


Not Broken Anymore

by obsessedwithstabler, PrettySin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, BAMF Dean Winchester, Complete, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mentions of sex abuse (not shown), Mpreg, edited with Grammarly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 95,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedwithstabler/pseuds/obsessedwithstabler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettySin/pseuds/PrettySin
Summary: Gabriel is an emergency pediatric surgeon works on the side with his best friend Charlie to rescue omegas who are being used as slaves after his little brother Castiel, was kidnapped at age twelve. He never expects the latest pair of omegas that Charlie's rescued to be not only his little brother but his mate as well.Dean did his best to take care of his younger brother- and he managed, right up until he couldn't afford the omega suppressants for him. His father sold him, and ever since then, he's been trying to find him, hunting down the knotheads abusing omegas on the way.





	1. Finding Home

All Sam knew was pain.

The basement where he was kept reeked of blood, urine, and fear. His existence as an omega was pure torture, and he just wanted it to be over. He was little more than a hole and he wished for the day when an alpha would go too far and steal the breath from him.

He wished for death.

XXXX

Gabriel Novak always took his work home with him, it seemed.

He was a well-respected doctor at one of the largest hospitals in Kansas, and often he worked sixteen hour days. Why not? He had no one to come home to, and his work gave him more fulfillment than his empty apartment did.

Sometimes.

He was lucky. Though small and unassuming, he was an alpha with an excellent career. Omegas threw themselves at him and while he wasn't without his share of fun, he mostly kept to himself.

After all, why would he bring anyone to his home and expose himself, risking all of his hard work?

Despite being a renowned doctor, there was something he took more pride in doing. And that was helping omegas. Omegas, while being invaluable to society, were still treated as second class citizens, existing only for pleasuring alphas and bearing pups for them.

Too often he was disturbed when an omega was brought in, clearly suffering from abuse, only to be fixed up and sent back home to their abuser. So he did the only thing he could. The omegas he could find, he brought them to his home and helped them heal. Then he moved them out of state, into a more progressive state where omegas were not seen as property. He knew he was potentially risking his career and even his life, but he had no interest in stopping.

His best friend, a sweet beta named Charlie, had been helping him for several years. She was a nurse at the hospital and at first, he refused to let her help him. But then she went ahead on her own and he realized she was going to do this with or without him. So he worked with her, determined to help as many omegas as they could.

One night, late in November, Gabriel awoke to someone pounding on his door. He knew that knock. he stumbled out of bed, threw a robe on, and hurried to the door.

As he suspected, Charlie was standing on the other side. She was bundled in a heavy winter coat and she was out of breath. "Gabe, get dressed."

Standing there in his boxers, he blinked at her before he was able to register what she was saying around the sleep addling his brain. He nodded, heading into the house to quickly dress in a warm outfit. "What's going on?" Knowing her, it could be anything.

"I bought four omegas." She absolutely hated the description, but she had paid ten thousand per omega in order to take them with her. "They're at my home and I need your help."

"Get my bag from the closet behind the door," he ordered- not as an alpha, but as a doctor would a nurse as he reached for his coat. "How bad at they? Do you know who needs help first?"

"They're all pretty bad." Charlie grabbed his bag and slung it over her shoulder. "None of them will speak, and they're all half-starved."

Gabriel nodded, forcing his instincts back. They were Omegas, they should be protected, not hurt like this. He took a breath, heading after her.

Luckily Charlie’s home was just across town. She drove him to her little townhouse. What she loved about the place was that it was much larger than most people would guess. Inside was four bedrooms, a furnished basement, and an attic that she occasionally used to house omegas if all of her other rooms were full. Thankfully her parents left her an obscene amount of money after their deaths, which she used to help omegas in need.

Gabe took the time during the trip to wake up, so when they reached Charlie's townhouse, he was alert and ready to work.

Snow was falling lightly as Charlie parked her car in the garage and she and Gabe both got out and headed inside.

Charlie's home was warm and inviting. She removed her winter coat and hat. "I started some coffee. Two of the omegas are in one room, and the other two are in a second room. The second two omegas refused to be separated for any reason."

"Well, I'll take care of them." Gabriel double checked his bag before he knocked on the door, explaining who he was as he opened the door to the first room. "I'm Dr. Gabriel."

The first two omegas were quiet and terrified as Gabe tended to them the best as he could. What they both needed was a shower, clean clothes, and food, so he relayed that to Charlie before moving to the second room. 

As soon as he opened the door, he was nearly overwhelmed by two very distinct scents. Two omegas sat on the bed, both severely malnourished, dirty, and terrified.

They both smelled sweet, and Gabriel pushed the scent to the back of his mind. Books- old ones that made you think of sitting in a library for house mixed with newer books- an interesting scent, one from each of them blended, and he paused as he looked at the pair of them. "It's okay, I'm Dr. Gabe. I'm not going to hurt you." One had dark hair, spiking up over the Omega's whole head, whereas the other had long hair that was matted in places. "I need to look you over and make sure that you're not hurt."

First, he moved to the longer haired omega. The omega looked up at him with big blue eyes, sniffling quietly.

"Hey there." Gabriel gave the man a soft smile, holding up his stethoscope. It was something most people immediately connected to him being a doctor. "I'm Dr. Gabe. I'm here to help and make you feel better. Are you okay?" He looked into his eyes, realizing that they weren't so much just blue as a myriad of colors.

The younger man trembled but didn't fight when Gabe pressed the stethoscope to his chest. His breathing rattled deep in his chest and he coughed when trying to take a deep breath.

"Okay. So you're a bit sick, so we're going to give you some antibiotics, all right? Do you have any pain? Any injuries?" Gabriel looked him over, reaching to gently look him over. He wasn't sure if there were any hidden injuries.

To his surprise, the other omega who sat on the edge of the bed, spoke quietly. "Are you... I know you..." His voice was deep and hoarse.

Looking up, Gabriel actually looked at the dirty face next to them. His lips parted in shock as he saw his younger brother, Castiel sitting there. "Castiel? Cassie- I..." His hand went slack, as he watched him. This couldn't be happening.

The next thing he knew, his arms were full of frightened omega. His brother clung to him, trembling violently.

"I've got you, Cas... I... I can't believe it's you." He held him close, concentrating on making sure that his fury that his brother was in this condition was hidden away so that the pair of Omegas felt safe. "I've got you, Cas." He repeated, almost telling himself it.

“Gabe,” he choked out, clutching his brother’s shirt. “Gabe...”

Gabriel smoothed his hair, pulling back a little to look at him, his hands still clinging to him. "Are you hurt? God, Cassie- I can't believe you're here. I've looked for you…"

“Everything hurts,” he whispered, looking ashamed. “I’m so hungry...”

"Shh... I make it all better, Cas. I promise." Looking him over, Gabriel gently pushed his hair back. "We'll get you cleaned up, and your friend."

"His name is Sam," he said very softly. "We haven't eaten in days…"

"Okay, Sam. Well, our friend is making dinner right now, okay? It'll be something easy on your stomach, but it'll be good." Gabriel looked him over. "I'll get clothing out for you, can you two get cleaned up? I'll make sure food is ready when you are. Then I'll look you over in a better exam."

Cas nodded shakily. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Right there. Charlie has it made up with hypoallergenic things. Please take your time, but we'll have dinner done when you're out." He explained, hugging him once move before looking at Sam. "I promise you, you're safe."

"Okay..."

Sam didn't look at him.

Reluctant to leave but knowing he needed to, Gabe stepped out of the room and found Charlie in the kitchen. She was making some kind of delicious smelling soup and Christmas music was playing in the living room. "Hey. How are they?"

Gabriel stared at her for a long moment then swept her into a hug, lifting her against him. "I could kiss the hell out of you, Charlie. You... he's my brother. You found Cas!"

"What?" Charlie's eyes widened as she hugged Gabe back. "Cas? Your brother who went missing when he was twelve? How is that even possible?"

"I... I don't even know, Charlie. He's him. The long-haired guy is Sam, but Cas is... he's getting cleaned up." Gabriel pressed his face into her neck, his eyes burning as he tried to process that the sibling that he'd mourned for so long, that had been the reason for so much was there.

"Holy shit... Holy shit!" Charlie let out a choked laugh. "You have your brother back!"

"I do- and I won't let him be hurt again." Gabriel pushed his hair back with both hands, shaking his hair. "I can't believe he's here." He felt like he was in shock, which he supposed made sense.

"Of course you won't." Charlie pulled away and grabbed water bottles for both of them. After they took a few sips, she spoke softly. "They were being held in some sick place outside of town. Alphas were paying big bucks to come in and...and rape them."

Grinding his teeth together, Gabriel fisted a hand into his hair. "Were they reported? Anything?" His first instinct was to go there and show them what happened for treating omegas like that, but he had a feeling it wouldn't matter.

"I did what I could, but they were the last omegas in the house. The bastards are probably long gone."

Pacing away from her, Gabriel gave a tight nod. "Thanks, Charlie." He wanted to fucking kill those bastards. Damn, he was not going to have a chance to go after them. Still... He had him, and that would work for now.

"There are clothes in all of the rooms. Underwear as well. And this soup should  
be done in just a few minutes."

"Thanks, Charlie. I'll go let them know that." Gabriel told her, heading to let the omegas know what was going on.

All four omegas showered quickly and dressed in the clothes Charlie provided. It was mostly sweats and t-shirts, but they all seemed to feel better after their showers.

When Castiel saw Gabe, he immediately got up and leaned into his side. Like any omega, despite his abuse, he was desperate for contact.

Gabriel pulled him close, gently stroking his hair. "I've got you, Cassie. Do you have any major pains that I should know about?" He wasn't sure how else to ask if he'd been seriously injured by the alphas there.

"Everything hurts," he repeated wearily, and now that his skin was clean Gabe could see the extensive bruising and lacerations all over his brother's body. "Can we eat?"

"Of course, then I'll get you treated." He looked at the various Omegas, carefully getting Castiel seated at the kitchen table. "I'm Gabriel, Castiel's brother. I'm so glad to have him back."

Two of the omegas did not look at him, and the third, Sam, raised his head very slightly before immediately sitting down next to Castiel. Castiel held his arm out and let the younger man curl against him.

Gabriel nodded, moving to serve them each a bowl of hot bread and buttered bread. He would make sure each of them was all right. "This is ibuprofen. Do any of you have allergies? It will help with the pain."

No one protested when they were each given pills to swallow. They had learned long ago not to ask questions.

Gabriel hated the lack of fight in them but knew that with time they would get better.

Cas was the first to try the soup. He was certain it might be laced with something, but he was desperate and starving. So he tucked into the soup and the other omegas quickly followed suit.

"Cas... I wouldn't drug you. None of you will be given anything that's drugged or medication without being told what it is. I really am a doctor, and I really do just want to help." He cleared his throat, watching each of them. "I can trim your hair if you want. There are razors if you want to shave your beards. I should have said so before, but we'll take care of it." He also didn't let them have razors without supervision after one suicide attempt by the first rescues. He'd felt terrible, but couldn't blame them.

Cas’s gaze flickered briefly to Charlie, and she didn’t miss it. “I’m also available for hair cutting needs,” she said brightly. “I may goof it up, but I’ll help.”

"That's Charlie, she's a dear friend of mine. She's a nice person." He assured them with a smile, "Does anyone want anything else to drink?"

Four heads immediately snapped up and Cas nodded tentatively. “Water?”

"Water is important. Milk is also allowed. Juice might be too acidic for now." He offered, handing each of them a cold, sealed bottle of water so that they would know it hadn't been tampered with.

All four omegas downed their water and Charlie grabbed four more bottles to pass out.

The two omegas Gabriel didn’t know the names of quickly finished their food and disappeared back into their room. Castiel and Sam stayed at the table and ate several slices of bread after their soup.

"Is there anything else I can do?" Gabriel asked quietly as they ate. "There is water in your rooms, by the way. In the fridge by the desks." A bit late to say now that Larry and Moe were gone from the table, but still.

Cas looked at his brother and leaned into him. “I’m very tired. And not completely certain this isn’t a dream.”

"Yeah... me too. I've looked for you forever." And found nothing. He'd failed. So he and Charlie and many others had started working to get as many Omegas our as possible. It never felt like enough.

Charlie coaxed him into drinking more water. “You two have had an intense day. Maybe we should get you both bundled up and into bed.”

"We'll be around if you need us," Gabriel assured the pair of them. "I'll be sleeping on the couch in the living room, so you can come and get me."

“And my room is down the hall,” Charlie added as she began picking up the dirty dishes. “I’ll leave my door open.”

Gabriel moved, trying to help her. "Charlie, I can get the dishes tonight."

She swatted at his hands. “No. You need to get your brother settled in. I’ll clean up.”

Gabriel stuck his tongue out at her before going over to Castiel and Sam. "All right, loves. Let's get you tucked in if you are ready."

Sam clutched onto Cas’s arm and Cas hugged him to his side. “We’re not going to separate rooms.”

"Of course not. You don't have to at all, I promise." He assured him as he moved to smooth his brother's hair gently. "Sam, I know you don't know me... Cas, hell... you don't know me or remember me enough... but I promise, I will not hurt you." He stood, "Let's get you tucked in, okay? The room has a queen bed. Is that enough?"

Cas nodded and he and Sam shuffled after Gabe, both looking utterly exhausted. When they got back to the bedroom, Cas and Sam crawled into the bed and curled together. Sam buried his face in a pillow and was already almost asleep.

"Cas... I am so glad that I have you here. I promise I will do my best for you guys," he tried to reassure him. "Sweet dreams."

Cas nodded and briefly squeezed his brother's hand before joining Sam in sleep.

Gabe watched them for a few minutes before slipping out of the room, leaving them to rest.

XXXX

 

The next morning, Gabe awoke to find two of the omegas gone. Charlie had worked her magic in the night and found a safe place for them to recover, and they were whisked away while everyone slept.

Gabriel got a mild breakfast prepared for them, though he made sure that it was something that they'd enjoy eating. He was a bit concerned about Castiel and Sam being nervous at the other Omegas being gone. He couldn't tell them where they went- he didn't know this time, but other times... he still wouldn't tell them. It could endanger him.

Once again, Charlie was his saving grace. "I know you guys are nervous, but the other omegas are safe. I swear it. They're being helped, just like the two of you."

This seemed to reassure Castiel and Sam, at least for the time being.

Gabriel cleared his throat. "I'm going to personally take you two under my wing. I'm... Cas, I've looked for you for too long to just send you on. They're safe, though, Charlie's right."

He placed plates of eggs and fresh fruit in front of the omegas. Cas looked like he might cry. "Bananas…"

"I remember that you liked them. I'm making some of the banana bread that you liked too." It shouldn't be too harsh for them, and it'd help them gain weight. "Sam, please let me know if there's something you want." He cleared his throat. "Or someone who you want me to try and get a hold of. It might take a while."

Sam's eyes filled with tears. "Dad… Dad sold me…"

"Oh, Sam..." Gabriel's heart clenched as the heartbreaking scent of Sam's sadness filled the room. "Can I hug you?" The last thing he wanted to do was upset him more, but he didn't have the option of killing his father. How the hell could someone do that to their child? "I'm sorry."

He quietly leaned into Gabe's arms, inhaling deeply. Almost immediately he was filled with a sense of safety...and home.

Gabriel inhaled his scent, blinking a bit at the natural feeling of him there. He felt- smelled- like he should be there, and Gabriel knew that he was in trouble. "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise. Or Cas."

"Don't let them take me back," he whispered. "Please. I'll do anything…"

"You don't have to do anything, Sam. I don't expect you to do anything but heal up, mentally and physically." His heart clenched at his words, and he took a steadying breath. He wasn't going to let something bad happen to either of them. "I will never let them take you or Cas. You have my word. I promise you- I know that doesn't mean anything yet, but it will."

Sam hid his face in Gabriel's neck, snuffling quietly. He couldn't explain it but he trusted this man, this alpha. He believed everything he said.

"We'll work it out. I promise. I'm going to be taking you guys to a place of mine that I got a few years ago," Gabriel explained, gently smoothing Sam's hair. "We'll make everything okay."

Cas watched them intently. "As long as we're not separated…"

"I won't, Cas, I promise." Gabriel looked at his brother, seeing the way he watched him. Were they together? Omega and omega relationships were rare but more common between Omegas who had been hurt. How would he address that? He was a bit screwed, in the scent of Sam. He filled his nose, and the protective feeling he had for him... hell. He needed to talk to Charlie. It didn't matter. He'd still take care of them.

Reassured, Cas dug into his breakfast. Sam, on the other hand, showed no interest in moving from his spot snuggled into Gabriel.

"Sammy, you need to eat." Reaching out, Gabriel tugged his plate over so that the tall man could eat. He was nearly painfully thin, and he was determined to make sure that he was all right.

Lifting his head very slightly, Sam grabbed a slice of toast and nibbled at it. Crumbs got on Gabe's shirt and Sam clumsily tried to brush them away.

"Don't worry, Sam. I can change." Gabriel pulled a cup of milk over for him as well. "Eating is the important part."

He nodded and took the cup with a trembling hand. He managed to drink half of the milk and another slice of toast.

"Can you try some of the fruit, sweetness? You need the vitamins and minerals, all right?" He glanced up, spotting Charlie raising an eyebrow at him. He shrugged minutely. He wasn't going to complain about having Sam so close, not when it felt as natural as the day was long.

Sam didn't raise his head, but he opened his mouth and let Gabe feed him several slices of strawberries.

"There... are you full? How are you feeling, Cas?  
Do you want more?" Gabriel asked, glancing between them.

He gave a small shake of his head. "Full…"

"Well, full is fine. We'll do lots of little meals to build you up. Eventually, you can eat more." Gabriel smiled, looking down at Sam. "We'll have to get you more clothing. We didn't count on you being so tall."

The thought of going outside quickened Sam’s breathing. He shook his head and hid his face in Gabe’s neck again.

"Shh... okay. I meant on measuring you and getting them that way, loveling. Not you having to go out, I promise." He reassured him, gently running his hand down his back.

Charlie looked heartbroken by Sam’s behavior. “Sam, it’s okay. I’ll order all of your clothes and have them brought here. You don’t have to go out until you’re ready.”

"We're going to take care of you, I promise," Gabriel assured them both. "Cassie, you'll be getting clothing too, since you grew up taller than I did." He explained with a mile.

Cas smiled shyly. “I do not want to go outside, either.”

"That works too, kiddo. I promise. We're not going to make either of you." He reassured him, reaching over to pat Cas. "All I ask is that you both talk to me if you need anything."

“I’ll try,” Cas responded hesitantly. “The men...we were beaten for speaking....”

"And we'll never do that, Cas. I promise you," Gabriel promised him, gently rubbing his shoulder. "I will take care of you and Sam, and I'll protect you both."

Cas looked at Sam. “I tried to protect him. He’s my best friend...”

"It's okay, Cas. I'll help you now, okay?" He pressed a kiss to Cas's hair. Is there anything I can help with now?

He shuddered and wiped at his eyes. “I just want another shower.”

"Of course- but Cas, there's a lotion in there- make sure you apply it, okay? Your skin is dry and will need it." He gently rubbed his back. "You can take a shower whenever you want."

Cas nodded shakily and drank more of his milk. “My entire body hurts right now.”

"Let's do more Ibuprofen for you. It'll help." Gabriel explained, pushing his hair back. "We'll work it out."

Cas obediently took more ibuprofen and drank a glass of water with it. But when he stood, he looked at Sam worriedly. He wanted nothing more than to take a long shower, but Sam…

"Cas, I've got him. I promise." Gabriel assured him, smoothing Sam's hair again. "I won't hurt him. Are you okay if he goes to take a shower, Sam?" He asked softly. He'd understand if the omega wasn't.

“Yeah,” He responded drowsily. “M’okay...”

The sleepy tone made Gabriel smile a bit. "We can go sit in the living room. These chairs aren't all that comfortable. We'll watch some TV."

“Kay...”

He still didn’t like leaving Sam, but he knew his friend was safe. So Cas went back to his room to take a hot shower.

"Come on, Sammy. Let's go into the living room. You don't have to let me go for long, but I can't carry you. You're a bit on the large side." He smiled at him, rubbing his back gently. "Okay?"

He pouted but rose unsteadily to his feet. His entire body hurt, even his feet, and his movements were slow as he shuffled after Gabe.

Gabriel got him into the living room, then got some more pain pills into him. He wanted to check him over for injuries, but he didn't want to do it without Cas there to reassure him that he wasn't doing anything that he shouldn't be. The scent of pain rolled from his body, and it was all Gabriel could do not to search out the cause.

They sat down on the plush couch and Sam crawled into his lap again, sniffling quietly. His shirt rose up, revealing a tangle of old and new scars all over his back.

"Ah, hell, Sam... Can I see? I might be able to help." Somehow. He frowned at the redness, the white thick rope like marks. He'd been beaten, tortured...

“I’m a bad omega,” he whispered brokenly. “I deserved it.”

"No, Sammy, you don't. You don't ever deserve to be treated like that. You should be taken care of and shown how amazing you are." He smoothed his hair. "Let me see if I can help."

He was determined not to react to the small words. He wasn't going to upset his mate more than he had to. He paused, hiding his widened gaze in Sam's hair. Oh. Shit.

Charlie joined them a little later. Rather than sit on the couch with them, she sat in her plush armchair. “Gabe, this is your brother. And Sam...it’s clear you care for him. I think we should move them to your place tonight.” Usually, only the illest and injured omegas stayed with Gabe for any extended period of time, unless Charlie’s home was full.

Gabriel looked up from Sam's hair, his face that of a doctor's mask as he moved, carefully removing Sam's shirt. He had several deep lashes that crisscrossed, making infected wounds on his back. "Charlie, my bag."

Charlie blanched and immediately retrieved his bag. “Let me get some hot water and towels, too.”

Gabe nodded tightly and soon his supplies, towels, and bowls of hot water were on the coffee table. Cas emerged from his hot shower to see everything and immediately he froze, panic gripping him.

Charlie saw him panic and she hurried to comfort him. "Cas, Cas, it's okay. He's okay."

"Cas, he's hurt. I'm a doctor." Gabriel held his hands up. "He's got infections, I need to treat him. You have my word, I'll never hurt him. I need to treat you too when I'm done." He motioned to Sam's back, to the ugly inflamed wounds. "I can make him better."

Charlie suddenly had an idea. "And you can help, Castiel."

Cas looked at her warily.

Charlie ushered him to the couch. "Sit down and let Sam lie in your lap."

Cas looked between Charlie and Gabe before he finally sat down. Sam immediately curled up in his lap and shifted until his back was exposed to Gabriel.

"That's it, sweetness. I need to clean the wounds, okay? That will hurt, but it's step one of getting rid of the infection. Cas, can you hold his hand so that if I hurt him, he's got something to hold onto?" Gabriel asked, steeling himself for what he was about to have to do. He slipped on a pair of gloves, then turned to grab what he needed to clean the debris away- he wasn't sure how it got there- and for his own sanity, didn't want to know. That probably made him a monster, but if Sam was his... he didn't have time to think about that. Right now, he had to make him better.

Castiel curled a protective arm under Sam and held his hand tightly.

As Gabriel worked, Sam barely made a sound but tears silently spilled down his cheeks.

"I know, sweetness... I know. I'll take care of you so that you're not in pain any more." he told him gently, carefully explaining what he was doing as he took care of him.

Cas lightly stroked Sam's messy hair. "Sam, we made it," he whispered. "We're out. Last night I woke up thirsty, and there were water bottles that I could just...drink."

Finally, Gabriel was finishing up, sliding the last bit of bandaging into place. "There, Samalam. All done with your back. Do you have any other wounds that I need to see? On your legs or feet or anything?"

Fresh tears filled Sam's eyes. "I was... he..."

"Oh." And though inwardly, he was furious- wanting to strike out in defense of him, Gabriel nodded before looking at Charlie. "We men need a moment, Charlie. I'm just going to make sure he didn't tear." He looked at Cas. "I want you to keep holding his hand, all right? I will need to touch you, Sam, but I promise, I'm just trying to make you better."

"Okay..."

Charlie quietly slipped out of the room and Cas continued to stroke Sam's hair. "I'm sorry, Sam," he whispered.

"Sam, I'm going to undo your pants, okay? We'll remove them, and then I'm going to start the exam." Taking a breath, Gabriel forced himself to do so, terrified of what he might find.

Sam nodded, his expression one of defeat, and he didn't fight when his pajama bottoms were carefully slid down his hips.

"Oh, sweetness..." A tick started in Gabriel's jaw as he gently looked him over. _Professional, Gabe. This isn't the first raped Omega that you've seen- and you're probably going to be cleaning Cas up next. Breathe. Get through it. It's Sam's comfort that matters, not your own._ "He didn't rip you that I can tell. You've got some severe bruising." Like that bastard had popped a knot and shoved it in.

Sam shivered and burrowed closer to Cas. "Water..."

Cas immediately grabbed a bottle of water Charlie had left in his reach. He uncapped it and held it to Sam's lips.

"Cassie has you, Sam. I promise. You're going to be all right. I'll make sure that you both are." While he was at it, he checked Sam's lower body over, seeing a few cuts here and there, one nasty one on his foot. "I'm done now. Castiel, it's your turn." He said as he finished patching him up.

Cas nodded obediently and shifted Sam next to him. They were still touching but Gabe could examine him without disturbing Sam. "What do I need to do?"

"Can you undress? That way I can just examine you? If you can tell me where you hurt most, it'll help." Gabriel explained with a reassuring smile.

He nodded again and removed his shirt, handing it to Sam. Sam took it and buried his face in the soft material. Then Cas eased out of his pajama bottoms. He felt exposed but it was nothing he wasn't used to.

Gabriel started to look him over, taking a steadying breath. His back seemed to be a mess like Sam's and had a suspicion that Cas would have been similarly abused overall.

Like Sam, Cas was silent through the examination and application of ointments and bandages. When Gabe went to examine him further, his shoulders slumped. "I've torn a few times," he said quietly.

"Do you feel like you are now?" Gabriel adjusted the light that he had brought over so that he could see better.

"Possibly. Right now everything is very tender."

"Okay." Taking a deep breath, he slowly exhaled as he started to examine him. "You do have a bit of a tear. I can put in a couple of stitches." The alpha in him was  
angry, just when he didn't think that he could get angrier. "Both of you will go on antibiotics." Grabbing his needle, he cleared his throat. "This will numb you while I stitch you."

Cas nodded and let Gabriel work. When he was finished, Cas pulled his pajamas back on and picked up a bottle of water.

"Now... we are going to my house tonight. It is in a very remote area, up in the hills." Gabriel told them quietly. "You won't have to worry about it."

"Sam as well?"

"Of course, Sam as well. He is part of our family now," Gabriel told them both. "But I am going to cut your hair before we go." Now, both of them had mats, and it couldn't be comfortable.

Relief filled Castiel's eyes. "They would grab us by our hair…"

"Oh, Cas..." Gabriel hugged him close, holding out an arm for Sam as well.

Sam eagerly went into Gabe's side, closing his eyes.

"Okay, loves. I've got you both, and I promise you, they're never going to touch you again." Gabriel gently stroked their hair. "We're going home, and it'll be all right."

Cas wasn't entirely sure he believed it.

XXXX

Cas and Sam slept on and off for most of the day, only leaving bed for snacks and water. Charlie and Gabe watched both omegas almost obsessively, and that evening they felt comfortable moving Cas and Sam to Gabriel's home.

Sam was absolutely terrified as they left Charlie's home, but he didn't speak. Worse, everyone could scent his fear rolling off of him in thick, choking waves.

Gabriel cleared his throat, as he drove. "It'll be all right, Sam. It's a nice cabin- I even have a pool you guys can swim in when it's nice enough." And when you're healed up enough. "Cas... I have your teddy bear too."

Cas looked surprised. "You kept Mr. Fuzzy?" he asked. He was sitting in the backseat, Sam tucked in his arms.

"'Course I did."

Charlie was sitting in the passenger's seat and she looked amused. "That is absolutely precious."

Cas hugged Sam tighter and closed his eyes while Charlie and Gabe began to talk quietly. When he opened them again, the car was parked and Gabe was opening the door.

Cas shivered when the cold November air hit him in the face. Charlie saw it and she looked sympathetic. 

"I know, Cas. Sooner we get you guys inside, sooner you can warm up."

"Okay..."

Gabe gently grabbed Sam and helped him out of the car, while Charlie helped Cas out.

Sam immediately curled into Gabe's arms, hiding his face from the biting wind. Gabe guided the little group into his home. As soon as he opened the door, they were greeted with a welcoming blast of warmth. He flicked the lights on and ushered Sam to his plush couch.

Charlie guided Cas to the couch as well. "See, guys? Nice and toasty in here."

"I will even light a fire in the fireplace," Gabriel assured him, reaching for a blanket to hand Sam to wrap in. "I can get you another one, Cas, unless you want to share."

"I can share." Cas unfolded the blanket and wrapped it around himself and Sam, then pulled Sam into his lap. Sam happily settled against him but he raised his head and looked for Gabe.

Gabriel smoothed the blanket into place before moving to start the fire. He winked at Sam, then flipped the switch. The flames danced up. "I can do a fire without this, too, but..." He shrugged, grabbing two boxes of fluffy slippers. "Sammy, this is the biggest size that I could find. I hope they fit." He moved, tugging at Sam's shoes before sliding on the green fuzzy monster feet. "Yours are blue, Cas." Thankfully, he had others who were willing to help him and his cause.

Sam sighed in relief at the soft slippers. No one had been this kind to him in years. Cas was, but he had been a prisoner as well. There had been only so much he could do. But he had kept him alive, and Sam was grateful.

"How does that feel, sweeting?" He asked softly, moving on to put Castiel's on him. "There you go, Cas. Nice and soft." Standing, he moved to put their shoes by his next to the door.

"Better..." Sam shivered against Cas. "I don't feel right..." He almost laughed. He hadn't felt right in a long time.

Gabriel paused in walking towards the fridge, moving hurriedly over to his side. "What's wrong?" He pressed a hand to Sam's forehead, then check his pulse at the same time.

He laid his head on Gabe's chest and closed his eyes again.

Charlie looked both concerned and curious. Was it possible that Gabe was Sam's mate?

"Sammy, sweetness, you need to tell me what's going on. Why don't you feel right?" He stroked his hair, fretting over him. "You seem hydrated... are you hungry?"

"Just need to be close to you..." he whispered, afraid to meet Gabe's eyes.

Castiel looked up from where he was snuggling the other Omega, watching his brother with him.

Feeling his breath catch, Gabriel cupped Sam's face, gently encouraging him to meet his eyes. "It's okay, Sam. You can talk to me and tell me anything." The fear from transporting him to his house was still in his nose, and Gabriel wanted to protect him and to make him feel better. He gently smoothed his hair, free of its mats down. It was a little longer than Cas's, but Sam seemed to like it that way. He glanced up, feeling Charlie watching him only to blush. Shit. He'd been grooming him.

Sam slipped his arms around Gabe's neck, squeezing tightly. "Just want to be with you," he repeated quietly. "I'll do anything..."

"Shhh... you don't have to do anything, Sammy. I've got you, and I won't leave you, okay?" Fuck. He must be feeling the mating call as well, but there was no way Gabriel could- or would- act on it until- if ever- Sam was in a state where he would be able to consent to it. Thinking it would soothe him some, Gabriel gently rubbed his scent onto Sam's cheek.

Castiel's brow furrowed, and he tilted his head."Sam?"

Sam snuggled against Gabe. "Hmm?"

He seemed okay, though... and Sam wasn't being made to do anything. If anything... he seemed more comfortable than he had been yet. Castiel relaxed, snuggling into him from behind. "Just making sure you're all right."

Gabriel reached out, smoothing his hand onto his back. "It's all right."

"'m okay..." He gripped Gabe tighter, grasping his shirt in shaking hands.

Covering Sam's hand in his own, Gabriel watched him. "Are you cold, Sam? You're shaking."

"I'm warming up..."

Cas scooted closer until Sam was snuggled securely between himself and Gabe.

Taking Sam's hands, Gabriel pressed them to the warm heat of the bare skin of his neck. "How's that, Sam? Warmer?" He pulled him close, tucking Sam's face onto his shoulder.

Sam smiled and shyly slid his other hand under Gabe's shirt. "Better..."

Damn if that smile didn't make Gabriel's chest tighten. "Good. We'll get you warmed up, then we can have dinner." He made himself not look at Charlie, knowing that she would have something to say to him.

Charlie jumped to her feet. "I can whip something up," she said cheerfully.

"Thanks, Charlie." Gabriel cleared his throat, looking up at her. "Let me know if you need anything."

"I'm all good. You guys just relax. Get Sam warmed up."

He raised a brow at her at her tone. She was going to tease him later. He could tell. Huffing a bit, he snuggled against Sam and his brother.

Sam looked all too happy to be nearly smushed between Cas and Gabe. His scent had turned from fear and anxiety to a subtle contentedness.

Gabriel himself was rather happy as he inhaled his scent, his own strengthening. Sweet citrus and chocolate.

The younger man's eyes closed again and he rubbed his cheek against Gabe's chest.

Cas looked at his big brother. "Your home smells...empty," he said quietly. "Charlie's not your mate…"

"No, Charlie's not my mate. I'm unmated." Gabriel shrugged, trailing his fingers through Sam's hair as he rubbed his face on his chest. It felt as if he was made to be there. "I've been focusing on helping Omegas, getting them to safety."

A thrill went through Sam and more happiness rolled off of him in waves.

"Sam? That pleases you?" Hell, Gabriel. You have no business asking him that... even if he is your mate. He needed to protect Sam and Castiel.

He nodded against Gabe's chest, smiling dopily.

"I'm glad that you're happy, Sam." Gabriel hugged him close, brushing his lips over his hair. "That makes me happy."

Tears sprang to Cas's eyes. "I've never smelled him happy," he whispered.

Looking over at his brother, Gabriel pulled him so he could hug him as well. "I promise to do my best to keep you both happy."

Cas emitted an exhausted sigh. "I just want to be safe," came his weak reply. "I don't want to be hit."

"You will be safe. I'm never letting either of you get hurt again." Gabriel nearly growled the words. "You will never be hurt or touched again if you don't want it."

"I believe it," Sam murmured, his voice slightly muffled by Gabe's shirt. "You'll protect me."

"Always, Sammy. I promise." He relaxed a bit as he held Sam to him, his words soothing something in him.

Soon, Charlie had the entire house smelling like roasted chicken and vegetables. Sam's stomach growled loudly and Cas looked eager to eat.

"Can you let me go for a moment, Sammy? I'll go get plates for you guys." Gabriel smiled, watching them. "I'll get you some drinks too."

"Absolutely not," Charlie called from the kitchen. "I'll bring plates. Don't even think about moving that sweetheart."

Oh, she knew. There was no way that Charlie didn't know with that tone. "Well... if you're sure, Charlie."

"I'm sure." She brought out three dinner trays and bottles of water. Then she brought out three plates of chicken and boiled potatoes. "This should be easy on your stomachs, and better than soup," she declared as she set a plate on each tray.

"This looks great, Charlie. Thank you." Gabriel gently adjusted Sam so that he could reach his plate. "More cuddles after we eat. I'll hold you, though."

That was enough to comfort Sam. He took a bite of his chicken  
and groaned happily.

Hell. Gabriel forced himself to look over at his brother. "How's the food, Cas? Is it good?"

Cas had a mouthful of food but he managed to swallow it. "Best food I've had in… in...I don't know."

"Well, it's only going to get better from here, I assure you." And he'd be damned if he'd let his Mate and his brother get hurt. They'd only get the best.

Charlie gave Gabe his dinner before sitting down nearby with her own plate. "Make sure he doesn't eat too fast," she cautioned Gabe, though she was certain he already knew.

"Mm. Slow down with chewing, loves. Just chew it thoroughly, and then make sure you let it settle, okay? It won't be as nice if you have to get sick," Gabriel told them gently.

Cas nodded and Sam, wanting to please Gabe, chewed very slowly before swallowing.

"That's good." Gabriel sipped his water. Setting the bottle back, he nuzzled his face against Sam's shoulder.

Sam clearly wanted to snuggle with him again, but he managed to focus on eating so that his stomach would stop aching.

"I've got you, Sam. Eat up. I'm right here." Gabriel reassured him, waiting to eat until Sam was ready to hold him instead. Right now, Sam- and Castiel- were what mattered.

Finally, Sam felt full. His plate was almost empty and he had drunk all of his water. Setting his plate down, he turned and burrowed into Gabe's side, hiding his face in the older man's neck.

"How's that, Sam? Good?" Gabriel smiled, holding him gently. "I've got you. Full, Cas?"

Cas shyly looked at Charlie. "Actually...can I eat more?"

Charlie immediately put her plate down. "Of course. Let me go grab you another plate."

"Just take it easy- I'm glad that you're being able to eat, Cas." Gabriel offered his brother a smile. "I just want to make sure it doesn't bother your stomach."

Cas nodded. "I'll eat it slowly," he promised as Charlie brought him another plate. "It's so delicious…"

"Charlie's a pretty good cook. Tomorrow, I'll make you guys a cake to celebrate being home. Does that work?" He'd do something blander, but he'd make it good for them. "Do you like cake?" He asked them both.

Sam shrugged. “Don’t remember...”

"Well, we'll figure it out tomorrow." He smiled, reaching for his plate so that he could eat. "We could do pie, too."

The thought of pie brought back a memory, painful and dusty. A green-eyed brother who had carried him around and kissed his scraped knee. Sam shuddered and hid his face again.

"No pie, sweeting?" Gabriel frowned at the thought that he'd reminded him of something painful. "I've got you, Sam."

“I had a brother,” he whispered. “He loved pie...”

"Oh... we could look for him?" Gabriel told him quietly, putting his own food down to focus on him. "What do you remember?" He glanced over at Castiel. He didn't have to imagine how Sam's brother felt. He knew it all too well... though his father hadn't sold Cas.

“His name was Dean.” Tears filled Sam’s eyes as he tried to remember. “He was an alpha and he took care of me.”

Nodding, Gabriel carefully stroked his hair. "We'll look for him, okay? I promise you, if I can find him, I will."

“Our last name is...Win...Winchester.”

"Winchester.... okay, baby. We'll work it out." He'd have to do a computer search later, but hell if he knew what all he'd find. He paused, realizing that he'd called him baby after resolving not to push the mating stuff or acknowledge it past what Sam did. Hell.

“Don’t let my father find me,” he said suddenly, panic filling him. “Please, Gabe. Please.”

"Your father will never come near you again." Cupping his face, Gabriel made him look at him. "I've got you, you're home, you and Cas both. It's safe."

“Please, Alpha.” He crawled into Gabe’s lap and tried to hide his face. “He’ll kill me....”

"I will kill him before he ever comes near you, Sam. I will not let you get hurt. You are safe here." He held him close, holding him tight, though he was careful of his wounds.

Cas pushed aside his food and scooted over, shuffling until Sam was firmly encased between him and Gabe.

Gabriel looked at his brother, pulling him close as well. He was determined that he'd keep them safe, no matter what he had to do.

Cas squeezed his brother’s arm. “This always makes him feel safer,” he said softly. “Me too.”

Relaxing a bit at Castiel's words, Gabriel nodded. "I have a king size bed. Do you two want to sleep in there tonight?" His instincts were screaming at him to keep his mate- and his brother- as close as he could to protect them.

Both omegas nodded. Cas didn’t even hesitate. As much as he had been harmed by alphas, his brother would never cause him pain.

Gabriel smoothed Sam's hair. "Can I eat a few bites, Sam? If you need me, that's okay." He readjusted the blanket on him and Cas, wanting them to be warm enough.

Sam had to calm down for a few moments before he finally ate most of his dinner. Then he retreated into Gabe’s arms again.

Gabriel managed to eat his own food in the few minutes that he had. He glanced over at Charlie. "Are you staying tonight, or do you have to go?"

“I can stay. What would make you feel better?”

Considering for a long moment, Gabriel nodded. "All right, loves. Let's get cleaned up in the bathroom, then into bed, okay? You're both exhausted. There's a TV in there if you want to watch while we drift off." And he needed to talk to Charlie.

Charlie gathered up the dirty dishes and began cleaning up while Sam and Cas shuffled to their feet. Charlie had had the foresight to bring another change of clothing for them, and Gabe got both omegas cleaned up and comfortable in his bed. Then he turned on the TV and gave Cas the remote.

Sam watched Gabe drowsily as he curled into Cas. “Come back quick,” he said sleepily.

"I will, I promise." Gabe gently smoothed the covers before he slipped from the room. Spotting Charlie in the kitchen, he put a hand over his face. He could smell Sam- and some Cas, but mostly his mate, all over him from the cuddling. "I'm in so much trouble, Charlie…"

Charlie rushed over to him. “That’s your mate, Gabe!” She said excitedly. “I can smell it all over you. You smell like a mated alpha!”

"He's... my mate. Sam Winchester is my mate." He laughed, hugging her to him for a moment. "I can't believe it- my brother and my mate? I'm terrified of upsetting Sam, though- of pushing him..."

“That’s why you’re such a great alpha. And I’ve been watching the both of you. He needs you. And I think he knows you’re his alpha. He barely looks at me. But you...he needs to constantly touch you.”

"Yeah." Gabriel nodded, pushing his hair back. "I should get back to him. He didn't even want me to leave the room." And then he could finally get out of the clothing that he was wearing and into PJs. He hadn't bothered changing since he saw them. He was exhausted but had been so focused on the omegas- his brother and his mate, that he hadn't thought to worry about clothing. "I need a quick shower. I hope that won't upset him."

“Grab your shower. You need to take care of yourself, too.” She stretched her arms and yawned. “I’ll crash in the guest room.”

"Night, Charlie." He hugged her again, kissing her hair. "I'll make that cake you love tomorrow." Letting her go, he headed back into the bedroom. He glanced at the bed, then grabbed himself a pair of sleepy pants. "I'm grabbing a shower, guys. I'll be right back."

Sam nodded drowsily, comforted by Cas’s presence.

Gabriel was quick but thorough as he got himself clean before he dried off and slipped on his pants. He was a bit of a clean freak when it came to himself by habit, and he enjoyed the feeling as he padded out to turn off the lights. He climbed into the bed, reaching for Sam.

Sam immediately shuffled into his arms, happily nuzzling his chest. “You smell happy,” he murmured drowsily.

"Mmm... I am, Sweetness. I've got you, I've got Cas... I'm clean- it's a happy time." Even if he was a bit boggled by what to do about it all. He reached down, carefully adjusting the covers around them.

Sam tucked his head under Gabe’s chin. “Mm...smell like...mate...”

Gabriel looked down at him, clearing his throat. "You smell that, Sam?" He smiled, unable to help himself.

“My mate?” He whispered, both hope and anxiety in his voice.

Damn. That anxiety- that hope tore at him, and he nodded, trailing his fingers along Sam's shoulder. "My mate... I knew it as soon as I met you."

Sam sniffled quietly. “They told me... no one would want to... to be my mate.”

"Well, those people lied. You're my mate... and I care about you already. I'm not letting anything happen to you, or let anyone take us apart. I'm yours. You're mine." He kissed his hair softly, wanting to reassure him.

“Even after...even though they...they made me...”

"Even after, Sam. You're my mate. I may be angry about everything that you went through, but that's because they hurt you. I won't let anyone ever hurt you again, all right?" He traced his thumb gently along his lower lip. "I care about you."

Sam slowly relaxed in Gabe’s arms. “I want to be here,” he whispered. “Feel safe.”

"You're safe, I promise." Tucking Sam's face against his chest, Gabriel smiled. "Let's get some rest, Sammy. I mean, we can sleep in as much as possible, but it's been... I haven't slept much, and I know you need sleep."

Sam nodded and yawned wearily.

"Sleep sweet, Sammy." He glanced over at Cas, smiling as he saw his brother sleeping soundly. He waited until Sam drifted off to fall asleep himself. He slept for several hours until something woke him up. Gabriel was still, except for his eyes opening. Hearing something like a footstep, he managed to slip out of the bed and head silently into the other room. Alpha... unknown in his house. His jaw tightened, and the two Alphas swung at each other in unison, neither waiting for the other to strike first. Gabriel fought hard, growls rising from the men as they  
tried to get the upper hand. Something, though, somehow, the other alpha was on top, pinning Gabriel to the floor with a gun to his head. Frustration and anger filled him, and he seethed as he looked up at the man.

"I'm going to make this simple... you have my brother. Tell me where he is, or I will kill you." His lips quirked up into a smirk, "Though I wouldn't mind killing a raping knothead just because. Where is Sam?"

Before Gabe could speak, a small growl preempted a figure bowling into Dean, knocking him off of Gabe and to the floor. Cas pinned the alpha down. "Gabe, get Sam!" he barked. He was obviously terrified but his adrenaline-fueled him and he kept the strange alpha pinned to the floor.

Being bowled over by someone who smelled of terror, wasn't the surprise so much as the scent of spring and honey that teased Dean's senses. An omega, at that, had him pinned to the ground and his gun was knocked away. Lights flicked on, and he reevaluated the situation as he saw the gorgeous blue eyes of the man over him. "Now, now, sweetheart... I am just here for my brother. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Sam, I need you to come with me." Gabriel's scent was full on alpha. He needed to protect his mate and his brother. Still, now that he didn't have a gun pointed at his head, key details were starting to register. "Ah... your brother, I believe, just broke in to rescue you."

Sam sat up, confused and sleep-addled. "My brother...?"

"Come on, Sam." Gabriel tugged his hand. He didn't know his brother, and he couldn't trust him with his own sibling. "He said he was here for you. I will protect you but Cas is out there."

Sam’s heart began to pound violently as he reluctantly got out of bed. He trusted Gabe to protect him but he was still terrified.

When the fierce omega didn't say anything, Dean nodded slowly. "I'm here to help, I promise. My name is Dean Winchester. My brother Sam is here. Have you seen him?" Damn, he wished the terror would stop in the man on top of him. "I have you. It's all right."

“I’m not in danger,” Castiel growled. “But you are.”

Well, damn if that wasn't adorable. Dean couldn't help the grin that slipped over his lips. "Now you do have me pinned, gorgeous. I am under your control." And Dean was fairly sure that he could switch the position up if he wanted. Still, the last thing he wanted was to frighten him more.

“Right.” 

Gabe led Sam back to the room. Despite being taller, Sam hid behind Gabe.

"Look, I am just looking for my brother Sammy. I took out a nest of knotheads who were passing omegas around." Dean's jaw twitched at the memories. "I just want to see my brother."

"Is that your brother, Sam?" Gabriel pointed, moving to dispose of the gun that laid within the man's reach. Hm...

Sam peered over and his deep blue eyes widened. “De?” He whispered.

"Sam!" Dean turned his head, relief springing into his green eyes as he saw him. He looked at the omega who had home pinned. "That's my Sammy, I..." he tried to move, but he was fairly damn well pinned, and he didn't want to fight him. 

"Castiel, it's okay. I think we have a misunderstanding." Gabriel moved to smooth Sam's hair gently.

Cas saw that Gabe had the gun and he reluctantly stood up, freeing the strange alpha.

"Sammy!" Dean scrambled to his feet, reaching for the giant of a man before he made himself pause. He didn't know if he would welcome it or anything else.

Sam leaned forward and inhaled deeply. Immediately he was overwhelmed with memories of a sandy-haired teen teaching him to throw a baseball. “Dean,” he choked out again.

"It's me, Sammy. I... I found you." Dean stepped closer, opening his arms. He'd let Sammy make the choice to embrace him. After everything he'd been through, he couldn't take even that choice from him. 

Gabriel relaxed as he watched them, glancing at his own brother.

After a few moments, Sam stepped forward, into his brother’s arms. “Is it really you?” He whispered, tears filling his eyes.

"It's really me." He held him close, trying to stop the trembling in his body. Breathing in Sam's scent, Dean couldn't stop himself from crying. A tear slipped down his cheek and into Sam's shoulder as he laughed a little. "Hell, my baby brother is a giant..."

“Charlie rescued me,” he managed, nuzzling into Dean’s neck. “And Cas. Gabe brought us here.”

"Is Cas the guy who pinned me?" Dean asked, glancing at the Doctor. He knew who he was. He'd done his reconnaissance. He hadn't known why he had taken the redhead and the omegas here. 

"Castiel is my brother. Sam is my mate," Gabriel said firmly as he watched the pair. He couldn't help it. The urge to protect was still on the surface, even if it wasn't exactly called for.

Sam nodded eagerly. “Gabe is my alpha. He protects me.”

Nodding slowly, Dean stepped back, then held a hand out to Gabriel. "It's nice to meet you, Gabriel. I'm Dean."

"Nice to meet you, Dean. We just found each other recently, so we're working on getting used to each other." Gabriel explained, smiling at Sam. "Cas and Sam were keeping each other safe at- wait, did you say that you took out a group of knotheads? What does that mean?"

The smile slipped from Dean's face, and Gabriel could see that the alpha would kill to protect his loved ones... and he wouldn't be surprised if he did. "I was looking for Sam. They were looking for them. I made it so that the Omegas who got away from them wouldn't have to be scared anymore."

Sam let out a breath. “You killed them? What about... did you kill Kraven?” The words spilled out of him too quickly to stop. “He had blond hair and one of his eyes...it had a scar...”

"Yes." Dean looked at him, remembering that the man's sick laugh. He'd been intent on recounting the rapes he did to the omegas. "He's dead. No, there's no doubt."

A soft sob escaped Sam. “Cas...”

Cas looked equally stunned and off-kilter. “He’s dead...”

Gabriel moved, hugging Sam close. "Are you okay? He can't hurt you anymore."

"Hey, you look like you're going to fall down." Reaching out, Dean looked at Castiel. "Let's get you sat down."

Cas yanked his arm away. “Don’t touch me,” he spat before retreating to Gabriel’s bedroom.

The door slammed shut and Sam clutched Gabe.

Dean blinked, staring at the man's retreating back. Fuck. "...He bragged about the things he'd done." His eyes met Gabriel's. "He had a thing for blue eyes."

A low growl rumbled through Gabriel and he looked at Sam. "Did that bastard hurt you?"

“Y-Yeah... too many times...”

Gabriel pulled Sam closer to him, inhaling his scent to soothe himself. He wanted to kill the bastard- but fuck. He was at least already dead.

Sam tucked his head under Gabe’s chin, still reeling. He had always thought that if he found his brother again, he would never stop hugging him. Now Dean was just out of arm’s reach and Sam couldn’t bring himself to move. He just wanted Gabe.

Dean moved, trying to figure out if he should be hugged, but Gabriel didn't have time for that. He pulled him into their arms, then hugged them both. "I'm sorry, Sam... I should have found you sooner."

Sam slipped his arm around Dean and sighed. “I’m not mad at you, De... you tried.”

Dean hugged him back, then gasped as he felt Gabriel hit his ribs.

"Sammy, can you get my med bag? Your brother's hurt." Gabriel looked at him. "Shirt off."

Looking panicked, Sam quickly grabbed Gabe’s medical bag. Then he brought it back to the couch and sat beside Gabriel, watching his brother worriedly.

"Sammy, I'm all right." He looked at Gabriel, then sighed as he realized that he wasn't getting out of it. Pulling off his shirt, he exposed a badly patched up wound on his side where he'd been stabbed by the scarred bastard.

Sam’s scent turned acrid with fear, enough to draw Cas back out of the bedroom.

“Sam?” He saw Dean’s injuries and his own concern began rolling off him in waves. Why was he so concerned? He didn’t know this alpha!

"Hell, Dean-o... that's..." Gabriel moved, gently taking the bandage off. "Fuck... that's..." He shook his head. "Sammy, I want a towel and hot water."

Dean looked up as he saw the man there, scenting his concern. "I'm all right, seriously. Stitch me up, Doc."

Charlie finally emerged from her room, sleepy and confused. When she realized what was going on, she immediately began grabbing what Gabriel needed. 

Sam and Cas stared at Dean’s injury. Cas had a frustrating urge to go to Dean and hold him close.

Gabriel shook his head as he quickly worked on checking him over. "...Dude, you've got a piece of metal stuck in here."

"...Well, he did stab me. I didn't pay attention after." And he hadn't really stopped after. "Look, this is upsetting Sammy and that's upsetting Cas, so... just slap a bandaid on it," Dean told him, wincing as Gabriel started to work to take out the tip of the knife.

Swearing, Castel scooted over to Dean and wrapped his arms around the injured alpha. Then he stuck his nose in Dean’s neck, scenting him deeply.

Dean glanced at the dark haired man, finding himself relaxing as he breathed in the honeyed scent. The pained scent was right there still, but the tension and bit of apprehension were lessened. 

Gabriel glanced at his brother, then pulled the knife tip free. He tossed it onto the coffee table, then moved to get Dean taken care of.

Sam stared at the abandoned piece of metal. “Is he okay?”

"He's all right- a bit low on blood, but I can't do blood typing here." Gabriel shook his head, carefully stitching him. Judging by the scars on his body, there was a reason he wasn't overly bothered by the pulling.

Cas carefully took Dean’s face in his hand. “I don’t like you,” he said irritably, but his scent screamed otherwise. “Don’t die.”

Looking at the Omega, Dean raised a brow at him, his nostrils flaring softly as he took in his scent. "I didn't ask you to like me, Cas." He hadn't asked him for anything.  
Still... something about Castiel made him want to. The pain in his side as Gabriel stitched him up though, brought his attention back to the shorter man, trying to make another scar a bit neater than the other reminders of why he didn't ask anyone for anything... ever. He had Sam back now. He'd concentrate on that, even if all of the instincts inside of him wanted to hold Castiel to him. 

"Uh... Gabriel, he's looking really pale." Charlie told him.

"Well, I think our little fight didn't help. He's not bleeding now, but... he did lose a good amount." Gabriel motioned to the blood soaking Dean's clothing, then at the puddle on the floor.

Cas scooted closer to Dean, smoothing his damp hair back.

“I’ll get your other room ready if you think he doesn’t need the hospital,” Charlie offered.

"I don't think he needs the hospital, but I'm going to set him up an IV- he needs fluids at least," Gabriel told him. "I'm also going to give him a sponge bath." He needed out of the bloody clothing.

Dean scowled at him, though he couldn't help but be soothed as Castiel smoothed his hair.

“I’ll help.” Castiel’s irritability seemed to be abating by the moment. “Can’t have his big alpha ass pulling the stitches.”

"Awful concerned with my ass there, Cas." The green-eyed man huffed a bit at the idea of being given a sponge bath. Still, his eyes found Sam's. "I'm okay, Sammy. I promise. This isn't even that worst thing that's happened."

Sam finally moved to sit beside Dean, taking care not to interrupt Gabe’s work. He rested his head against his big brother’s.

"I mean, if you think that's impressive, you should see the one on my back." That one he'd gotten after learning that Sammy'd been sold. All because Dean couldn't get enough money for suppressants, and had gone begging to their father for help. Anger flared at the memory before he could stop it.

"Dean-o, I'm all most done here. I hope that's not aimed at me." Gabriel looked up at him, a lock of hair falling forward into his face. 

"No. It's not." The words were clipped, and Dean winced a bit.

The alpha’s pain struck Cas hard and he instinctively nuzzled Dean’s neck.

Finally finished and bandaged, Dean inhaled Castiel's scent as he nuzzled him. He felt his lashes growing heavy, and he struggled to keep them open.

"Hold on there, Dean. You need to get cleaned up first. Charlie's done with the bedroom." He pulled off his gloves, tossing them to the side before turning to remove his belt.

Cas helped Gabe clean Dean up as best as they could with hot water and towels. Then they dressed him in sweatpants, forgoing a shirt to avoid causing more irritation to his injuries.

Dean was pretty sure at some time or another, he'd had a fantasy about two omegas and an alpha, but this definitely wasn't how he'd pictured it happening- wounded, his brother and his alpha, and then his own surly mate who didn't seem to want much to do with him. "Doc, I'm feeling a bit... hazy."

"You are. That's normal. You had a Class 2 Hemorrhage- which means your blood pressure went lower, heart rate up- I'm giving you some fluids." He explained as they got him standing. "Let's get him into the bedroom and we'll get him hooked up to the IV."

Cas scrambled to his feet and grasped Dean’s hands. “Come on, alpha.”

Standing, Dean stumbled for a step before regaining his footing. He looked at Gabriel, thinking he'd been dosed for a moment, but the world righted itself. He'd had worse, it just sucked for the moment. "Thanks, guys."

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't undo my hard work- that means letting us help take care of you." Gabriel told him firmly, heading towards the bedroom with him.

Charlie was waiting for them in the bedroom. She was still in her pajamas and she watched as Gabe and Cas helped Dean into the large bed. “I’ll go shopping in the morning,” she yawned.

Dean snuggled into the bed, making a pleased noise. Damn if it wasn't more comfortable than the beds he'd been crashing on. "This is amazing... best night- Got my Sammy, got a nice bed, got my ma- ow, dude!" He looked at Gabriel, scowling as he started the IV. 

"Not a word in that entire time I was stitching you up, but one little poke with a needle and you're freaking out," Gabriel smirked a bit at him.

Sam sat down beside Dean’s waist. “He never liked needles.”

"Mm. Well, I did give him a bit of a painkiller." Gabriel told him with a shrug, and Dean blinked at him.

"I take ibuprofen?" And Gabriel laughed softly, which made Dean sulk a bit. "I get dopey on that stuff. I don't like it." Anything more than ibuprofen or acetaminophen and he felt high, which is why he normally just used whiskey- he could control it better. 

"Well, I won't do it again, but after I pulled out that knife tip, you needed a painkiller." The Doctor stood, hanging the bag. "Fantastic. Now... do you need anything else?"

When Dean shook his head, sulking.

"You going to sleep with us, Cas?" Gabriel moved around the room, getting ready to head out.

Cas hesitated, glancing at Sam.

Sam was gripping Gabe’s hand and he gave Cas a shy smile. “You can stay if you want. I’ll be okay with Gabe.”

Gabriel gently squeezed Sam's hand. "I will take care of him, I promise- and you don't have to worry about me pushing for sex from him either. He's got to heal up, and..." he wouldn't ever take something Sam didn't want to give him.

Sam nuzzled into him and while Cas still looked worried, he remained by Dean’s bed.

“We’ve been together every night...since he was brought there....” Cas explained weakly.

Dean frowned a little, reaching for him. "If you need to go with him, that's fine. I don't like not seeing him either, but... your comfort is important. What do you want, Cas? I don't expect you to do anything unless you want to."

Well damn. Now Gabriel just had to go and approve of the tall jerk.

Sam let go of Gabe long enough to hug Cas tightly. “It’s okay, Cas. Stay. If you get too upset, you can come find me.”

Gabriel watched the pair, stealing a hug as well. "Any time, Cas. You need him, come and get him. I'll be right there too."

“Okay.” He squeezed his brother tight and finally sat down beside Dean.

Dean looked over at him, his green eyes dark. He didn't want to say anything, figuring it'd be for the best. People sometimes said more when there was a silence to fill.

Gabe ushered Sam out of the room and back to bed. Once they were alone, Cas looked at Dean intently.

Raising an eyebrow, Dean tilted his head a bit. "What? Something on my face?"

“You feel it too,” he grumbled. “The bond.”

"You're not happy about it." And damn if Dean could blame him. He did have blood on his hands, even if it was the blood of rapist knotheads and murderers who tortured and sold the omegas as slaves. He had let Sammy get sold. He moved to push his hair back, then frowned at the IV in his hand. "I'm not going to make you be my mate if you don't want to."

“I’ve been a captive for...I’ve lost track of the years. They raped me, beat me, almost killed me. I’m not an ideal mate,” he said with a bitter chuckle.

Dean's eyes locked on Castiel, and he growled softly, his hand catching Castiel's. "It's 2018. October- early, I'm not sure of the day... and you're not at fault for what they did. At all. Ever. They're the monsters, and while I can't promise I got them all, I did get the ones in charge. They will never hurt anyone again. Not you, not Sam... not me." Damn the painkiller. It made him talk far too much. This was his mate, though.

He stared down at their hands, his shoulders slumping in defeat. “It doesn’t feel real. It doesn’t.”

"What can I do, Cas?" Unable to help himself, Dean tugged the omega as close as he could without hurting himself.

“I don’t know.” He was tense against Dean but he wasn’t fearful.

Wrapping his arms around him, Dean gently stroked his fingers through Cas's dark locks. "You're worried that I'm going to reject you because of what you've been through." Nuzzling his face into his neck, the taller man sighed. "My father- after he sold Sam, beat me. He was furious with me, and... there are alphas out there who prefer unwilling Alphas." He snorted softly. "My father crowed that he got more money for me than he did Sam."

Cas’s eyes widened. “He whored you out, too?”

Nodding, Dean looked at him, his eyes dark. "He was thrilled about it. It's..." He shook his head, remembering the man smirking at him after knotting him, leaving him bleeding on the stained mattress. "They have these drugs that induce the rut- except he wanted to knot me. I... don't know how long I was there before I got past him. I killed him. I was so furious- I got the omegas there out, and then I remembered his friends that were there, that visited, and I went after them, looking for Sammy."

“You found him.” He let out a trembling breath. “Sam and I were kept in a room together for years.”

"Just... don't think I'm going to reject you for the shit other people did." Dean bit his lower lip, watching him closely. "I'm glad, though... that you had each other."

“I would have killed myself otherwise,” he said bluntly. “I stayed alive to help Sam.”

"I don't blame you. If it wasn't for looking for Sam... I would have too. I knew what happened to you omegas, saw it, hell, he knotted me- and it just kept racing through my mind." Inhaling his scent, Dean smiled, pushing away the memory. He didn't need those nightmares tonight. "You smell like honey and vanilla. Something that's... spring. I don't know how to explain it."

Cas cautiously leaned closer to him. “You smell like leather and grass. It is quite...pleasant.”

"I'm glad that you find it pleasant. I want to roll myself in your scent." Dean told him, yawning a bit. "I won't hurt you, Cas... I promise. I won't make you do anything."

Cas nodded, leaning closer to Dean. “It is deeply unsettling, not being in the same room as Sam.”

"That's understandable.  
You've... seriously, went through hell. I'm not going to be upset if you have to go be with him, Cas." His voice was low, and he struggled to keep his eyes open.

“I want to stay here for now,” he murmured, draping his arm over Dean.

Making a pleased sound, Dean hugged him close as he started to drift off. "Night…"

Cas gently brushed Dean’s hair back. “Good night, Dean.”


	2. O+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The medical stuff is a lot like you'd see on Doctor Sexy. There's words, and I used Google. It's not accurate, but if you squint at it, it seems like it might work. It gets us through the scene lol.

Slipping out of bed the next morning, Gabriel unhooked Dean's IV before heading into the kitchen. He'd changed the bag out in the night, wanting to get him as hydrated as possible. His mate's brother must be exhausted, or he had a feeling that Dean would have woken up violently to a stranger being near.

Not five minutes after he woke up, Sam found him in the kitchen. The omega rubbed his eyes sleepily and nuzzled into his mate.

Making a pleased noise, Gabriel set down the bowl in his hand, turning to hug the tall omega. "You, love, have bed head."

“Mm-hmm.” Sam buried his face in Gabe’s neck.

Gabriel laughed softly, gently smoothing his hair. "You know what? I'm going to love mornings like this. Soft warm snuggles. How are you doing?"

“Still sleepy,” he mumbled. “Hungry too.”

"Mmm. Well, I can help with the food, gorgeous? I'm making some pancakes with fruit, yogurt parfaits, eggs, and bacon." He explained, brushing his lips over Sam's neck as he took in his scent. Nothing sexual, just needing to- because Sam was his mate, and he'd been through so very much.

Sam leaned into him happily. “Can I have juice? They never gave me anything but water and this porridge crap...”

"There should be orange, mango pineapple, and apple in the fridge. Let me know if your stomach starts to bother you but you can have some juice." Nuzzling his scent onto Sam's shoulder, he sighed as he pulled back. "Glasses are in the cupboard there." He pointed, then moved to cook for his mate and their family.

Pleased, Sam grabbed a cup and opened the refrigerator. He settled on apple juice and poured the glass half full.

Gabriel hummed to himself as he clocked, watching his mate from the corner of his eye. "So is there anything else that you want, love? Charlie is going to buy clothing today."

Sam paused, studying his glass of juice. “Do you mean it?” He murmured softly. “I mean... can I ask for something?”

"I mean it, Sam. You're my mate. If I can do something for you, I want to." Gabriel started the pancakes, easily making round circles of the batter on the griddle.

“Can I have some books? And a heated blanket?” He kept his eyes on his juice, but his hands trembled subtly.

"Books..." Gabriel shut off the stove, heading down the hall. "Come here, Belle. I can definitely do this for you. The heated blanket is in the hall closet. Do you want one of your own or is the house one all right? You know, never mind, I will have Charlie buy a few. Castiel might want one." Reaching out, he opened a door, then flipped on a light. "This is my library. Read anything you want. If there is something that you want that isn't in here, we will get it."

Sam looked around the room in amazement. There were so many books that he was certain he would never finish them all. Tears sprang to his eyes. “I loved to read...before...”

"Oh, Sam..." he hugged him close, making a note to check his bandages later. "I am so sorry, love." And he couldn't even kill the bastards. Dean had... but he could make Dean pie.

Sam returned the hug, tremors going through his underweight frame. “I feel cold,” he mumbled into Gabe’s neck. “Can Charlie get me warm pajamas?”

"Of course, sweetness. That's already on the list. Lots of things to keep you warm and make you comfortable, okay?" He smiled as he saw the slippers on his feet. "You want anything, ask. I will do my best to get it for you. I promise. Even if it seems silly to you."

He snuggled even closer to Gabe. “The room they kept me in...there was nothing. A bloody... awful mattress. No food. No books.” Sam sniffled quietly. “I just want to be a person...”

"And we'll get you there, okay?" Gabriel stroked his hair gently. "You're getting you your own books, your own things, you can go anywhere in the house- it's your home too. Okay? If you want decorations... your own clothes..."

The younger man nodded slightly, and when his stomach growled loudly he finally let go of his mate. He took a moment to pick a book, Harry Potter, and he clutched it to his chest.

"I love that series." Gabriel smiled, slipping his arm around him. "Let's go get some breakfast, all right?"

“Okay.” He leaned into Gabe and let the alpha lead him back to the kitchen.

Gabriel got him seated at the table with his book before he started on breakfast again. It didn't take him long, and he had pancakes stacked high, probably enough to feed all of them. 

Dean woke slowly, the sweet scent of Castiel surrounding him as his hair tickled his nose. He made a face, closing his eyes again. He didn't want to get up yet.

Sometime in the night, Cas had draped himself over Dean. Now he was sleeping soundly, his nose buried in Dean’s neck. The scent of happy omega was rolling off the sleeping man.

Smiling in spite himself, Dean held himself still. His own happiness at Cas's started to fill the air as well. The other man had seemed so out of sorts, the happiness in him was worth the discomfort in his shoulder.

Suddenly the door cracked open and Sam’s shaggy head poked into the room. “De?” He whispered.

Dean looked up, quietly shhing his brother before he glanced at Castiel. "He's sleeping." He mouthed, smelling pancakes and more importantly- coffee- drift in behind him.

Sam nodded, but Cas was already stirring lazily. Cas nuzzled Dean’s neck and shifted his hips.

Making a soft noise, Dean reached up and stroked his hair. "Smells like breakfast's ready, gorgeous."

“Mm...” he batted at Dean’s hand. “Don’t wanna.”

Laughing softly, he pressed a kiss to his hair before he lowered his hand. "All right. Sleep sweet." He winked at Sam.

Sam grinned and slipped back out of the room. Once he got back to Gabe, he said, “Dean’s awake but Cas doesn’t want to wake up.”

"Ah, really?" He laughed a little, looking over at him. "He didn't seem too fond of Dean-o last night, but yeah. I'm glad he's sleeping."

“He seems okay now. I smelled him and he smelled content, even asleep.”

"Well, that's good at least." Gabriel set a plate of food in front of him, smiling. "Here you go, love. Eat up."

Sam’s stomach growled loudly. “Should I still eat slowly, like last night? I don’t want to be sick.”

"Slowly is best, yes. You're going to be eating lots of little meals every few hours. It'll help you to gain some weight." Gabriel explained, putting his own food on the table before he sat.

He self consciously touched his stomach. “They only fed me enough to keep me alive,” he said softly. “Didn’t want me gaining weight.”

"Well, I want my mate happy and healthy- so I'm going to make sure that you get that way," Gabriel added some melted Nutella to his strawberries on his pancakes. "I mean, yes, you're gorgeous, but..." He shrugged, looking at him. "I care about you."

Sam looked down at his food. “I’m disgusting,” he murmured. “I’m scarred, used... how could someone like you care about me?”

Dropping his fork, Gabriel looked at him through his lashes. "...Do not talk about yourself like that. You are not disgusting. You are amazing. You are strong, and you've made it to be here with me. You're beautiful." Taking a deep breath, he picked up his fork again. "You should eat."

Sniffling, Sam picked up his plate and moved so that he was closer to Gabe. Once they were side by side, he began to nibble at his breakfast.

Slipping an arm around him, Gabriel rubbed his scent onto Sam's shoulder. "You're my mate, Sam... and you are wonderful." His lips quirked a bit. "Besides, I'm just a doctor with no patience for my family- well- now I have Cas back, but... my life's basically me rebelling. Not exactly all that great."

“You’re amazing,” Sam insisted, rubbing his own head against Gabe’s. “You’re amazing and you and Charlie saved me. And Cas. You’re feeding me and letting me wear fuzzy shoes...”

"Sweetness, that's just..." Gabriel moved, cupping his face as he watched him. "You deserve everything- not just me feeding you and taking care of you- but if the fuzzy slippers make you happy, I'll buy you all of the ones that I can find.

He closed his eyes and nuzzled Gabe’s hand. “I feel safe here. I feel safe and I just want to stay.”

"Then you don't have to leave. You're my mate. This is your home." He nuzzled his cheek along Sam's. "I will do my best to never hurt you, and to take care of you."

Sam leaned forward more so that he was resting against Gabe’s chest. “I’ll be good for you,” he murmured. “So good.”

"...W-what?" Gabriel coughed, choking on his own spit as he pushed Sam away, shaking his head. "Uh... No. Sam, we're not having sex."

Sam's face fell and he looked down at his lap. "I understand…"

"I don't think that you do. Your body is still healing from what that last bastard did to you, Sam. I am not going to hurt you just because I want to get my knot off. You're worth more than sex- which I want to have with my mate because we care for each other, not because you feel like you have to with me." He said firmly, making Sam look at him. He'd had casual sex before, hell, he found it a blast and had a whole collection of Casa Erotica. It was different with his mate.

"But... am I not good enough to fuck?" he whispered, never meeting Gabe's eyes.

"You're worth more than a fuck to me, Sam. Eventually, I'll make you see that." Feeling his own stomach turn at the lack of consent- real, no pressure felt, enthusiastic consent, Gabriel motioned to the food. "When you want to have sex with me when you're able to give proper consent. You need to eat."

Sam looked ready to cry, but he picked up a strawberry and bit into it.

"You're more than a hole to fill, Sam. More than a nice bit of slick. You're a good man who cares for his friends, and I'm sure with Dean, your family. You love to read and seem very intelligent. I'm not letting you get  
hurt, especially by me." Gabriel cleared his throat, forcing himself to take a bite of his own food.

Sam was grateful when they were interrupted by Cas and Dean joining them. Cas looked grumpy and his hair stuck up everywhere, and his fingers were linked with Dean's.

"Come on, gorgeous. Let's get you some food. Your stomach was growling like a bear." Dean told him gently. "We can go and nap later."

Cas huffed and sat down in an empty chair, promptly putting his head down.

Gabriel's lips twitched, and he motioned to the plate food on the counter. "The pancakes are in the oven."

Nodding, Dean quickly fixed his mate up a plate before he carried it over to Castiel. "Cas, sit up so you can eat, okay? Do you want coffee? I live on the stuff." Normally Dean hated mornings, but this... he had someone- people, a family to get up for.

Cas reluctantly raised his head. "No coffee. I'd like some milk."

"We can do that." Setting his plate in front of him, Dean moved to grab the milk. "Glasses?" He asked Gabriel.

Gabriel pointed, watching as Dean poured the cup for Cas. "Uh, Cas- just make sure slow, small sips while you eat. You could easily fill up on milk and not food."

Cas rubbed his eyes and nodded. "I suspect that may be true. I could probably drink my milk and have some fruit and be stuffed."

"Trust me, I'm a doctor." Gabriel shot him a smile before glancing at Sam. 

Grabbing his coffee, Dean sat with his breakfast with an extra rasher of bacon.

Cas yawned and picked up his glass of milk, sipping it slowly.

"How are you doing this morning, Sam?" Dean sipped his coffee with a happy little sound.

"Tired," he murmured.

Dean frowned a bit, inhaling in an effort to catch his brother's scent. He seemed a bit more than tired.

Cas leaned into Sam, nuzzling his shoulder. "We've had a long couple of days, hmm?" he said softly.

"Yeah…"

Gabriel moved to clean up the dishes in front of him, trying to deny the feeling inside of him. He had made his mate unhappy, and the alpha in him really didn't like it, even if it was for his own good.

The older omega pulled Sam closer, snuggling him against himself. "We got out. We're safe."

"And those monsters aren't going to find you again. They can't. They can't hurt you." Dean said firmly. "Now, you both just get to heal, and be happy."

Gabriel watched Sam in the reflection of the window before sighing and paying attention to what he was doing. "I took a leave of absence from my job- as we are entitled to when finding a mate, but I will have to go back to work eventually."

Panic crept up in Sam, and Cas immediately noticed a difference. "Dean? Do you have a job you have to go back to?"

"No. My job was finding Sammy." Smelling the panic in his brother- sharp in his nose, Dean moved to hug him as well. "He doesn't have to go yet, Sammy."

"I work nearby, at the local hospital in the emergency department. I also specialize in pediatric trauma." Gabriel explained as he turned to face his mate. "I don't want to leave you... and I don't have to yet."

“I don’t want to be alone,” Sam said breathlessly, embarrassment shining in his eyes.

"You won't be, Sam." Dean hugged him close, kissing his hair. It was so fluffy, it covered Dean's face when he leaned close.

"I won't leave you alone, Sammy." Gabriel took a deep breath, watching him. "Let me look into my finances." Honestly, with the family money, and his job, he was hardly hurting for money. The biggest concern was rescuing the omegas.

“Or Dean and I could stay,” Cas offered quietly. “If it’s not too much for you, Gabe.”

Gabriel frowned, turning to face Castiel and Dean. "Of course you're staying here. You're family. I didn't even think about you leaving."

Dean raised a brow at him. "Well, I can help out around here too. I noticed you had some repairs on the house when I er... entered... the other night."

“I was thinking that if Dean and I stayed, Sam wouldn’t be alone when you have to work.”

"Well, I had planned on you staying," Gabriel told him, grumbling at himself. He just got his family back, like he wanted them to leave. "You're my brother and Dean is Sam's. You're our family."

Sam snuggled into Cas and closed his eyes, but he let Cas coax him into eating more of his pancakes.

"So we'll stay." Dean nodded after a moment, getting up to get more coffee.

"Does anyone else want more food?" Gabriel asked after a moment.

“No, I’m fine,” Cas replied. “The milk and fruit-filled me up.”

Gabriel bit his lower lip, looking at Sam who was poking at his plate. "Just let me know any time either of you is hungry." Time for pie then. He could do that easily enough for Dean, and it'd give him something to think about rather than brooding about the fact that he'd upset his mate.

“We will.” Cas pulled Sam close again, letting Sam draw comfort from his closeness.

Sam gladly nuzzled into him, closing his eyes.

Frustrated with himself for upsetting Sam, the doctor took a deep breath. He was in the right here- not that Sam was wrong, but he did need to be taken care of. "If you like books still, Cas, Sam can show you the library."

Dean shot Sam a grin. "I'd like it if you showed me later, Sammy." Anything to get closer to his brother.

Sam’s expression brightened a little. “It’s huge,” he murmured.

Cas smiled warmly and nodded. “I used to have many books as well, before...”

"You're going to recognize a good section of the library, Cas." Gabriel hadn't been able to think about parting with anything. "Actually, most of your things are in the attic. I couldn't let Dad get rid of anything."

Dean looked at his coffee cup, wishing that he had been able to do the same for Sam. Their father... it'd been impossible. The only thing good he'd gotten from that man had been the Impala after he died.

Cas looked touched and he hugged Sam tightly. “We need to get things for Sam, too.”

"I'm sorry, Sam..." Dean cleared his throat. "I didn't get a chance to save your stuff."

"We will get Sammy whatever he desires," Gabriel assured Castiel.

Sam shook his head. “I think you guys... overestimate me,” he murmured hesitantly. “I just want books... and clothes. And food.”

"I think, Sam, that you underestimate what I- what we, your family, will do for you." Gabriel moved, nuzzling his shoulder before going back to cutting apples for the pie.

Dean blinked. Surely he wasn't making pie? "Gabe's right, Sammy."

Cas smiled and squeezed Sam again. “We’re finally home. We’re going to be okay.”

Dean hugged his giant of a brother, sighing. "You are home. I promise, you never have to deal with that again." He shot a smile at his mate, still a bit shocked that he had one, honestly. Still, Castiel was... a mystery for the moment. Prickly but this morning adorably clingy in his sleep. And he cared for Sammy.

Cas reached out and rested his hand on Dean’s back. “Since Gabe is cooking, Sam, do you want to go rest on the couch? All three of us?”

Sam’s eyes shot to Gabe. “Just until Gabe finishes?”

“Of course. Then he can join us.”

Dean laid his arm around Cas, then Sam. "All right, let's go get comfortable, all right? Gabe's being a kitchen God, and we shouldn't disturb the pie maker."

Snickering, Gabriel shook his head. "I'll be in soon, Sammy. I just have to get this put together and then into the oven."

“Okay, Gabe.” Sam let Dean and Cas guide him into the living room. The three of them sat on the couch and Sam scooted into Dean’s open arms.

Dean pulled him close, nuzzling his shoulder. "I'm so glad that I broke in here," he smirked a little, hugging them both. "I mean, I've got you, Cas- you've got Gabriel…"

Sam nodded, finally smiling. “I can’t believe he wants to be my mate.”

"He really does." Scenting the smile as he saw it, Dean looked at Castiel. "Some of us know a great thing when we see it."

Cas rolled his eyes. “That’s some sap there, alpha.”

Sam snorted. “He was like that even when we were little.”

Sulking a little at being called out on being a sap, Dean propped his chin on Sam's shoulder. "It's just the truth. You're the one who was surprised at his good taste."

Sam playfully bumped his brother. Then he yawned and groaned. “I hate being so tired.”

Cas squeezed Sam’s hand. “We had to be on guard all the time there. We’re actually safe here.”

"Get some rest, Sammy. It'll be all right, and then we'll get to eat some pie." Dean smoothed Sam's hair, then yawned himself. Damn it.

Dean’s yawn made Cas chuckle. He stretched and snuggled closer to the brothers, smirking. “Is my big alpha tired too?”

"Mm. Your big alpha." He reached out, pulling him closer to them, relaxing further. "I'm definitely yours, Cas."

“How do your stitches feel? Gabe should check them later.”

Dean grumbled at the reminder. "Like they're stitches? Could be worse..."

"Ah, yes, it could, which is why the doctor needs to check things." Gabriel came in with a glass of water and a bottle of pills. "Time for meds, boys. Antibiotics for all three of you."

Sam raised his head tiredly and let Gabe give him his meds. He chased them down with a glass of water and Cas did the same with his own pills.

Giving the pills a look, Dean sighed before he swallowed it down. "Thanks, Doc."

"Good boy." He reached out, patting Dean before he set down the water. "I think I need a bigger couch. Where do I fit into the snuggle pile?"

Cas shifted and held his arm out. “Right here, So we can hug Sam.”

Sam grinned and nodded. “Hugs are the best.”

"That I can do." Sliding into the group, Gabriel wiggled about a bit until he was comfortable, though he was careful not to hurt the other three men. "Now this is awesome." He glanced over at Dean, taking in the flush to his cheeks. He reached up, checking him for a fever.

Dean jumped, then winced. "I'm fine, Doc."

“What is it, Gabe?” Cas’s smile faded to concern. “Is he okay?”

"He's feverish." Gabriel stood, moving to get his med bag. "Dean-  
let me see your side."

Pulling off the shirt he'd thrown on this morning, stolen from a drawer- it'd fit, he hadn't complained, Dean winced as he stretched the injury. The skin around the stitches was red, and he looked down at it. "...That's not a good thing."

Sam was suddenly wide awake and worried. “What does that mean? Is he sick?”

"It means it's infected- the antibiotics that I gave are a great start... but I need to open it back up and debride the wound." Gabriel looked at Dean. "I don't suppose any of you know your blood type? I'm O+ which screws me out of universal donor by an Rh factor."

"...That sounds fun." Dean grimaced at the thought, then pushed his hair back."I donated blood back in the day. The card could still be in my wallet."

“I’ll get it,” Cas volunteered, reluctantly pulling away from his mate.

Gabriel wasn't the praying sort. He'd argued too much with the big man upstairs in his job- and about his family- his brother specifically- to really believe, but he did send a hopeful thought that Dean was Rh +, or they were going to have problems. Castiel and Sam were both in poor condition to donate.

"Sammy, I'm going to be all right. I'm too damn stubborn for anything else," Dean assured his brother.

Sam snuggled closer to his brother, hugging him tightly. “You better,” he whispered.

"After all the crap I've been through, I finally got my Sammy." Dean shot him a smirk. "And as a bonus, you found my mate for me."

Sam nodded against Dean’s chest. “Cas is amazing, De. He protected me.”

Stroking his fingers through Sam's hair, Dean blinked as Gabriel came at him holding more pills. "More?"

"A stronger antibiotic, and something to sedate you a bit." Grabbing the water from before, Gabriel held it out to the other alpha. "This is going to hurt like a bitch."

"How about I take the antibiotic, and then we do the sedation after we've worked out the blood type?" Dean reached out for the pills.

"I suppose that's acceptable." Gabriel looked over his shoulder. "Any luck, Cas?"

Cas emerged from the hallway with Dean’s wallet. “I believe I found the correct card.” He handed it to his big brother.

"You're type O... positive. You just lucked out big time, Dean-o." Gabriel patted Cas on the shoulder. "Good job."

Laughing a little, Dean shrugged. "About time."

“So you can help him?” Sam asked hopefully.

"We're the same blood type. I can help him." Gabriel reached over, squeezing Sam's shoulder.

Sam grabbed onto his mate and hugged him tightly. “You’re amazing, Gabe.”

Brushing his lips over Sam's temple, the doctor held him close. "Not amazing, just a damn good doctor with a good blood type. Now I need you and Cas to go scrub down the kitchen table- disinfectant is under the sink."

“We can do that.” Sam let Cas help him to his feet. Then they went to the kitchen and began scrubbing the kitchen table with the disinfectant they found.

Dean looked at Gabriel, who looked far too serious for his liking. 

"We could go to the hospital, but…"

"They'd have questions. It's better this way." Dean shrugged, watching him. "I won't have my family harmed because I have a scratch."

Cas and Sam finally emerged from the kitchen again. "We sterilized the table, Gabe.

Gabriel nodded, looking at Dean. "All right, Dean-o. Let's go get this done." 

"Shame... that was going to be the neatest scar I'd had." Dean sighed as he looked at Cas. "Can you help me up?"

"What, my big alpha can't do it?" he teased as he leaned down and grasped Dean's hands.

Dean stood with his mate's help, slipping his arm around Cas's shoulders. "Maybe it's an excuse to have you snuggle me, mate." He winced as the feeling of the stitches pulling.

“Sure.” Cas held Dean close and nuzzled him.

Inhaling Castiel's scent, Dean found himself relaxing. He wasn't looking forward to this- knew it was going to hurt like a bitch but it had to be done. "You don't have to watch this. You and Sam should watch a movie or something." He didn't want to upset him.

Gabriel moved, getting things set up so he could get his blood flowing for Dean.

“No, I want to be with you. I can help keep you relaxed.”

"Besides, he and Sammy are going to be working as my nurses," Gabriel told Dean, taking a deep breath. "We're getting started in just a moment. Let's go."

Dean nodded, heading towards the kitchen. He'd handle this. He wasn't getting Cas or Sam upset.

Cas kept Dean stable as they went to the table. He knew his scent would calm and soothe his mate, so he kept himself relaxed.

Gabriel watched as the got Dean onto the table, then worked to get the things set up for the transfusion. "All right- I am going to start by sedating you a little, Dean. This isn't going to be fun."

Nodding, Dean relaxed against the table, taking a deep breath.

Cas leaned over and gently turned Dean’s head so their eyes met. “How can I distract you?”

"I don't know?" Dean laughed, the sound a bit husky as he stared into his blue eyes. "I just am glad that you have a doctor for a brother."

"Mm. You are." Gabriel took a deep breath. "We could go to the hospital-"

"No." Growling the word, Dean sat up. "I..." the world spun a bit, and Dean groaned.

Cas immediately laid him back down, letting Dean use his arm for a pillow. “Stop. Just listen to me.”

Dean's green eyes were wide as he looked up at Cas. "I can't go to a hospital, Cas. I can't." He was nearly panicked, and the scent was sharp in the air.

“Dean,” Cas said sharply. “Dean, calm down.”

Taking a deep breath, Dean looked into his mate's eyes, then nodded as he slowly let it out. "I... sorry." The alpha he'd been sold to had been a doctor and used it all to his advantage in the hospital since Dean had been underage. Hospitals... he hadn't set foot in one since. He could handle Gabe- could handle the kitchen. It wasn't the same.

Gabriel hooked Dean up to some more fluids before he added some medication in to soothe him.

“It’s okay.” Cas shot Sam a grateful look when the younger omega gave him a chair to sit in. He sat down, careful not to disturb Dean. “Tell me something I should know about you, Dean. You’re my mate.” His fingers brushed Dean’s cheek. “I want to know everything.”

Gabriel took a deep breath, doing several quick shots to numb around the wound before he started the debridement, carefully monitoring Dean the best that he could.

"I... I like pie. Any kind, but apple... it makes me think of my- our mom. Mary. She died in a fire when we were kids." Dean swallowed hard, forcing himself to focus on telling Castiel the story of how their father had been drinking, how the electrical fire had started in Sammy's room. Their father had shoved Sam at him and told him to get him out. "He was little, Cas... but he was so important..." He closed his eyes for a second before he looked back at Castiel. "I never thought I had a mate. I didn't. With all of the shit that's happened, I figured it wasn't going to happen."

Cas continued to lightly stroke Dean’s face. “I’ve been waiting for you,” he murmured, his touch tender. “Those bastards... they told me no alpha would want me. I was just a hole. But now you’re here...”

"You're my mate, Cas... mine. I want you- my Omega." Dean pressed his lips to Castiel's wrist. "Mine…"

He could hear Gabriel moving, feel him doing... something, more of a pressure than anything else. It was strange, sort of like an alien experiment.

“Yes, Dean. Yours.” He rested his head against Dean’s. “I’ll take good care of you.”

"I'm supposed to take care of you." The feel of Cas's breath on him, then the soothing scent kept him relaxed. Minutes passed, then Gabriel was standing, hooking an IV into his own arm and into Dean's IV- then holding his arm above Dean's.

Gabriel took a deep breath, then relaxed as the blood started to flow into the other alpha. "I packed the wound. It's going to heal from the inside out, and it'll probably scar like a bitch, but you'll be fine. We'll get you into bed- and you're going to be taking it very easy for a while."

Cas ran his fingers lightly through Dean’s hair. “I’ll stay with you. We can read and relax.”

Dean snorted a little, watching him. "You're going to hate me. I don't hold still well. I have to do something unless I'm listening to music."

Gabriel looked over at Sam. "You okay, Samalam? You look a little pale."

Sam sat down, still watching his brother. “I just want De to be okay.”

"Sam, I'm fine." Dean looked over at him, reaching for his hand. "I'm good. Your man patched me up. I'll be fine."

Gabriel reached out, rubbing Sam's back as best as he could while the blood was flowing between him and Dean. "He'll be all right."

Sam gripped Dean’s hand tightly and looked at Gabe. “You’re the best mate I could want, Gabe.”

Dean squeezed his hand back, snuggling into Castiel's arm. "Thanks, Doc." Hell, the man was literally giving him his life's blood at the moment. He'd helped to save his mate and his brother...

"It's all right, Dean- and I can see you fighting sleep. The medication I gave you might knock you out, and that's fine." he'd expected it to before but the stubborn man had stayed awake to talk to Castiel. He felt his cheeks heat as he looked over at Sam. "I think the same thing about you, Sam. I'm very, very glad that you're my mate."

Sam leaned over and nuzzled into Gabe for a moment before returning to his seat.

Cas continued to hold Dean close, letting the injured alpha draw comfort from him. “We’ll move you to our bed soon. Then you’ll be more comfortable.”

"As soon as I'm done draining Gabe?" Dean joked, and Gabriel shook his head with a laugh. 

"Not too long, I'm estimating that I've given you about a pint so far... I'm going for another few minutes, then stopping." Wouldn't do to bleed himself out, after all. Gabriel checked his own pulse, then Dean's, noting the color was returning to Dean's face. He'd be pushing about this hospital  
thing later.

Sam got up and poured two glasses of orange juice. He handed one to Gabe and one to Dean, then sat back down.

Cas helped Dean sip the juice. “You look better already.”

Sipping his juice, Gabriel blew Sam a kiss. "That's my ingenious mate." Finally, he cut off the transfusion, looking at Sam. "Help me with the bandaid on my arm?"

Dean laughed softly, "Not like a corpse? That's good."

Sam took the bandaid and applied it to the spot on Gabe’s arm. “I want to help get Dean settled. Then I want to relax with you for a while.”

"Of course. Let's get him on into the bedroom- we'll get you a bottle, Dean, so you don't have to get up too often." Gabriel told him, laughing a little as Dean scowled at him. It was more of a sulk, though.

Cas helped Dean sit up, then he gave Dean’s temple a little kiss. “You can relax. I’ll look after you.”

Giving Cas a tender and yet sarcastic look- Dean sighed. "That kiss thing was cheating." Still, the alpha couldn't help the happiness that filled the air.

Cas’s own happiness mixed with Dean’s. “What can I say? I’m a cheater.”

"This is adorable, but let's get Romeo into bed." Gabriel shot a smirk at the pair.

Cas nodded and slid his arm around Dean's waist. With Gabe's help, they were able to get Dean into the guest room and lying comfortably in bed. Sam watched from the doorway, still worried but not as badly as he had been.

"There... now we've got you all tucked in. You be a good Dean-o and listen to your omega." Gabriel told him, winking at Castiel before turning to face Sam. "He'll be all right. It'll take a while to heal, but it'll be fine."

Dean grumbled around healing, reaching to pull Castiel closer to him.

Cas obliged and snuggled close to Dean, running his fingers through Dean's messy hair. "I'll take excellent care of you."

"I know you will." Sighing as he relaxed into the bed, Dean looked at his mate. "I did find a bossy omega." A smirk tilted his lips, and he nuzzled into Castiel's hand. "I like it."

"Good. You're stuck with me."

Sam went willingly into Gabe's arms. They slipped out of the guest room and Sam leaned against Gabe's side. "He's really going to be okay?"

"He is. I don't know why he was so against going to the hospital but he'll be fine." That, and all of the questions he'd be asked about the obvious stab wound.

"I'll help take care of him."

"I know that you will." Gabriel pulled his mate close, nuzzling against his chest. "Come on, you're going to eat some more, and I should too. And have some more juice."

"Juice sounds really good." Sam nuzzled his neck. "Maybe some more fruit."

Gabriel made a soft sound at the feel of him nuzzling the sensitive skin. "More fruit is definitely possible, but we're going to need to order in some groceries."

"No oatmeal, or porridge," the omega replied quietly. "please."

"Oh, love..." Cupping his face, Gabriel stroked his thumb over his cheek. "Neither, okay? I promise. We'll get you something delicious."

"I trust you," came his simple reply.

Tugging Sam into the kitchen, Gabriel moved to disinfect the table again. "What about a nice salad? I will throw some meat on there, cheese, all sorts of veggies..."

"That sounds very good. I haven't had cheese or meat in...I don't know..."

"Well, you are going to enjoy this- and we can do burgers for dinner. Castiel used to love those." Finishing up with the table, the doctor moved to prepare Sam a hearty plate of salad.

Sam perked up. "Dean loved bacon cheeseburgers. Can you make him one?"

"If his stomach is good- he has a pretty high tolerance for medications, apparently. I dosed him pretty well and he was still awake talking to Cassie." Gabriel kissed Sam's hair as he set a glass of juice in front of him.

"I'm so grateful they turned out to be mates. Cas..." Sam wrapped his hands around the glass of juice. "Cas protected me. He...he almost died a few times doing it..."

"Cassie has a big heart, he always has." It'd gotten him into trouble a few times, too. "I am glad that you two had each other."

"So am I. I probably would have died without him there." Sam sipped cautiously at his juice.

Gabriel took a deep breath, then paused in preparing the salad, moving to hold his mate. He couldn't help it. He needed to hold him. "You're here now."

Sam buried his face in Gabe's chest. "Just tell me I never have to leave..."

"You never have to leave, Sam. Never. This is our home." He kissed his hair, then rubbed his cheek against it, inhaling the tall omega's scent.

They remained like that for several minutes, just trying to comfort each other. Finally, Gabe pulled away long enough to finish making Sam's salad.

Sam was still tired and while the salad was delicious, he only ate a few bites before he was full. "Can we lie down for a while?"

"Of course." Gabriel held a hand out to him, smiling. "A nap sounds great, honestly. Especially if I get to use you as a pillow."

"Course." Sam stood up and yawned deeply.

Laughing a little, Gabriel slid a hand around Sam's waist, then tugged him towards the bedroom. "Sleep for you, pup."

"Mm..." Sam happily followed Gabe to his bedroom, their bedroom, and let Gabe tuck him into bed. Then he reached his hand out for his mate.

Gabriel stripped out of his clothing down to his boxers, slipping into bed with him. "You know, I really never thought about how lonely it was in my own bed... now that you're here, and it's ours... I can't imagine you not being it."

Sam grabbed him and snuggled him close. "Can't believe I have a real bed, much less a mate to share it with," he murmured.

Grinning at the forcible cuddles from his omega, Gabriel made a pleased noise. "You always have a bed and I'll always be here for you now. Whatever I can do for you."

"Just stay right here. I need you." Sam buried his face in Gabe's neck and yawned.

"Well, you've got me." Gabriel reached up, stroking his fingers through Sam's hair, then down his back a little before repeating the process. "Sweet dreams, Sammy."

"Sweet dreams, Gabe..."

XXXX

 

They slept well for a few hours, with Gabe only waking when he heard Charlie enter his home. He knew she would have her hands full so he carefully untangled from Sam and went to help her.

She was bringing the first bags in when she spotted Gabe. "Hey! I found so much stuff for Sam and Cas," she said brightly, holding up her purchases.

"It's definitely appreciated." Gabriel moved, stealing a hug from her. "I've got more I'll need. Dean's wound was infected. I had to debride it and do a transfusion- he's lucky he's the same type as me."

Her eyes went wide. "Very lucky," she agreed. "I bought him some clothes as well, but I'll grab some more meds."

As they brought in the rest of her purchases, she said, "I guessed on their sizes, then I bought more a couple of sizes up, since they need to gain more weight. And I found everything you said Sam wanted."

"I swear, I'm going to find you the hottest lesbian around to give you a proper thank you." He grinned, hugging her. "Seriously. What do I owe you?"

"Nothing, asshole," she shot back. Her smile softened a little. "The other two omegas are doing well. They're settled and beginning their recovery process."

"I was about to ask about them." Gabriel sighed, shaking his head. "I'm glad that they are. I had to treat Sam and Cas for some..." he trailed off, letting her draw her own conclusions. "I should have examined them first."

Charlie reached out and squeezed his shoulder. "I took care of it. We knew what we were looking at."

"Still. Just because Sam's my mate doesn't mean I'm not a doctor. And I am supposed to take care of them, not just family." Gabriel pushed a hand through his hair. "I need to make you a list to get to Benny at the pharmacy."

"Go ahead and I'll take care of it." She looked at Gabe and smiled. "You look better, somehow. Despite the circumstances, I'm thankful you have Sam."

"He just... I can't describe it. He soothes me in a way that I never imagined. He completes me." Realizing how sappy that sounded, he pointed at her. "Don't you laugh at me. I know, I'm a sap."

"You're a sap, but I love you for it." She playfully punched his shoulder. "What are you making me for dinner?"

"Bacon cheeseburgers- it's a request from Sammy after I said Cassie liked burgers when he was younger. Apparently, Dean likes them." Heading to the fridge, he started getting ready to cook.

Charlie began sorting the clothes out into three piles: Sam, Dean, and Cas. "I'm going to stack everything and let you put Sam's in your room."

"That is a good idea- he's sleeping." Humming to himself, Gabriel seasoned the meat before he started making it into patties.

Sam was sleeping, but not for long. Without Gabe there with him, he quickly woke up and reluctantly left their cozy bed to find his mate.

"I'm telling you, Charlie... he's smart as hell, and I can tell that he's got a wry sense of humor that's just perfect." Considering his own appreciation for ironic just desserts... Gabriel flipped the bacon and the patties as he chattered on about his mate.

Sam heard his sweet words and tears sprang to his eyes. How did he have such an incredible mate?

Gabriel looked over at his friend who was snickering at him. "Hey, you'll be mated and understand it at some point. He's perfect. And sassy."

Finally, Sam came up behind Gabe and wrapped his arms around him. "Why are you so amazing?"

Jumping a little, Gabriel looked over at him. "You weren't supposed to hear that." He relaxed back against him, ignoring the blush in his cheeks.

"Well, I did." He kissed Gabe's head and looked at Charlie shyly.

Charlie gave him a reassuring grin. "Hi, Sam."

"She brought you clothing, sweetness. Why don't you look it over while I finish up dinner?" Gabriel twisted to kiss his jaw.

"Okay..." He reluctantly let go of Gabe and shuffled after Charlie, who cheerfully began showing him  
all the clothes she had purchased.

Sam picked up a blanket she had found and buried his face in it. "It's so soft..."

"I also bought you a heated one. I know you must feel so cold."

"I do..."

"He does- I mean, I only have the one for the house, and it's a few years old." Gabriel looked, watching his mate for a moment before looking back to the stove.

Charlie urged Sam to sit down. "As you gain weight, you'll be able to regulate your body temperature better. And you won't feel as cold."

Sam unfolded the blanket and wrapped it around himself. "That will be nice."

"I've got that stuff to mix into drinks, too. We'll be adding that- it's a high-calorie mix to help you gain weight and muscle mass," Gabriel explained to him. 

Dean stirred as he smelled burgers, and his stomach growled. He grumbled, snuggling closer to Castiel only to freeze as pain shot up his side.

Immediately Cas woke up and cuddled into Dean. "Easy," he murmured sleepily. "Easy..."

Swearing softly, Dean looked at Castiel, taking a shallow breath. "It didn't hurt this bad earlier." He felt like he'd been scraped open, but, well... he wasn't wrong in that.

"Do you need Gabe? I can get him."

He didn't want Gabe- didn't want him with the drugs near him, really, but at this moment, he could tell his pain was upsetting Castiel. "I... yeah." Huffing, he glared at his side where he was bandaged. "I woke up, all excited because you're here, and there's burgers..."

"I smelled them, too. Gabe can look at you, then we can eat," he said warmly as he sat up in their bed.

"If you insist." He sighed, moving to sit up a little only to wince. All right, maybe he'd stay still.

Cas leaned over and kissed his cheek softly. "Stay here. I'll be right back." He got out of their bed and went to find his older brother.

Definitely cheating. Warmed by Castiel's lips on his skin, Dean relaxed back into the bed. His mate knew just how to handle him, which he supposed was a good thing.

Cas headed into the kitchen and saw Gabe finishing the burgers. "Gabe?"

"Yeah, Cassie?" Looking up from plating the last burger, Gabriel set it down. "What's going on?"

"Dean's awake and he's a little uncomfortable. Can you come look at him?"

"Of course. I'm grabbing something to make him feel better, then I'll be right there." He headed for his supplies, getting a pain killer for him.

Once he had everything, Gabe led Cas back to the guest room. Cas immediately sat down with Dean and lightly stroked his chest.

"I'm all right, Cas," Dean reassured his mate, reaching out to gently stroke his side. 

"Dean, I'm only going to make you stay in bed today and tomorrow- but you're still taking it easy after that," Gabriel ordered, then checked his wound before handing him a couple pills and a drink. "That'll make you feel better."

"And cheeseburgers," Cas added with a smile. "He'll feel better with cheeseburgers."

"Well, that and the bacon I made to go on them." Gabriel grinned, watching as Dean perked up. 

"Cas, help me sit up? Please? That's awesome. Bacon makes everything better." Dean reached for his mate, working on sitting up.

Cas gladly helped Dean sit up against the headboard, and he eased pillows behind his back. "Bacon cheeseburgers. I have a strange mate."

"...Have you not- Cas, you're having a bacon cheeseburger. They're amazing and second to pie." Dean ordered him. It was for his own good, though. 

Gabriel shook his head with a laugh, "I'll bring them in."

"Thanks, Gabe." Cas scooted closer to Dean until they were sitting side by side.

Leaning over against Castiel, Dean sighed. "Just wait until you have a bacon burger. You're going to love it. Add ketchup, and it's mana from heaven."

“I’ll try it. For you.”

"Thanks, Cas." Dean smiled, moving to press a kiss to Castiel's cheek.

When Gabe came back with their burgers and sodas, Cas inhaled deeply. “It does smell tempting.”

"Thanks, Gabe. Seriously. You deserve all of the best things." Dean inhaled the scent, making a happy noise.

Laughing, Gabriel set the tray down for them. "Well, I'm glad that you're enticed. Enjoy it, but take it easy. It's a heavier meal, Cassie."

Cas nodded seriously. “I’ll be very careful. I do not want to become sick.”

Grabbing the ketchup, Dean added an enthusiastic squirt to his burger. Lifting it to his mouth, he took a bite, moaning with happiness. 

"...I should leave you two alone with the food." Shaking his head, Gabriel headed out with a laugh.

Cas picked up his own burger with both hands. “I’m glad you’re happy, Dean.”

"Take a bite, Cas." Dean shot him a grin, eager to see his reaction to the food. "I want to see you eat it."

Nodding, Cas took a big bite and sighed. “Oh god...”

"Good oh God?" Beaming at his mate, Dean watched him chew. Hmm... that wasn't supposed to be attractive, but damn if him enjoying the food wasn't.

Cas started to take another much bigger bite, but then he remembered his promise to Gabe. He restrained himself and took a tiny bite.

Taking a bite of his own burger, Dean looked at him. After a moment, he swallowed. "I'm glad that you like it, Cas."

“Mm-hmm.” Cas’s stomach was still fussy and halfway through the burger, he couldn’t take another bite.

"It's all right, Cas. That was a big ass burger." Dean finished his off, then cleaned off his hands. "How's your stomach feeling other than full?"

“It feels okay right now.” Cas set aside his plate and wiped his own hands clean. Then he finished his water. “Gabe was right. I don’t want to eat too much.”

"Yeah, I get that. I didn't always have regular food growing up- I made sure Sammy ate more than I worried about me, so I don't always..." Dean trailed off, not sure where the confession had come from.

Cas leaned into Dean and wrapped his arm around his alpha. “We’ll take care of each other, right? Always make sure we have food.”

Nodding, Dean nuzzled his mate. "Always. I will always make sure that you- and Sammy- can eat."

"I know you will." Cas closed his eyes. "I hate feeling so tired…"

"I know, Cas, but we'll get you feeling better- more weight and stuff, and you'll get to where you can stay up longer." Dean smoothed his hair, sighing. "I'm tired too."

“Mm...” Cas snuggled into him, hugging Dean gently. “You’re very snuggly.”

"I guess I'm reminding myself you're real." It still didn't feel like it. Like Cas was real, like his brother was here... "Besides, you feel good."

"I'm not complaining. It's very comforting," Cas assured him sleepily. "Better than having the shit beaten out of me..."

"Anyone who raises a hand to you again, Cas, will lose it," Dean growled the words a bit, pulling him closer.

"I know." He buried his face in Dean's chest. "I'm safe with you."

"Always." Dean kissed his hair, "Get some sleep, Cas. I've got you."

"Okay, Dean..."


	3. Sweetness

Nearly a week after they arrived at Gabe's home, Cas and Sam seemed to be settling in well.

Then Sam's scent changed.

It was a subtle shift, and Gabe noticed it one morning when he was lazing in bed and holding Sam.

Gabriel nuzzled along his shoulder, inhaling the sweetness. Fuck. "Sam? Sweetness..." He'd have to do a test to be certain, but Gabriel had been around enough pregnant omegas to know what that was. His mate was going to be upset, to say the least.

Sam stirred sleepily. "Hmm?"

"We need to talk, love." Gently pushing Sam's hair back from his face, Gabriel watched him closely. "Let me get you some juice, hm?"

The younger omega gave a dopey, content smile. "You're the best alpha."

"And you're the best Omega that I could ever think of having." Gabriel's eyes were dark as he watched him, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "I'm so happy that you're mine. Always…"

Sam gave him a sweet little kiss before sinking back into the pillows. "Orange juice?"

"Of course." Gabriel shot him a grin, moving out to get the juice. His mate was pregnant... it obviously wasn't his, and while anger went through him at the thought, it was only because he knew exactly how he'd gotten pregnant. It wasn't Sam's fault, and it sure as hell wasn't the baby's fault. They'd love it all the same as if it was his own because, for all that counted, it would be. He was the one who would be the father. 

Taking a steadying breath, he headed back inside. "Here, Samalam."

Sam sat up carefully and gladly took the juice. As Gabe sat down beside him again, he sipped at the fresh orange juice. "So good…"

"Sam... I want you to listen to me and stay calm, all right? This is our home. You are my mate, and nothing is going to change that. Not ever. You never have to leave, I always want you with me. Do you understand?" Gabriel took the juice, setting it on the nightstand as Sam finished taking a sip before he took the omega's hand in his own.

Sam's eyes widened and he felt panic creep up in his chest. His grip tightened on Gabe's hand. "Gabe...?"

"Take a breath. Everything is okay, nothing has changed between us... but... your scent changed, Sam. Working so often in the hospital, I... I know what the sweetness is." Not wanting Sam to worry about him rejecting him, Gabriel pulled him into his arms. "You're pregnant... and it's okay. We'll raise the baby together unless... well, it's your body, your choice. I won't blame you."

Sam automatically wrapped his arms tightly around Gabe's neck as he tried to absorb what Gabe was telling him. "Pregnant?" he finally managed weakly.

"Pregnant, sweetness." Gabriel held him close, gently stroking his fingers over Sam's body. "It's all right, and I don't feel any different about you at all. I can help you with our baby, we can raise it together if you want- but I won't make you have it if you don't want to."

"But... alphas hate pups that aren't theirs," he whispered. He knew. He saw other omegas become pregnant by their kidnappers. When they began to show, the alphas would stomp down on their abdomens, killing the pups.

"Sam... I'm not them. I'm your alpha, and you're mine. I'm going to be the one who is raising the pup, teaching it how to play pranks, especially on Aunt Charlie and Uncle Dean-o... a little bit of Deoxyribonucleic acid doesn't matter to me." Gabriel cupped his face as he watched him. "Okay?"

Tears filled Sam's big blue eyes. "This is my pup...I want it..."

"Then we're going to raise it together." Gabriel smiled at his mate, relaxing as he held him. "I'm going to have to get Charlie to pick up some vitamins for you. We're going to have to make sure you keep gaining weight, too."

"Okay..." He wrapped an arm around his flat middle. "I'll do everything I need to..."

"I know, love. You're going to be an amazing Daddy." Gabriel pressed a kiss to his jaw, then handed him back his orange juice.

Sam obediently finished his juice, his determination renewed. "In that place... when omegas got pregnant... the alphas killed the pups."

Gabriel's jaw tightened, and he placed a hand on Sam's flat abdomen. "As far as I'm concerned, that's my pup. The monsters who did that are gone. Dean took care of it. You, our pup, our brothers... we're all right."

He sniffled and nuzzled into Gabe's neck. "I don't deserve you..."

"Don't say that, Sam. You absolutely do." Gabriel kissed his hair, rubbing his back. "You're a strong man."

"I'm so thankful I have you..."

"Nearly as thankful as I am to have you." Gabriel smiled, kissing his hair. "We'll fix up the small office next to our room as the nursery."

"The pup can have a nursery?" he whispered hopefully.

"Of course the pup can. It's important." Gabriel shot him a grin. "What colors are you thinking?"

"Soft colors. Yellow, green..."

"It'll be great for our little Pup." He shot him a grin, hugging him close. "We can do a mural on the wall, too. Charlie has some friends that can hook us up if you want to make it nerdy."

"I just want the pup to be happy and healthy. That's all that matters."

"We could do something Harry Potter themed. I know you reread the series already." Gabriel smiled, pressing a kiss to Sam's forehead.

Sam smiled and snuggled closer to him. "Can Charlie get vitamins today?"

"She should be able to." Gabriel set the glass back on the table, then pulled the blanket over them. "Let's rest, then we will tell Cas and Dean."

Sam nodded and willingly curled into Gabe, but he couldn't stop thinking about the little life nestled deep inside of him.

Gabriel hugged him close, his palm sliding over where the baby rested inside of his mate, the gesture protective.

Sam rested his hand over Gabe's and sighed softly. "I'll be a better father to my pup than my father was to me..."

"You're going to be amazing. I know it already. " Gabriel smiled, picturing Sam reading to their pup.

"And I won't care if my pup is an alpha, an omega, or a beta. I'll just love her."

"That's how I feel, Sam." He paused, his fingers stroking over the skin there. "You think it's a girl?"

"I don't know. I just don't wanna call my pup an 'it'."

"Bob? Harry?" Gabriel suggested with an impish grin. "Harry can be gender neutral."

"No. No Harry."

"Bob works?" He couldn't help but tease his mate, mischief lighting his eyes.

Sam gave a long-suffering sigh. "You're ridiculous."

"Hey, Bob's gonna love me too." Gabriel pouted at him, then ran a tickling hand up Sam's side.

Sam laughed and squirmed. "I'm not calling my baby Bob!"

"Well, I guess Big Bird works, if you insist." He shook his head, grinning down at him.

"You're a Big Bird," Sam shot back, laughing when Gabe tickled him again.

Had they been further along in their relationship, Gabriel would have made a joke about his big cock- Given everything, he refrained with a grin. "Well, from what I can tell, you're going to be due in early July."

"A summer pup..." Sam sighed and laid his head on Gabe's shoulder. "Will I have to go to the hospital?"

"That depends on how your pregnancy goes. Phil could be birthed at home if it goes all right." Gabriel smoothed his hair with a smile.

"No Phil!"

"Get some sleep. You and Sue need your rest." Gabriel smirked kissing his hair.

"Shut up," Sam grumped sleepily.

"Yes, Sir." Cuddling his mate, Gabriel closed his eyes.

Sam grinned and nuzzled into Gabe, sighing happily.

XXXXXX

 

Brett took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. The scent of the omega sluts had largely faded, there was something Alpha, but he couldn't make it out. The bastard had murdered his brother, though, and he would find him. No one fucked with his family. Reaching over, he touched the sunken scar on his brother's badly decomposed corpse. First, he'd bury him... then he was going hunting.

xxxxxx

 

Dean, at this point, was up and around- and having issues with behaving like Cas and Gabriel- well, and his brother- wanted him to. He was healed up enough to just move about a bit- move from room to room to sit. His mate was getting ready to sit on him because Dean kept getting up instead of asking for something. 

This morning, he'd gotten up and made coffee. Now he was waiting for everyone else to get up.

Sam was the next one up. He looked sleepy and his hair was a mess. "Hey, De."

"Hey, Sammy." Dean grinned, moving to pour his brother a cup of coffee.

Sam shook his head. "No, thanks. I really want some juice."

"I'm not sure if we have any left. I mean, we did last night, but someone must have had a late night craving." Dean told him, peering into the fridge.

Sam sat down and yawned. "How about milk?"

"Milk works," Dean told him, pouring him a tall glass of it. "Here you go. How are you feeling?"

"Still tired. Gabe says that's normal." Sam sipped at the milk. "I've been living in a constant state of fear, and now I feel safe. So I just want to sleep."

"You sure you don't want coffee, man? Caffeine is the nectar of the gods." Dean shot him a grin, handing him his cup of milk.

"No. Gabe says too much caffeine too quickly might affect my heart. Milk is delicious."

Dean gave his coffee a look before taking another sip of it. "How are you doing with being mated so soon after...?"

Sam smiled, visibly relaxing. "I was afraid at first. But Gabe... he doesn't scare me. He makes me feel safe."

"I'm glad. He seems like a great guy." Dean patted his side. "I honestly am damn happy for you. He hasn't pushed for sex?"

The younger omega shook his head. "He hasn't even brought it up since the first night...you know. When he had to look at me."

"That's good, at least." Dean rubbed the back of his neck, watching him. "I'm due for a rut in a month or so. I'm not..."

"Maybe Gabe can get suppressants?" Sam suggested, finishing his milk.

"That's what I want. I'm worried. It's not that Castiel's not gorgeous... but I don't want to until he's in a better place. I don't want him upset because  
of that. I mean, you guys are still healing. A rut would be awful." Dean sipped his coffee. How would he even know that Castiel really wanted it and didn't feel like he had to do it?

"You're right," Sam agreed softly. "Everything is so sore, and Cas was...he had a lot of tearing."

Dean's hand fisted on the coffee cup at the words, and the handle snapped, dumping the coffee across the table as he jerked. "Son of a bitch!"

Startled, Sam immediately dropped his head, baring his neck to his brother out of terrified instinct.

"No, no, Sammy, I'm sorry." Keeping his voice low, Dean reached towards his brother before stopping. "I'm sorry. I just... I hate that you and Cas got hurt. I... I'm sorry."

Sam tried to even his breathing, his arms curling instinctively around his flat stomach. "Okay..."

Gabriel moved in between Dean and Sam, growling softly as he saw Sam's protective stance. "What did you do?"

Holding out his hands, Dean forced himself to take a submissive stance as Gabriel protected his brother. "No- I didn't mean to, I promise. He told me how bad Cas was hurt. I didn't mean to break the cup. I just..." He'd been filled with so many emotions- the need to protect them, anger...

"He didn't mean to," Sam whispered, but he was trembling badly. "I just started remembering..."

Gabriel glared at Dean, then pulled his mate into his arms. "I've got you, Sammy. It's going to be all right. Tell me five things that are in this room right now- describe them to me?"

Sam nuzzled into his chest. "I smell...toast... My glass is still cold..."

"That's good, Sammy. Three more?" Gabriel focused on him, smoothing Sam's hair tenderly.

"I feel your hand... and I hear your heartbeat..." His breathing steadied and he held onto Gabe tightly. "I feel safe..."

"That's my Sam... my sweet Omega." Relaxing slowly, Gabriel kissed his hair. "I'm going to keep you safe. I promise."

Inhaling deeply, Sam nodded. "I know... I trust you."

"Good. I trust you too, Sam." Taking a deep breath, Gabriel reminded himself to be calm as he turned to face Dean... who wasn't there. He frowned, the look bordering on a scowl.

Sam lifted his head and frowned. "Dean?"

"I'm not sure where he is. Let's go check with Castiel, okay?" The idiot alpha had probably gone that way.

"Okay..." Sam snuggled into Gabe's side and walked with his alpha.

Entering the room, Gabriel frowned into the darkness. "Dean?" He couldn't see anything more than a lump on the bed.

Cas rolled over and squinted at the intrusion. "Gabe?"

"Is Dean in here?" Gabriel asked after a moment, opening the door wider so he could see the bed. No elder Winchester.

"Mm... no." Cas sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Why?"

"Eh..." He glanced at Sam. "Why don't you cuddle with him and I'll see if I can find the idiot?"

Sam nodded and climbed into bed with Cas, eagerly snuggling into him. Cas pulled the larger omega close and held him tight.

Gabriel nodded, heading back into the kitchen, trying to ignore the tension in his shoulders. What the hell was wrong with him? He'd run off on Sam... He picked up the cup, shaking his head as he saw the blood. Of course, he'd need more bandaging. Then again... if Dean hadn't known about Castiel, he couldn't blame him for reacting. As an alpha, the urge to protect your mate and pups came first. Sighing, he cleaned up the mess, then took a deep breath, looking for the other man.

Leaning against his car, Dean took a deep breath. He wasn't going anywhere, he just needed to breathe. To calm down. He couldn't let Castiel see him like this. He'd already upset Sam. Deciding to take a few minutes to get it out of his mind, Dean got his tools out of the car. She could use a lube, oil, and filter anyway, and he had the supplies.

After a little while, Cas came up behind his mate. “Dean?”

Gabriel had come and told him where his mate was- Dean hadn't heard him, blaring music in his headphones. 

Taking a deep breath, and scenting his mate, Dean rolled himself out from under the car, pulling one of his headphones out. "Cas?"

Cas squatted down. “Are you Okay? Gabe and Sam are worried.”

Sitting up, Dean pulled the other earbud free, sitting up. "I'm just changing the oil- it's draining now. Then I'm going to change the filter and then lube the chassis up."

“Dean...”

"How's Sam doing?" Dean asked after a long moment.

“He’s shaken up. What happened?”

"I fucked up." Standing, Dean swallowed hard as he moved to grab a rag to wipe his fingers off with. "We were talking... and I told him I wanted to find suppressants for my rut that's coming up because you're not healed... and he told me that you'd been ripped." Dean's jaw clenched, and he shook his head. "I knew it, damn it. I knew you'd been hurt, but it just... the damn need to keep you safe, the anger from it, you're my mate! It made my hands clench, breaking the cup, and it scared him because I couldn't control myself."

“Dean.” Cas went straight to Dean’s arms, hoping his scent would calm his mate. “He was right. The night I came, Gabe had to stitch me up. But it’s over.” He buried his nose in Dean’s neck. “It’s over because you’re here.”

Dean forced himself to take a deep breath, inhaling Castiel's scent as he wrapped his arms around him. "I hate that you went through that, Cas... I know- I just..." He pressed his face into his hair. He'd felt some of that pain- he'd been raped, he knew how violating it was. Cas had dealt with it for fucking years…

“You’re here,” he repeated softly. “I’m not as afraid because I know you’ll keep me safe.”

Hugging him close, Dean nodded against his hair. "I will, Cas. I will take care of you, okay? Anything that you need…"

“Good. Because I need us to go make sure our brothers are okay.” He pulled his head back and looked up at Dean.

Dean looked back at Castiel, then sighed. "I need to wash my hands up first. I'll need to finish taking care of Baby after."

Cas nodded, lightly rubbing Dean’s side. “I’ll join you if you don’t mind.”

"I don't mind. You're my mate." Dean sighed, then held up his hands. "Get the door, please?"

“Of course.” Cas opened the door and followed Dean through it.

Dean gave him a nod in thanks, then headed over to the sink. "...Cas, can you spray some dawn on my hands? And turn on the water?"

“I can.” Cas turned the water on and grabbed a bottle of dawn dish soap. Once Dean wet his hands, Cas applied a generous amount of soap. Then he began rubbing it over Dean’s hands.

Dean blinked, feeling his cheeks heat as he watched Castiel. "Thanks..." There was a cut along the base of his pointer finger, and he carefully turned it away.

Cas spotted the cut. “Would you like a bandaid, Dean?”

"It's all right-" Dean paused as he felt Castiel giving him a look. "If you think it needs it?" He amended after a moment.

“Maybe just to be safe.” Cas grabbed a paper towel and quickly dried his hands.

"Thanks... for taking care of me, Cas." Even if it was supposed to be him taking care of Cas.

“You’re my mate,” he said simply. “I want to take care of you.”

Dean let him bandage his finger, then pulled Castiel into a hug. "Thank you, Cas."

Cas gladly returned the hug and nuzzled his shoulder. “Welcome, Dean.”

"Just so we're clear, Cas? I never want to be without you." Taking a deep breath, Dean sighed. "Let's go check on Sammy and Gabe."

“Alright...”

Dean cleared his throat, heading towards their siblings.

Cas followed behind him, one hand resting absently on Dean's back.

When they found Sam and Gabe, Sam looked relieved and held his arms out to his brother for a hug.

"How are you feeling, Sammy?" Dean asked as he leaned down, hugging him close. He blinked, sniffing at him. He smelled... sweeter

"Better." He snuggled into his brother. "I'm sorry I freaked out..."

"That was my fault. I should have handled it better." Sitting down next to Sam, Dean sighed as he held him. "I just..."

"There are a lot of alpha instincts with that." Gabriel conceded, patting Sam's hand.

Sam gladly grabbed Gabe's hand. "It's not just you, De. Gabe is so protective of me, and Big Bird."

Gabriel beamed, "I thought you said we couldn't call the pup Big Bird?"

"The wha'?" Dean's eyes went wide as he stared at his brother.

The younger omega lightly touched his abdomen, his cheeks flushing. "It seems I'm pregnant," he said softly.

"Seriously?" Dean's jaw dropped, and he stared at his brother and Gabriel.

"Seriously. We are going to be parents. And we're very happy." He couldn't help but to reassure the other alpha who looked worried for a moment.

"Well, hell yeah, then! We've got another Winchester on the way. Winchester-Novak? Novak-Winchester- you know what I mean." Dean moved, hugging his brother tighter again before he looked over at Castiel.

Castiel looked just as surprised as Dean. "Sam, was it-"

Sam shook his head sharply. "I don't care. It's mine."

"It's just some DNA, Cas. No more significant than the rest of it." Gabriel assured him. "Big Bird is our pup."

"It's okay, Cas." Dean moved, slipping his arms around his mate.

Cas relaxed into Dean, watching Sam intently. "Are you truly okay with this?"

"I was unsure at first," Sam responded honestly. "But I love my pup already. Charlie is getting vitamins for me so we're healthy."

Dean smoothed Castiel's hair, watching as it popped back up again. He could understand his apprehension about it, given everything that they'd been through.

"We're going to take care of Sammy and the pup," Gabriel assured Castiel. "We already love Big Bird."

"Then that's all that matters," Cas said firmly. "This pup is going to be loved."

"Sam... Did you really allow my niece or nephew to be called Big Bird? There are much cooler characters on that show." Dean told him after a moment. "I mean, Cookie Monster!"

Sam laughed and rested against Gabe. "Gabe kept trying to call my poor baby Bob!"

Gabriel pouted at him a bit. "Bob isn't a bad  
name. It's dignified."

"Battery Operated Boyfriend, man." Dean shook his head. "Then again, Led Zepplin's lead singer is a Robert...Robert Plant...."

"Zepplin..." Sam repeated quietly. "I don't hate that, either."

"...I like Zepplin." Gabriel told his mate, slipping his arms around him."

"I officially have the coolest niece or nephew ever." Dean preened, looking at Cas.

Cas pulled Dean close. "We," he corrected firmly. "We have the coolest niece or nephew."

"We," Dean nuzzled along Castiel's shoulder with a smile. "Zep's going to be the coolest kid ever."

 

"Well, until you two get around to it." Gabriel shot a smirk at them. "Then they'll be even."

Cas absently stroked Dean's arm. "maybe."

"Maybe works." A kid? Dean hadn't thought about it, honestly. He'd taken care of Sammy as a kid, growing up... but he'd been easy to take care of. He'd just been a good kid, and damn smart.

Sam looked at Gabe. "I'm feeling a little hungry."

"Food, coming right up. What are you wanting? Dean, Cas, I'll cook for you, too." Gabriel said as he stood.

"I need to finish the lube, oil, and filter," Dean told them. "I'll eat after, though."

Cas took Dean's hand. "I'm going to help Dean with his car."

Sam grinned as Gabe poured him a fresh glass of milk. "Can I just have a turkey sandwich?"

"All right... I'll get something ready for when you come in." He at Sam as he handed him the milk. "How about we do that with lettuce and tomato?"

Dean squeezed Cas's hand, smiling at him. "Let's go. It won't take too long now."

Cas gladly followed his mate back out to the garage.

Sam sipped at his milk. “That sounds amazing, Gabe.”

"I'm glad." Gabriel glanced towards the garage, then moved to make the sandwich. "Your brother looked like a deer caught in the headlights when I mentioned them having kids."

“Dean would make an amazing dad but Cas... I think he’s afraid. I understand.”

"I understand the same with Castiel. I do. I don't know, Dean just looked..." Gabriel shrugged, pausing as he lined up the assembly line for the sandwich. "Do you want your bread toasted?"

Sam shrugged. "You pick. I haven't had a sandwich in forever."

"Toasted." Popping toast down for the both of them, Gabriel grabbed out the miracle whip, then moved to heat up some of the turkey as well.

Sam's stomach growled loudly as he smelled the toasted bread. He pressed his palm lightly to his abdomen. "I don't know anything about pups. When will I feel her move?"

"Around 16 to 25 weeks- since this is your first, we know when you conceived... er... it might be close to 25 weeks," Gabriel told him, fetching the toast as it popped up so that he could make the sandwiches.

 

"I'm gonna have to work harder on gaining weight, aren't I?" Sam finished his glass of milk and poured another.

"You are, but you're already gaining some. You're doing very well, Sam." Gabriel set both sandwiches in front of him. "Eat what you can. I'm going to make myself another."

Sam eagerly picked up a sandwich and took a bite. "Mm..." He was so lucky his mate cared about him so deeply.

Gabriel beamed at his mate, then texted Charlie. He had a second fridge in the garage, along with a massive freezer. It was time to fill it up.

Charlie immediately texted him back, confirming that Sam needed prenatal vitamins and suggesting a few things to add to the grocery list.

Sam ate half of his first sandwich. "Gabe? I want something special..."

"What's that, Sam?" Gabriel set down the phone, working on making his own food.

"Dean used to make this soup...our mom taught him how. I think it was tomato rice soup."

"Tomato rice? We'll have to get him to make it. I'll ask him what goes into it tonight, then Charlie can pick it up." He shot him a grin, sitting down to eat with his mate.

Pleased, Sam picked up the other half of his sandwich. "It's silly, but I love it so much..."

"It's not silly, Sam. It sounds good." Gabriel took a bite of his sandwich, making a pleased noise.

"Your sandwiches are delicious, Gabe." Sam grinned and took another bite.

"Just you wait. I'll have you utterly seduced with my cooking skills- especially my candy skills- alone." Gabriel winked at him, eating his sandwich.

"Maybe when my stomach is better, I can have some candy." Sam sighed wistfully. "I've almost forgotten what chocolate tastes like."

"...I'm making you candy tonight." Gabriel grabbed his phone, rapidly texting Charlie everything that he'd need.

He tried not to look too hopeful. "Are you sure it won't upset my stomach?"

"I'm pretty sure. We'll start small, all right? Besides, you and Dean enjoyed that pie." Gabriel shot him a smile.

Grinning, Sam nodded and polished off his sandwich. "That was delicious."

"Well, I'm glad that you enjoyed it." He stood, refilling Sam's glass for him.

Sam quickly drank half of the glass. Then he leaned close to Gabe. "You're spoiling me."

"I'm not spoiling you, I'm treating you how you should be treated." Gabriel reached out, smoothing Sam's hair behind his ear.

"Well, I'm enjoying it." Sam leaned into his hand and sighed happily. "Think I'm gonna lie on the couch and read."

"What are you reading this time?" Pulling his hand back, Gabriel moved to get the kitchen cleaned up from lunch.

"I'm rereading Romeo and Juliet." Sam finished his milk and stood up.

"Not my favorite, but it's worth the read. I prefer A Midsummer Night's Dream." Taking care of the food from the counter, Gabriel glanced at his mate.

Sam leaned over and kissed Gabe's cheek. "I'll read that next."

"You'll like it. Puck is my favorite character." Gabriel touched his cheek where he'd been kissed.

Smiling, Sam hugged him for a moment. Then he grabbed a bottle of water and shuffled off to the living room to read.

Starring after his mate, Gabriel took a moment to breathe in his scent. Hell. It was too soon, wasn't it? He couldn't fall for him yet? Still... he was pretty damn certain that he was falling in love with Sam Winchester.

Sam found his book and sprawled out on the plush couch with his book and water. There were plenty of pillows and he propped his head up before opening his book to read.

"And that, Cas, is how you lube up a chassis- now, a lot of the newer cars don't need that, but my Baby is a classic." Dean shot a grin over at his mate, relaxed and in his moment.

Cas grinned back at him. "She is certainly beautiful."

"Yeah... yeah, she is." Dean patted the car, grinning back at Castiel. "Honestly, she's been my home more than anything else... Sammy's too, when he was younger."

"When I feel safe to go outside... I would love to go for a ride with you."

"Of course, Cas." Moving away from the car, Dean grinned as he saw a sink. "Awesome. I love this garage." He turned on the water, scooped some of the orange degreaser onto his fingers and scrubbed them clean.

Cas nodded and waited for Dean to finish cleaning himself up. "I'm pretty hungry."

"Cas, you should have said something. I would have stopped and fed you." Drying his hands, Dean tugged him into the house.

 

"It's okay," Cas assured him. "I wanted to spend time with you."

"And I wanted to spend time with you, but you matter too." Dean pushed him gently into a chair, digging around to see what there was. "What do you want?”

"Gabe said he was gonna make us sandwiches. Maybe he left them in the fridge?"

"Oh. There they are." Dean blinked, pulling them out.

Cas grinned and accepted his sandwich from Dean. "Juice, too?"

"Is apple okay? We're out of OJ." Dean got out a glass for him, grabbing a soda for himself.

"Apple is fine. I think Gabe said Charlie will bring more orange juice for us."

"Which is good at the rate we go through it." Sitting at the table with him, Dean started to eat.

"Mm-hmm." Cas grasped his sandwich and took a bite, humming happily. "So good..."

Dean swallowed, forcing himself to look away from him. "It is good."

"Maybe today I can take a real shower," Cas said wistfully after another bite. Sponge baths kept him cleaner than he had been in years, but he wanted a long, hot shower.

"You should be able to. Trust me, I am feeling grimy myself." Dean touched his still healing side.

While they were eating, Charlie showed up at the house. "Gabe? Come give me a hand with the groceries!"

Gabriel, who had fallen asleep snuggling Sam while he read, woke up. "Coming!" She sighed, working his way out to help her.

"I can help," Dean told Charlie, taking as many bags as his hands could hold.

Charlie grinned in appreciation and grabbed a few more bags. "I got everything on your list, Gabe, and a few extras. And I found all the multivitamins and prenatal vitamins for Sam."

"Great." Gabriel kissed her cheek, watching as Dean headed inside. Grabbing more bags, he started his own treck inside.

Charlie had brought several dozen bags, and finally, Dean and Gabe helped her get everything inside.

"I bought three jugs of orange juice since Cas and Sam seem to be inhaling it," she told Gabe.

Cas, who was in the kitchen, perked up. "More orange juice?"

"More orange juice." Gabriel laughed, nodding to the jugs on the counter. "I'm putting two into the fridge in the garage- as this runs out, we'll bring it in."

"Sounds really good." Cas looked curious as Charlie began unpacking bags.

"You can help if you want, kid." Gabriel nudged his brother with a grin. "No heavy lifting, but it won't hurt you."

Grinning, Cas began diving into the backs and sorting through the groceries.

Even with four of them, it took a good amount of time to put away her haul. "Charlie, you're my hero." Dean hugged her as he found several little pies.

Charlie gladly returned the hug. "You're welcome, Dean. But Gabe's pies are better."

Dean shrugged, mumbling something about not wanting to bother him.

"Oh, shut up." Charlie playfully punched his shoulder.

"You're a brat, you know that?" Dean grinned, grabbing another drink for himself.  
"You want a drink?”

"Nah, I'm fine." Charlie pulled out several bottles of medicines. "Gabe, I think I got everything. Also found some supplements to help with Sam's weight."

"Awesome, Charlie." Gabriel hugged her close, moving to look them over. "And Dean? You're not a bother." 

Dean cleared his throat, moving to sit next to Castiel.

Cas wrapped his arm around Dean’s shoulders. 

“I have vitamins for you too, Cas.” Charlie tossed a bottle to him, which he caught with his free hand.

“Thank you.”

“No problem.” She looked at him cautiously. “What about you? Is there a chance you have a pup, too?”

Cas’s expression was neutral. “No.”

Gabriel looked over at his brother, his brow furrowing a bit. "Are you sure? We could do a test to make sure. Especially before we get you on suppressants."

Hugging Castiel close, Dean watched him closely.

“I’m not pregnant!” Cas pulled away from Dean and left the kitchen.

"I'll... be back." Dean followed Castiel out of the kitchen, able to tell by his change in scent that he was upset.

He followed Cas into their bedroom and closed the door behind them.

Cas sat down on the bed and buried his face in his hands.

Sitting next to him, Dean slid his arm around him. Hell, he was terrible at this. He didn't know what to say. He just knew that Cas was upset and he wanted to make it better.

Cas tensed against him for a moment before allowing Dean to hold him. “Dean...”

"Cas?" Running his fingers gently up and down his mate's shoulder, Dean watched him closely. "You realize I'm not going anywhere, right? Not at all... there's not anything that I can think of that would make me run from this."

“I was pregnant,” he whispered.

"Ah, Cas..." Dean pressed his face into Castiel's shoulder, holding him close. "I'm sorry." The only thing that he could think of was that the monsters had done something to him.

“I wanted it, Dean... I wanted my pup...”

"I'm sorry, Cas... I... how long ago was it?" He swallowed hard as he pulled Castiel fully into his arms.

“I don’t know...I lost track of the days...” he shuddered in Dean’s arms. “Never saw the sunlight...”

Dean hugged him tighter. "That's..." He pressed his face into Cas's neck. "I don't have words for how awful that must have been."

Cas clenched his eyes closed. “They stomped on my abdomen. I wanted them to kill me too.”

Taking a deep breath, Dean smoothed his hand over Castiel's back. "We do need to get Gabe to look you over, Cas. Make sure that they didn't... do something else."

“They did.” His voice turned numb. “I never got pregnant again.”

"Okay... that's all right, Cas. If we don't... I mean, Gabriel can try and help us, but I'm okay with whatever you want." Dean cupped his face, gently stroking his cheek.

Tears slipped down Cas’s cheek as he leaned into Dean’s hand. “I’m broken, Dean...”

"So am I, Cas. It's... we'll be good together, okay?" Dean hugged him close, taking a deep breath.

Cas wasn’t so sure, but he clung to Dean, allowing the alpha to comfort him.

Gabriel looked over at Charlie, pushing his hair back. He had a suspicion that he didn't know something important.

Charlie looked worried. “I should have talked to him in private.”

"No... I think he didn't tell me something, it's not your fault... and I have a feeling that I know what it is." Remembering the traumatized look on Sam's face... the fear- it was way too close to him.

Sam looked down at his hands, feeling sick. He knew exactly why Cas had fled.

Gabriel moved, hugging his mate. "Breathe, Sam. It's all right, okay?"

“I know why he’s upset,” he said weakly. “He’s not pregnant.”

"But he was, wasn't he?" He said softly, holding him close.

Sniffling, Sam nodded against his chest.

"Okay, sweetness." Gabriel kissed his hair, stroking his fingers along his back. "Do you want a cup of orange juice?"

“Yeah... I feel shaky....”

Charlie immediately poured Sam a glass of orange juice.

"Thanks, Charlie." Gabriel moved, getting Sam sat down on the couch.

“Of course.” Charlie brought the juice to the couch and set it in Gabe’s reach. “You take care of Sam. I’ll finish putting everything away.”

Gabriel thanked her, moving to hug Sam closer. "Here, gorgeous. You go ahead and take a drink."

Sam obediently sipped at the juice. “I’m sorry you’ve had to take care of me...”

"Don't say that, Sam. Not ever. I'm glad that I can take care of you. you're my mate, and you'd do the same for me." Gabriel huffed, watching him.

“I would.” Sam drank more of his juice. “I’d take good care of you.”

"That's what mates do, sweetness." He smiled, hugging him.

Sam finished his juice and snuggled into Gabe. He relaxed when Gabe stroked his abdomen.

"I promise, Sam... I'll protect Big Bird, and his Daddy- with my life." He couldn't imagine his life without the younger man... or the pup.

Closing his eyes, Sam relaxed deeper into him.

A short while later, Cas quietly emerged from his bedroom. Dean was right behind him, a protective hand on his mate.

"I'm getting you some OJ, Cas." Dean kissed his hair, urging him to sit down.

“Okay, Dean.”’Cas looked at his brother longingly. “Is there room for me?”

"Oh, what, you mean on this giant couch?" Gabriel held an arm out, nodding at him. "Get your ass over here so I can cuddle you."

Sighing in relief, Cas went to his big brother and snuggled into him.

Sam was sleepy but he also reached for Cas. “Sorry, Cas. I told him...”

“I know.” Cas swallowed hard but squeezed Sam’s hand.

"I figured it out, Cas... I just had him confirm." Gabriel hugged him close, snuggling between the Omegas. "Sam told me about Omegas who had been pregnant. I'm going to examine you later, okay?"

“Alright...”

"Here you go, Cas." Dean moved, sitting down next to him.

Cas took his juice and gladly sipped it. “I’m sorry I ran off.”

"I can't blame you, Cas. Just know that we're your family. We're not going to do anything except support you as much as possible." Gabriel rubbed his back, watching him as he sipped his drink.

“I know.” Cas finished his juice and set the glass down. Then he curled into his big brother. “Dean, come here...”

Dean nodded, moving to curl into him. "Is this what you want, Cas?"

“Mm-hmm.”

Sam also looked thrilled with the arrangement. “This is awesome.”

"Getting all of the cuddles, hm?" Laying his head on Castiel's shoulder, Dean smiled at his brother, inhaling the happy scent.

"Hey, cuddles are good," Gabriel told him, smirking.

Cas nodded and absently stroked Dean’s hair. He was instinctively calming down, with his brother and mate so close.

Taking a deep breath, Dean hugged his mate closer, reaching over to touch Sam as well. He didn't know if Sam remembered, but Dean did. He still could hear their mother singing to them."Hey Jude, don't make it bad

Take a sad song and make it better

Remember to let her into your heart

Then you can start to make it better..."

Sam’s eyes closed and a tear slid down his cheek. He remembered being safe with his brother, knowing Dean loved him. It had kept him alive through his captivity, knowing one day he’d find Dean again.

"I wasn't trying to make you cry, Sam." Looking around Gabriel, Dean bit his lower lip. "Hell, I know my voice isn't that great."

“I remember...I remember when you sang that to me,” he breathed. “When I had nightmares, or I was sick.”

"Well... now I'll sing it to Zep, right?" Dean touched his brother's still flat belly. He glanced at Cas, "Sorry, I know I'm squishing you."

Cas shook his head. “You’re fine. We all need the contact.”

Gabriel nodded, "Exactly. We're a family, anyway. Just wait until we're all trying to cuddle Zeppelin at once."

Sam rubbed his own abdomen. “Am I going to have to create a schedule for my own pup?”

"Well... probably not you as much." Gabriel laughed a little.

"Alpha Dads are important too." Unsure where the reassurance came from, Dean shrugged inwardly, unable to help himself.

Sam snuggled deeper into them, smiling sleepily.


	4. Kittens

Suppressants, Dean decided, were something that he was very thankful for. His rut had hit later than he'd expected- soothed by the pregnant scent of his brother. Still, as weird as that sounded, there was only so long it was going to work. With the suppressants, he just felt more... frustrated, his skin more sensitive. He wasn't feeling the desperate need to mate, though, which was good because he still hadn't properly kissed his mate yet, let alone... Either way, he wasn't doing shit until Castiel decided that was what he wanted. Still, he was working on Baby a lot to distract himself.

Sam was now showing some, though he was complaining at times that it looked more like a beer gut than a pregnancy belly, much to Gabriel's amusement.

Castiel, though thrilled for Sam, was often quiet. In their cell, pregnancy meant death. Now they were free and with their mates. Castiel had never felt safer. Still, his heart ached.

"How are you feeling, Cas?" Gabriel looked his brother over. He and Sam were rapidly starting to look more like themselves, their hair growing in more healthy, their skin in better condition too.

“I feel okay.” He watched Sam, who was laid out on the couch. The younger omega was trying to rest a small bowl on his belly.

"Cas... when was your last heat?" He finally asked his brother, watching him watch his mate.

“I can’t remember. All the days there... they blended together.” And then there were the hormone implants and drugs that had kept him in heat for weeks on end.

"I want to run some blood work on you... check you over, all right?" The Doctor knew why Sam wasn't going to be in heat, that was obvious... Castiel... they'd been here about four months. It was more than enough time for Cas to have gone into heat. "Then we can get you on suppressants."

Castiel nodded reluctantly. “Alright.”

"Cas, I just... want to make sure that you're good, okay?" Gabriel cleared his throat, looking at him. "That being said, if you want to try with Dean for a pup..."

He hadn't said anything to Castiel yet, as Dean was normally around, and he'd wanted Castiel not to have to feel pressured.

The omega shook his head. “I can’t, Gabe. I can’t get pregnant.”

"Well... that's no reason not to enjoy sex. Just so you know, you're cleared. You'll be fine if that's what you want." Gabriel paused, watching him closely. "...Not that I'm trying to force you, or... hell. Just... consensual sex is fun... if you wanted to enjoy Dean's heightened sex drive some." Not that he'd really addressed that with Sam, yet, but... Sam was pregnant. His own rut just didn't come because it didn't need to.

Castiel shook his head and turned away.

Finally balancing the bowl, Sam grinned. “Gabe, look!”

"Hey, hell yeah!" Gabriel laughed, moving towards his mate. "Now that's a pregnancy achievement."

“I-” Sam gasped and suddenly the bowl fell off his belly.

Gabriel caught the bowl, tilting his head. "All right, Sammich?"

“That wasn’t me, Gabe! That was the pup!”

"Really?!" Gabriel's eyes went wide, and he moved, pressing a hand to Sam's belly. "Do it again, Zep!"

Sam also touched his belly, eagerness rushing through him.

A moment later, there was another light movement. “Gabe!”

"Did you feel that? I- there it is again!" Gabriel laughed, staring at his stomach.

Sam cupped his belly with a ridiculous grin. “Hi, Zep...”

"That's our pup, Sam- hell..." Gabriel felt his eyes sting and cleared his throat. "I'm going to make a cake. And a pie. Which do you want?"

“Cake sounds heavenly.”

"Cake can happen." Gabriel grinned at his mate, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

Sam nuzzled his neck and ran his fingers through Gabe’s hair. “You’re the best alpha.”

Gabriel shivered a bit as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm just yours, Sammy."

“And our pup’s.” He kissed Gabe’s temple.

"Sam..." Licking his lips, Gabriel watched his mate. "You can say no... but I want to kiss you."

A soft smile touched Sam’s lips. “Okay. Kiss me...”

That soft smile made his heart skip a beat, and he traced a finger along Sam's jaw before he leaned forward, gently pressing his mouth to his mate's.

The young omega let out a soft moan and melted into Gabe’s arms.

Making a soft purring noise of appreciation, Gabriel trailed his tongue over Sam's lower lip, pulling him closer to him

The scent of happy omega rolled off of Sam in waves. He looped his arms around Gabe’s neck, pressing closer so Gabe could feel the swell of his belly.

Gabriel sat back on the couch, pulling his giant omega over him so that he could better feel him- and so that Sam could control the kiss more. The feel of their pup between then was a hell of an aphrodisiac, despite the alpha telling himself to calm the hell down. He reached down, pressing a hand to Sam's swollen belly.

Sam continued to kiss him until he had to stop for air. His lips were already swollen and his pupils were considerably dilated. “Whoa...”

"Definitely..." Gabriel's eyes were a bright amber color as he watched him, trailing his hands along his sides. It was more than worth every second he'd waited, and damn if it didn't just make him want to lay the world at his mate's feet... even more so.

Sighing happily, Sam snuggled into Gabe’s strong arms. “I love you, Gabe...”

Pausing in stroking Sam's hair, Gabriel grinned so hard he thought his face would break. "I love you too, Sam. More than I thought possible." He hugged him tightly, kissing the corner of his mouth. "I'll do anything for my giant omega."

Sam grinned and cupped his belly. “Just Love us. That’s what I need.”

That was the easiest request in the world. Gabriel grinned, cupping his belly again. "Our pup is going to be spoiled by how much love they get."

He nuzzled into Gabe’s neck and let out a content sound. Was this a dream? Did he really have an alpha and a pup to love?

"I love it when you nuzzle into me like that." Gabriel stroked his hair with a grin. "I have the best mate there is."

The younger man sniffled. “I love you, Gabe.”

"Don't cry, Sammy..." It always tore at his heart when he did, and he wanted to piece everything together so that his world was right.

"I'm sorry...the hormones," he choked out.

"It's all right. Go ahead... I've got you, and I've got Zep. Our pup is a brat, hm? He wants to have things his way, hm?"

He sniffled and nodded, smiling tearfully. "O-Our pup..."

"Definitely ours. I'm going to start painting the nursery tomorrow. You'll have to stay away from the fumes, but I'm excited." Gabriel kissed his jaw. "It'll be that nice green you picked out."

"W-With the fairy tale characters I saw...?"

"Yes, with the fairy tale characters." He'd ordered special things that he could just stick on the wall, thankfully, given his own lack of ability to draw.

Sam smiled tearfully and rubbed his eyes. "Zep will love it.”

"We'll get Zep all hooked up." He hugged him close, grinning from ear to ear.

Castiel disappeared from the room for a minute, returning with Dean. “Our niece was kicking for the first time.”

Sam looked up at Dean. "De, you have to feel it."

Dean moved over, grinning at his brother. "Really? That is great!"

Sam shifted and grabbed Dean's hand, holding it to the tiny bump. "I don't know if Zep will cooperate..."

"Come on, Zep, you know you want uncle De to feel you." He grinned, touching the bump carefully.

It took a moment, but Dean was rewarded with a tiny kick from the unborn pup.

"Holy shit!" Dean jerked his hand back, staring. "I felt that!

Sam tossed his head back and laughed. "Duh, De. Pups move."

"I know, but..." Dean grabbed Castiel's hand, pausing. "Do you want to feel?"

Castiel pulled his hand away and smiled tightly. "I'll let you have some time."

Dean slipped his arms around his mate, kissing his hair. "Okay. I'm sorry." Taking a breath, he let him go.

"It's okay, Cas," Sam assured him. "Take all the time you need."

"Thank you, Sam."

Dean looked at Castiel, "want to see what I did with Baby's wash and wax?"

Castiel nodded eagerly. "I do."

Dean offered their brother's a wave, then tugged Castiel out to the garage. "I'm sorry, Cas."

He let out a breath. “No, I’m sorry. I didn’t want to take away from Sam’s excitement.”

"Don't even, you didn't. You're just... healing in ways he isn't." Dean pulled him into his arms, inhaling his scent. His rut was suppressed, thankfully, but he still felt more of a need to be near his mate.

Castiel gladly held Dean tight, threading his fingers through Dean’s hair. “I am glad he’s having his pup.” Even if he couldn’t have his. “He’ll be a good father.”

"I know, Cas... he will be. But it's still not fair for you, Angel." He kissed his jaw, holding him close.

Castiel closed his eyes and pressed closer to Dean. “I can’t believe I have you.”

"I feel the same about you, Cas, but I'm yours. You're not going to lose me." Inhaling his scent, Dean pulled him close, leaning against the hood of Baby.

“Do you promise?” He murmured.

"I promise, Cas... You're the only one I can ever imagine being my mate, completing me." Dean pressed a kiss to his temple. "I need you as much as you need me."

Relief and contentment washed over Castiel as he held Dean tighter. “Even if I can’t bear a pup for you?”

"Cas, I'm honestly thrilled about Sam and Gabe having a pup, but if that doesn't happen for us, it doesn't happen. I still get to have you as my mate. If you want, we can adopt, or we can just spoil Zep... it's up to you." He gently brushed the hair from Castiel's face. "Hell, if you wanted, I'd marry you in a heartbeat."

Castiel tilted his head slightly. “Marry...?”

Dean cleared his throat, "My parents were married. They weren't mates, which I guess, made sense to some of the issues... but... we're mates... I'd do anything for you, Castiel... I... we've only known each other a short time but I want to spend every day of the rest of my life with you." Holding up his hand, Dean cleared his throat, then tugged at the white gold band there. "This was my Mom's…"

Castiel felt his breathing hitch. “Dean...”

"It means a lot to me, almost as much as you do. Besides this and a picture, it's all I've got of her." He took a deep breath, then slid it onto Castiel's finger.

Castiel stared down at the ring, curling his fingers around Dean’s. “Oh, Dean...”

Licking his lips, Dean stared into Castiel's blue eyes. "Yes?"

“Are... are you sure?”

"Castiel..." Dean took a deep breath as he watched him, telling himself to man up. "I love you. I'm more sure than I've been about anything in my life."

Trembling, Castiel grabbed Dean and pulled him into a crushing hug. "I don't deserve you…"

"You deserve all of me, Cas... hell, you deserve far better." He explained, hugging him closely.

His arms wrapped around the younger man's neck. "I love you, Dean..."

Dean picked up Castiel, pulling him close to himself. Honestly, he was dying to be closer, deeper- he cut that thought off, pulling his face from his neck. "I'm not good at saying it, but I'm learning."

“I want to show you,” Castiel whispered against his neck. “But... I’m afraid...”

"Show me what, Cas?" Stroking his fingers through Castiel's hair, Dean made a soft noise.

“How much I love you...”

"You do that whenever you nuzzle me or snuggle me." Dean stroked a hand down his side. "I do want to kiss you, though..."

He barely got the words out before Castiel pressed his lips to Dean’s.

Dean gasped, leaning back on the hood of his car and pulling his mate against him, then over him. Making a pleased noise, he kissed him back, letting Castiel take control.

Castiel was eager, his hand gripping Dean’s hip. He nestled between Dean’s legs and kissed him harder.

The omega pulled a moan from the alpha's lips, and Dean tilted his head, kissing him deeper. Hell... he was perfect... tasted so delicious...

Castiel lazily bucked his hips against Dean’s, and to his surprise, he felt a rush of slick. “Oh, fuck...”

"Fuck..." Dean's green eyes darkened as he scented the slick, his cock hardening as his rut reared it's head valiantly, reminding him how very much he wanted his mate. He swallowed hard, staring at him. "Cas..."

Castiel looked at Dean intently. “I know you want to knot me.”

"Fuck... Cas, that's... of course I do, you're fucking amazing, but..." Dean licked his lips, his heart pounding as he watched him.

“But?”

"I... if you aren't ready, I'm not going to ask. It's your choice." Though the scent of his slick was enough to have Dean painfully hard, his mouth watering to taste the sweet liquid.

He rubbed Dean’s chest lightly. “Can we go very slowly?” He murmured.

Dean swallowed hard, pushing his hair back from his face. "We're going at whatever pace you want- including not at all if that's what you want." He cupped his face, rubbing his cheek along Castiel's.

Castiel let his head fall back in pleasure. “I want to touch you...”

"And I want to suck you until you come... I want this to be about your pleasure more than mine." Dean nibbled at Castiel's neck, making a hungry sound. "If I knot you... I'm going to mark you."

The thought of being knotted terrified Castiel months ago. Now... now it made fresh slick spill from him. He tightened his arms around Dean.

Dean pulled his own shirt off, reaching to tug at Castiel's band shirt. "Can I take this off, Gorgeous? So I can touch you?"

“You’ll see the scars...” He knew Dean had seen the scars before, but this was different.

"You've seen mine, Cas..." Taking the Omega's hand in his own, Dean pressed it to his side where he'd been stabbed, then slid it to his back where he'd been beaten with a belt for not accepting his Master.

Castiel lightly stroked Dean’s back and breathed deeply. Then he reached down and quickly tugged off his band shirt, tossing it to the ground.

Reaching out, Dean smoothed a gentle hand over Castiel's chest before he pulled him into a deep kiss. He was still leaning against the hood of Baby, but fuck if he cared- he just wanted Castiel closer.

Castiel could feel his slick quickly dampening his boxers and sweatpants, but he didn’t care as he kissed Dean again. He didn’t care about the mess. Not when Dean’s hands were running through his hair and the alpha was making beautiful sounds of pleasure.

Making a pleased noise, Dean trailed his hands down his mate's back, then up again, just barely above Castiel's sweat pants, then back up. He was teasing them both, but he was taking it very, very slow- even as his tongue slid along Castiel's in a mimic of what they could be doing.

Castiel’s fists clenched in Dean’s shirt. His whole body thrummed with need and he couldn’t think except _mate, mate, mate._ “Dean...”

"Yes, Angel?" Dean panted a little, nibbling along Castiel's jaw, then along his sensitive neck.

He pulled back and took a deep breath. “Can we go to our room? I’m making a mess...”

"Of course." Licking his lips, Dean took a deep breath, nearly moaning as he scented just how much slick his mate was producing... because of him. "Let's go, Angel." He grabbed his flannel from the ground, knotting it around Castiel's waist to hide the wetness there.

Grateful, Castiel leaned into him and together they rushed from the garage to their bedroom. He thought he heard Gabe as they passed the living room but he didn’t care. He just wanted to be alone with his alpha.

Dean got them into their room, then flicked on the light as he shut the door. Turning on some soft music, he looked over at his mate.

Castiel was a little nervous but he went willingly into Dean’s arms. “Could we... perhaps have a safe word?”

"How about we use red for stop... yellow for you need a moment and I need to slow down, and green is good to go?" Stroking his finger's through Castiel's hair, Dean tilted his head. "And... I want you to ride me, if we get to the penetration part."

Castiel nodded somberly. “And if things get a little out of control, I won’t hold it against you.” Even if Dean took what was rightfully his, Castiel would understand. He had been so patient for so long, giving Castiel more than Castiel had any right to expect.

Dean's eyes narrowed as he looked at him. "Out of control? Meaning what, Cas? We are only doing what you want and are okay with- and if you don't promise me that you will immediately tell me if something is wrong, we aren't going to do anything past cuddling."

“Okay...” with that, Castiel shimmied out of his damp boxers and sweatpants, letting them fall into a puddle on the floor.

Dean's lips parted a bit as he looked his mate over, his eyes darkening. "Holy hell, Cas..."

“What?” The omega suddenly looked nervous. “Did I do something?”

"You're just gorgeous... and you're my mate," Dean told him, stripping off his shirt before he moved to undo the fly on his jeans.

His hands paused, "You know, let's leave these on. I'm not rushing."

Surprised, Castiel sat down on their bed. Then he suddenly shot up again. “Oh, shit, it’s going to stain,” he said miserably, but there was an underlying note of fear there.

"Shhh... I always have one of the fancy waterproof pad things Gabe has on the bed because of the time he made me spend peeing in a bottle." Dean assured him, slipping his arms around his mate. "It's okay... and if it does stain, we'll clean it or get a new mattress." Dean cupped his face, kissing him softly. "Can I make you feel good?"

“I want to make you feel good, too...”

"And you will, I promise..." Dean shot him a grin, running his hands up his Omega's sides. Some people claimed that omegas had smaller dicks, but that just wasn't true from what Dean'd seen. Well, not that he'd seen a lot, but porn was a thing that existed... Either way, his mate was perfectly endowed. 

Nuzzling over Castiel's scent gland, he made a pleased sound. "I love your scent…"

Castiel relaxed and nuzzled Dean’s neck in return. “Yours is incredibly pleasing to me as well.”

A shiver slid down Dean's spine, and he lifted Castiel's hands to his mouth. "Do you know what you do to me with your hands? They're perfect..." Dean nuzzled the palm, teasing it with the stubble on his face, then kissed his long fingers.

Castiel watched him with adoring eyes. “I don’t deserve you.”

Moving to the other hand, Dean repeated the motion, though this time he teased up the older man's wrist, kissing and nuzzling- marking his mate with his scent. "You deserve so much more, Cas..."

Sighing, Castiel let his legs fall apart, welcoming Dean between them. His hands cupped Dean’s face tenderly.

Smiling, Dean leaned forward, stealing a kiss from him. "My mate... my perfect omega." Trailing his hands over Castiel's chest, he made a pleased noise as he let his fingers find his nipples.

The older man gasped and squirmed. “Oh, fuck!”

"All right, Cas?" Nipping gently down his stubbled jaw and down his throat, Dean smirked. "What's your color, Cas? Green? Yellow? Red?"

“Green. Please don’t stop,” he breathed.

"Good. I won't." Dean made a purring sound, unable to resist teasing his pert nipple with his mouth to see his reaction.

“Oh!” Castiel grasped Dean’s hair, squirming.

Flicking his tongue over the tight little bud, Dean let his fingers continue to stroke the other while he sucked at the one in his mouth for a moment. His mate was utterly gorgeous, and damn if he didn't want to see him fall apart so that he couldn't piece him back together... then send him flying again.

A rush of fresh slick poured out of Castiel as he writhed under Dean. “Yes, Dean. Yes.”

Dean was a big fan of symmetry, and it didn't seem fair to give one nipple all of the attention. He looked up at Castiel, nipping and sucking his way over to the other. The scent of his slick filled the room, and if Sam and Gabe hadn't figured out what they were up to, they would soon. Damn if he cared, though. The only thing that he was worried about was his mate's pleasure. "Cas... have you had your cock sucked before?"

Castiel paused, his eyes big. “Never willingly,” he finally replied.

"Okay. Well, red, yellow, green still applies. I want to suck you, and then I want to lick you open while your slick runs down my face." Dean tilted his head, then moved, kneeling at the foot of the bed on the floor. Damn if this didn't make the alpha in him pissed a bit, but this was for his mate. For his omega. "Come here, Cas... now you're in control."

Slowly, almost shyly, Castiel moved to the foot of the bed. “Right here?”

"Right there." Wanting to reassure him, Dean leaned up, pressing a gentle kiss to his mate's mouth. "I stop, any time you want, Cas." The only time he couldn't was if he was knotted inside of him, and damn if that didn't bug him a little. Pushing the thought away, the Alpha ran his hands up Castiel's thighs, caressing them through the slick coating them.

“Oh...that’s so good...” Castiel let his head fall back, focusing on the sensations the alpha was creating in him.

Gathering the viscous liquid on his palm, Dean wrapped his hand around Castiel's cock and stroked, watching his reaction before he moved to lick at the head of his cock.

His hips bucked instinctively and Castiel grabbed at the sheets. His thighs were already shaking and he felt like he could explode. “Don’t stop, Dean,” he begged hoarsely.

His pleas were music to his ears, and Dean sucked his length into his mouth, moaning at the weight of him on his tongue. He was so fucking delicious- he wanted more. He started a rhythm, letting his throat relax before he started taking him all the way in. This... this was perfect. He could feel his lips swelling, and damn if he cared.

Dean’s movements were precise and tantalizing, and Castiel had never had someone take care of him this way. He couldn’t hold on for long. His fingers slid through Dean’s hair and his hips stuttered. “I can’t...” He panted. “I can’t last...”

Looking up at his mate, Dean's green eyes were hot. He didn't even pause. He squeezed Castiel's thigh, reassuring him.

The little gesture was all the encouragement Castiel needed. He threw his head back and cried out as he came. “Dean!”

Swallowing him down, Dean kept doing until his lover was done coming. Licking his lips, he smirked up at him. "Delicious, Cas..."

Castiel was trembling and he laid back in their bed. “I love you, Dean.”

"Mmhm... I love you too, Cas." Dean nuzzled along his thigh, licking up his slick. "How are you feeling?"

“I can’t describe it,” he breathed, giving Dean a heavy-lidded look. “I’ve never had consensual sex...”

"Well... I want to make sure that everything that we do feels good." Dean kissed his thigh. "I love you. I want everything we do to be consensual."

Castiel held an arm out. “Come here?”

Dean nodded, moving to lay up on the bed next to him. "Is here good?" He smiled at him, smoothing Castiel's sweaty hair back from his face.

“So good,” Castiel drowsed, draping his arm over Dean.

"Tired, Cas?" Pulling him close, Dean nuzzled against him. He loved that he was covered in the scent of his mate, and his mate had his own scent in many places.

“Mm-hmm...” he yawned and nuzzled deeper into Dean’s arms. “Just wanna sleep...”

"Sleep, then. I'll be here when you wake up." Dean smiled, kissing his hair as he held him close. "I love you."

“I love you, too, Dean,” he slurred.

Dean held him close as his mate trailed off. His own eyes were heavy as the pair of them laid there, entwined.

Castiel was more relaxed than he could ever remember being. That, combined with Dean’s gentle hand rubbing his back, had him falling asleep within moments.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Gabriel inhaled, sniffing before he blinked. "...All righty, then. Apparently, Castiel is..."

Sam scented the air as well. “I’m glad.” His nose wrinkled. “Gross.”

Laughing, Gabriel pressed his face into Sam's neck, inhaling his scent. "Mmhm. That's about it. I'm just going to inhale your scent, despite the fact that I'm glad for my brother."

The younger omega grinned. “I’m yours to scent.”

Smirking, Gabriel nuzzled along Sam's jaw, rubbing his scent on him. "Is that so?"

“Of course. Zep and I are all yours.” Sam closed his eyes and bared his neck gladly to Gabe.

"Sam..." Gabriel bit his lower lip, then pressed a soft kiss to where his bite should be. "I want to mark you."

Sam’s eyes widened. “Really?”

"Really... but only if you're all right with it." Sitting up, Gabriel ran a hand through his own hair.

Sam watched him intently. “Then… I’d really be yours. Forever,” he breathed.

"And I want you to mark me. I want that visible claim, Sam." Stealing a small kiss, Gabriel smiled at his mate. "Is that all right?"

“Yes. Mark me, Gabe. Please.”

"I'm not just biting you out of nowhere, Sam. It has to break the skin." Shaking his head a bit, Gabriel kissed him. "We'll make out a bit, then see about it, okay?"

A little disappointed, Sam nodded. “Okay.” He snuggled closer to Gabe and kissed his neck.

Gabriel made a soft noise, tilting his head for his mate. "You've been hurt enough, Sam, I just want it to feel good..."

“That’s why I love you...” he slid into Gabe’s lap and wrapped his arms around his alpha’s neck.

Grinning a bit as his belly bumped into him, Gabriel pulled him into a kiss. "I love you too." Damn if this position didn't put ideas into his head.

Sam slipped his hand under Gabe’s shirt and hummed softly, enjoying the feel of his skin.

His muscles flexed a bit under Sam's hand and Gabriel made a pleased sound, kissing him a bit more passionately.

Sam gladly let him deepen the kiss. His hormones were going wild and at the moment all he wanted was his alpha to touch him.

Sliding his hands down Sam's back, Gabriel cupped his ass, tugging him closer as their mouths mated. He could feel his cock hardening. And he hoped it wouldn't scare Sam.

Sam closed his eyes, fisting his hand in Gabe’s hair as they kissed. No one had ever treated him so carefully, so lovingly, and he couldn’t get enough.

His hand tugging at Gabriel's hair had him making a needy sound, nipping at Sam's lower lip before he soothed it with a slide of his tongue. "Mmm..." he inhaled his omega's scent, hot in the air around them, and he traced his fingers lightly along the seam of Sam's pants, running along the crease of his ass.

Sam shivered and a gush of slick quickly soaked his pants. With his pregnancy, the slick was even more sweet and tantalizing than normal.

"Sam... I want to make you come." Gabriel nipped at his jaw, then down his neck. His own cock throbbed between them, insisting on reminding him of his own need. Damn... he didn't need that though. He needed to mark his mate.

Sam nodded eagerly. “Bedroom? Wanna spread out for you...”

Gabriel grinned, kissing his mate once more. "You are on top, gorgeous."

Thrilled, Sam eased himself to his feet with Gabe’s help. His hand instinctively went to his belly and he blanched at the wet spot he had left on Gabe. “Oh no...”

Gabriel smirked down at his lap. "Fuck, that's hot, Sammy. Knowing that I made you that slick for me..." he stood, kissing his Omega.

The apprehension left Sam and relief quickly replaced it. “Love me, Gabe...”

"Bed, Sam... I want my mate on a bed when I make you mine." Gabriel slipped his arm around his waist, tugging him gently towards their bed.

Sam eagerly followed his alpha, his body teeming with excitement. As soon as they were in their bedroom, Sam took off his pants. But when he got to his shirt, he hesitated.

"Sam... I want to see my Omega... pregnant with my pup, spread out while I make you come and mark you as mine. What do you want?" Gabriel's eyes were hot as he started to undo his own shirt, button by button.

“I want that, too.” He looked down at his baby belly. “I just... I don’t feel...”

"Sexy?" Tilting his head at him, the doctor paused in unbuttoning his shirt. "Do you not understand how hard I get, knowing we are having a pup? That's our pup inside of your gorgeous body."

A shy smile curved Sam’s lips. He finally took off his shirt and sat down on the foot of the bed. “I smell different, too. My slick... it has something to do with Zep.”

"Which really makes me want to bury my face right there and lick until you are telling me to stop." Gabriel shrugged, stepping forward to cup his face. "You're perfect."

Sam gladly leaned into Gabe's hands, closing his eyes. "Make me forget," he murmured. "I only want you…"

Growling softly, Gabriel kissed him, pulling him closer as he let his hands slide over Sam's chest.

Sam smiled and ran his hands over Gabe's arms. "I love when you touch me…"

"Is that so?" Smirking, Gabriel moved to ease Sam back onto the bed, coating his fingers in slick before he licked them clean. "Good thing that I love touching you."

Shivers went through Sam as he squirmed in anticipation. "Oh…"

Gabriel moved, nuzzling his way down Sam's abdomen, then slid his fingers through Sam's wet cheeks. "I'm going to lick at you, and make you feel so good, baby…"

Sam threw his head back and growled. "And I'm going to throw you down if you don't stop teasing me."

"Is that so?" A smirk teased at his words, and Gabriel gently pushed a finger into his lover.  
To be fair, he wasn't teasing as much as making sure he felt all right, considering the past.

Sam cried out Gabe's name and grabbed at his shoulders. "More, Gabe!"

Gabriel licked his lips, pressing a second finger inside of his mate. He was soaked with slick, and damn if it wasn't the hottest thing he'd ever seen. Leaning forward, he licked around his fingers.

The young omega cried out again, thrusting his hips. "Oh God...don't stop," he babbled, going out of his mind with pleasure. "Don't stop."

Gabriel curled his fingers, and with the knowledge of a doctor, found his mate's prostate, teasing him. Fuck... the scent of his own arousal was filling the room, making him hungrier for Sam.

It was all too much for Sam. Suddenly the omega sat up, pulling away from his mate. Then he pushed Gabe onto his back and straddled his alpha's hips.

Holy shit. Gabriel's eyes were wide as he stared up at his mate. "Sam?"

Sam suddenly froze. "Oh, shit... I'm sorry, Gabe..."

"Shhh... that was hot as hell. But I'm making sure my mate is okay first." Gabriel ran his hands up Sam's thighs, watching him closely. "I didn't think you meant literally."

"I didn't think I did, either," he confessed, Gabe's touch soothing him. "But...you make me feel so good…"

"Hey, I'm down for anything my mate wants. If you want this..." Gabriel leaned up, stealing a kiss from him. "I'm more than ready for that."

"I just want to feel you, Gabe." He shivered when Gabe gently cradled Sam's belly in his hands. "I love you."

"I love you, Sam... always." Smiling as he felt Zep move, Gabriel kissed his mate again. "I'm yours, and at your mercy."

Sam nodded and returned Gabe's kiss with all the intensity he felt for the alpha. Then he reached down and closed his fingers around Gabe's hard cock.

Gabriel made a soft noise, panting a bit into Sam's mouth. Fuck... he was so damn perfect... Not wanting to trigger him, he gently stroked his back.

He arched his back in response and sighed as he moved his hips. His hand began teasing Gabriel's dick, slowly but with confidence.

"Sam... God, that's so good." Gabriel bit his lower lip, rocking his hips up into Sam's hand.

A soft smile appeared on Sam's face. "I want you, Gabe. But... I need you to keep me grounded," he murmured, hoping Gabe would understand.

"Anything you need me to do, Sam... anything, I'll do it." Gabriel trailed his hands along Sam's body, watching him closely.

"Okay..." Breathing deeply, Sam took Gabe's hand and guided it downward. "I want to start with one finger..."

"One finger... okay." Gabriel licked his lips carefully slipping a hand down so that he could push the finger inside of him. "Hold still, Sammy. This is a different angle."

Sam nodded and gasped when Gabe eased his finger into him. "Oh...that's good..."

Gabriel watched his face, carefully working him with his finger in and out of his slick hole. "You're very slick, Sam. I can't stroke your prostate as well from this angle…" He'd had a better angle on his knees, but it wouldn't matter if he was riding him.

Nodding, Sam rolled off of Gabe and pulled the older man on top of himself. He let out a snort when Zep kicked him. "Shh, Zep," he whispered. "Daddy is trying to do something."

Gabriel laughed a little, kissing his mate. "Zep kicked me before too. Spoiled pup needs to learn I'm allowed to love on his Daddy." Reaching down, he slipped his fingers back inside of his mate. "Mmm…"

Sam was already relaxed and he let out a breathy laugh. "Smart," he whispered. "Keep distracting me..." It kept him focused on Gabe and the amazing things that were coming.

"This will be better with you riding me in the future- your belly's going to be big- you started showing early." Gabriel kissed his jaw, stroking his prostate again as he worked three fingers inside of him.

"Mm..." Sam gave his hips a little movement. "Wanna ride you anyway. You're so gorgeous."

"That's it. I want you to watch me... and then I want you to keep that up- take your pleasure on my fingers. That's what I want- my mate to feel good." Gabriel couldn't resist, moving to lick the head of Sam's thick cock.

"Ah!" Sam threw his head back against the pillows, shuddering. "Fuck, Gabe!"

"Yes, Gorgeous?" Gabriel purred the words, then sucked him into his mouth. He had a feeling that he wasn't going to be able to do this for long, and he wanted to make the most of it.

Sam reached down and buried his fingers in Gabe's hair, watching him intently. "Y-You don't have to..."

"Sam... it might have missed your purview, but I'm not just any alpha. I'm yours. And I'm damn attracted to all parts of you, especially this gorgeous cock." Gabriel smirked at him, then swallowed him down.

Sam yelped and struggled to keep his hips still when his first instinct was to fuck Gabe's beautiful mouth. "I love you so much..."

Gabriel made a pleased noise around him, starting a rhythm as he watched his mate, working him with his fingers in time.

Shudders went through Sam and soon he couldn’t take any more. “Gabe, I’m close,” he whimpered. “So close..”

Pulling back, Gabriel licked his fingers clean. "Mmm... you are damn delicious, Sam. I love it."

He reached up and cupped Gabe’s cheek in his hand. “I want you in me, Gabe,” he said huskily.

Gabriel moved, laying back on the bed. "Come here, Sam. I want you to ride me- take me inside of yourself... just... remember, if you get me to knot, I can't pull out. I'd hurt you."

Sam nodded intently. “I know.” He carefully shifted until he was straddling Gabe’s hips again.

"Okay, baby." Gabriel sat up, kissing him deeply. "I love you, Sammy."

“I love you too, Gabe.” Breathing deeply, Sam kissed Gabe back. Then he lined Gabe’s cock up with his opening. “Okay...”

"I love you, Sam. Always. I don't care if you need to stop before I knot. That's fine, okay?" Gabriel assured him, gently holding him. "I've got you."

“I know, Gabe. You’ll take care of me.” He paused for a moment before slowly sinking down on Gabe’s dick.

"Sam..." he groaned, grabbing his hips. "Fuck, baby... that's.... you feel so good."

Sam sank down until Gabe was fully sheathed inside of him. Then he stilled, steadying his breathing.

"Hold still, Sam... breath." Gabriel cupped his face, kissing him gently. "I've got you."

He nodded shakily. “I’m just... I’ve never...been allowed to do this...”

"I know. It's all right, whatever you need, okay?" Gabriel gently stroked his hands over his mate. "You're my mate... my perfect Omega."

The omega relaxed and after a few moments, he began to move his hips slowly, almost lazily.

"That's it, Sam- just like that." The alpha licked his lips, putting his hands on Sam's hips. "Whatever you want."

Sam reached down and grabbed Gabe’s hands, linking their fingers together. “You’re so big, Gabe,” he managed. “Stretch me so good...”

Gabriel squeezed his hand gently, rolling his hips in time with Sam. "You feel so damn good, Sam- hot and slick.”

The sound of skin on skin filled the room and Sam braced himself on Gabe’s chest for a moment. Then he began to ride Gabe faster, his breathing coming harder.

"Fuck, That's it, Sam..." Gabriel moved his hand, wrapping it around Sam's cock, stroking him.

Sam arched his back, his eyes closing as he rode his mate. “So good, Gabe. You’re perfect.”

"Mm... just yours." Gabriel gasped, biting his lower lip hard as he thrust up into him. "You feel so good, Sam..." he just needed to hold back, not to knot until Sam came.

Sam suddenly paused, gripping Gabe’s hand tightly. “Knot me, Gabe. Knot me.”

"Sam... are you sure?" Panting, Gabriel stared into Sam's blue eyes.

“Make me yours,” he begged. “Knot me.”

"God... I'm... I'm going to, Sam. I'm going to knot-" Gabriel tried to warn him, the base of his cock starting to thicken as he thrust into him. "Sam, baby..."

Sam nodded frantically, leaning down to kiss Gabe deeply. “Make me yours. Please, baby.”

Gabriel kissed him back, growling as he felt his knot slide into place, rutting his hips up into his mate. He couldn't help it, he moved to kiss Sam's neck, his teeth finding the place that his bite would go.

Sam whimpered in excitement and anticipation of receiving his alpha’s bite. It was primal and enthralling.

The bite was completely beyond Gabriel's control at that point, and there was a bit of blood as his teeth sank into Sam's skin. He was fucking perfect- his cock knotted and locked inside his mate. Reaching down, Gabriel stroked Sam's cock, growling.

Sam cried out as he came, streams of his Come splattering onto his alpha. “Gabe!”

The feeling of his mate coming had Sam's mouth to his neck. He needed that bite- had to have it as he ground up against him, his orgasm pulled forward by Sam's.

Waves of pleasure washed over them, intensified by the new mating bite. Gabe rolled Sam over carefully until they were lying face to face, still connected by his knot.

Sam vaguely realized Gabe was cleaning them up and he purred softly. He was pleasantly sore and he relished the feel of Gabe’s knot.

"I love you, Sam... so damn much. And our pup..." He smiled, nuzzling Sam's face. "Get some sleep, gorgeous." Hell, he didn't know how long it'd take his knot to go down. He hadn't knotted anyone in ... a long time.

Sam nodded and kissed Gabe sweetly, draping his arm over his alpha.

Gabriel nuzzled his jaw again, then kissed his mark, smiling. "My mate..."

“Yours,” Sam agreed sleepily.

Holding his lover close, Gabriel yawned. It didn't take long for them to drift off to sleep.

Xxxxx

Dean slipped out of bed the next morning, intent on grabbing a quick shower. Hell, he couldn't keep the stupid grin off of his face- he'd made Castiel come- and he'd loved it. Damn if that wasn't the best feeling in the world. He'd grab a shower and then get breakfast made. Gabriel wasn't the only man in the house who could cook, after all.

As he showered, the door quietly opened. His sweet omega stepped into the shower with him, messy haired and scowling. “Too early,” he grumbled.

Jumping, then relaxing as he saw his mate, Dean laughed as he turned to face him. "You were supposed to sleep so that I could make you breakfast." Hell, he was adorable with that scowl... Having already brushed his teeth, Dean leaned down to steal a kiss.

Castiel leaned into the kiss, moaning softly. “You weren’t with me. Woke me up.”

"I didn't mean to wake you." Dean cupped his face, stroking his fingers over Castiel's cheek. "How are you feeling this morning?"

“Good. Really good.” His arms slipped around Dean and he leaned into his mate’s hand. “Last night feels like an incredible dream.”

Dean made a pleased noise as he slipped his arms around his mate. "I'm just glad that I made my mate feel good." He leaned down, kissing him again, this time more lingeringly.

“You made me feel so good,” Castiel whispered, pushing his hips flush against Dean’s. “Better than anyone ever has.”

Gasping, Dean pulled him closer to him. "I'm always going to make you feel good, Castiel. Any time, any place."

Castiel looked at him shyly. “Can I touch you, Dean?”

"Of course... um... we should not do that in the shower, though. I'm not the best at balance?" Dean's blush made his freckles stand out.

Grinning, Castiel leaned up and kissed him sweetly. Then he grabbed the body wash Charlie had bought him.

Grabbing his poof thing from the floor, Dean started to wash himself again.

They spent their shower cleaning up and sharing little kisses. Then they got out and dried themselves off before returning to their bedroom.

Dean grinned at his mate, "You sure you don't want a drink first? Or something to eat?"

Castiel responded by pulling Dean’s towel off and pushing him onto the bed.

Bouncing on the bed, Dean's eyes went wide as he watched Castiel. "That works too…" Shit, he was hard, his cock throbbing.

Castiel joined him on the bed and looked at Dean’s cock with anticipation. His hand came up and slowly closed around it.

Dean's abs flexed, and his breath caught as he watched Castiel. "Castiel... that's... "

“Good?” He finished hopefully, his hand pausing.

Dean laughed softly, kissing him softly. "No... great. It's great."

Encouraged, Castiel resumed moving his hand slowly, stroking Dean to full hardness.

This was all about Castiel, in Dean's opinion- he wanted Castiel to feel good about touching him. He made a soft noise, rolling his hips with his hand.

Castiel’s eyes lit up. “Your dick is exquisite.”

"Is it?" Dean bit his lip, looking down at himself. He hadn't really thought about it before, but as long as Castiel liked it...

“Mm-hmm.” He ran his thumb over the slit. “Do you have lube?” No one had ever used it on him, but he knew it would make this better for Dean.

"Uh... yeah. That duffle there- on the end pocket?" Dean pointed, blushing a little. It was only when Castiel was opening the pocket and reaching in that Dean remembered that he had a dildo in there. People might call him sick, but he did enjoy getting fucked. Just not by abusive alphas. "Uh... I can explain."

Castiel shook his head. “Not necessary.” He let his own towel fall as he sat back down with Dean and opened the lube packet.

"Are you sure?" Dean tilted his head, watching as Castiel opened the lube. It was unscented, thankfully. Some of them came with omega pheromones in them, for a rut.

“Mm-hmm.” He poured the lube into his hand and began to warm it between his palms. “And right now I would like to stroke you until you’re a mess, okay?”

"I... all right?" Licking his lips, Dean watched Castiel, his eyes dark. "Just as long as you're comfortable with it."

“I am. I want to take you apart.” He took Dean into his hand, watching his expression intently.

"Castiel..." Dean moaned his name as his mate started to stroke him, grabbing at the bedding.

“I have you, Dean,” He rumbled, moving his hand teasingly.

That deep voice seemed to go straight to his cock, and the Alpha swallowed hard. It went against his instincts as an alpha to have the omega in control, but this was Castiel…

Castiel leaned forward and nuzzled Dean’s neck, lightly teasing his heavy balls. “You’re my alpha...”

Rolling his hips a bit as Castiel teased him, Dean made a soft noise. "My omega... my mate." He reached out, running his hands over him as he bared his neck to him.

Surprised and thrilled, Castiel inhaled deeply and shuddered. “I’ll make you feel so good...”

"You are, Castiel, that's..." Dean slipped a hand into Castiel's hair. "I want you to bite me, Castiel. You're wearing my ring, I want your mark." He'd mark Castiel when he was ready, but he didn't want to push him.

The older man froze. “You...you want my bite?”

"I do... I'll wait until you're ready if you want my mark, but..." Dean looked at him, biting his lower lip. "I told you, I love you…"

“And I love you.” Castiel ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. “Mark me.”

"I don't want to hurt you." Dean pulled Castiel into a kiss, nipping at his lower lip.

“It’s a bite. I want it, Dean.” He playfully sucked Dean’s lower lip for a moment.

Dean groaned, pulling Castiel over him. "And I want it to feel good like it should, Castiel." He shifted his hips, pulling his legs up so the older man settled between them.

Grinning, Castiel settled comfortably between his legs. “You make me feel so good.”

"Do I?" Dean smirked, kissing him as he rolled his hips, grinding their bodies together. "That's the point, love."

Castiel’s own dick was fully erect and aching. “Oh, fuck...”

"Fuck is right..." Dean tilted his hips, letting Castiel slide between his cheeks.

Castiel stilled suddenly, hesitating. “Wait...”

Dean stilled, biting his lip as he looked up at him. "Cas?"

“Y-yellow...”

Dean moved, holding his hands above the pillow. "Okay. Yellow. We are stopping for right now until you're comfortable. What's wrong?" Besides his own perverse pleasure at being fucked.

Castiel reluctantly pulled away so he could look at Dean’s face. “I want to touch you. But I’m not ready...to be inside you. Or for you in me.” He hung his head.

"Shh... it's okay. We're fine with that. I got ahead of myself." Dean cupped his face, making him look at him. "I'm sorry I jumped ahead."

“I still want to make you come...”

"That's fine. Why don't we move back to our previous position, okay? We can do that." Dean kissed the corner of his mouth softly. "I would like to make you come again, though. If that's okay. If not, that's fine too."

“I want that.” Castiel returned the kiss and shifted back into their previous position. There was still plenty of lube and he resumed stroking Dean until his alpha was aroused again.

Dean moaned, rolling his hips, thrusting up into Castiel's hand. "Fuck, Cas..."

Dean’s obvious pleasure made Castiel relax. He wasn’t ready for Dean to be inside of him, but one day he would be. For now, he was thrilled he could work his mate up like this. “Tell me what you like, alpha.”

"This- I... I liked the thing you did with your thumb..." Dean reached down, showing him how he'd rubbed the head on the upstroke.

Nodding, Castiel mimicked the movement, eliciting a deep moan from his love. “You’re stunning...”

Dean shook his head, gasping. "I'm... I'm going knot if you keep that up."

“Go ahead,” Castiel murmured.

Groaning, Dean's hips bucked up as the base of his cock swelled. "Cas!"

Castiel watched in fascination as Dean swelled. He was surprised to find that he wasn't afraid. He ran his fingertips over Dean's knot, coaxing him closer to coming.

Dean chanted Castiel's name like a prayer, unable to stop himself as his knot appeared, swelling the base of his cock. Just like that, he was coming, his seed splashing over Castiel's hand and over his abs and thighs

Castiel only needed a few strokes of his own hand to make himself come as well. Pleasure washed over him and he cleaned himself and Dean up before curling into Dean's side.

Dean panted, pulling him close and into a deep kiss. "I love you so damn much..."

Castiel melted into the kiss, draping his leg over Dean's. "I love you too, Dean..."

"You are amazing..." Laughing softly, Dean snuggled against him. He looked down at his cock, poking at the knot. "Go down."

Castiel laughed sleepily, absently rubbing Dean's chest. "I think one day... you'll be able to knot me..."

Pressing a kiss to Castiel's temple, Dean hugged him close. "I want what you want, Cas. I love you. If we don't get there..." he shrugged.

"You'll still marry me?" he whispered.

"Cas... I'm going to marry you unless you flat out tell me no. Otherwise, I want to marry my mate." Dean took Castiel's hand in his own, stroking his finger over his ring there. "This means more than you can possibly understand to me."

The older man looked relieved as he nestled closer to Dean. “No one has ever cared about me like this. I love you, Dean.”

"I love you too." He cupped his face, kissing him softly. "Let's sleep, love."

“Then breakfast?” Castiel murmured sleepily, his eyes closing.

"Mmm... then breakfast. I'll make you food." Dean laughed a little. "I'm not going out there like this though. Gabe would be a brat and a half."

“Yeah...yeah, he would. He’s a little shit.”

Snickering Dean rubbed Sam's back. "He is. Let's sleep."

“Hmm...” Castiel mumbled something unintelligible as he buried his face in Dean’s bare chest.

 

Dean and Castiel slept well after lunch, and when Dean woke up, he was determined to make dinner. When he left the bed, Castiel woke up and followed him, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

There was a movie playing in the living room. Gabe was sitting on the couch and Sam was lying down, his head in Gabe's lap. Gabe was stroking Sam's hair as Sam watched the movie.

Gabriel paused as he heard Dean in the kitchen. "I thought that you'd never wake up. Dinner's in the crockpot." He told him, smirking a bit.

Poking his head out of the kitchen, Dean pouted. "Seriously? But..." He huffed with a sigh. "What are you watching?"

"I had a nightmare so we're watching Despicable Me," Sam replied, snuggling deeper into Gabe's lap.

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry, man." Dean moved to hug his brother, then froze. "You're mated!"

"We are." Gabriel watched as Dean hugged his brother, awkward as the angle was.

Sam gladly returned his brother's hug. "We decided to do it earlier. He's mine."

"Damn straight he is." Dean patted him on the back, sitting next to them on the couch. 

"Less straight, really," Gabriel smirked, watching as the brothers hugged.

Sam let go of Dean and returned his head to Gabe's lap. "Gabe made some amazing beef stew."

"...I'm going to cook tomorrow. I was going to earlier but..." Dean trailed off, clearing his throat. He and Castiel hadn't marked each other but they were good for them. For each other.

Castiel sat down beside Dean and laid his head on his lover's shoulder. "Are you feeling better, Sam?"

Sam nodded slightly. "Gabe thought cartoons would calm me down. He was right."

Gabriel stroked his fingers through Sam's hair, watching him closely. He wasn't going to be comfortable knotting him again for a while after the nightmare,, but it was all Sam's choice. Sam's pace, not his. "Besides, this is a damn good movie."

Sam snuggled closer to him and looked back at the movie.

Castiel kissed Dean's neck. "Would you mind getting us some stew?" he requested shyly.

Dean kissed him softly, pulling him into a hug. "I don't mind at all. I'm sorry I didn't cook it." He stood, heading to the kitchen.

When he came back, he was juggling two bowls, two glasses, and several slices of homemade bread. Castiel quickly sat up and took a bowl and a glass from his mate. "That smells amazing."

"Thanks, Castiel- I mean, for taking it." Dean sat down next to him, relaxing.

"Dude, you realize you can take a compliment- right?" Gabriel tilted his head at him. "I've seen you do that a bunch. Defer, distract..."

"He did that when I was little, too," Sam yawned.

Dean blinked, looking at his brother. "Dude."

Shrugging, Gabriel smirked at him. "You're the one who does it, we're just calling you on it."

Both Sam and Castiel chuckled and Castiel kissed Dean's cheek. "I love you anyway, Dean."

Dean hugged him close, pressing a kiss to his ring on Castiel's finger. "I love you too, Cas."

"...What's that?" Gabriel raised a brow.

Sam's eyes also went wide. "Is that Mama's ring, Dean?"

"Uh... yeah. It is." Dean looked over at him. "Castiel and I aren't to the biting- well... the sex part of it- yet. I want to marry him."

Castiel held his breath, hoping Sam wouldn't be upset.

"Wow..." Sam sat up and hugged Castiel, then Dean. "Holy shit."

"Holy shit is right!" Gabriel grinned, pulling Dean into a hug, then Sam as his mate released them. "That's awesome!"

Relief filled Castiel and he smiled at Gabe and Sam. "He asked me earlier. Of course, I said yes..."

"I don't want Castiel for sex... it's more than that, and I don't..." Dean shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. "I love him."

"Duh," Sam laughed. "You two are so sappy it's almost sickening."

"I do appreciate that being made clear," Gabriel smirked at him. "Considering what the lot of us have been up to."

Dean gave him a look, starting to eat his food.

Castiel also dug into his stew, groaning softly.

"Good?" Gabriel smiled, pulling Sam back into his arms as he watched them.

"Mmm... damn good. Thank you, Gabriel." Dean toasted him with his drink.

Sam gladly curled into Gabe's arms, feeling safe and wanted with his mate.

"So you guys haven't had any problems? No pains, Castiel?" Gabriel tilted his head. "I know with the tearing-"

"...Dude." Dean gave him a look.

Castiel looked down at his stew, his appetite weakening. “I haven’t been able to.”

"Eat, Castiel. Don't worry about that." Dean hugged him tight, the protective Alpha in him coming out.

Castiel burrowed closer to Dean. “I’m lucky you’re so patient...”

"Shh... I love my mate, and I'm never going to push you into it. I've got two hands for a reason." Inhaling his scent, Dean stroked his hands over his body. "I've got you... my mate... my fiance."

Castiel melted into his arms, quietly setting aside his bowl. Then he stuck his nose in Dean’s neck.

Dean pulled him into his lap, rubbing his back gently. "All right, Castiel?"

“I’m okay.” His arm slipped around Dean. “I have you.”

"Always." Dean kissed his hair, then grabbed at the food, holding out a spoonful of food to Castiel. "You need to eat."

Castiel looked amused. “Are you going to feed me?”

"I am if you're not eating on your own. Open up." Dean told him, shrugging as he held the spoon out by his mouth.

Chuckling fondly, Castiel opened his mouth.

Dean fed his mate the bite, then ate one himself. Licking his lips, he offered another to Castiel.

Castiel ate the bite and they adorably went back and forth until Castiel’s bowl was nearly empty. “Okay, I’m full.”

"Thank you for eating." Dean kissed him, setting the bowl down. 

"I'm sorry, Castiel..." Gabriel said after a moment, watching the pair.

Castiel nodded somberly. “I tried, but I became so overwhelmed...”

"It's fine, Castiel," Dean told him, hugging him closer again. "I'm not pushing. What we did was amazing."

Gabriel nodded slowly, clearing his throat. "It's fine. Are you using safe words?"

“Yes. I’m glad you suggested them.” Castiel ran his fingers through his mate’s hair. “And you listened.”

"Of course I did." Dean kissed his neck where his mark would go. "I love you."

Gabriel nodded, looking down at Sam who seemed to be asleep in his lap.

Castiel’s heart melted as he also looked at Sam. “He’s always so relaxed with you, Gabe.”

"I'm glad... I love him." Gabriel smoothed Sam's hair out of his face. It was growing quickly now that he was getting food and vitamins.

“I know he’s so excited about his pup. Will he fall asleep like this the further along he gets with the pregnancy?”

"He's liable to be more tired," he explained, gently stroking his shoulder with a sight. "And I'm excited as well."

“Of course you are. Between us, are you hoping for a boy? Or a girl?”

Gabriel looked at Sam, smiling softly. "Honestly? I think a little girl would be brilliant in a house of men- and spoiled to hell." Not that they wouldn't love a little boy just as much.

“A little girl would be precious. And Dean would be absolutely smitten.”

"Damn right I would. Zep's gonna be the cutest pup around." Dean preened a bit, dipping a bit of bread into his soup, then taking a bite.

Castiel grinned and closed his eyes. “We’re all going to love this baby so much.”

"Mmhm. I'm going to teach Zep how to work on cars, all about classic rock- you know, the best music." Brushing off his fingers, he hugged his mate against his chest.

Gabriel nodded. "Damn right we are..."

Sam’s abdomen was resting against Gabe’s and Gabe felt it when the pup started to kick. Even in his sleep, Sam rubbed his belly.

Grinning, Gabriel reached down, rubbing his belly as well. He loved them so damn much...

Castiel yawned and finished his milk as Gabe started another cartoon movie.

Dean raised a brow. "Roger Rabbit?" 

"It's a Classic, and the gags in it are Brilliant." He sat back down, stroking Sam's hair. "Besides, the tall gorgeous babe ends up with the short funny guy."

“Ah, genius,” Castiel commented blithely.

Gabriel reached over, poking him. "Brat. It's good."

Amused, Dean pulled out his beat-up phone, snapping a picture of them all the best that he could from this angle.

Castiel and Gabe laughed and Castiel draped his legs over Dean’s lap.

Dean pulled his legs into a comfortable position, then patted him.

Castiel stretched comfortably and turned his head to look at the tv.

Smirking slightly at his mate, Gabriel slowly started to braid his hair.

Sam yawned in his sleep and grasped at Gabe’s shirt.

The following week, Gabe began talking about getting Sam and Castiel outside for fresh air. Sam was open to the idea but Castiel shut down and refused to talk about it.

Sam sat in the kitchen as Dean cooked dinner. Zep was especially active and Sam rubbed his belly. "If Zep is like this now, I'm a little worried how she'll be in a few weeks when she's stronger and kicks harder," he said, only half-joking.

Dean shot him a grin. "I promise it's not going to be like that scene from Alien." Glancing around the kitchen, Dean blinked. "Gabe, did you get the apples for dessert?"

"...No," Gabriel admitted after a moment. "I was distracted." He'd started going on grocery runs and things, trying to get Sam used to his leaving for a little while.

Dean looked at the Mac and Cheese he'd perfected after years of hard work. "It just needs to bake now, so... I'll run to the store."

Sam leaned up for a kiss from his mate. "Get me some Snickers?"

"Sure thing- they've even got a thing I'm buying as a surprise for you." Dean grinned, hugging his brother. "Well, for Zep." Snickers ice cream. Damn good.

Gabriel blinked, "Wait, you're going? I was going to-"

"Nah... I could use getting out of the house." Dean told him, then looked at Castiel. "Want to come?"

Castiel tensed up. "Perhaps next time?"

"Sure." Dean kissed him, then headed for the door. He'd been dying to drive his Baby, and this worked. Plus, he wanted to spoil Castiel and Sammy... the only problem being that he wanted Castiel in his Baby.

Castiel watched him go, looking a little regretful. "Dean...?"

Dean looked at him over his shoulder, his keys hanging from his fingers. "Yeah, Castiel?" Hell... he looked like a kicked puppy.

He looked back at his brother. "Didn't you buy me shoes?"

Gabriel blinked. "Of course. Sneakers and those dress shoes you liked... and some boots."

"Anything I can just slip on?"

Gabriel nodded and moved to hand the shoes to Castiel. "These work?"

Dean blinked, "Castiel, I..."

"I think so." Castiel slipped the shoes on and stood carefully.

Hugging him close, Dean kissed his jaw. "I'll be here the entire time. You'll love Baby."

"Please don't leave me even for a second," Castiel whispered, hating how weak he sounded.

"I won't, I promise." Dean rubbed his face along Castiel's. "I'm proud of you for even thinking about it."

Castiel nuzzled into his neck. "Okay. Let's go."

Dean was excited about getting Castiel on the road and didn't even care if they made it to the store. Small steps. He tugged Castiel out to the Impala, then opened the door for him. "Here you go, Castiel."

Castiel took a deep breath and eased himself into the passenger seat. The car smelled like Dean, immediately putting him more at ease.

"So Castiel, this is Baby, Baby, this is my Mate..." he grinned, patting the dash.

Castiel sank deeper into the seat, pulling the seatbelt over himself and fastening it. "Okay..."

Kissing him softly, Dean sat back to buckle himself in before he started the car.

The motor startled Castiel and he gripped his thighs tightly. "You can do this," he told himself.

"Castiel? If you can't. That's okay too." Dean squeezed his fiance's thigh, then started to drive.

Castiel remained tense during the ten-minute drive to the grocery store. Luckily there weren't many cars and Dean hoped the store would be somewhat quiet. He parked the Impala and Castiel inhaled deeply.

Feeling terrible for his mate, Dean unbuckled himself, then hugged him close. "I am damn proud of you for getting here, you know that?"

The omega nodded and inhaled Dean's scent deeply. "I just want to do it and get back home..."

"Okay, Castiel." Kissing his hair, Dean pulled away. "Come on, Gorgeous. Let's get this done. We can do it. Just a bag of apples."

"A-And Snickers for Sam..."

"Oh! Ice cream. I was going to get him Snicker's ice cream too." Dean opened the door, climbing out as calmly as he could.

Castiel remained where he was until Dean opened his door. The cool evening air was a relief to his hot face but carried with it different, strange scents.

Dean reached into the car, offering him his hand."I'm right here, I promise."

Castiel grabbed Dean’s hand and held it tightly as he climbed out of the car. “Don’t let go, okay? Please.”

"I won't Cas... not at all." Dean kissed him, pulling him gently into his arms. "I've got my Omega."

Castiel stayed right there for a few moments, drawing strength from his alpha. “Okay... I think I’m ready.”

Dean hugged him close, smiling. "We can pick out ice cream for our late night movie?" He offered. They'd taken to cuddling after Sam and Gabriel went to bed, often snacking through it.

He nodded and together they began to walk toward the store’s entrance.

Dean grabbed a basket, grinning at Castiel determinedly. "You'll have to put the stuff in the basket."

Castiel nodded reluctantly and followed Dean to the fruit and produce. “Which apples?”

"There." Dean pointed, then pointed to a bag of apples. "Those look good."

Castiel picked up a bag of the apples and placed them in the basket. A stranger passed them and he pressed himself into Dean’s side.

Dean squeezed his hand, hugging him close. "So good. What was left? Pickles?"

“Ice cream.”

Winking at him, Dean tugged him towards the freezer area. "Ahh, that's why I need you."

Castiel stuck his nose in Dean’s neck, inhaling his scent again. “I need you.”

"You've got me, okay?" He shivered a little at Castiel's breath on his skin. "Let's get the ice cream and that... what as it?"

“Just ice cream and apples.”

"And Snickers," Dean said, kissing over where he'd mark Castiel. "Let's get our ice creams."

"Yeah..." Castiel shuffled over to the ice cream, picking out his favorite. Then he grabbed Snickers ice cream for Sam and placed both in their basket.

"Brilliant." Dean kissed his jaw. "Let's go get a bunch of candy bars for later."

Nodding, Castiel followed Dean to the candy aisle. He was still tense but he picked a couple of candy bars for himself.

"You are amazing." Dean hugged him close. "I want to massage you later."

"I want to snuggle with you," Castiel whispered, trying to relax.

"And we will definitely snuggle. I just think you deserve something nice for being so awesome." Dean told him with a grin. "So massage, cuddles, movie and ice cream."

"I'd really like that…"

Thankfully, they made it back to the car without incident and Dean stole a kiss from his mate. "Look, see? That wasn't awful."

Castiel shuddered and sniffled. "I want to go home…"

"Okay. Come on, love. Into the car." He kissed him, urging the other man to sit down in his seat.

Castiel obediently sat down in his seat and curled into himself after buckling his seat belt.

Dean hurried around the car and climbed in. Adjusting his rear view mirror, he started the car, heading towards the house. 

He was most of the way there when he saw it in the road- a bag moving. What the fuck? "Castiel, Stay in the car. I have to see what this is."

Castiel felt a sense of panic but he gripped Dean's jacket, which Dean had draped over him, and huddled beneath it.

Grabbing the bag, Dean swore as he realized that it was. "Kittens? Fucking kittens? What the hell kind of monster..." He pulled it close to his chest, then got back in the car. "Castiel, someone left kittens."

Confused, Castiel emerged from Dean's jacket and stared at the bag his alpha held. "Kittens...?"

"Kittens- they're cold. Hold them close to your body while we get home. They look about weaned, but..." Dean shook his head, holding out the bag gently to him.

The omega took the bag and held it to his chest, peering inside. Sure enough, there were four tiny kittens crying softly. "Oh…"

"They're cute, huh?" Dean asked, pulling into the driveway.

"Yes... they're so tiny, Dean…"

"They're cold. We need to get Sammy's heated blanket," He told him, turning the car off.

"Of course." Castiel let Dean help him out of the car, carefully cuddling the kittens to him.

Dean grabbed the groceries, opening the door. "How are they doing, Castiel?"

"Still crying," Castiel answered as he shuffled up the steps and into the house. "Gabe!"

Gabriel jumped up from the couch. "What's wrong? Are you okay? What...?"

Castiel held the bag out to his brother. "Look," he said breathlessly.

"Holy shit- Sammy!" Gabriel set the bag on the table, gently scooping the kittens out to look them over.

One kitten rolled out of the bag, and Castiel gasped when he realized it only had three legs. "Oh, no..."

Gabriel immediately picked it up, but it didn't seem to be wounded. "I think he's had this for a while. He's healing up already, as tiny as he is."

Dean grabbed his phone, texting Charlie.

Sam came out of the living room, his arm around his belly. "Gabe? What's wrong?"

"Kittens," Dean answered for him, pointing at the kittens. He moved, getting some tuna out for the little things on a plate.

"Good idea, Dean." Gabriel handed Castiel a kitten. "Hold it close, it's cold."

Castiel obediently snuggled the kitten, nuzzling its tiny head.

Sam eagerly scooped up another kitten. "Wow. I haven't seen a kitten since...since..."

Dean set the food down, watching as the two other kittens converged on the food.

Reluctantly Castiel and Sam set their kittens down to let them eat as well.

"Can you guys get a drawer out from the guest room dresser and line it up with one of the blankets?" Gabriel asked, looking at the omegas. "We can put in some of those warm packs from Charlie."

"I'll get it," Sam said brightly, heading down the hall to the guest room. He came back with a drawer and a soft blanket. "Got it."

Gabriel grinned, watching as the kittens lapped at the juice, then ate the fish. "Well, we lucked out with Tripod and his siblings. They're good eating actual cat food."

"Charlie's bringing it," Dean told him, moving to help Sam.

Sam gave his brother the drawer. "They're so tiny," he gushed.

Dean got the drawer set up, then moved to get the hot packs heated up- not too hot, though. 

"They're definitely tiny." Gabriel moved, hugging his mate.

Castiel couldn't help watching the one kitten with only three legs. It was the tiniest of the group but was eating eagerly.

Dean finished putting the hot packs in the box to cool while the kittens ate. He looked at Castiel, then smiled as he saw him watching the kitten. "We want the three-legged one..."

Castiel tried not to look overwhelmed as he squeezed Dean's hand. "Thank you..."

Dean kissed Castiel's hair, holding him close. "Well, I'll want one too, but... I haven't figured it out yet. They're all adorable."

"They really are." Castiel poured himself a glass of water.

Gabriel smiled, watching the kittens. "They're all staying here. We'll sort it out."

Sam grabbed Gabe in a hug. "You're the best."

Yelping a bit, Gabriel laughed, kissing him softly. "I love you, Sammy. Always."

"Love you, too." He nuzzled Gabe's neck.

Gabriel nuzzled Sam's mark, making a pleased sound. "Mmm... so Dean definitely brings back the best things from the store."

"He does. De, did you get my snickers?"

"Oh- yeah- open the freezer." He had put the apples on the table but then tossed the candy and ice cream in the freezer, more worried about the kittens.

Sam ventured over to the freezer and opened it. His brow furrowed as he looked inside. "Snickers...ice cream?"

"Yep. I thought that you and Zep might enjoy it." Dean grinned at him, watching his reaction. "I saw it the other day."

The young omega just looked confused. "I guess we've really missed a lot."

"I know, which is why I want you to enjoy it." Dean patted him. "Give it a try."

"Okay." He closed the door. "After dinner. I'm really hungry and Gabe says too many sweets before dinner can upset my stomach."

"Oh. Er... yeah." Dean bit his lip, remembering all of the weird meals that they'd eaten when they were younger. "It'll be done soon." He moved to check it.

Gabriel looked at him, tilting his head. "Want to set the table?"

"Yeah, of course." Sam grabbed plates and silverware so he could set the little table.

Dean pulled out the food, then glanced at Castiel who was enraptured with the kittens. "How was the store?"

"It was a lot to deal with," he confessed. "And I'm tired."

"We'll eat, then get to bed." Dean kissed his hair, hugging him tightly. "You did so good..."

"I'm glad." He nuzzled Dean's neck and sighed. "Didn't want to let you down."

"Shh... you can't let me down, baby." Dean hugged him close, kissing his jaw. "We'll get food, okay? It's done."

"I love you, Dean..."

"I love you too, Castiel. Now sit down- I'm going to get you dinner." Rubbing his mate's back, Dean stepped back from him.

Castiel obediently sat down and sipped at a glass of water Gabe gave him.

Dean served everyone, then sat down to eat.

Castiel leaned over to kiss his cheek. "This macaroni and cheese smells incredible."

"Well, I am a better cook than I used to be. Sorry, no fluff, Sammy." Dean took a bite, making a happy sound.

"I still love when you cook for me, De," Sam assured him.

"You are a good cook, Dean. I enjoy your food." Gabriel told him, putting the kittens in their box.

The kittens cried in protest but when they felt the warmth of the drawer, they quickly settled  
down together.

"We will cuddle you more," Gabriel promised them, gently petting them each a few strokes.

When he finally came back to the table, Sam was eagerly eating. "Gabe, you gotta try this."

Flopping down next to him, Gabriel picked up his fork. Upon trying a bite, he made a pleased sound. "Damn."

"So good," Sam groaned happily.

"You're all clearly crazy." Dean rolled his eyes, opening himself a bottle of water.

Castiel cleared his plate and looked at Dean sweetly. "Seconds?"

"Of course." Dean took the plate, adding a healthy scoop it. "Enjoy, love."

"I will." Castiel eagerly dug into the second serving.

Gabriel rubbed Sam's knee under the table, smiling at him. "I never thought we'd be getting kittens."

"Neither did I."

Dean put down his fork, relaxing in his chair.

"So now there's dessert and kittens to snuggle," Gabriel smirked, sipping his drink.

Sam leaned against Gabe. "Could you get me some ice cream?" he asked, squeezing Gabe's hand.

"Of course. I need some too." Gabriel mussed Sam's hair, tugging at the braided part before he went to get the ice cream. Pulling out the stuff, he got ready to make them all an awesome sundae.

Sam suddenly blanched. "Gabe? Don't put nuts or cherries on mine."

He froze, "Oh. Okay. I don't have to." He moved, setting those to the side.

"Thank you. I don't know why I just got kind of sick thinking about them."

Dean smirked at him a bit. "That's Zep. She said no." He glanced at his mate. "Well, or He."

"Mm-hmm. Zeppy definitely does not want cherries or nuts."

Gabriel set Sam's sundae in front of him, then did the same to Castiel's. "What all do you want?" He asked Dean, who shrugged. "Um, whichever?"

Sam grinned and stuck his spoon in his ice cream. “Dean loves everything.”

"It's yummy." Dean nudged Castiel, then dabbed whipped cream on his mate's nose.

Castiel chuckled and licked at Dean’s finger. “You’re terrible.”

"And you love me." He laughed, kissing him softly.

Gabriel set Dean's sundae down in front of him, smirking. "Enjoy, brat."

Both Sam and Castiel cracked up as Dean tried to scowl at Gabe. Castiel kissed Dean’s temple. “I love you, too.”

Dean picked up his spoon, digging into his sundae. "Mmm... this is so good..." Hell, how could he be mad at that?

Amused at Dean's love of whipped cream, he sat down and dug into his own.

Sam finished his ice cream first and he placed his dirty dishes in the sink. Then he went back to look at the kittens.

Gabriel watched him smirking. "What do you think of the kittens?"

“They’re so cute...” Sam leaned down and lightly stroked each kitten.

Gabriel hugged him, gently stroking the kittens as well. "So we have kittens... we need to name them."

Sam shrugged and leaned into Gabe. “We’ll have to think about it.”

"Not Bob?" Gabriel teased, pointing to one of the orange boys.

“Not Bob, Gabe.” Sam rolled his eyes and scooped up one of the kittens. He tucked her under his chin.

"If you insist. I will buy Zep a Bearded Dragon that we can name Bob." He smirked, rubbing Sam's stomach.

The pup kicked at Gabe’s hand and Sam laughed. “I don’t think Zep likes that.”

"See, I took that as excitement!" Gabriel leaned down, kissing the belly. "So...Dean?"

Dean blinked, yawning, which he tried and failed to hide. "Mmhm?"

"Great job, finding the kittens in a dark pillowcase. A lot of people would have missed it."

“Yeah,” Sam agreed, looking at his brother fondly. “I’m glad you saw them.”

"I just... pay attention," Dean said as he picked up a grey tiger, then snuggled against his mate. "Man, look at this kitten, Castiel?" He held it up with a grin.

Castiel’s heart melted. “So precious...”

"What do you think it is?" He tried to look but had to laugh at the kitten's indignant squeak.

“I don’t know.” Castiel cleared his dishes before joining his mate.

Dean tickled the kitten's belly, smiling at it as it tried to attack his fingers. "All right, kitten..."

“So vicious,” Castiel joked.

"Very." Dean laughed, rubbing noses with the kitten.

Castiel gently scooped up the kitten with only three legs. “Look at you...”

Dean looked over at the kitten who nuzzled into Castiel.

Castiel stroked her soft fur. “I’ll take care of you,” he whispered to the kitten.

She nuzzled his cheek, then licked at his chin with a tiny purr.

Dean pulled out his phone, snapping a picture of Castiel and his kitten.

Castiel kissed her little head and sat down with her. She was noticeably tinier than her litter mates and her little body vibrated as she purred.

"She definitely loves you," Dean said, tucking his kitten under his chin with a big hand before he snapped pictures of Gabriel and Sam.

Sam nuzzled the kitten he held and scratched its ear. “You’re so cute.”

Gabriel grinned, "Looks like we've got the kittens sorted out."

“Looks like.” Sam sat down beside Castiel and propped his legs up. Then he laid the kitten on his chest, snuggling her there.

"Sup, Bitches? So we got kittens?" Charlie bounced in, holding supplies for the little fuzz balls.

Sam nodded eagerly, pointing to the one on his chest. “Four of them!”

"Oh my Lord of the Rings!" Charlie hurried over to look. "Look at all the tiny cuteness! The whiskers!

Sam nodded to Castiel. "Castiel's kitten only has three legs."

"Oh no! What happened to it." Charlie bit her lip, moving to check it out.

Castiel shifted the kitten so Charlie could look at her. "We don't know. She seems okay..."

"It's not bothering her, at least," Gabriel explained with a smile.

"She's so adorable!" She carefully scratched her ears.

The kitten nuzzled Charlie's hand for a moment. Then she yawned and flopped down onto Castiel's chest again.

"We all know who she loves." Charlie grinned, squeezing his shoulder.

"Mm-hmm." He gave Charlie's hand an affectionate squeeze and closed his eyes.

Sam gasped. "Charlie, wanna feel Zep kicking?"

"Really?!" She rushed over to him, pressing her hand to his belly."Er... where should I have my hand?"

Laughing, Sam grabbed her hand and held it over the spot where Zep was kicking. "There. Feel it?"

Charlie's eyes went wide as she looked at her hand on his belly. "Holy crap, man- that's..." She bit her lip, then hugged Sam tightly. "I'm so excited!"

"Us too." He let Charlie go and readjusted his kitten. "I'm having some pretty intense cravings and aversions to weird food."

"Well, text me the cravings and I'll try to provide since it's..." She shrugged, sitting down.

Sam looked at Gabe adoringly. "Actually, Gabe has been amazing about keeping everything I need. And Dean went and got me some Snickers tonight just because I asked for them."

Gabriel looked up from his kitten with a grin. "Anything for my Mate."

"And Zep gets what Zep wants." For now. Dean knew that reply wouldn't work after very well.

"I'm pretty spoiled." He smiled contently and sank deeper into the couch cushions.

"You've always smelled that way," Dean smirked at him, then patted his shoulder.

"Brats," Gabriel smirked, moving to set up a little litter box.

Sam snuggled into Castiel's side, still stroking his kitten. "Thanks for bringing this stuff, Charlie."

"Oh, it's no biggie." Charlie grinned at them. "Oh, Dean... if I pay you, will you change my oil tomorrow?"

"Sure thing. Do you have the stuff for it?"

“Course. You’re the best.”

Dean shot her a grin, then looked at Castiel. "We should get some sleep. It's late."

Castiel yawned and nodded. “You’re right.”

Gabriel looked at his mate, "All right, us too. Kittens need rest too."

Sam reluctantly surrendered his kitten to his mate. "I know..."

Soon the four kittens were back in the box, curling into a snuggled up pile.

Gabriel looked at Charlie, "You staying?"

Stealing a bite of the mac and cheese, she nodded, flashing him a thumbs up. "I'll get this all in the fridge."

Sam stood up carefully, rubbing his belly. "Thank you, Charlie."

She waved a hand at them. "Dude, it's food and I didn't have to make it. Sweet dreams, ya'll."

Dean messed up her hair with a grin. "Enjoy, Charlie." He turned to Castiel, "Ready?"

Castiel nodded and went into his mate's arms. He was drained from his first venture outside of the house and now he just wanted to be curled up with Dean.

Dean tugged him into the bedroom. "Come on, I'll help you get undressed." He shut the door behind him as always before facing his mate.

Castiel yawned and let Dean help him undress and change into comfortable pajamas. Then he crawled into their bed and snuggled into his little pile of pillows.

Changing himself, Dean tossed the dirty clothing into a hamper, then flicked off the night. Smiling at his mate, the alpha crawled into bed, snuggling Castiel close to him.

Castiel eagerly nestled into him, yawning again. "You spoil me..."

"Hush. I treat you exactly how you should be treated." He smiled, kissing his temple.

Castiel's eyes closed as he leaned into the affectionate gesture. "You're going to be an amazing dad one day..." Even if Castiel couldn't physically give him a pup, he would make Dean a dad somehow.

"So are you, Cas. Don't ever doubt that." He hugged him close, stroking his fingers through his hair. "Sleep, okay? You need to rest."

"I know..." Castiel tangled their legs together and draped an arm over Dean. His breathing quickly evened out and soon he was sleeping peacefully.

Knowing that his mate was safe and happily at rest, Dean slowly closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep.


	5. Zeppelin Mary

To everyone's great relief, Sam's pregnancy was an uneventful one. He and the pup were healthy and thriving, and toward the end of his pregnancy, Sam felt like a whale. In reality, he had only gained twenty or so pounds, but having spent the past nine years dangerously underweight, this was a painful change for him.

Gabe was also determined to get Sam feeling back to normal. This started with getting Sam out of the house occasionally. They started out with the local library, slowly working their way up to grocery stores and other places.

Cas was more reluctant about leaving the house, but Gabe quickly realized Sam could be easily soothed and distracted while outside, so he encouraged Sam's little excursions with himself or Dean.

Toward the end of his pregnancy, with the temperatures soaring, Sam decided he wanted to go out for ice cream. Gabe wasn't hard to persuade and Sam's favorite little ice cream shop was just a ten drive from their home. So they went and Sam couldn't contain his ecstatic moan as he took the first little bite of peanut butter fudge ice cream.

Gabriel took a bite of his sprinkle loaded sundae, making a pleased sound. "This is the best. Zeppy had a great craving this time around."

They made their way to the closest bench and Gabe helped Sam sit down. Then Sam took another big bite of his ice cream. "Gabe?"

"Yes, sweetness?" The alpha looked over at him, licking whipped cream from his spoon.

"I've been reading all of the books you brought me, and we finally finished the nursery...but I'm feeling more nervous every day."

"What are you nervous about?" Gabriel slipped his arm around him, smoothing his hair back. He'd finally cut off the unhealthy hair from his time with the assholes, but now it was soft and healthy, though growing an inch every time his belly did, the doctor was sure.

Sam curled into his side. "I'm scared of how badly labor will hurt. And what if something's wrong with the pup?"

"Well... that leads me to a surprise I've got going on for you." Gabriel looked at him. He'd been going to great lengths for his mate and called in a favor at the hospital. "I've arranged an ultrasound. We don't have to check was Zeppy is, but I just want to set your mind at ease."

Sam tensed a little. "Hospital...?"

"Birthing Center. It's all right. My friend, Garth, is great." He rubbed Sam's back, kissing his shoulder. "But we get to see Zeppy."

Sam freed a hand and gripped Gabe's hand tightly. "You can't leave me while we're there."

"Shh... of course, I'm not going to, Sammy. You know I wouldn't." Squeezing his hand back, Gabriel held him close. "Your ice cream is melting."

Sam relaxed and finished his ice cream. “Zep definitely liked that.”

Gabriel licked a sprinkle from the corner of his mouth, making a pleased noise. "Delicious... fucking delicious."

Sam kissed him sweetly. “Can we go to the baby store and get some stuff for Zep? I saw a teddy bear online...”

"Of course we can." Gabriel shot him a grin, hugging him close.

"Aww, aren't you just fat with pup!" The older man smirked, reaching over towards Sam's belly only for his wrist to be snatched by a growling alpha.

Touching the other man's stomach, the doctor growled. "And aren't you two burgers short of a heart attack!"

Paralyzed, Sam whimpered. “Gabe...”

Gabriel shoved the man away, then stood, reaching for Sam. "It's just a creep, baby. Come here. Let's go."

Sam instinctively went into his alpha’s arms, his entire body shaking.

Hurrying them to his car, Gabriel got him into it before climbing in himself. He locked the doors, then looked at Sam, taking his hands in his own. "It's okay, Sammy. It's okay. We're all right. It's just a creep, okay? Just a creep." He pulled him close, kissing Sam's hair.

“Wh-why Do people think they can touch me?” Sam choked out, holding his belly protectively.

"People are just assholes with pregnant bellies. It's fucked up, Sammy. I'm sorry. I didn't think someone would do it to you with me right there." Gabriel forced himself to take a deep breath, then let it out. "I've got you, Sammy."

Sam burrowed into Gabe’s chest as best as he could. It took a few minutes, but he finally calmed down. “This is our baby,” he whispered. “No one can touch her.”

"You're right, Sammy. Our baby... they can't touch her." Kissing his hair, Gabriel rubbed his back softly. "I love you, Sammy. I love Zeppy. I'll take care of our family."

“Love you, Gabe.” Sam sniffled and rubbed his eyes. “I think I’m okay.”

Damn, that tugged at his heartstrings. He didn't know what to do to make him feel better. "Are you sure? I can call Garth and tell him we'll check the baby out tomorrow. We can just get your teddy?"

“Yeah. Yeah, I want to get Zep’s teddy.”

"All right. We'll see if you feel up to seeing Zep's picture after, and hearing the heartbeat after." Starting the car, Gabriel looked at Sam. "Buckle in, sweetness."

Sam obediently buckled himself in. Then he resumed cradling his belly.

Gabriel glanced at his mate, then started driving to the store that he wanted to visit.

This time when they went inside, Sam remained glued to Gabe’s side. Every passing stranger made him tense up.

The look on the Alpha's face was enough for everyone to give them a wide berth, thankfully, and it didn't seem like anyone was interested in approaching him.

When they reached the baby store, they were greeted by a friendly beta female. “Hi, guys. My name is Glinda.” Her eyes went to Sam’s belly and she smiled warmly. “You look absolutely radiant. Can I help you find something?”

Sam relaxed a little and nodded. “I’m looking for a teddy bear I saw on the web site. There were only two left.”

Gabriel told her the item number with a smile, relaxing a bit as he realized the store was mostly empty.

Glinda’s smile widened. “I know exactly which bear, and I just sold one.” She went around the corner and pulled out the exact bear Sam wanted. “So this is the very last one. Lucky you.”

"Brilliant. Sammy, look around and see if there's anything else you think we need." Gabriel took the bear, holding it up to look at it.

Sam nodded and slowly pulled away from Gabe. They had almost everything they needed but he found himself picking out a couple of onesies and tiny hats.

Watching him, Gabriel grabbed a few things that he slipped to Glinda to send to Charlie.

Finally, Sam had everything he wanted. He took the items over to Gabe. “I think this is it.”

Gabriel motioned to him to set it on the counter. "We can come back, of course."

“Course.” He set everything on the counter and Glinda began ringing the items up.

Heading out towards the parking lot, Gabriel looked over at him. "Home or pictures of Zep?"

Sam shook his head. “I’ve had too much excitement today,” he confessed. “Can we go home?”

"Of course- Let's get loaded up and then we can show off our purchases." Gabriel kissed his hair. "Let's go."

“You’re the best mate,” Sam murmured before letting Gabe help him into the car.

Making quick work of loading the car, he moved to get in. "Nah, That's you." He patted his thigh before buckling in.

Sam rested his head against the window and relaxed as Gabe drove them home.

What they didn't see behind them was the man that had reached for Sam's stomach lifting a phone to his ear. His boss would want to hear about this…

XXXXX

The next morning, Sam was enjoying lazing on the couch, his shirt riding up to expose his enormous belly. His cat, Snickers, was lying beside his head and purring loudly as a movie played.

Dean yawned, stumbling out of the bedroom. He was too damn exhausted. He'd had weird dreams the entire night about the man trying to touch his brother.

Sam spotted his brother and smiled. “Hi, De.”

"Hey, Sam." Dean snagged the other kittens, moving to sit next to him

Sam yawned. “I think today is a movie day. I just feel... weird. Like I could sleep all day.”

"Well, sleep is good." He told him, grinning at the fuzzy little bundles of claws.

“Mm-hmm. Snickers is gonna nap with me, I bet.”

"I can't imagine Snickers sleeping elsewhere." Dean grinned, then yelped as he felt Cas's kitten biting his eat.

Sam snorted. “Dean, you shouldn’t taste so good to them. Then they wouldn’t bite you.”

"Mmmhm." Yet he couldn't get Cas to bite him. Dean cut off the thought as soon as he had it, beyond annoyed at himself for it.

Sam started to make another joke, but a sudden pain took his breath. He doubled over, grasping his belly.

"Sam!" Dean sat up, grabbing the kittens. He put them in their drawer before he moved over to his brother. "What's going on?"

“I... I think that was a contraction,” he panted.

"...Holy- but...." Dean shook his head, "Gabriel! Come here!"

Gabriel jerked upright in bed, hurrying out to his mate and to Dean. "What's going on?"

Sam reached out and grabbed Gabe’s arm. “I had a contraction...”

"Ahh..." Gabriel nodded, calming as he moved over to Sam. "That's expected. This is actually the day we thought Zep would come when we first did our estimates. How long has the pain been going on?"

“Not long.” He clutched Gabe’s arm. “I want to do our plan. Please.” He and Gabe already had their plan in place. Sam would spend the beginning stages of labor in the living room, relaxing and watching movies, while Gabe would set their bedroom up for Sam to give birth in. Sam was excited but terrified.

Dean nodded, "I... I'm getting Cas. He won't want to miss this."He raced into the bedroom, the scent of excitement filling the air.

He came back with a sleepy Cas who was still in his pajamas. Cas immediately sat down with Sam and snuggled into him.

Sam nuzzled into Cas, inhaling deeply.

Cas instinctively wrapped his arms around Sam, hugging him carefully. “Dean says you’re in labor...?”

Sam nodded. “Contractions.”

He began rubbing Sam’s back gently. “You’ll be holding Zep soon...”

“I can’t wait.” He grasped Cas’s hand and squeezed it. “Will you stay with me?”

“Sam, of course, I will. I’ll stay as long as you want me here.” He looked to Gabe for affirmation.

Gabriel nodded, smoothing Sam's hair. "Everyone can be in there that Sam wants there. This should go smoothly."

Sam nodded, soothed by his alpha’s certainty and calmness. “De, can you get me some ice?”

"Of course!" Leaping to his feet, Dean raced into the kitchen to get his brother what he needed. Seeing Sammy in pain... he wasn't sure about it, but he'd do anything for him, and for Zep.

Gabriel rubbed Sam's shoulder, smiling. "He'll be all right. He's just a bit anxious for you."

“I know.” Sam squeezed Gabe’s arm. “My water hasn’t broken yet. I just want to lie here and try to rest up.”

Dean skidded back into the room, handing him the ice. "Here! I..." Seeing them all look at him, he blushed, fidgeting.

Gabriel's lips twitched, then he focused on smoothing his hair. "That works."

His brother gave him a warm smile. “I’m okay, De. According to the books, this is the easy part.”

"The easy part. Right. Yeah." Dean nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. He'd read the books too, but... it wasn't the same as seeing it.

Sam let Gabe gently put his legs up. He held his huge belly, rubbing it gently. Then he grabbed a piece of ice and chewed on it.

The hours passed slowly for Dean who rushed around, cleaning things- then helping Gabriel set up the room for the delivery while Castiel cuddled Sam.

Sam’s contractions were almost two minutes apart and he was in awful pain. Having Cas close helped considerably. Cas let him squeeze his hand and rubbed his back through each contraction.

"Okay, we're going to move into the other room." Gabriel kissed his hair, then slipped an arm around him. "Let's go, sweetness. I need to check you."

Sam gladly wrapped his arm around Gabe. “Not sure I can walk,” He panted.

Cas immediately stood up and helped Gabe support Sam. “We’ve got you, Sam.”

Dean nodded, watching- not really able to help much with the transfer- as the men practically carried his giant of a brother into his room.

They carefully moved Sam into his bed, making sure he was comfortable as possible. Sam shifted and groaned as another contraction rippled through him.

Gabriel moved, helping to get the clothing off of Sam so that he could check him. "Very good, Sam... we're nearly there. You need to let me know when you start feeling pressure, okay?"

Swallowing hard, Dean squeezed Cas's hand, looking at his mate.

Sam nodded, grabbing his belly. He was exhausted and just wanted to sleep, but his baby was coming.

Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. “Love you.”

Dean leaned down, kissing Castiel's jaw. "Love you too, Angel."

Sitting next to his mate, Gabriel hugged him gently, smoothing his hand over his back.

Sam leaned into Gabe, hiccuping softly. “I wanna hold her...”

"Soon, Sammy... we'll get to meet Zep soon." He smiled a bit, kissing his hair. "And what a surprise it'll be if she's a boy."

Sam laughed but the sound morphed into a cry of pain. “I think I need to push!”

"Okay. Come here, Dean- Take my position, let him lean on you." Gabriel told him firmly, watching as the elder Winchester let his brother lean on him. "Cas, wet those washcloths to wipe his face with." Moving calmly, he put his mate's feet into the stirrups. "All right Sam, I want you to push right here." He showed him with a touch of his fingers. "On the next contraction, start pushing, okay?"

Sam nodded and the next contraction hit thirty seconds later. He cried in pain as he pushed down. “Fuck, this hurts!”

Damn right it did with Sam's hand clamping down around Dean's. He forced himself to breathe as Sam pushed.

"Good, Sammy, good- now take a breath and come back at me, push through the contraction," Gabriel told him.

Cas gently dabbed at Sam’s sweaty face with the cool cloth. “You’re amazing, Sam. Zep’s almost here.”

Gabriel grinned, "That's it! I see hair, Sammy. Let's go!"

Cas dared to lean over and take a peek. “Holy shit.” He quickly returned to dabbing Sam’s face.

Dean blinked, then looked into the mirror on the dresser- his eyes widening. Holy shit.

Sam pushed again, panting heavily. “Oh, god, I can’t do this!”

"Sam, look at me. You need to push now." Dean told him firmly. "Zep's nearly here. Push hard."

Gabriel looked at his mate. "You heard Dean. Now. You're one good push away from having our baby. Come on, Sam."

Tears rolled down Sam’s cheeks but he took a big breath and put every last bit of his strength into one final push.

Gabe’s hands were suddenly full of a bloody, squirming pup. A few moments later, tiny cries filled the room.

Gabriel swallowed hard, setting the pup on Sam's stomach- it didn't take much for him to deliver the afterbirth. "Now... who is going to cut the cord?"

Sam stirred weakly, his hands coming up to cradle his pup. “You’re her daddy,” he whispered. “You do it.”

Tears sprang to Gabriel's eyes, and he nodded, making quick work of it. "There you are, Zep... ten fingers, ten toes... and…"

Sam opened his eyes and laughed. “My beautiful girl...”

Dean had tears pouring down his face, and he squeezed his brother gently. He was crying, and damn if he didn't care. "That's our Zeppy. She's so beautiful, Sammy."

Laughing, Gabriel cleared his throat before he forced himself to work as a doctor and clean him up so that Sam could move to a more comfortable position.

Cas was mesmerized by the tiny red face. “She’s perfect...”

"Isn't she?" Gabriel moved, hugging Sam and kissing his hair. "I love you, so much... our daughter, our family…"

San reluctantly released his daughter to Gabe, who quickly cleaned her up, administered ointment to her eyes, then placed a diaper on her little bottom. Once she was all cleaned up and Gabe was sure she was healthy, he brought her back to his mate.

Sam held his arms out for his tiny baby. “My girl...”

"There's our Zeppy... all ready for her Daddy." Gabriel smiled, gently passing her over.

Sam cuddled his pup against his chest and kissed her head. Hormones were rushing through him but he felt ready to pass out. “Zeppelin Mary...”

"We're really naming her Zeppelin?" Dean grinned, looking at her. "I thought it was a nickname!"

Gabriel laughed softly. "Zeppelin Mary is perfect. I love it."

Sam smiled apologetically at his brother. “It just fits her,” he said sleepily. “Sorry for stealing it...”

"No! I... I love it." Dean hugged him close, kissing his sweaty hair.

Gabriel smiled, "Sam, you're exhausted. I'm going to take her and let her visit with her uncles while you get some rest."

“Kay...” He kissed Zep’s little head and let Gabe take her from his arms. “I want some real food...when I wake up...”

"But of course." Gabriel kissed his head. "She'll be hungry- all right if I do the first bottle?"

“Mm...course...” he was already falling asleep against Dean.

Dean smiled, smoothing his hair. "He's such a giant compared to what he used to be." He mused softly.

 

"Help me make a bottle, Cas?" He had a feeling that Dean was rapidly going to fall asleep with his brother.

Cas nodded and carefully scooted out from under Sam. He gave Dean a little kiss and stood up, padding after his big brother.

Kissing his daughter's tiny head, Gabriel rocked her gently. "You are utterly beautiful, yes you are... I think you have lips like your uncle Dean and your Daddy's nose, yes you do..."

They left the room and went into the kitchen, where Cas grabbed a bottle and a can of formula. “I can’t believe she’s really here.”

Sitting down, Gabriel shot him a grin. "I know." He rocked her gently, then paused. "You know what? I want you to give her her first bottle. Dean named her, practically, I cut the cord... you should give her her first bottle."

Cas paused. “Gabe, She’s your baby. You should be the one who feeds her first.”

"Just get the bottle done and get your ass over here. She's hungry, and you're feeding her," he told him firmly.

Cas finally moved, quickly preparing Zep’s first bottle. Once it was ready, he sat down beside his brother and hesitantly took Zep into his arms.

"Here we go, Zeppy- Uncle Cas- he's one of the best people ever, and I promise, you're going to love him." Gabriel gently passed the baby gently.

Cas nestled her into his arm, leaning back in his chair. Grabbing the bottle, he pressed the rubber nipple to her pursed lips.

Zep seemed to hesitate before she finally got the idea and latched on. Once she was suckling, she relaxed.

A tear slipped down Cas’s cheek, followed by another.

Gabriel hugged him close, rubbing his brother's back as he watched him with his daughter. He didn't even know what to say- words wouldn't help to soothe that pain. Nothing would.

As Cas held the baby, he began to cry in earnest. “I wanted my baby,” he choked out. “Gabe, I wanted him...”

"I know, Cas... I'm so sorry." Gabriel hugged them both, carefully helping him hold the newborn. "I should have helped you sooner."

“I don’t blame you...” he whispered. “I blame myself. I...I didn’t try hard enough to escape... I knew what they would do to me...”

"Shhh... Cas, there's only so much you can do." Gabriel kissed his hair again, then wiped at his tears. "We should do a headstone for your baby…"

Cas finally looked at his brother. “R-Really...?”

"Really. Um... I have to confess, Dean and I've talked about it a bit. I'm supposed to be asking if you'd be okay with it, but... I think he's working on it." Gabriel explained awkwardly.

Cas sniffled and freed a hand so he could wipe at his eyes. “My baby’s name was Elias.”

"We'll get it done, okay, Cas?" Gabriel carefully wiped at his brother's eyes. "I think she's about done eating."

Cas leaned into Gabe’s hand for a moment. Then he shifted the baby to his shoulder and patted her back gently.

"I love you Cas... just so we're clear. Our family loves you, and we're here for you, okay?" Trying to sincere, Gabriel ruined it a bit when Zep belched like a trucker.

Cas had to let out a watery laugh. “Sure she’s not Dean’s pup?”

"Relatively, but we do have a Winchester on our hands, don't we?" Too amused, Gabriel took care of the bottle, making a note on the chart on the fridge, he moved to take care of the bottle.

Cas cuddled Zep until Gabe came back. Then he happily gave her to her father. “I think we should cook something special for Sam. Especially since he hasn’t had much of an appetite for the last few days.”

Cuddling her close, Gabriel looked up at his brother. "What are you thinking?"

“Would chicken parm be okay? Will he have any restrictions right after giving birth?”

"Nope, he's good to go with whatever he wants." He grinned, tickling his little girl. "She's so perfect."

“She is,” Cas agreed, feeling calmer. “I saw the pictures and read the books...the shape of her head is still unsettling.”

Gabriel laughed a little, looking at her. "Hey, leaving my little Cone head alone. She's going to be fine when it's all done, yes you are…"

Cas leaned over and let Zep grasp his finger. “I didn’t think I would love her this much.”

"I... I loved her so much already. I did... and now she's here, and I love her even more. I don't know, Cas." Gabriel cleared his throat quietly, tears in his eyes again as he looked at Zep, who was staring up at him.

Cas squeezed him gently. “You’re already an amazing father.”

"Eh, now, Cas..." He hugged him back by leaning into him. "You're going to make me cry ore if you keep that up. Let's get dinner going, okay?"

“Sounds good. Should we put Zep in her crib, or do you want me to get that baby carrier so she can be on your chest?”

"I don't want her near the stove. We can put her in her bouncer? I want her near so she can rest, but so can Sam and Dean." He explained, nudging his brother. "We put it in the living room, right?"

“We did.” Cas took the newborn and carried her to her little seat. She barely moved when he laid her in it, and when he was sure she was comfortable, he went back to his brother.

Gabriel paused in pulling out the ingredients for the meal before he pulled him into a giant hug.

Cas sank into the embrace, clutching his brother tightly. “You became a daddy today, Gabe...”

"I did! I... holy shit." Grinning, Gabriel patted his back. "We should work on dinner."

“Sounds good.” Cas let go of his brother and together they began preparing a delicious meal for their mates.

Dean blinked his eyes open after what felt like forever, trying to blow Sam's hair out of his nose. It didn't work.

The blowing made Sam stir. “Wha...”

"Hair up my nose..." He grumbled, reaching up to try and move it away.

Gabriel smirked, snapping a picture of the pair.

Sam pushed at his brother grumpily. “Want Gabe...”

"I'm right here, grumpy. With our baby girl." Gabriel had put on the sling and slipped Zeppelin into it.

Sam finally perked up and looked over at Gabe. “Let me see her....”

Dean squirmed out of bed, stretching, then scratching at his face where he'd been tickled by Sam's hair.

Gabriel kissed her hair, then gently passed her over to Sam. "Here you go, Zeppy! It's Daddy!"

Sam brought his daughter to his chest, staring at her in amazement. “Whoa... You’re really here,” he whispered to her. “You’re not kicking me anymore...”

"She still is kicking. Just from out here." Gabriel sat on the edge of the bed. "Uncle Cas fed her. I... well, I cut the cord, Dean named her, you, well, you delivered her after carrying her. I wanted to let him have something."

Dean paused, worrying about his mate.

“Of course.” Sam kissed her forehead, then looked at his brother. “Go make sure Cas is okay?”

Dean nodded, hurrying from the room. "Cas? Where are you?" His long strides pulled him quickly through the house as he searched for his mate.

Cas was sitting on the couch and he relaxed when he saw his mate. “I’m here, Dean.”

Moving over to Cas, Dean took the remote from him, then pulled him into a hug, kissing his hair. Instinct had him burying his face into his mate's neck, inhaling his scent.

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean, hugging him as tightly as he dared. “Missed you...”

"I missed you too... so much. I woke up missing you." Dean kissed him, holding him closer. "I love you, Cas."

“Love you too, Dean.” He scented Dean’s neck, relaxing more. “Our niece is stunning...”

Dean laughed softly. "She definitely is." He patted his back, then paused. "Cas? I um... I've got something I want to do for you, but I'm not sure if it's something that you want."

“Gabe already told me.” He pulled back so that he could see Dean’s eyes. “I want it. It... He was real. He existed.”

"Oh. Er... good. Come with me." Lacing their fingers together, Dean tugged him towards the garage. "I made something for him. For our lost boy."

Cas followed him, clutching Dean’s hand tightly. “His name was Elias.”

"Elias... that's a good name." Dean squeezed his hand gently, then moved over to the bench. "I mean, I know you wanted to see what I was up to in here, but... I didn't want you to be upset if you didn't like it." Letting go of his hand, the alpha moved, carefully pulling the tarp off of something sitting in the back, revealing it to be an angel made of welded pieces of metal, his wings folded forward protectively around a heart in its hands while a tear slipped down its cheek.

 

The breath was knocked out of Cas and tears fell down his cheeks as he stared at the statue.

"...I'm sorry, Cas. I just... I... I wanted to give you something to visit... " Dean rubbed the back of his neck, then moved back to Cas.

Cas’s shoulders shook. “Dean... I...I didn’t tell you everything...”

Dean felt ill that he'd upset his mate this much, and he shoved his hair from where it'd fallen into his face. "What, Cas? I'm sorry, I..." Don't have words? I hurt you? I didn't mean to? It's fucking typical of me, it'll get better when I learn how to avoid things that upset you and manipulate the situation so you aren't?

Cas stepped into Dean’s arms. “Please don’t hate me...”

"...Cas, I'm not going to hate you, but I need you to talk to me. I can't fix it unless you talk to me." Dean smoothed his hand down Castiel's back, kissing his hair. "You're my mate, I love you."

“My baby...” Cas struggled to find the words as Dean held him. “My Elias... I carried him for almost nine months.” The words were like ash and he was sure Dean and Gabe would be angry with him for lying. “I delivered him...alone...on that filthy mattress...”

Dean cupped Castiel's face, stroking his cheek as he quietly waited for his mated to go on.

“I held him for a few minutes...before Sir took him. I... they told me Elias’s lungs didn’t work and...and he was dead...”

"...Okay." Dean kissed him softly, then managed to pick Castiel up and carrying him into the house. (

Cas was crying again, utterly exhausted. “I’m sorry, Dean… I’m sorry...”

"Shhh... I love you, Cas. I love you always. I'm yours." Dean hugged him close, rubbing his scent gently on him. "We're all right, okay?"

“We are?” Cas stuck his nose in Dean’s neck.

"We are, Angel. I'm yours, okay?" Taking Castiel's hand, Dean pressed it to his chest, then kissed his hair. "My heart beats for you, Cas."

The omega sniffled quietly and held his mate. “I love you, Dean. I love you more than anything.”

"And I love you too," Dean assured him, hugging him close. "Let's go check on Sam, okay?"

One thing that he knew for certain was that he was going to go figure out what had happened to his son.

“That sounds good...” they made their way to Sam and Gabe’s room.

Sam was sitting up in bed, and Gabriel was beside him. Their little baby was nestled in Sam’s arms and Sam looked deliriously happy.

"Something smells amazing out there, Gabe," Dean told him with a grin.

Sam nodded enthusiastically. “Gabe and Cas made chicken parm for us.”

"Damn, you're amazing." Dean grinned, kissing Cas softly. Tonight... when he was in bed, he was going to go and find their baby. He had a hunch that the child was alive, now that he remembered some of the shit he'd seen when killing the scarred asshole…

 

Cas returned the kiss sweetly. “No, I just love you.”

"...Nope. You're also amazing." Dean insisted against his lips, smiling.

“Get a room,” Sam ordered teasingly. “Saps.”

Dean laughed, stroking Castiel's hair gently. "Saps, hm? Well, I'm hungry. How about we dish up dinner?"

“Sounds perfect.”

Sam absently patted Zep’s back. “Can you bring my dinner in here, Gabe? Everything is pretty sore.” Okay, it was awful, but it was normal and Zep took his mind off of it.

"Don't worry, Gabe- I'll bring it in," Dean assured him. "Yours too. Both of you daddies have had a hell of a day." And honestly... he didn't know how long he was going to be gone.

“You’re the greatest, De.” Sam laid his head on Gabe’s shoulder and looked at their daughter’s face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

"That's right, Eli! Come on over here to Daddy!" Brett smirked at his son who was rapidly crawling his way over to him. Despite his own brown eyes, he'd gotten his whore Omega father's blue eyes, and at times, he felt like they were staring into him. Fucking annoying, but it'd work. Thankfully, he was sure that his son would be an alpha.

Looking over at the older man, Brett tilted his head at him. "Now... you said he was near delivery? It's got to be my pup." Novak was reputed to be too much of a do-gooder otherwise. "Did you find out where he lives, yet?" The damn doctor was secretive, and as of yet, he'd found a vague location.

"Oh, er... no." Don pushed his hair back, clearing his throat. "It's just a pup, why do you-"He found himself pinned against the wall by an irate, growling alpha and spluttered as he tried to breathe.

"Because, you insipid, feckless piece of shit... that bastard fucking killed my brother. I will take my pup back."Brett's eyes were cool with anger as he stared at him before abruptly letting go of thee choking moron. "Now find my fucking pup. Find that redheaded bitch that knows them."

Don nodded weakly, baring his neck submissively to the alpha. “Yes...alpha.”

"Pick up wipes before you report back." Brett moved back to the couch, scooping up Eli before the boy could fall. His submission didn't mean shit to him when he knew he was in it for the money. He'd probably just give in and kill him if it wouldn't be such a fucking hassle to bury the fat ass' body.

Don scrambled out of the room, closing the door behind himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Kissing Cas tenderly, Dean snuggled tight against him in bed. "I love you, Cas. Alway. No matter what, I'm always going to come back to you."

Confused, Cas pulled Dean close. “What do you mean? Where are you going?”

Dean kissed him, then buried his face into Castiel's neck for a moment. "I'm going to get something that I want you to have. It's a present, okay?"

“Oh, Dean, you don’t have to do that...” He stroked Dean’s hair slowly. “Having you...that’s all I need.”

"Shhh. I know. I want to." Dean turned his head, kissing Castiel's fingertips. "I want the world for my mate."

The omega smiled and lightly stroked Dean’s bottom lip. Then he pulled his alpha into a deep kiss.

Dean moaned softly, stroking his fingers along his back. His angel... might be fucking sappy, but he was his mate.

"I love you, Dean. So much."

"I love you too, Cas. Don't ever doubt that."Dean pressed his face into Castiel's neck, inhaling his scent.

They snuggled together for a while, until Cas dozed off, nestled in Dean's arms.

Dean held his mate until he was sure that he was asleep, then slipped from his arms, moving out to the car. Maybe something in him had known, but Baby was ready to go, and he wasn't going to hesitate. He was saving their son.


	6. Outside

XXX

One thing that Dean knew a lot about after years of searching for his brother was hunting. He knew how to bait a trap, how to track... and how to stalk his prey... and the fact that it was knot-headed Alphas who had abused his mate and brother... didn't bother Dean all that much. There came a time when they stopped being human when they could do such things to another person. 

He'd killed the bastard with the scar over his eye who had been so fucking cocky... to start with. Still, he'd said some things that were starting to make sense after Castiel's confession. 

Being away from his little family was hell, but it didn't take him long to bait the trap, either way- nor did it take long for it to snap closed. He'd gone to the ice cream stand, talking it up about how his brother was heavily pregnant and had to have a certain sort of ice cream that he'd had before... and now he had a fat little pig tied to a chair named Don.

Don watched him, fear glistening in his eyes. "Wh-What do you want with me?"

"Oh, few things." Dean laid down a leather roll on the table next to them, rolling it out to reveal his tools.

Sweat broke out on the beta's forehead. "Look, I have money..."

"So you're paid for your position? Good to know." Pulling out a knife, Dean tested it with the pad of his thumb before nodding in approval, looking back at the other man.

"Hey, we can talk about this. Just...just putt the knife down."

"Are you going to tell me the truth?" His dark brow raised, and he tilted his head as he watched him. "Honestly, I'm not exactly inclined to believe that. You seem... squirrelly."

"I don't want to die!"

Dean's eyes narrowed on him, the alpha glint and scent obvious in him. "Then talk. Convince me why you should get to live after all of the people died with your help."

"It wasn't my choice! You think I wanna be here?"

Setting down the knife, the Alpha tilted his head. "So what happened? What's going on? I might be able to help you out here."

"Look, he bought me. And the one time I tried to escape, I nearly died."

Pushing the knife away, Dean moved to hold a bottle of water with a straw out to the man to sip from. "Who is he?"

Don took a long drink. "The second I tell you, you'll kill me."

"That depends on you." Dean sat down, then cracked open a beer as he watched the man. "Do you know Sam? Cas?"

The blood drained from his face. "I...yeah…"

"I'm Sam's big brother. Castiel is my mate." He sipped his beer, letting Donny boy fill the silence.

Don just shook his head. "They're his favorite."

"Look... you tell me one thing- and don't lie to me. Did Cas's baby live?" Dean leaned forward, setting his bottle on the table.

He was quiet for a long time. "One did."

"One did?" Dean pushed his hair back, standing to pace. "Look, Don... I'll get you out of here, get you the hell away from this, but you've got to be straight with me."

"One lived!" Don insisted, looking anxious. "It's called Elias."

"Okay. Where is he? I'm bringing my mate's son home. Our son. And tell me about this man that's terrifying you."

Dean walked behind Don, watching sweat bead and drip down his neck.

"His name is Brett...and you might as well kill me now, because the second you let me go, I'm dead."

"Do you know the man who had the scar on his face?" Dean raised a brow. "Or did you? I will get you to a safe place, but I will slit your throat if you're a threat to me and mine without a second thought." Grabbing his beer, Dean sat back down, leaning back. "Now... tell me everything."

Knowing he had no other choice, Don spent the following hour telling the alpha everything, including the location of his boss and the pup Dean was looking for.

Dean pulled a few favors, calling Bobby in to find Don a place to go until Dean could make sure that the Beta wasn't trying to fuck with him. Still... the Alpha had a lot to do to get ready for his son coming home.

XXXX

Brett had a bad feeling.

He couldn't explain it, it was just a gut feeling. The moron beta wasn't answering his phone and finally, Brett grabbed his pup's diaper bag and began shoving diapers and formula into it.

If Don had done something moronic, Brett and the pup would be long gone before anyone came sniffing around.

A gun pressed against the back of his head, and a muscle ticked in Dean's jaw as he forced down the wrath filling him. "Hello, Brett."

It'd taken him time, but he'd been able to track down the monster and work his way inside of the compound, taking care of those that might... stop his plan. He was taking his son.

The alpha stood still, smiling coldly. "It would seem you have me at a bit of a disadvantage."

"That's the exact point, Brett." Dean pistol-whipped the bastard, sending him flying to the floor.  
The alpha hit the ground, unconscious.

A few feet away, a tiny boy in a playpen sobbed pitifully.

Fuck. Dean couldn't kill him in front of their son... he cleared his throat, moving to bind him up quickly so that the monster couldn't move, then put a bag over his head. He loaded him into the empty trunk, then picked up Elias, bouncing him on his hip. "Hey, little man... I'm... I'm De. I've got you..." He hummed Smoke on the Water to him, working on getting him buckled into his car seat, freshly installed into Dean's car an hour earlier.

Dean then got into the car and drove to a secure location, where he locked Brett in a windowless basement, much like the one he had kept Sam and Castiel in. Then he locked all the doors and got back into the Impala, driving home.

When he arrived at home, the first thing that hit him was the scent of omegas in distress. Specifically his mate.

"Shit- Elias... don't repeat that, okay? De really upset your Daddy." Dean told him, scooping up a diaper bag as he put the little guy on his hip. "I knew it would, but..." He moved, handing Elias his little monkey that'd he'd bought him, then opened the front door. "Cas?"

Gabriel was in the living room, trying to soothe Sam and Zep... and especially his brother. He couldn't fucking believe that Dean had just fucking left without a damn word.

Cas scented Dean first and he nearly collapsed. “Dean!”

Holding him close, Dean kissed his hair, wincing as Elias pulled at his hair. "Shhh... I've got you, Cas. I'm right here, okay? I'm home... but I've got your surprise." 

"...Holy shit." Gabriel grabbed Sam's thigh, his eyes wide as he stared at the blue-eyed little boy in Dean's arms. He looked just like Castiel!

Castiel pulled his head back and stared at the toddler in Dean's arm. "What…"

"Cas... this... this is Elias. Elias, this is your Daddy." Dean kissed his hair, then gently offered the little boy to his mate.

As Castiel took the little boy into his arms, tears blurred his vision. He pressed his nose to the boy's head and inhaled deeply. He knew that scent. It didn't matter that he had only held his pup for a few minutes. This child was his.

Elias' little lower lip wobbled for a moment before he inhaled, calming at the scent of his Daddy- this... this was right. He was safe, and he was loved. He nuzzled his head into Castiel's chest, chewing on his fingers.

"I have to go take care of one last thing, then I'm yours, I promise, but I couldn't handle Brett in front of Elias." Dean moved, hugging Castiel close and kissing his hair. "I love you... I will be back, okay?"

"Dean, please don't go," Castiel begged, grabbing the front of Dean's shirt. "Please don't leave me."

"Cas..." Dean pressed his face into his neck, kissing the skin softly. "I Love you... but I can't just leave him out there. He'll come after us, after the pups."

He pulled away from his omega and Castiel stood there, crying openly as he held the pup he had long thought was dead.

Gabriel moved, hugging his brother close. "Breathe, Cassie. Let's get you sitting down, okay? You need to sit... relax, okay? Dean.. you can't leave yet."

"I need to do something. I can't leave the bastard just there. It's not safe for our family." Dean told him firmly.

Gabe helped Castiel sit down on the couch with Sam. Sam immediately snuggled into Castiel and looked at the little boy in Cas's arms. "He's so beautiful..."

Dean cleared his throat, setting the bag on the couch. "I love you all. But I need to take care of this, okay?" He moved forward, smoothing Elias' hair. "De will be back, buddy."

Castiel cried harder, unable to speak to his mate. Sam rubbed his back and tried to comfort him, looking desperately to Gabe.

Gabriel growled, looking at Dean. "Get out. Get it done, and get your ass back here."

Dean nodded, heading out of the house, tears stinging his eyes.

The door closed and Castiel lost it completely. "D-Dean..."

Elias patted at his face, crying himself as he sensed how very upset his Daddy was. This place was different and everyone was upset.

"Shhh... Dean'll be back, Cassie. You know he's got to do this to protect us." Gabriel kissed his brother's hair, holding him close.

Desperate to help, Sam looked at Elias and smiled, showing him the tiny baby in his arms. "Elias, look. Look at the baby."

Elias looked up, his eyes identical to his father's. "Ba?" He tilted his head, patting at him gently.

Sam turned his head and kissed the boy's hand. "That's right, Elias. Baby. Her name is Zep."

"...Zep?" He leaned forward, looking between his Daddy and the baby.

"That's right, Zep. You're so smart, Elias!" Sam praised with a big smile.

Elias smiled back at his uncle, then hugged his Daddy. "Zep!" He pointed at the baby, bouncing a little.

"He looks just like you, Cas. It's crazy…" Gabriel told him quietly.

Cas finally calmed down enough to speak. "I...I can't believe this..."

Snuggling against his chest, Elias made a happy noise, relaxing for what seemed like the first time, not that he understood it. The man who had been with him smelled like anger and was scary.

Castiel froze for a moment before relaxing and holding his tiny boy close. He kissed Elias's soft hair and sniffled. "My boy..."

"Your boy. We get to have our babies grow up together." Gabriel told him, handing the little boy his stuffed monkey. "Isn't he cute?"

Elias grabbed the monkey, lifting it to show his father.

Castiel smiled tearfully and hugged his boy tightly. "I love you, Elias. I never stopped loving you."

Elias hugged him, nuzzling his face into his Daddy's scent. 

"He just knows you're his Daddy... I mean..." Gabriel wiped tears from his eyes.

"I know. And I'm never letting him out of my sight again."

"You're never going to have to, okay?" Gabriel kissed his hair, smiling. "We're going to take care of our pups."

Elias yawned, leaning on his chest.

Castiel nuzzled Elias's head. "Sleep, sweetheart. Daddy's here."

 

Dean entered the basement, shoving the door open. This was a fucking nightmare. He was surrounded with the scent of Cas, and damn if it didn't make him sick. He needed to take care of this, and get back to his mate... and keep his damn head in the game.

Brett was on the floor, but Dean knew he was awake as he made his way down the stairs. "Care to untie me?"

Pursing his lip as if he was thinking about it, Dean shook his head as he reached the bottom. "Nah... I don't think so. I'm not here for a discussion with you, Brett. I'm just here to kill you."

The alpha snorted. "Fine. I already used up those shitty omegas. Had my fun."

"Yeah... you did." Dean flicked the safety off of his gun and pulled the trigger. As much as he wanted to tear this asshole apart... he needed to get home to his family.

Thankfully Dean had a place to dispose of the body, and after a quick scrub down he went back home to his family. It was done, and he knew that there was nothing linking him.

 

XXXXXX

 

Gabriel made himself get some dinner ready, "Are you sure about bacon cheeseburgers, Cas?" He looked at him over his shoulder as he started forming the patties.

"I am. Dean will be hungry… when he comes home."

"He's going to be home soon, too." The alpha assured them, then looked at Sam. "Can you set out some towels for him? He's going to want a shower. Unless you want to do it, Cas."

"I can do it." Elias was asleep on Castiel's shoulder but he quickly set out towels for his alpha.

Dean entered the house, stripping off his clothing. "Where's Cas and Elias?" He didn't want the scent of blood to upset the pups.

Sam motioned to the kitchen. "They're with Gabe."

Nodding at Sam, Dean headed into the kitchen. "Cas?" He finally relaxed as he saw his mate there with their pup.

Castiel turned, relief filling his face. "Dean…"

"Cas..." Dean leaned down, kissing him softly. "I need to shower, okay? I'll be with you and our pup soon."

Castiel nodded tightly, kissing Elias's head.

"...Come with me? You can.." Dean shook his head. "Never mind. You don't have to. I just..." He turned, heading for the bathroom. He needed to get clean so that he could see to his mate and his pup.

After a hot shower and scrubbing himself down, Dean dressed and went back to the kitchen. Sam was at the table giving Zep a bottle and Gabe was finishing the bacon cheeseburgers.

"That smells awesome, Gabe," Dean told him, wearing a pair of PJ pants that had been set in there. Spotting his mate and their pup, he moved, hugging them both.

Cas was still upset but he let Dean hug them. "Elias is still sleeping."

Scenting his upset, Dean moved back, clearing his throat. "Oh. Good. I'm... glad that he's good." Rubbing the back of his neck, he nodded. "Okay. I'm going to go take care of some things in the garage... I'll be back." Of course, Castiel was upset. He couldn't blame him- there was no damn reason for him not to be. He'd begged him to stay, and he hadn't. He scrubbed his hands over his face, padding into the garage.

Gabriel blinked, then tilted his head, looking at his mate. "Sam, let me take Zep- you go check on your pig-headed brother."

Sam nodded and handed their pup to Gabe. Then he followed his big brother out into the garage. "De?"

Pressing the heels of his hands hard into his eyes, Dean took a deep breath before looking at his brother. "Yeah?" he moved, pulling the tarp back over the angel that he'd sculpted.

"Will you please come back in? We've all been worried about you."

"Sam..." Dean forced himself to take another breath as he looked at him. "Do you know what I just did? I'm not fit to be in there."

"All I know is that when you left, Cas fell apart completely. He was inconsolable without you."

Pushing his own upset back, Dean forced himself to calm. He nodded at his brother, patting his shoulder before he headed inside.

Sam followed after him. "Elias is absolutely precious."

"He is... he's... he was crying when I got there," Dean told him, moving to get himself a drink from the fridge.

Gabriel set a platter of burgers on the table, looking between the men.

"Well, he's safe now. He's safe and with his family."

"Yeah... he is." Dean watched Castiel with Elias, hoping that he hadn't truly fucked up what they had between them.

Sam perked up a little. "I let him see Zep and Dean… he's so smart. He tried to say baby!"

Dean couldn't help but grin at that. "Really? That's great. I told him to call me De earlier, and he repeated it. It was adorable."

Raising a brow as he sat, Gabriel chose not to comment. If Dean wanted to be called De by his mate's son- who should be his...

Castiel looked at Dean, sniffling quietly. "Dean?"

Looking over at the older man, Dean tilted his head. "Yeah, Angel?" He bit his lip as he saw him sniffling. "Please don't cry..."

The omega wiped his eyes with his free hand. "You scared the hell out of me."

"I'm sorry, Cas... I had to make sure our family was safe." Biting his lower lip, Dean touched his shoulder. "I love you, Cas... and I love Elias... and Sammy and Zep and even Gabe. I had to make sure that we were safe."

Sighing, Castiel leaned into Dean and closed his eyes.

Dean pulled him close, snuggling Castiel and Elias to his chest.

"Well, even though I came in last, you've got to eat, Dean. You've done a hell of a thing... and that requires food." The doctor ordered firmly.

The omega nodded against Dean's shoulder. "We both need to eat."

Dean nodded, kissing his hair before he reluctantly sat up. "I am hungry."

"I'm betting Dean-o didn't even bother to stop to eat," Gabriel told him, shaking his head as he looked to Castiel.

"He probably didn't."

Sam reached for his baby. "I'm going to eat," he huffed when Gabe gave him a look. "I want my baby."

Gabriel sighed, looking at Zep. "All right, back to Daddy, since he insists." He kissed her little head, then handed her back to Sam.

"Thank you." He snuggled Zep to himself and picked up a burger. His mouth watered as he took a big bite. "Mm…"

Dean added a bunch of ketchup to his burger before he took a large bite. 

"Damn, boys... it sounds like an adult film in here. Casa Erotica much?" Gabriel smirked, starting to eat as well.

Sam swallowed his bite. "Shut up," he teased.

Winking at him, Gabriel nudged Castiel. "Take a bite. Eat some food. Do you want me to bring in the high chair we bought for Zep? Elias needs to eat."

Castiel freed a hand. "I'm okay," he assured his brother, reaching for a French fry. "I don't want to put him down."

"Okay, I get that. Eat up, then we'll feed him," Dean told him, watching as Elias snuggled into the slightly different position.

Despite the delicious smelling food, Elias remained sleeping against his father's chest.

Dinner went quickly enough. All of the men were tired and hungry, to say the least.

As Castiel was finishing, Elias finally stirred and whined. Castiel froze, unsure of what to do.

"You've got this, Cas," Dean told him softly. "Reassure him, snuggle him... He's probably hungry and thirsty. I'll get him a bottle."

"Okay..." Castiel snuggled the little guy close and kissed his head. "Hi, Elias... Daddy's here..."

Elias relaxed slowly, then looked around the room. Seeing the baby, he smiled. "Zep!" He pointed, excited.

Castiel laughed and patted his back. "That's right, sweetheart. She's Zep."

Elias spotted a french fry and reached excitedly for it. "Hun'gry?"

Castiel hesitated and looked at Gabe. “Can he eat french fries?”

"Yup, just break it into small bites for him- and watch him for choking. I will go over what he can and can't have later." Gabriel told him only to snicker as Elias managed to snag the fry and take a bite.

Castiel chuckled as well, and Dean tore up several french fries for their boy. “He reminds me of you, Gabe.”

"Does he?" Preening, the doctor watched his nephew. "I will give him a checkup after dinner. He seems great, though." Amazingly...

Dean set down a plate for their boy, then a drink for him in a sippy cup. "I will try the bottle if he doesn't like that, I just... don't know. Sam did both at this age. Had to have a bottle in the morning."

Castiel was thankful when Elias immediately took the sippy cup and began drinking from it. “I think he’s okay with it.”

Elias gave his Daddy a sunny smile then reached for another fry. 

"Oh, you might want some ketchup, bud," Dean added a little to his plate. "Go for it, you need a bath anyway."

The little guy clumsily stuck his French fry in the ketchup, then shoved it in his mouth.

Dean grinned, doing the same with his own fry. "That's our boy, Cas!"

Castiel laughed softly and looked at the little guy. "You're so precious."

"He is. Seriously." Dean grinned, some of the tension leaving his shoulders. It was worth it for him. No matter what, it was worth it.

Castiel laughed when Elias reached out and smeared ketchup on Castiel's cheek. "Hey!"

"Are you painting your Daddy?" Gabriel smirked, swallowing hard as he watched the little boy. Ah, damn it. Now he was getting teary eyed. He stood, moving to set something in front of Dean. "...Pie."

Dean blinked at Gabe, tilting his head. "...Pie."

Castiel wiped the ketchup off his cheek and kissed his boy's head. "Pie for me too, Gabe."

"Of course, Cas. And some for the newest little man around here." Turning around, Gabriel grabbed two more slices. "Dean... Stand up."

Dean blinked, doing as he was told before having his arms full of the other alpha.

Castiel and Sam exchanged surprised, delighted looks.

Patting the shorter man gently on the back, Dean cleared his throat. "It's okay, Gabe..."

"You can't just be so damn casual about that!"

Sam stood up and went over to his mate, hugging him with his free arm. "Everything's okay now…"

Huffing a bit, Gabriel hugged him as well. "I suppose..." He looked over at Castiel and his son, then took a breath. "Dean, were you hurt at all?"

"Eh, nothing too bad."

"Dean," Castiel said sharply. "Are you hurt?"

Dean looked over at his mate, clearing his throat."It's not that bad. I had to get Elias. I remembered that scarred bastard mocking me about his nephew…"

Castiel sighed and freed an arm, pulling Dean close. "I love you, Dean."

Hugging him back, Dean buried his face in Castiel's neck, slowly inhaling his scent.

Gabriel watched as Dean finally relaxed... and Elias reached over and grabbed a big handful of pie.

Castiel snorted. "Elias, what are you doing?"

"Num num?" He told him, putting the pie in his little mouth- or what would fit.

Dean snickered, "Num num. Yep. That's pie, man. We're doing smaller bites, though." He moved the plate Gabe had gotten him over in front of him.

Castiel picked up a fork and took a tiny bite of his pie- or what remained of it. "Mm."

Dean smirked, moving to share his pie with his mate.

Castiel leaned over and kissed Dean's cheek again. "Thank you, Dean. I'll...I'll never be able to thank you enough."

Clearing his throat, Dean shrugged. "He's our son. I had to get him as soon as I realized…"

"And you did. I still can't believe he's really here." Castiel looked at their boy, who stared back at him intently. "This is your home, Elias. Your family." He smoothed his boy's hair back.

Elias looked around the room after a moment, his eyes big. "Hi?" He waved shyly before he looked around. "

"Damn, Cas... he looks just like you." Gabriel shook his head, grinning.

Castiel squeezed Elias gently. "Gabe, he's going to need things." Anxiety crept up in Castiel. "Clothes, toys…"

"Um... I've got a lot in Baby's back seat. I knew that we were going to need supplies," Dean told him, hugging him close. "We're safe, we're covered."

Castiel nuzzled Dean's shoulder. "What would I do without you?"

"You're never going to have to worry about that again." Dean kissed him softly on the temple, then tickled Elias, who was watching him.

Elias giggled, shaking his head. "No, De!"

Castiel hesitated. "Dean, why are you having him call you De? You're his father, too…"

"...He didn't want to assume." Gabriel said after watching Dean for a moment. "Seriously? Castiel isn't going to mind you having your son call you Daddy."

“Of course I wouldn’t mind!”

"Well, you might have had preferences about who is called what." Dean shrugged, watching him.

Gabriel looked at Sam, "Seriously, your brother is hard headed.”

Sam sighed theatrically. “I’m aware.”

Dean blinked, then scowled, or rather, sulked at his brother. "I was trying to let Castiel choose what he should call me."

"He can call you Daddy, Dean." Castiel kissed his cheek.

Dean kissed him back, "Okay. I'd like that."

Gabriel blinked, sniffing the air. "... I think someone needs a diaper change unless Dean ate some beans on the road."

Castiel looked to Dean. "Did you happen to bring diapers?"

"Of course. I bought a few boxes." Dean shot him a grin. "There's some in that diaper bag right there." He pointed.

Castiel got up and grabbed the diaper bag. "I'll be right back."

"I'm going to do my exam after you get him changed." The doctor stood, his normally jocular disposition more serious as he moved to get his supplies.

“As long as he’s happy and healthy, that’s all I care about.”

"He'll be fine as he gets to know us. He's young enough he won't even remember anyone but his family." Gabriel told him, watching as his brother laid him down to change the diaper. "That's potent, Eli…"

The toddler giggled and waved his arms.

Gabriel snickered, playing peekaboo with him as Castiel changed him.

Once the little guy was cleaned up, Cas scooped him up and kissed his head. "Better?"

Elias nodded, snuggling into his Daddy's chest. 

“All right, gorgeous, can we play with Uncle Gabe for a little bit?" Gabriel smiled at him, holding up his stethoscope.

Castiel sat down on the couch and patted Elias's back. "You're going to love Uncle Gabe," he assured his boy. "He's silly and will probably feed you all the sugar."

"Not all of it. I want some too." Gabriel winked, then started to look the little boy over, making each part of the exam into a fun little game for the boy- as much as he could.

"No wonder he does pediatrics." Dean mused from the doorway.

Elias giggled and swatted at Gabe’s hands.

Gabriel smiled, "Is he allowed a lolli, Daddy?" He asked his brother, digging in his bag.

“I think that would be wonderful, right, Dean?”

Dean nodded, "He should be fine with a lolli. We've just got to make sure he doesn't chew it and choke." He pressed a kiss to Castiel's hair, then to Elias.

"Here you go." Gabriel handed him a red lolli, smiling.

The toddler took his sucker and shoved it in his mouth and grinned.

"He's definitely going to need a bath after this." Dean laughed softly, then held out his arms to him. "Can I hold you, little man?"

Elias hesitated for a moment before going to Dean’s arms. He snuggled into the alpha’s chest.

Dean hugged him close, kissing his tufty little head. He had Cas's hair, poofing up this way and that around his beautiful face. "Hi, Elias... I love you…"

Smiling, Elias pulled the sucker out of his mouth and gave Dean a sticky kiss. Then he popped the sucker back in and laid his head on Dean’s shoulder.

He was too damn perfect... Dean could feel tears spring to his eyes and he forced them back as he looked at Castiel. "Our son is amazing."

"He really is, and he's all ours."

Dean smiled, hugging his mate and their son only to jump as Gabriel's flash went off. 

"It's too sweet!" He teased, grinning. Thankfully, the picture was great anyway.

Castiel playfully glared at his brother. “Go annoy your own pup.”

"You know I will." Gabriel messed up Castiel's hair. "Dean-o, did you get-"

"There's a crib wedged in Baby's front seat, actually," Dean told him, bouncing his son. "This is our boy, and you've gotta have a place to sleep, don't you?"

Elias gurgled happily and tried to grab Dean’s hair.

"What, you see Daddy's hair? I know it's different than yours and Daddy's." Dean inclined his head so that he could touch. "Don't pull, buddy."

Cas watched his mate and their son, his heart swelling. How was this even possible?

Dean looked at Castiel, kissing his hair, then his mini-me's. "I'm going to get his crib set up. He's had a hell of a day. Can you pick out where you want it?"

"Just close to our bed. I want him close to me," he murmured, brushing Dean's hair back.

"Of course. How about over here?" Dean tugged him into their room, then showed him the spot in the corner away from the door, but on the wall in the center of the house- and away from the window where someone could come in.

"Perfect." Castiel rested his hand on Dean's side. "Dean, how are you feeling about all of this?"

Dean blinked, looking at Castiel. "What do you mean? We've got our boy home. We get to cuddle him and raise him up right... I'm happier than I've been in a long time."

Castiel leaned into him, nodding. "He's yours, too. Ours. And I love you so much for making me know that."

Hugging him close, Dean inhaled Castiel's scent, probably for the hundredth time since he'd gotten home, but it wasn't enough. "I love you too, Cas. Always."

Castiel looked at their son in wonder. "There's so much I'll have to learn... I never thought I would get pregnant again, much less have a toddler on my hands."

Laughing a little, Dean kissed Castiel's neck. "We'll work it out. He's a really fun age for kids. It was one of my favorite times with Sammy." He sighed, stepping back. "Let me get that crib set up. He's rubbing his eyes and will fall asleep after a bath."

The omega looked worried. "Do you remember how to give a toddler a bath?"

"Of course. You try and keep the kid happy, try and keep the water and the kid in the tub, wear more soap and water than the toddler, then use more towels than you have to try and wipe up the water." He grinned, kissing his hair. "We've got this."

"Promise?" he murmured quietly.

"I promise. After all, I got Sammy to..." He froze, then swallowed hard. "Well... you know."

"I know. And now you get to teach Sam and me."

"I know." Dean nodded, then stepped back. "I'll get that crib set up for him."

"Thank you, baby." Castiel kissed Elias's head and swayed slowly with his boy.

Dean nodded, then headed over to get the crib. Damn it. As much as he'd done, as much as he'd helped... he still felt like it'd never be enough. Not when it came to Sammy. It was his fault to start with. 

Forcing himself to focus, he got the wooden crib he'd seen Castiel eyeing when Sammy was crib hunting out of the car and his tools. Thankfully, it shouldn't take him too long to put together.

When he came back to the room, Castiel and Sam were sitting on the bed with their pups. Elias was watching Zep intently as he snuggled into his daddy.

"How's Zep been? I'm sorry, Sammy, I've been... busy," Dean told him, carrying in the box, his tool belt slung around his hips.

"She's just fine. My perfect little girl, in spite of my mate," Sam said with a laugh.

"Hey, I heard that!" Gabriel told him, then looked Dean over with a smirk. "Look, Cassie, you've got your very own Chippendale's dancer."

"He is absolutely stunning," Cas agreed, his eyes going over his handsome alpha.

Dean, who had flipped off Gabriel, paused in his work on the crib. Stunning... His ears heated, and he decided that since the conversation was about him and not including him, he didn't need to reply.

Gabriel snickered, amused by his blush.

Castiel looked at Gabe. "Hey, Gabe, do you want to try holding your nephew?"

"Of course!" Gabriel grinned, holding his hands out to Elias. "Come here, snuggle bug!"

Elias looked at him for a moment before holding his arms out to Gabe.

Scooping him up, Gabriel bounced him a little. "That's my kiddo!"

Elias laughed and patted Gabe's cheek. "Hi!"

Gabriel grinned, then looked at Sam. "Look at that gorgeous man right there- that's my Sammy. He's you're Uncle and Zeppy's Daddy."

Elias waved at Sam and Sam gladly waved back.

"Don't be bribing our boy with candy, Gabe," Dean told him over his shoulder.

"... You concentrate on what you're doing, He-man." Gabriel pouted a little, looking at Elias. "Don't worry, I'll be hooking you up tomorrow."

Elias flailed and babbled at Gabe, waving his finger in Gabe's face.

Gabriel blinked, then snickered. "Cassie... your kiddo is lecturing me, I think."

Both Castiel and Dean had to laugh. "Well, not a day goes by when you don't need to be lectured about something."

Pouting, Gabriel looked at his mate. "What, no defense?"

"They both have a point," Sam teased, blowing his alpha a kiss.

"I see how you are...." He sulked, then couldn't hold the look, making a face at the adorable boy in his arms.

Elias rested his head on his shoulder and pointed to his stuffed monkey. "P’ease?"

"Of course." Gabriel danced the monkey towards him, making monkey noises.

The toddler giggled and grabbed his monkey.

Castiel relaxed and leaned against Sam. "I still can't believe this," he told the younger man.

"Neither can I. But it's happening. You have your pup."

Gabriel played with his nephew, bouncing him before he saw Dean stand. 

"Hey, gorgeous. I've got our pup's bed together." Dean turned, grinning at Castiel.

Cas looked at the completed crib and beamed. "Dean, you are incredible."

"Nah... our son is, though, even if he does like his monkey uncle." Dean nodded at Gabriel who was doing impressions of different sorts of monkeys to Elias' delight. "Let's get the crib set on. It's just a thing with monkeys for now, and other jungle animals."

Castiel nodded and helped Dean finish the crib. Dean even had a little mobile to hang over the crib and Castiel gave him a kiss. "Should we give him a bath now?"

"Definitely. Gabe's monkeying around is only going to keep him awake for so long." Dean smirked, moving to get the bathwater running.

Castiel took his boy from his brother and Sam stood up, yawning.

"Gabe, I think Zep and I are ready for bed."

"So am I, Sammy." Gabriel hugged Castiel, then kissed his nephew's hair. "Sweet dreams, kiddo... I'll get dinner cleaned up so you guys can turn in if you want after getting him tucked in. Then again, we're not going to be using the rest of the house, either."

"Sounds good." Castiel patted Gabe's arm, then hugged Sam tightly. "Get some rest, Sam."

"I will. You know Gabe will take good care of me."

Dean stepped out of the bathroom, hugging his brother close, then smoothing Zep's hair. "Uncle Dean will play with you tomorrow, Girly. I promise."

The tiny newborn sighed and snuggled deeper into her father's arms.

"Apparently, she's got priorities." Dean grinned, then kissed Castiel's jaw. "The bath's ready."

"Okay." Castiel followed Dean into the bathroom, where Dean had made a bubble bath for their toddler. There was even a rubber duck floating in the water. Castiel grinned at Elias. "Bath?"

Elias saw the bath, then bounced. "P'ay, Dada?"

"We'll play, buddy. Let's get you undressed." Dean pulled his shirt off, showing some bruising on his side and shoulder. "It's easier." He explained, tossing the shirt in the hamper. "It's going to get wet anyway."

Castiel saw the bruises but he didn't say anything. He eased his own shirt off, carefully balancing their boy.

Dean gently took Elias so that Castiel could do it easier, then worked at taking off his clothing. "There you go, bud. Ready to get in?"

Elias pointed at the tub, squirming happily.

"Ready, Cas?" Dean grinned, kneeling down by the tub. "It's our first toddler bath together." Unable to hold the squirming boy back, Dean gently lowered him into the tub.

The water was only a couple of inches deep and Elias slapped at it, squealing in delight.

"Cas?" Dean looked at his mate, then paused as he saw his shoulder. "It's all right, okay?"

Castiel inhaled deeply and nodded, kneeling beside his mate. "He's such a little guy..."

"He is. He seems a little small, but... well, Sam's a moose. I'm not exactly knowledgeable about the size thing." Dean handed the ducky to their son as he handed the baby shampoo to his mate. "here you go."

Castiel poured a tiny amount of shampoo into his palm. Then he began to carefully work it into his son's soft hair.

Grinning, Dean watched as Elias kept on playing, ignoring the fact that he was being cleaned up. The rubber ducky, after all, was the most important. He snickered. "So that's the purpose of a rubber duck, huh?"

"I suppose it is." Castiel nudged Dean's shoulder gently. "Dean, you gave me a miracle."

Looking at him, Dean nudged him back. "Well, you did the hard part. I just brought him home."

"And now we're going to raise him." Castiel carefully rinsed the shampoo from Elias's hair. "This has been an enormous day, and after bath time, I would like to get some sleep."

"Of course. I'm exhausted too." Dean assured him, propping up Elias' tiny body- yet so huge compared to Zep's. "Our son is drooping, too."

"He is." Castiel scrubbed him down and Dean lifted the tiny boy out of the tub. Together they wrapped him in a fuzzy towel. "He's almost asleep..."

Dean handed him to Castiel, smiling. "This was an easy bath. We'll have to get him dressed and into bed. After that... bed."

“Sounds like heaven,” Castiel yawned as he snuggled their pup. “I’m lucky to have you.”

Grabbing a diaper and some footsie PJs for him, Dean looked at Castiel. "Want me to dress him or do you want to?"

Castiel looked at the pajamas longingly. “Can I?”

"Of course you can." Dean handed them over to him, then turned to their bed, taking the monkey and putting it into the crib.

Castiel put Elias’s diaper on while the little guy laid there and babbled quietly. “I love you so much, Elias.” He dressed the little guy in his PJs and scooped him up again. “Ready for bed.”

"I put his monkey in with him." Dean kissed Elias' hair. "Sweet dreams, Elias. Daddy loves you."

A lump formed in Castiel’s throat as he laid Elias in his crib. He also kissed his boy before winding up his mobile. “I love you so much, pup,” he whispered as a lullaby tinkled from the mobile.

Dean slipped his arms around him from behind, kissing his shoulder. "I got us a nightlight too, well, another, in case he gets up and gets scared. That way we can see him when we get up."

“You’re so smart, Dean,” Castiel whispered, stroking Dean’s arm. “I can’t believe you’re mine.”

"Always, Cas." Pressing his face into Castiel's shoulder, Dean felt his chest tighten a bit the way that it always did when his mate- his Cas- claimed him or praised him. "Just as much as you're mine."

“I’m yours forever.” He turned and kissed Dean tenderly. “Until the day I die.”

"Unacceptable... I'm afraid I've got to demand after." Dean murmured against his lips, kissing him back.

Castiel slipped his arms around Dean's neck and touched his forehead to Dean's. "I have so much to learn about being a Dad…"

"You'll get there, quicker than you ever thought." Dean smiled, looking into his blue eyes. "Then when you think you've learned everything, they'll change something and say what you did was dangerous. It's all learning."

They kissed again before making their way to the bed. "He's still very young...will he cry at night?"

"Nah. He's probably going to a little until he adjusts to being home, but... after that, he'll probably sleep through unless he's not feeling good." Dean turned down the bed, then climbed in.

Castiel climbed into the bed as well and went straight into Dean's arms. "If he cries, I won't be bothered. I'll just get him," he murmured, stroking Dean's hair.

Dean laughed softly, tugging him close. "If he cries, I'm waking up with you to check on our boy." He nuzzled his hair, making a pleased noise.

Castiel smiled and snuggled even closer to Dean, leaving no space between their bodies. "If I can... I want to try to give you another pup..."

"When you're ready, Cas. I'm not going to push you... but another pup sounds amazing." He rubbed his back gently, letting himself just enjoy his mate's warm against him, knowing that he got to stay. Their family was safe, they were all under the same roof, and he could relax and just... be.

Suddenly they heard Zep crying faintly from down the hall and Castiel laughed softly. "They spoil her so much and I adore it."

Dean grinned, snickering as he heard Gabriel telling Sam to stay in bed and that he'd get her. "We need to better insulate this house. I don't mind hearing Zep, but they're sexually active. I don't need to hear that."

Castiel threw his head back and laughed. "I'm sure they don't want to hear us making love, either."

"Well, for one, it's... less gross that way, but I'll concede the point." He'd get to work on Gabriel and Sam's rooms the next day after he worked out the safest way to do it. Their room... well, he had time, and he wasn't going to complain. As great as sex could be, he wanted Castiel happy more. Happy mate, happy fate... that whole thing.

Castiel continued to stroke Dean's hair absently. "Do you think having our pup will put me into a heat? I've heard about it happening.."

"Well... it's possible, right?" Blinking at the thought, Dean furrowed his brow. "Does Gabe have you on suppressors?" Hell, his eyes were starting to get heavy as Castiel touched his hair.

"Mm-hmm... It's just something I was thinking about..." Castiel closed his own eyes and draped his leg over Dean's.

"Mmm..." Dean made a pleased noise, rubbing his back as the pair of them both finally drifted off into an exhausted sleep.

XXX

Their son only woke once that night, soothed once he scented his Daddy and back to sleep after a cuddle. Still, Dean was in a good mood when he got up the next day to make some breakfast. 

He discussed adding noise reduction to the rooms, and Gabriel smirked at him before agreeing... but told Dean he wasn't going to do it until at least the end of the week.

Castiel came out with Elias, both looking sleepy and a little grumpy.

"Now that's perfect." Dean laughed a little, setting down a plate of food in front of Gabe, then getting Castiel a cup of coffee. "You and your mini-me seem to think about mornings the same."

Elias nuzzled into Cas’s shoulder and huffed. Cas kissed his head. “You are precious.”

"He really is." Dean grinned, moving over to the stove. "I've got eggs and some pancakes for him- and some sausage... I'll get him some milk."

Cas yawned loudly. "Lots of milk for our pup."

Kissing Cas's hair, Dean guided him into his chair before serving him and their pup breakfast and their beverages. 

"So I told Dean that he's not allowed to do hard work for a few days," Gabriel informed Castiel with a smirk.

"Gabe, he just might kill you."

"For making him relax?" Gabriel raised a brow. "He'll live."

Dean added a little fruit to his boy's plate, tickling his side.

Castiel grabbed a slice of toast, glancing at the empty seat. "Are Sam and Zep still asleep?"

"I'm about to go and get him up. He needs to eat." Gabriel sighed, shaking his head. It wasn't earlier, in fact, it was near ten. He stood, heading into their room. He had to laugh as he saw Zep wide awake, looking around the room.

Sam stirred as Gabe scooped up their pup. "Morning..."

"Mm... Morning, sleepy head." Gabriel bounced Zeppy, grinning. "Daddy's going to get his stinky girl clean, yes I am." He was able to do it fairly quickly, though he did wrinkle his nose at her.

Sam sat up in their bed and stretched, sniffing the air. "Breakfast smells great."

"Dean-o cooked. He's grumpy with me because I told him that he needed to relax." Looking at his mate, Gabriel tilted his head. "You're so damn gorgeous..."

The omega blushed. "I love you, Gabe."

"I love you too, Sammich." He moved, stealing a kiss from him. "Grab yourself a shower- I'll take care of Zep while you get cleaned up and feed her."

"Spoiled," he repeated as he rolled out of bed. He couldn't wait to take a long, hot shower.

"Mmm... I think most babies smell like that." Winking, the alpha padded back into the kitchen. "So I was thinking... we could put the babies in the same nursery until we get one set up for Elias." 

Dean paused in sipping his coffee.

Cas looked to Dean. "What do you think?"

"Well... that's up to you, Cas. I mean, I think he needs a routine as soon as possible, but I understand you wanting him close." Dean explained, picking up his fork.

Castiel looked at his brother. "I'm not sure. Have you talked to Sam? He may not be ready to sleep away from Zep yet."

"I haven't yet, but I'm planning on it," Gabriel bounced Zep, kissing her head as he mixed up her bottle.

Zep burrowed her face in her father's chest, mouthing at his soft shirt.

"You know, sweetheart, I can't nurse you as nice as my chest is. Daddy's working on your bottle, and it'll be ready soon." Gabriel smiled down at her, smoothing her hair.

Elias yawned and held his arms out to Dean.

Dean picked him up, hugging his little body close. "Good morning, Elias... how's my bud?"

Finally, Gabriel leaned against the counter, offering the bottle to Zep.

Zep eagerly latched onto the rubber nipple and began sucking greedily.

"That's my girl." Gabriel preened, watching her go to town.

Castiel ate a piece of sausage. "You are a fantastic cook, Dean."

Dean looked up at his mate as he handed Elias a fork, encouraging him to eat some of his breakfast. "This is just simple stuff, Cas."

"...Dean, take the compliment." Gabriel rolled his eyes, a smirk on his lips.

"I agree with my brother." Castiel kissed his love gently. "Let me adore you."

Dean felt his cheeks heat up, and he kissed him back. "Well... when you put it that way..."

"Love you." 

Elias watched them and pointed to his own cheek. "Kiss!"

"I... love you too." Dean grinned at Elias, then kissed his cheek. "Need one from Daddy, too?"

"Yeah!"

Castiel leaned over and began kissing his boy all over, making Elias giggle hysterically.

"Is that enough kisses?" Dean grinned, then started kissing him all over as well.

Gabriel laughed, watching the pair of them. They were too damn cute with their son. "And those are your silly uncles."

Zep continued to suck her bottle, looking content.

Settling down, Dean added a little syrup to Elias' pancakes. "Check this out, little man." He grinned, offering him a bite.

Elias opened his mouth, and when he tasted the sweet syrup he squealed.

"That's good, isn't it?" He laughed, handing him his little fork again.

"Oh, we've created a monster," Castiel murmured as Elias clumsily shoved more pancakes in his mouth.

"Try this, buddy." Dean offered him a berry, turning the plate a little.

Elias swallowed his bite and took the fruit. "Mm!"

"Banana." Dean pointed to the slice, then ate a bite himself. "Mmmm.... num num."

"Num!" Elias smushed the banana and shoved it in his mouth.

"That's my boy." Looking like a proud Papa, he grinned at his mate.

Suddenly Elias grabbed another slice of banana and smushed it against Dean's mouth. "Eat!"

Laughing, Dean allowed him to feed him the banana. "Mmm! Now you eat!"

Elias nodded and ate another big bite of banana.

Dean nudged Castiel with his foot, then sipped his coffee. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, sweetheart." He looked thoughtfully at his breakfast. "Maybe...maybe I'll go outside today."

"Really?" Unable to keep the happiness out of his voice, Dean bounced his son. "We can go outside and play with your ball with Daddy!"

Elias sensed his excitement and squealed in delight.

"I mean, we only- we don't have to go far past the door. Just out on the patio," Dean told him after a moment.

Castiel swallowed hard and nodded. "And I can go back inside if I need to."

"Definitely. I'm not going to make you do anything you're not ready for, ever." Dean switched Elias to his other knee, then rubbed Castiel's shoulder. "I'm taking care of my mate."

"You always do." Castiel leaned over and nuzzled his neck.

Dean shivered a little, making a soft noise. "Always, Cas."

"Hmm... you know, we should decorate him up a special nursery just for him, though. Elias deserves it," Gabriel told them.

"Maybe he could nap in it," Castiel mused. "I'm not ready to be away from him at night."

"That's fine, Cas," Dean told him immediately, handing Elias his sippy when he wanted it. 

"I didn't mean... Cas, your pup is here, heat is possible. That's all." Gabriel explained, moving to burp Zep.

"Oh..." Cas's cheeks flushed as he understood. "I see…"

"He's on suppressors, though, right?" Dean blinked, then looked down at Elias, who was done eating apparently. "I'm going to get him cleaned up, he wants down to play."

Gabriel watched him head off, shaking his head before looking at Castiel. "I wasn't trying to make it awkward."

“It’s okay, Gabe. I’m still not sure I can have another pup.” He looked down at his plate. “After Elias, I did not get pregnant again.”

"Cas... you don't know until you try. That being said, the blood work I sent off on you came back normal, if a bit vitamin deficient. If you want, we can do a more thorough exam, but I'm not sure what I'll be able to see without a scan." Gabriel explained.

Cas nodded intently. "Either way, I think Dean and I want to enjoy Elias for a bit."

"Of course. We'll continue the suppressors, then, unless you want to just use rubbers and... well... mate it out." Gabriel moved, refilling his own coffee before deciding to put on Zeppy's sling.

Castiel chuckled as he watched Gabe put the sling on and settle Zep in it. "Fatherhood suits you, Gabe."

"Does it?" Patting Zeppy through the sling, he grinned, sitting down.

"Mm-hmm. And I look forward to the day Zep sasses you."

Laughing, Gabriel looked down at her sweet face. "Me either. She's going to be adorable."

"She already is." Castiel got up and cleared his dishes, then went to find Dean and their baby.

"There we go, bug." Dean grinned, smoothing down Elias' little shirt, which had 'Ω Daddy's boy!' on the front of it. "Daddy's going to love that!"

Cas found them and melted when he saw Elias's shirt. "Oh..."

Dean looked up, setting down Elias on his feet, letting him hold his fingers. "Go ahead. Go show Daddy!"

Giggling, Elias took a few steps, supporting himself on Dean's fingers. 

Dean hated it, but he was a little glad that he wasn't quite walking yet. Castiel deserved some of his firsts.

Castiel eagerly scooped Elias up and kissed his head. "My precious boy."

Elias patted his head, then hugged him with a big grin. "Dada p'ay?"

Dean snapped a picture of them, deciding he'd get it printed out and framed.

Castiel swallowed his anxiety as best as he could. "Yes, pup. Daddy's going outside with you to play."

"We can play inside?" Dean offered, touching his shoulder,

"No, I...I want to try. For him."

Nodding, Dean handed Elias a little red ball. "Let's go play."

Together they made their way to the back door. Castiel paused at the door. "Dean, will you please… make sure no one is out there?"

"Done." Dean nodded, slipping silently out the back door. He was gone for several minutes before he reappeared. "It's clear, Cas. I promise."

"Okay." Castiel shifted Elias and reached out, grasping Dean's hand tightly.

Dean squeezed his hand, watching him closely. "I've got you, Cas. I promise you and Elias are safe."

Nodding, Castiel leaned into Dean and ventured further from the door. The sun was warm and welcome on his skin.

Elias giggled, then threw his ball. "Dada! P'ay ball!"

Castiel kissed Elias. "Do you want to get your ball?"

Elias nodded, squirming to try and get down to try and chase it.

"I'll nab it," Dean said, moving to put it where Elias could get it more easily.

Castiel gently set Elias on the ground and gripped his hands for support. "Let's get the ball, baby."

Elias jumped up and down, giggling before he started on his way to his ball, babbling a bit.

"Here, buddy." Dean smiled, rolling it towards him a little.

"I love him so much it hurts," he told Dean.

"I know, Cas." Dean looked at him only to laugh as Elias let go with one hand and reached for the ball.

The tot finally grabbed the ball and shrieked. "Ba!"

Pleased, Castiel knelt down in the grass. "Good job, Elias," he praised.

Dean grinned, holding his hands out to him. "Toss it to Daddy, kiddo!"

Elias grinned and tossed the ball awkwardly.

It missed by a mile, but Dean cheered for him, then have it back to him. "There you go, Elias! Good job!"

Elias grinned toothily and pointed to the ball. “Ba!”

"Ball, that's right. Give it to Daddy." Dean pointed to Castiel, watching his mate carefully as he pressed the ball into Elias' hands.

Castiel was still tense, but being outside was a miracle in itself.

Elias beamed and handed the ball to his daddy. “Ba!”

Cas shook himself and smiled, taking the ball. “So smart, pup.”

"What color is your ball, Elias?" Dean asked, pointing to it.

“Ba!” Elias repeated cheerfully.

"It's a red ball." He was too damn adorable, honestly, and Dean couldn't help but return his sunny look. "Can you say red?"

Elias gave him a thoughtful look. “No.”

Dean felt his lips twitch, and he struggled not to laugh... too much. "Well, we'll work on it, bud. I'll teach you by the time you're twenty."

Cas was also laughing and shaking his head. "He's your pup."

"Definitely." Dean tickled Elias' side, but he gave him the same look. "That look is all you, though."

"Yes, it is. He's my boy." Castiel kissed Elias's head.

Dean smiled, snapping a picture of the pair. He was so damn perfect... The ball hit him in the cheek, and Elias turned to bounce on Castiel's lap.

Castiel snorted and bounced Elias. "Elias, don't injure Daddy's face. It's very attractive," he said in a mock stern voice.

"That's what I get for staring at your gorgeous face." Dean laughed, setting the ball on the ground.

Sam came outside, Zep in a sling on his chest. Her little face was hidden from the sun. "Hey, guys!"

"Heya, Sammy." Dean looked up, grinning as he saw Zep strapped to him. "How's our girl doing?"

"Perfect, of course." Sam sat down in the grass beside Castiel.

"Wanna see Zep?" Dean asked Elias, grinning as he paused mid-jump.

"Zep!" Elias pointed to the baby.

Dean picked him up, then held him over so he could peer at the baby. "See? She's pretty, isn't she?"

"Peety!" Elias parroted, watching the baby intently.

"She is new, just born." Dean pointed to Sam. "He is her Omega Daddy like he is your omega daddy." He pointed to Castiel.

Elias seemed to think for a moment before pointing to Sam. “Daddy!”

"Uncle Sammy." Dean corrected, smiling. "I'm Daddy and That's Daddy." He pointed to Castiel again

Sam and Castiel cracked up as Elias continued to chant, “Daddy, Daddy!”

"Elias, Elias, Elias!" Dean tossed him in the air a little, then caught him.

Cas beamed and leaned against Sam. “I love them so much.”

“I know you do, Cas.”

Dean tickled his son until he squirmed with laughter, then snuggled him close. "That's my boy... Daddy loves you."

Elias flung his arms around Dean's neck and hugged him tightly.

Pressing his face into his hair, the Alpha breathed in his scent. "Daddy is so glad I got you home."

Sam grinned when a pair of familiar arms came around him. He leaned back into his mate's arms, snuggling against his chest.

"Hey, Gorgeous. Dishes are done." Gabriel knelt behind him, nuzzling over his mating mark.

"You're the best." He patted their baby's back gently. "Cas has been out here with us."

Dean handed the ball back to Elias. "Red." He looked at Castiel. "How are you doing?"

"I was about to ask that." Propping his chin on Sam's shoulder, he watched them.

Cas looked at his adoring family. "Still a little nervous," he admitted. "But the three of you, and the babies... it's helping the anxiety."

Gabriel watched as Dean pulled Castiel into his lap, pulling his arms around him.

"I'm glad. I wish I could make it better." Dean kissed his jaw, keeping one eye on their son.

Cas nuzzled Dean's neck. "You are," he promised. "You all are."

"Good." Dean made a pleased noise, holding him close to him. 

Gabriel smirked, then tickled Sam's side. "Did you enjoy your shower?"

"I did." Sam leaned in for a kiss. "The sun feels so good."

Kissing him back, Gabriel laughed. "It does. Cas used to call me a cat when he was little."

"Yeah?"

They went back and forth for a little bit before Castiel's anxiety got the better of him. "I'm sorry," he whispered to Dean. "I want to go back inside. Please."

Dean nodded, scooping up Elias, then giving him his ball. "Come on, let's get inside. Want to watch a movie?" He slipped an arm around his mate's waist protectively.

"Yeah...a movie sounds good..." Castiel hated feeling so weak and vulnerable, but he curled into Dean's side, knowing his alpha would protect him.

Kissing his hair, Dean got his mate inside, hearing Gabriel and his brother behind them. "Cas, I'm so proud of you for today. I know how anxious that made you, and you did an amazing job." He put Elias down, letting him play with some toys on the carpet before facing his mate.

Castiel buried himself in Dean's arms. "You shouldn't be proud of me," he mumbled. "I'm weak."

Growling, Dean cupped his face and made him look at him. "Don't talk about my mate that way. You are amazing. Think of where you are, what you've survived- how damn strong you are."

Shoulders shuddering, Castiel gripped Dean tightly as tears began to fall over again.

Seeing Castiel break down, Sam came over to them. "Dean, do you want to spend some time with Cas?" he asked shyly. "Gabe and I can take care of Elias."

Dean nodded at his brother, watching as Gabriel scooped up their son. "Please. Cas, come on. Let's go to our room. They've got Elias for a little while." Kissing his temple, Dean guided him towards their room.

Castiel went willingly, letting his alpha take him to their room. Once the door closed, Castiel turned around and grabbed Dean, kissing him deeply. "I need you. Please."

Gasping into Castiel's mouth, Dean pulled him closer. "Cas... love, that's... whatever you want. I'm yours, you know that."

Castiel nodded eagerly, sliding his hands under Dean's shirt. "Green."

Dean couldn't deny him, not when Castiel was so very eager. He reached out, working to get his shirt off. "Good, Cas... I'm green too. Anything changes, you tell me."

"I will," he promised, pressing a kiss to Dean's broad chest. "Sit on the bed?"

"Of course." Nodding, Dean did as Castiel asked, reaching down to untie his boots.

While Dean removed his shoes, Castiel tugged off his shirt and kicked off his own shoes. Then he pulled down his sweatpants until he was only wearing his boxers. "Touch me, Dean."

Reaching out, Dean pulled Castiel into his lap, straddling his jean-clad hips. "Always, love." he pushed a hand into his hair, kissing him deeply as his other hand slipped down his back.

A low moan escaped Castiel as arousal coursed through him. He moved his hips slightly as they kissed.

Cupping his ass with both of his hands, Dean made a hungry sound, nipping at his lower lip. "You feel so damn good against me, Cas." Unable to resist, he teased along the omega's neck with his teeth.

The older man nodded eagerly and took one of Dean's hands. He knew Dean would follow his every move and it emboldened him. Squeezing Dean's fingers, he guided Dean's hand past the waist of his boxers.

Slipping his hand into Castiel's boxers, Dean made a pleased noise as he wrapped his fingers around them. "Mm... I want you in my mouth again." He stroked the broad head with his thumb, then stroked the omega the best that he could.

Cas paused, meeting Dean's eyes. "Actually... I want you inside me."

Dean froze, his eyes widening a little as he watched him. "Are you sure, Cas?" If he changed his mind or freaked out because he knotted, Dean couldn't change his mind and pull out without hurting him.

"I'm sure," he replied, running his fingers through Dean's hair. "Show me how much you love me."

Dean kissed him, letting his tongue part his mate's lips and dip inside to taste him. His own cock was hard, straining against his jeans, but no damn way was he going to rush this. He wanted it to last. Finding the boxers restricting of his strokes, the alpha pushed the fabric down and out of the way before stroking him again.

Castiel grunted and struggled out of the boxers, desperate to feel Dean's hand. "Keep touching me, Dean. Keep touching me."

"I'm just getting started, Cas. I'm not stopping unless you tell me to." Dean let his other hand move, teasing his slick as he sucked Castiel's nipple into his mouth.

Castiel threw his head back and felt a fresh surge of slick flow from him. His aroused scent quickly filled the room.

"That's it, Cas... that's my mate." Dean let go of his cock for a moment, moving to dip his dry fingers inside of him, coating them before he started stroking Castiel's cock again. "How's that?"

"Ah! S-So good," Cas panted, his hips jerking. "Green!"

"Good, Cas... I'm going to make you come, and then I'm going to put you back together... and take you apart again." Dean slipped two fingers inside of Castiel, letting him ride them as he stroked his cock.

Castiel couldn't control himself. He began riding Dean's fingers in earnest, his dick achingly hard and soaked with slick. "Please, Dean. Take me apart," he pleaded.

"That's it, Cas… so fucking beautiful. I've got you, right here." Dean added a third finger to his slick heat, his hand keeping the rhythm on his cock. "You going to come for me? I bet you are..."

"Yes!" Cas cried out, nodding eagerly. "Wanna come for you!"

Dean kissed him, making a hungry sound. The scent of Castiel's slick, his arousal, was heady and thick in the air, and Dean wanted to bury himself in it.

The omega groaned as he suddenly came, come covering Dean's chest. "Dean!"

"That's my Mate.... my Cas." Dean kissed him, removing his fingers and stopping his strokes of his cock only when he knew that the omega was finished. "Love you so damn much, you know that?"

Dazed, Cas nodded. "Want you in me..."

Dean kissed him, making a pleased noise. "We need to get me undressed, then."

"Mm-hmm." Cas had a dopey smile as he rolled off of Dean. "Get naked for me."

Reaching down, Dean stood before undoing his fly. Castiel's come dripped down his abs as he kicked off his jeans and boxer briefs, and he smirked at him, scooping up some and licking it from his finger. "Like this?"

"I do." Cas spread his legs wantonly and began touching himself.

"Cas..." Fuck. Dean licked his lips before kneeling in front of Castiel on the bed. "Do you know what you do to me? How wild you make me?"

"I think I do..." His eyes met Dean's and he turned serious. "I've never wanted sex, until now, Dean. Until you."

Stroking his mate's cheek, Dean felt like he was lost in the ocean depths of his eyes. "I've never wanted it like this. It's never been this way. You're what making love is." He leaned down, kissing him gently.

Castiel sighed and leaned into the kiss, pulling Dean between his legs. "Everything is gone," he murmured, stroking Dean's cheek. "You're it. You're going to give me beautiful memories…"

"You sure you don't want to be on top?" Dean's cock slid along Castiel's slick cheeks, teasing them both. "Fuck…"

Cas arched his back. "Wanna try this first... Green... If-If I get nervous, I'll tell you…"

Hell... Dean was nervous for the both of them as he reached down, guiding the head of his cock against Castiel's entrance only for him to arch his back like that and take him inside. "I... I'll stop if you want me to before I knot, Cas. I promise."

Cas nodded frantically, wrapping his legs around Dean's waist and pulling him closer. "Make love to me, Dean. Please."

Giving in, Dean slid all the way home, moaning as he was just... surrounded by his heat. He couldn't resist kissing Castiel, then slowly rolling his hips. "My mate…"

"All yours," Cas breathed as his body adjusted to his mate. "All yours."

"And I'm yours." Dean's green eyes were dark as he watched him, starting to establish a proper rhythm between them as he realized that his mate was honestly okay with what was happening. Almost all of the way out, then deep again, his hips tilted to try and bring him the most pleasure.

No one had ever cared about his pleasure before, but Dean did. It nearly brought tears to Cas's eyes. He wound his arms around Dean's neck and kissed him softly, sweetly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Cas. Always." Dean kissed him back, feeling Castiel's hardness slide through the seed he'd left on the alpha's abs as they moved together. "Wanna have you bite me, Cas... wanna mark you."

"Please," Castiel begged, raking his nails lightly over Dean's shoulders. "Mark me."

Making a soft growl of pleasure, Dean kissed his neck, biting as his hips started to move faster, the head of his cock dragging against Castiel's prostate. His mate... his pleasure. He was going to make him feel as good as possible.

The moment he felt their connection, Castiel cried out. "Harder, Dean!"

Dean reached down, stroking Castiel's cock, panting as he kissed him. He was so fucking perfect, and he could feel him tightening down on him. His shoulders tensed, and Dean broke the kiss. "Cas... gonna knot..." He didn't pause his rhythm, though- not with Castiel so close, not when he hadn't told him to.

"Knot me, Dean!" Castiel was almost out of his mind with pleasure and need. "Knot me!"

Covering Elias' ears, Gabriel's eyes went wide. Well... shit.

Dean growled, sucking on the mouth mark again, their bodies smacking together as the base of his cock started to thicken.

Castiel screamed louder as he felt Dean's knot grow. Nuzzling Dean's neck, he found a good spot before sinking his teeth into Dean's skin.

Crying out, Dean felt his knot slide home, and then he was there- grinding inside of him, their pleasure building even higher, his hand flying on his mate's cock.

The wave of pleasure that hit Castiel stole his breath. He blacked out for a moment, and when he came back to Dean was thrusting even harder. Castiel clumsily gripped Dean's ass, encouraging him to move faster.

Dean nipped at his mouth, "Look at me... wanna see your eyes, Cas. Want you with me." His thumb stroked the head of Castiel's cock, tormenting him as he rolled his hips.

Cas managed to look his alpha in the eyes, and to his shock he came again, screaming in ecstasy.

Growling, Dean came with him, his thrusts stuttering through it. He was shaking as he watched the please on Castiel's face, their bodies slowly stilling. "My Cas... love you so much…"

"Love...love you, too..." They snuggled together, their bodies connected by Dean's impressive knot.

Dean rolled them so that Cas was on top, letting him rest against his chest. "How are you feeling?" His fingers gently smoothed down Castiel's back, and Dean smiled as he inhaled their combined scents. Spring, honey, vanilla, and leather…

Castiel nuzzled Dean's neck, his eyes barely open. "Never felt so good," he murmured, enjoying Dean's tender touch.

"Rest, Cas... I'll clean us up later." Dean kissed his mark softly, smiling against his skin. "I've got you."

"I know you do," Castiel whispered sleepily. "Love you…"

"Love you, Cas." Stroking his fingers through Castiel's hair, Dean enjoyed the soft strands on his fingers, repeating the motion as he felt his mate fall asleep.


	7. Rut

Looking at Sam, Gabriel sighed. "Do you suppose they used a condom?"

Sam looked grossed out. "Cas is sure he can't get pregnant... so I think not."

"Yeaaaah... he doesn't smell barren to me. There's... a change in scent." Gabriel explained to his mate, watching as Elias played in the bouncer Dean'd bought. "I didn't want to get his hopes up without testing, but I didn't think they'd just..."

Sam scented the air. He smelled the change, too. "Maybe we shouldn't say anything right now. Cas...I know he wants to give Dean a pup."

"They're sleeping right now and knotted together. I don't think that it will help them right now." Gabriel shook his head with a grin. "We'll tell them when they get up."

“I mean...we should be sure before telling them.” He didn’t want to be responsible for breaking his brother’s heart.

"Exactly." Kissing Sam's jaw, Gabriel looked over at Elias. "This little man is about to fall asleep."

“It’s about his naptime anyway. Should we put him in his playpen for now?”

Moving to pick up Elias, Gabriel rubbed his back, checking his diaper. "That'll do for now."

Elias yawned and let Gabe put him in his playpen. The little guy rolled over and quickly fell asleep.

"He's too damn cute." Grabbing a water to split with his mate, Gabriel smiled. "How's our Zeppy doing?"

"Our perfect angel, as always." Sam sprawled out on the couch, lying their baby on his chest.

"She will pay us back as a teenager." Gabriel shook his head at the thought, smirking.

“Nope. She’s going to be just fine.” Sam kissed her little head lovingly.

"Mmhm. I'm just saying that our daughter is going to have her own mind, and she might not always agree with us, and that's all right." He could already see her adorable little face screwed up in indignation.

"Mm-hmm." Sam stretched more comfortably, holding his baby to his chest. "Might take a little nap."

"Mm... nap." Honestly, it sounded like a brilliant idea. He'd been up early, unable to sleep only to find Dean up and making breakfast. He was a bit worried for him, but since the elder Winchester was 'fine' there wasn't much he could do.

"Come snuggle with us?"

"Of course, gorgeous." Gabriel moved, snuggling against his mate, then laying his hand on their baby.

Both Sam and Zep look content as Gabe snuggled with them. "I hope Cas is pregnant," he murmured sleepily. "He deserves...he deserves it."

 

Something sweet teased Dean's nose as he nuzzled his mate's neck, and he made a pleased noise, pulling him closer. "Mmm..." He blinked open his eyes, his brow furrowing a bit as he realized that the scent wasn't something delicious cooking- honey buns? But it was coming from Castiel himself. There was something deeper there, and when it clicked, Dean sat up, giving a shout. His mate was pregnant! "Cas!"

Startled, Cas bolted upright. "Dean? What's wrong?" he demanded, his eyes wild.

"Nothing- nothing's wrong." Laughing, Dean nuzzled along his neck, then pulled him closer to him. "I'm- Cas, your scent changed. You're pregnant!"

Cas's hand went to his belly. "But...that's not possible…"

"Apparently, you were just missing me. You're pregnant, Cas." Dean kissed his jaw, standing and dancing a bit. "I'll get Gabe. He can tell you for sure." He opened the door, then shut it. "Pants. I need pants."

Dazed, Cas had to laugh as Dean scrambled for pants. Was this possible? After giving birth to Elias, not one single alpha who fucked him had gotten him pregnant.

Dean got the pants on, then bounded out of the room. "Gabe. Gabe- can I borrow you? Well, Cas, but we need Dr. Gabe-"

Gabriel blinked, tempted to grumble at him before he stretched. He was too happy, and he'd been comfortable.

Sam stirred as well. "Are you okay?" he mumbled to Dean. "Cas okay?"

"He's great!" Dean cleared his throat, "I mean, he smells like honey buns."

"Honey buns?" Gabriel laughed, standing as he realized what Dean was saying. "He's pregnant!" He kissed Sam, then looked at Dean. "I'll go check on him."

Sam sat up with their baby and looked at his big brother hopefully. "I really hope you're right," he said as Dean sat beside him. "Cas deserves this." Cas deserved what he'd had with Zep--a good, healthy, boring pregnancy and a happy pup. Another pup."

 

Dean looked at his brother. "I'm sure, Sam. I just... I know it as his alpha. I can feel it. I can tell."

Knocking lightly at the door, Gabriel entered Dean and Castiel's room. "Hey, baby bro."

Cas was staring at his flat abdomen. "I...I don't want to get my hopes up…"

"Well, let me look you over," Gabriel told him quietly. "I think Dean's right, though. Your scent has changed... or rather, you also smell like honey buns right now." Setting a pregnancy test on the bed, the doctor started looking him over.

Cas laid back, letting his brother do what he needed. "I thought another pregnancy wouldn't happen. Gabe, I want another baby…"

"Well, I did tell you I didn't think you were barren. There's just a layer of scent that blocks from that. You didn't have that." Gabriel did the exam, then nodded as he had his brother sit up. "One thing that's unique to an omega's pregnancy is the rate of conception- rather than the time it can take a beta or an alpha to have the egg implant... it's fairly immediate." He smirked at Castiel a bit. "I mean, there's a lot of science to it, but... basically, Cas... you are pregnant. Dean's super sperm did it."

Cas curled his arms around his abdomen. He was pregnant. He was pregnant and he wasn't going to do anything to risk it. "I'm going to follow all of your instructions. I want a healthy pregnancy."

"Of course, Cas." Gabriel hugged him, grinning. "It's all going to be all right. I do want to get scans in a couple of weeks, just to make sure, but I'm sure your pup will be all right."

Dean cleared his throat from the doorway, holding Elias on his hips. He'd gotten woken up by Dean's excitement, and Dean couldn't let him go. He was too damn happy.

Cas lit up and waved them over. "Dean, you're right. We're having another pup."

"Holy shit." Dean moved, hugging him close. "I... we're having a pup- another pup!" He grinned, then tossed Elias in the air, catching him.

Elias shrieked and giggled while Cas watched them adoringly. "I can't believe it. It's like...I just needed you."

Handing their son to Cas, Dean grinned, pressing his hand low on Castiel's belly. "Our pup. Here, Elias. Give Daddy your hand. This is your brother or sister!"

Gabriel pulled Sam into the room, unable to stop himself from grinning.

Elias gave him a blank look and Cas threw his head back, laughing.

"I think he'll understand when I'm showing."

"Probably? That or think we're feeding you well." Dean shook his head, laughing softly.

"Ah, yes. Lord knows he was poking my stomach earlier." Gabriel shook his head, sighing.

Sam hugged his mate and kissed his cheek. "I love your tummy."

Gabriel kissed his cheek back, hugging him close. "Mm. I'm glad. It's stubborn, and I went through a kick wanting to be in shape. It didn't really budge much."

Dean tickled Elias, then grinned at Castiel. "I want to get married before we have the baby."

"Little late for tradition, don't you think?" Cas teased, smoothing Dean's hair back.

"Eh, I want our traditions. Not other people's. I'm not leaving you either way, but I was serious when I gave you that." He pressed a kiss to the ring on Castiel's finger.

Smiling tenderly, Cas nodded. "Set the date. I want to marry your ass."

"Ass?" Elias tilted his head, looking up at his Daddy intently. "'Arry ass?"

Cas groaned and fell back against the pillows. "oh no."

Gabriel stared, his eyes widening. 

Laughing a little, Dean picked up Elias. "Where's your monkey buddy?"

"Monkey!"

Dean winked at his mate, moving to get the monkey out of the crib for him.

Elias grabbed his monkey and sloppily kissed Dean's cheek.

Kissing Elias' cheek back, Dean bounced him. "Want to show Daddy Monkey?" He carried him back over to Castiel, tickling the little boy.

Cas took Elias into his arms and hugged him. "I love you, little man."

"'ove you, Dada." Elias smiled at him, then kissed his cheek as well before shoving the monkey in his face. "Monkey!" He tried to do the monkey sounds his uncle had done the night before.

Both Cas and Dean laughed as they cuddled their boy.

Gabriel snickered, watching them. "We have a damn awesome family."

"Yeah, we do." Sam nuzzled his neck.

Making a pleased noise, Gabriel kissed his jaw. "My mate…"

"Well, maybe you should make an honest man out of me…"

Gabriel pulled back, tilting his head at his mate. "Is that so?" A smirk danced on his lips, and he kissed him. Little did his mate know, but he was already plotting with Dean and Charlie.

“Mm...” Sam held Gabe tight and sighed. “I love you.”

"I love you too, Sammalam." He kissed him, pulling him closer. "You and our Zeppy."

“I want another baby one day.”

"And you know that I'll give it to you." Nuzzling Sam's neck, Gabriel made a pleased noise as his hair tickled his face.

“I know you will. You do everything to make me happy.”

"That's because I take care of my family." Gabriel hugged him close, looking at Dean and Castiel. The elder Winchester was stroking his fingers over Castiel's abs while playing with Elias and his monkey. It was adorable, honestly.

Sam followed his lover’s gaze. “They make a beautiful family.”

"They do." Tickling Sam's side, Gabriel grinned. "I want to hire someone to do family pictures."

Sam hesitated. “Maybe Charlie can do it?” He didn’t like the idea of a stranger coming into their home.

"Well... she should be able to." Gabriel cupped his face. "We don't have to do someone new, but if we get married…"

Sam hung his head. “I know...”

"Unless we can get he certified... I don't know. We'll look into it, okay?" Hating how his head was hanging, Gabriel cupped his face.

Sam pressed his face into Gabe's hands and closed his eyes.

"Charlie, tell me it is perfect." Gabriel held Zep to his chest, bouncing her gently. "Tell me this is a good idea." He had been anxious since he started to plan the proposal for his mate, and though he knew it would work, he just... hell.

"It's going to be amazing," Charlie gushed, kissing Zep's sweet little head. "You're the greatest."

Gabriel sighed, handing her the baby before he started pacing. "It better be. I just…"

"I know. It's going to be fine. Sam is going to be over the moon."

Gabriel watched Zep for a long moment. "Hopefully she cooperates." he moved to check dinner, then the time. Soon.

Zep nuzzled into Charlie and sighed happily as the omega cuddled her.

Dean came into the kitchen, humming to himself. "So... how's it coming, Gabe?"

The doctor froze at the stove, clearing his throat. "What?"

 

Dean's eyes narrowed, and he raised a brow at Charlie. "What is he up to?"

Charlie shrugged innocently. “Dinner, it looks like.”

"Hm..." Dean shrugged, moving to get a sippy for Elias. 

Gabriel breathed a sigh of relief at his acceptance of the excuse.

Cas came into the kitchen, looking a little green. Even though he had only been pregnant for a couple of weeks, he already had morning sickness. And afternoon sickness. And night sickness.

Looking over at his mate, Dean bit his lower lip. He felt terrible that he was sick and yet was somehow relieved. It almost seemed like proof... "Where's Elias?"

“Tormenting poor Snickers.” He pressed his hand to his stomach. “I need some crackers.”

"Sit- I'll get you some." Dean kissed his hair, grabbing the crackers for him along with some of the ginger tea they'd bought for his stomach. Fuck if he knew if it'd help but it was supposed to.

Elias shrieked with laughter, then came walking up the hall after the three-legged kitten, the other three kittens following.

Gabriel's eyes widened. "Holy shit- Cas!" He pointed to Elias, who seemed amazingly steady on his feet.

Cas grasped while Charlie shrieked. “Dean, he’s walking!”

The shriek started Zep, and the tiny baby began to cry.

Dropping the crackers, Dean whirled to face their son, who didn't care at all about the commotion- he wanted to pet the kitty! 

"He's really- Gabe, get Sam!" Dean managed, and Gabriel nodded, picking up Zep from Charlie on the way to wake Sam up.

The commotion had already roused Sam and he met Gabe at their bedroom door, adorably rumpled. “Gabe? What’s going on?”

Gabriel pushed him gently into the kitchen, pointing at Elias. "He's walking!"

Sam gasped and grinned. “Look at him go!”

Elias shrieked with laughter, following Snickers over to his Daddy with. "Up! Now, Dada! Wan kiki!"

Amused by his son, Cas lifted Elias into his lap. In a few months, his belly would be too large to do this. He kissed his boy’s head. “I think that’s enough tormenting Snickers.”

"No Kiki?" He pouted, looking at Dean, who set the crackers and the tea in front of Castiel.

"No kitty, bud. Daddy is right." Dean kissed Elias hair with a grin. "Want some Cracker Jack's, buddy? I just found a box."

Gabriel tried to speak, tried to stop it, but Dean was already dumping the cracker jacks, complete with Sam's engagement ring into a bowl.

Elias’s eyes lit up. “Mm!”

Cas looked at the snack warily. “Dean, I don’t know if he’s old enough for cracker jacks.”

“But I’m old enough.” Sam grabbed a handful of the tasty treat.

"Wait!" Gabriel finally blurted the words out grabbing the bowl, but it was too late. The shiny band was gone.

Elias gave a little cough, then giggled as he reached for more.

Dean blinked, looking at Gabriel's pale face. "...Dude... it's Cracker Jacks." He glanced at Charlie, who also seemed freaked out.

Cas looked at his brother and Charlie. “Why do you two look like that?” He demanded.

Gabriel scrubbed a hand over his face. He had a few choices, here but it wasn't going to work. They'd all be on watch. "Well..." He grabbed the box from the Cracker Jacks, holding it up to Sam. There was a quip about the prize inside being bigger than usual- and on the inside of the lid, it read, "I'm sweet and nutty, just like the treat that you love. I love you, Sam- say yes to your prize?"

Tears sprang to Sam’s eyes. Swallowing thickly, he crossed the floor and pulled Gabe into his arms. Then he kissed his alpha deeply.

Gabriel pulled back, shaking his head. "Sam- Elias ate it. He swallowed the ring."

Cas yelped and grabbed his son. “Dean!”

"...Well... Sam did swallow Mom's." Dean watched as Gabriel moved to check the toddler over closely. "It came out in the end."

Gabriel sighed, watching as Elias stared at them like they were idiots. "Well, Dean's not wrong. We need to watch his diapers and... well... wash it off." He looked at Charlie. "I told you that something would go wrong."

Charlie looked amused and worried. “But Sam said yes, didn’t he?”

Looking over at his mate, Gabriel blinked, rubbing the back of his neck. "Er... well…"

“Of course I did, smartass.” Sam kissed him again.

Gabriel made a pleased noise, slipping his arms around him, holding him close- well as close as their baby would let them.

"Well, buddy, looks we're waiting on you." Dean shook his head, looking at Elias. "I am sorry, man. I didn't…"

Cas hugged their boy tight. “Are you sure it won’t hurt him?” he asked his brother as he squeezed Dean’s hand.

"I'll keep an eye on him, I promise, but it wasn't... it didn't have anything that poked out. It looked a lot like that one." Gabriel pointed to the ring on Castiel's hand.

Sam nuzzled Gabe’s neck. “You listened to me and kept it simple?”

Gabriel shivered, making a pleased noise as he nodded. "I did. I wanted to please my mate."

“You’re amazing.” Sam hugged Gabe tightly and ran his fingers through Gabe’s messy hair.

Dean moved, snagging his niece from the pair of them before he went to check dinner.

Gabriel shivered, hugging his lover back. "Nearly as amazing as my mate, hm?"

“So amazing,” Sam rumbled, resting his forehead against Gabe’s. “I love you.”

"I love you too, Sammy... even if we did end up with a shitty engagement." Gabriel grinned at him, unable to help himself.

Sam groaned and pulled away. “And the moment is over.”

Pulling him back, Gabriel pouted up at him. "I was enjoying the cuddling thing. I was traumatized. I had carefully planned things, and then…"

“And then our nephew pooped on your parade.”

"Well, not yet. It took about two days for you to work that out." Dean told Sam, grabbing himself a beer from the fridge.

"...And there it goes." Gabriel sighed, giving in to the fact that the moment was truly over, moving to set the table.

Sam playfully slapped his ass. “I’ll make it up to you.”

"Promises, promises." And he couldn't wait to give Sam his ring, despite the... interesting journey that it was taking before it reached his finger.

Later that evening, after dinner and both babies were down for the night, Charlie said good night. Then the two happy couples decided to curl up on the enormous couch for a movie.

Cas was still feeling off and he was especially clingy to his mate. “I don’t remember the morning sickness being this bad.”

Sam curled into Gabe’s side. “It was bad,” he whispered. “You were always so sick.”

Dean hugged Cas, close to his chest, gently stroking his hair. "Is that normal, Gabe?"

"It is- if he's got hyperemesis gravidarum." Gabriel ran his hand along Sam's back, watching his brother. "Did it ease up or was it up until delivery?"

"I...I don't really remember," Cas confessed. He'd had no sense of time there.

"Okay, that's all right, Cas," Gabriel assured him, sending some messages on his phone.

Cas nuzzled into Dean and drank some water that Dean offered him. Then he closed his eyes.

Any relief that Dean had felt about the fact that Castiel was showing symptoms of pregnancy died as he watched his mate lay against him. Hell, he had just thought that morning sickness was normal. This... was far fucking from it, and guilt ate at him. "I'm sorry, Cas..."

"Don't be sorry," Cas chastised him without opening his eyes. "I didn't think I'd have another pup. She's worth it." He grasped Dean's hand and held it to his flat belly. "She's so worth it."

"And I'm so happy about the baby, Cas, I am... I just... I hate that I did this to you." He explained, tracing hearts over his mate's womb.

"I've got Garth bringing an ultrasound machine out, and I'm going to run blood work," Gabriel told them.

"I think that would make me feel a little better," Cas admitted, giving his brother a grateful look.

"Of course, Cas. I'm a doctor... and I take care of my family." He glanced at Sam, hugging him close.

Sam cuddled into his mate. “You’re wonderful,” he murmured, kissing Gabe’s neck.

"Shh." Gabriel hugged him close, kissing his hair. He wasn't wonderful, he just took care of his family.

Cas yawned deeply, pulling Dean’s arm around himself. “Just gonna rest my eyes and listen to the movie...”

"Okay, love. I've got you." Dean tugged a blanket around his shoulder, kissing his hair. "I've got you."

Maybe if he said it enough, he'd worry less... somehow, Dean didn't think so."

“I know,” Cas murmured, yawning. “You always have me.”

Gabriel watched them both, sighing. Garth would be there the next day and they'd work it out. He had a strong feeling that his brother was carrying more than one pup, but he could be wrong.

The next morning, just after breakfast, Garth arrived with his lab equipment. He greeted Sam and Gabe with a goofy smile. “Morning, guys. Where’s our patient?”

"Heaving," Gabriel told him, moving to help Garth bring it inside. "I'm setting up an IV here in a bit."

"Gotcha. Where do you want me to set up?"

"The living room'll do." Honestly, it didn't take as much time as one would think to get the machine into the house and hooked up. Thankfully, as goofy as Garth could look, he was damn good at his job.

“I’m on it.” Garth quickly began setting up his equipment beside the couch.

Dean smoothed Castiel's hair back from his face, his brow furrowed. "Are you okay? I think that guy's here…"

Cas wiped at his mouth. “Yeah...I think I’m okay...”

Handing him a warm washcloth, Dean kissed his hair. "Come on. Let's get you up, okay?"

"Kay..." Cas cleaned his face and let Dean help him to his feet.

Dean managed to get his mate carefully out to the living room. Cas was so pale, it ate at the alpha. Still, Cas- and Dean- wanted this pup. "Elias is sleeping." He was going through a growth spurt and was eating everything as well as sleeping constantly.

"That's our boy." Cas let Dean ease him down onto the plush couch. "Hi, Garth."

"Hey, Cas," Garth greeted him warmly. "Hear you're feeling a bit run down."

"Just a little..."

Dean looked at Garth as he put Castiel's feet up for him. "So we get to hear the heartbeat, right?"

"Yep! We're also gonna get a glimpse of the little termite who is making Castiel feel so worn out."

Gabriel cleared his throat, forcing himself to relax. It was hard not to just take charge, but this was Garth's area.

Garth asked Cas basic questions as he turned on the machine, then lifted Cas's shirt to expose his abdomen. He was friendly and endearing and Cas relaxed despite feeling exposed.

The beta warmed a small amount of gel and spread it over Cas's flat abdomen. "This is my favorite part of the job," he said brightly.

"It is?"

"Well, next to delivering pups," Garth admitted as he pressed a wand to Cas's abdomen. "I never get tired of it."

Dean sat next to Castiel, taking his hand into his own. "It seems like it'd be exciting. Gabe delivered Zeppy."

"Zeppy made it fairly easy." Gabriel slipped his arm around Sam.

"Oh, it's always exciting. Delivering pups...it's my life." Garth stuck his tongue out slightly, then said, "Aha! Found a little peanut."

There was a thwump thwump thwumping noise, and Dean had seen enough of Dr. Sexy to know that it was the heartbeat. "It does look like a peanut." His pup... their pup. He looked down at Cas, smoothing his hair.

Garth's brow furrowed a bit. "Something sounds...a little off."

"What? What's off?" Dean nearly growled the words, trying to force himself to calm down.

"It does, a bit." Gabriel moved forward so that he could look at the screen better.

Cas gripped Dean's hand tightly, suddenly terrified. He wanted this pup. He didn't care if he had to be sick every day until he delivered. He wanted his baby.

"It's going to be okay, right, Garth?" Dean held his mate close, scenting his fear.

"Hmm." Garth moved the wand around Cas's belly and everyone seemed to hold their breath.

Then he broke into a huge grin. "There are two heartbeats!"

Gabriel laughed, pointing to the screen. "There, Garth."

"Two?" Dean's eyes widened, and his hand tightened on Castiel's.

"Yup." Garth pointed to the screen as well, where two distinct forms could be made out. "Congratulations, guys. You're having twins!"

Gabriel grinned, hugging Garth hard as he could. "Twins, Cassie!"

"Cas! We're.... we're!" Dean laughed, hugging his mate.

Cas hugged Dean tight, but he still looked worried. "Gabe, what are we going to do? I keep getting sick... I can't keep anything down..."

"Well, I'm going to consult in with Garth, here. We've got meds that can help, and I'm going to get you hooked up to an IV for now. You're dehydrated." Gabriel told him, standing. "It's Dean's super sperm's fault."

That earned a soft chuckle from Cas as Gabe began preparing the IV. "I just want to be healthy enough to make sure my pup...pups...survive."

"Your pups are going to be great," Garth assured him as he printed off a couple of sonograms for the family. "We're going to take great care of you."

"Garth's right. We're not going to let anything happen to the pups- or to you." Gabriel started the IV, then smiled. 

Dean kissed his hair, smoothing his fingers through it. "I've got you, Cas... and our pups."

Cas laid his head on Dean's shoulder and closed his eyes. "Twins," he mumbled.

"Our pups..." Dean smiled a little, hugging him close. "Elias is going to be a big brother twice over."

"He is..."

Once Gabe was satisfied with the IV, Garth gave him the sonograms and began shutting down his equipment. Then they went to the kitchen to talk.

Dean's kitten, Bruce, ran up to Garth, climbing up his pants with a purr.

Gabe grabbed the cat with a grin and gave it a cuddle. "You're a doctor, Gabe. you know what I'm going to say. Keep him hydrated and well-fed, and if you absolutely have to, use meal shakes if he can't keep anything more substantial down."

Gabriel paced over to the coffee pot, making himself a cup with a sigh. "I know. It's harder from this close, you know?"

"Course it is. But you're doing great. And Cas and his babies are going to be fine." Garth accepted a cup of coffee from Gabe. "For all, he's been through, Cas looks great. A little underweight, but you'd never know all the trauma he's been through by seeing him now."

Gabriel motioned to the coffee. "Do you take anything in that? And I'm damn glad he's doing as well as he is. I'm a bit concerned about that, but he's... both he and Sam are damn amazing."

"No, it's fine. And they absolutely are." He sipped at his coffee and sighed contently. "The only concerns I have are about delivery. If it's okay with you, I want to come by often, especially toward the end of the pregnancy. Wanna make sure both twins get into the proper position for a natural delivery. Or if necessary, make plans for a c-section."

"You realize, I'm fine with you just fucking moving in with us." Gabriel snorted softly, shaking his head. "I'm on the same page with you about that, for sure."

"Excellent. With the two of us, Cas and the babies are in great hands."

 

 

Dean was thrilled that he and Castiel were having twins- he was. He was utterly in love with them already, but damn if he didn't hate how they were making the omega feel. He was pale and shaky, and despite the best efforts of Gabriel and Garth, he'd lost some weight. Everyone had been extremely focused on the pregnant omega, and it didn't take long for his body to start showing.

With his naturally slender frame and his struggle to maintain weight, Cas started to show by the end of his first trimester. Even into his second trimester, he still had severe morning sickness. The only thing that gave him relief was he began to only be sick in the morning. And one day, almost halfway into his pregnancy, he only threw up once one morning. When lunchtime arrived, he was surprised to hear his stomach let out a low growl.

He was on the couch, which had become his lounge and where he normally stayed if he was not in bed asleep. His stomach rumbled obnoxiously and he cupped his belly. "Dean!"

Elias was playing near him and the little guy pushed himself to his feet. "Daddy!" he yelled.

Dean came in from the garage. He had been working on organizing it since Gabriel really hadn't seemed to have a system. It was driving him crazy. "What's going on?"

"I'm hungry." His stomach growled again, almost painfully. "Very hungry."

Blinking, Dean tilted his head as he watched his mate. "Okay. Um... I'll make you whatever you want. Do you think you'll be able to keep it down?"

"I think so. Nothing greasy or cheesy." He rubbed his belly soothingly.

"Of course." Dean nodded, heading into the kitchen. He would make up the soup that he made Sammy when his stomach was upset as a kid.

It didn't take long for him to prepare the soup, and Cas groaned loudly as Dean brought him a bowl. "It smells divine."

"It's just egg noodles in chicken broth... with a little seasoning." Dean set him up with a tray table, then scooped up Elias. "Lunch, buddy?"

"Nuggets!" Elias demanded, bouncing in Dean's arms.

"Nuggets, hm?" Dean smirked, bouncing him on his hip. "I suppose I can do nuggets. They're already cooking."

"Yay!"

Dean looked at Cas, "I'm going to get him set up in his high chair with some fruit until his nuggets are done."

Cas was already swallowing spoonfuls of soup but he managed to give his mate a thumbs up.

Honestly, Dean wasn't sure if it'd stay down, but if it did, he'd be thrilled. He was so worried. "So do you want orange, apple, strawberry? Which one, Elias?"

Elias looked thoughtful. "Mm...stawberry!"

Dean got him set up in his high chair before he cut up a few of the berries, setting them on a little plate for him. "Here you go. Milk or juice?"

"Mik, pease!"

"Chocolate or regular?" Dean asked, grabbing the gallon out of the fridge.

Elias pointed to the white milk. "Mik!"

"Okay, dude." Dean poured his drink, then screwed the top back on the sippy. "Here you go."

"Fank you!" Elias began drinking his milk eagerly.

Damn if he wasn't just adorable. Dean couldn't help but wonder if their twins would look more like him or like Cas. The oven timer went off, and Dean stepped back, smoothing Elias' hair before he went to get the food from the oven.

After retrieving the nuggets and setting them out to cool before giving them to his boy, Dean went to check on Cas quickly. He found his mate drinking the last of the soup from the bowl.

Cas spotted him and groaned happily. "Dean, that was so good."

"How's your stomach doing?" Dean moved to take the bowl from him, moving the bucket that they had next to him a little closer.

"It's fine." Cas rubbed his belly and grinned when he felt a little movement. "Someone's awake in there."

"Can you imagine being in there? Just sleeping... then your twin starts raising hell?" Dean glanced into the kitchen, his lips twitching.

Cas laughed and nodded. In just a couple of weeks Garth would be coming back to look at the twins, and hopefully, tell Dean and Cas their sex. That is if the babies would cooperate.

"Mm. Well, our son has started smooshing his berries with his nuggets." Dean shook his head, blinking as Gabriel entered the kitchen, looking a bit frantic. 

"No, Charlie... I need them now. Not tomorrow. It's now!" Gabriel shoved a hand through his hair, his face flushed. "You said you'd get them, and now..."

Cas gave his brother a worried look. “Gabe?”

Deah looked at Gabriel, inhaling his scent. Shit. "He's going into Rut."

Gabriel growled, his hand fisting in his hair as he looked at Cas. "I am going downstairs. Don't let Sam come down."

As he said that, Sam walked into the kitchen with Zep in his arms. Zep spotted Dean and held her arms out, wiggling her fingers.

Dean scooped her into his arms, glancing between them. "I have Zep, Gabe. I can-"

Shaking his head, Gabriel looked at Sam, inhaling his scent. Their scent. His mate... his brown eyes shifted to amber as he watched him, tempted to fuck him into the wall. Shaking himself again, Gabriel headed for the finished basement.

Sam couldn't resist following him. "Gabe?"

"Go back upstairs, Sam. Now." His tone was low, more gravelly as he walked away. The pheromones were stronger around him now, and it was so very tempting to just take him...

"No." He followed Gabe into the basement, where Gabe had had the presence of mind to put a bed in Case he needed to sleep down there. "I know what you need."

"Do you?" Gabriel whirled to face him, his hair falling in his face. "Do you want our first time since Zep to be like this? Me pinning you down, fucking you hard? Licking you until you scream?"

Sam's cheeks flushed as an unexpected wave of arousal hit him. A rush of slick quickly dampened his sweatpants.

Scenting the slick, Gabriel took a step forward, then another until he was up against his mate, nuzzling along his neck. "Tell me, Sam... or leave me be. Is that what you want?"

Sam's arms came around Gabe's neck. "I want you," he breathed. "You're all I've ever wanted...you and our baby..."

Gabriel pulled him into a deep kiss, a growl of need racing through him. His mate... his Sam... He moved, pushing him onto the bed.

Sam eagerly squirmed and struggled out of his clothes, tossing them to the floor. Then he was gloriously naked before his mate.

Stripping out of his own clothing, Gabriel pinned Sam to the bed, kissing him deeply as he ground their erections together. "Mine..." The word was a low rumble, deep in his chest.

"All yours." Sam paused, his hand going to his abdomen. Even six months after birthing his pup, he was still self-conscious about his body.

"Sam... don't," Gabriel told him firmly, moving to nip at his fingers. "You're gorgeous... and I know about all of those workouts you've been doing." He nuzzled over his abdomen, inhaling his scent. Fuck... he pushed his thighs up and apart, licking over his entrance.

Sam flung his head back and grabbed at Gabe's hair. "Gabe...yes!"

The omega's slick coated his tongue, and Gabriel's fingers tightened on his thighs as he licked at him. He was hard, aching... nearly desperate, but he had to do this- had to taste him and please his mate.

It had been far too long, and Sam was almost embarrassed by how fast he came for his alpha. "Yes, Gabe! Fuck!"

Making a pleased noise, Gabriel pulled back, licking his lips as he moved to grind his cock against Sam. "My mate... need inside you."

Out of his mind with pleasure, Sam eagerly opened his legs for Gabe. "Take me..."

Gabriel shifted his hips, nipping at Sam's jaw as his cock slid home. He couldn't be gentle, not right now. He was beyond that as his body smacked into Sam's.

His eagerness and arousal quickly had Sam grabbing at his back. "Harder, Gabe," he demanded breathlessly. "Harder!"

"Like this, Sam? You need me to fuck you like this?" Gabriel growled the words, taking him hard and fast. He could feel Sam's slick coating his body, his come slick against his abs as they moved together.

"Yeah. Love when you-" He gasped again and wrapped his legs around Gabe's waist. "Love when you fuck me."

"That's right- it's me inside of you, Sam. It's me that's going to make you scream as I knot you…" He nipped along his jaw, then at the mark he'd left on his mate. The scent of them was filling the room, heady around them as their bodies moved together.

Sam nodded eagerly, pulling his mate in for a wet, dirty kiss. "Want your big knot in me."

"This big knot?" The base of Gabriel's cock was already thickening, stretching Sam as he moved.

"Yes!" Sam squirmed eagerly beneath his mate. "You're fucking huge…"

Finally, his knot popped inside, then was too thick to pull out. Gabriel was forced to grind inside of him, stimulating Sam's prostate- biology in the back of his mind told him that it was to ensure orgasm to bring his seed closer, deeper to fertilize his mate while they were locked together.

The young omega cried out again, burying his face in Gabe’s neck as he climaxed. “Gabe!”

The alpha was coming as well, biting at Sam's shoulder with a growl of his name. His mate... his Sam...

When Sam came back to, Gabe was still buried inside of him. Sam sighed happily and ran his fingers through Gabe’s hair. “I needed that...”

Gabriel made a pleased sound, nuzzling along Sam's jaw. "Did you?"

“Mm-hm.” He kissed Gabe’s head sweetly. “Needed my mate.”

Turning his head, Gabriel kissed him softly. "As much as I needed mine, apparently." He sighed, pressing his face into Sam's shoulder. "I ran out of the suppressants. Charlie was supposed to bring some, but…"

“I’m not upset, sweetheart. You’re my mate. You needed me.”

"Still... I didn't want you to have to deal with my rut." Gabriel shifted his hips, trying to find a comfortable position. "I'm going to need you again, and..."

“And you’ll have me,” Sam replied contently. “Maybe you could bend me over the bed? I’ve always wanted you to do that.”

Laughing softly, the alpha stole a kiss. "Is that so? You're just going to use me to play out your fantasies? I like that."

“Of course I am. You’re going to play out everything I’ve ever dreamed.”

"You know... I like that." Gabriel kissed him, pushing his hand into Sam's hair.

Sam’s expression turned serious for a moment. “Gabe... you’re the only person who has ever cared about my wants and needs,” he murmured. “That’s why...that’s why I want to tell you all of them.”

"So tell me. I want to hear them." He sighed as he felt his knot soften enough that his cock slipped free. "I want to know all of the things that you desire from dirty to sweet, Sammy. I want to make them happen for you."

Sam kissed Gabe’s head sweetly and held him tight. “I wanna be bent over the bed while you pound into me...”

"We should rest. It's not going to take long and I'll be ready for you again." Gabriel kissed him, snuggling against him.

Sam made a noise of contentment as he closed his eyes. “Wake me up when you need me.”

"Soon, Sam..." He knew it wouldn't belong. Maybe forty minutes at the most, but they were definitely going to need their rest to get through this.

“Mm-hmm...”

 

Upstairs, Cas was grateful when the noise stopped. “Dean, I’m hungry again.”

Dean looked at his mate, pausing in setting down Elias. "What are you thinking now? A sandwich? It'll be more filling."

"A turkey sandwich with pickles sounds heavenly. And some hot sauce. Maybe just a dab of peanut butter?"

"...Sure... I can..." Not throw up while creating that. Blinking, Dean headed to put the monstrosity together. Hey, if Cas wanted it, and was going to eat it, he'd make it for him.

Cas looked giddy when Dean finished the sandwich and brought it to him with a tall glass of milk. "Maybe my morning sickness is easing up," he said hopefully as he took the sandwich. "I'd be happy if it would only happen in the morning."

"I hope so. I'll make you whatever you want, though." Dean assured him, smoothing his hair.

"I know you will. You take amazing care of me and our pups." Cas took a bite of his sandwich and groaned in pleasure. "Oh, God, it's so good."

"...I'm really glad that you like it," Dean told him, moving to refill Elias' sippy with water

"Mm-hmm!"

While Cas ate, Elias played with Zep. Zep was lying on her baby mat, reaching for toys suspended over her head. Elias sat beside her and shook a rattle over her head.

Zep giggled, reaching for the rattle. She loved playing with the older boy.

"Having fun, you two?" He handed Elias his sippy, tickling him then Zeppy.

"Yeah, Daddy!" Elias took his cup and sipped it, then resumed playing with Zep.

Judging by his own rut, Dean leaned over, turning up the TV so that Elias wouldn't have to hear that. "How's the sandwich doing? Not too rough on your stomach?"

"Nope." Half of Cas's sandwich was already gone.

"Oh. Good." Dean relaxed a bit. "I'm going to get something to eat myself, okay?"

"Mm-hmm." Cas took another big bite and looked adoringly at Dean.

Dean padded into the kitchen, spotting the last piece of pie from yesterday. He grinned, grabbing the whipped cream and a fork before heading back into the living room.

Cas was almost finished with his sandwich as Dean sat beside him. "That was the best sandwich I've ever eaten, Dean." He trailed off as he looked at Dean and the pie his mate had. "Oh."

Dean paused in the midst of adding the whipped cream. "...Yes?"

"Is there more pie?" he asked hopefully.

"Um... You know what? You can have this." Even if it made his own stomach growl and the hungry kid inside grumbled. "I shouldn't have dessert first anyway." Dean handed it to him, standing.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Cas took the pie and eagerly took a bite. "Delicious!"

"Enjoy." Dean kissed his hair, heading into the kitchen. He had Gabriel's recipe- he could make up an apple pie, in Case Cas wanted more.

When he came back to the living room, Cas was sprawled out on the couch. His arms were wrapped around his belly and even at a distance, Dean saw his mate's belly move.

Dean grinned, moving to press a kiss to Castiel's belly. "That's my mate... my pups..." 

Elias looked over. "My pups!"

Cas laughed, also rubbing his belly. "Dean, do you feel them? Feels like one is doing gymnastics."

"I can see them! They're really raising some hell in there." Dean grinned, kissing Cas's cheek. "Come here, Elias. Come feel your siblings in Daddy's belly." He could see that Zeppy had slipped off to sleep and would be all right for the moment.

Elias toddled over to the couch and grabbed Cas's belly. When he felt movement, he looked startled. "No," he scolded Cas's belly. "No kick!"

Dean laughed softly, watching him. "It's all right, buddy. They're just moving around a little bit. It's what pups do."

Unimpressed, Elias toddled away again.

Cas laughed again and rubbed his belly soothingly. "I think they liked the pie."

"Well, they're my pups." Dean laughed, kissing him softly. "I've got a pie in the oven so you can have more later."

"Ooh..." He closed his eyes contently. "And ice cream."

"There's ice cream too." Relief finally settled in Dean's chest, letting him relax. He might not be able to keep it down later, but he had so far. The pups were happy... he was going to be all right.

"Think I need a nap..."

"Sleep, Cas." He smiled, kissing his hair. "I've got the pups for now. Sweet dreams."

XXXXXXXX

 

Blinking open his eyes, Gabriel made a needy noise, rubbing his already hard cock on his mate.

Waking up a little, Sam spread his legs instinctively. "Wet for you..."

Gabriel reached down between them, making sure that Sam was ready for him, but he was. He pressed inside, waking up fully as Sam's heat surrounded him.

Sam let out a low, needy moan. "Oh..."

Swearing softly, Gabriel nipped at Sam's throat, starting to move. "Mmm... oh. We seem to be in the wrong position."

Sam's eyes shot open and he grinned. "We can move into the right one."

Pulling out of his mate, Gabriel moved to stand. "Get over here, then. I need you." And he had every intention of making Sam need him just as much.

Whining at the loss of his alpha's cock, Sam quickly moved until he was bent over the bed. He wiggled his ass invitingly. "Fuck me."

Slapping Sam's ass, Gabriel gripped his hips before he slid deep. "Fuck you? You want it hard, Sammy?" He started to fuck him, his hips snapping forward hard and fast.

"Hard!" Sam grabbed at the blankets, grunting in pleasure. "Try...try pulling my hair. Just a little."

Never let it be said that Gabriel couldn't follow orders. He carefully pulled his hair as he took him hard and fast, nipping at his shoulder. "Look in that mirror there, Sam. Watch who is fucking you. Tell me whose cock is in inside of you!"

Sam looked in the mirror and almost lost his mind right then. "Gabe! Your cock is so huge!" he cried out.

"My mate... my Sam. You're tight, gonna come for me?" He could feel how tight he was getting, how hot he was.

"Yeah!" he panted, grabbing at the bed. "I'm gonna come for you. Only you. All yours!"

"That's it, Sammy- come for me! That's my Sammy. Grip my cock- gonna Knot you..." He thrust deep, his fingers tightening on his hips as his knot started.

Sam tightened around Gabe, trembling and pleasure flowing through him. "Knot me, Gabe," he pleaded. "Knot me now!"

Gabriel whined as his knot resisted going into his mate for a moment before finally slipping inside. He couldn't move beyond tiny movements that nudged the head of his cock over Sam's prostate. "Sam!" He couldn't stop it- he was coming.

Sam was right behind him, making desperate noises as his orgasm washed over him. "Gabe!"

Panting, Gabriel leaned against his back. "Mmm.…"

They finally crawled into the bed carefully, still connected by Gabe's knot. Sam let out a huge yawn, deliciously sore.

"Sleep, Sammy... I'll kiss it better after, sweetness." Gabriel shifted them so that they were comfortable.

"Mm..." Sam snuggled back into his lover. "I'll need water when I wake up..."

"Mm. And a snack. Promise." Gabriel kissed his shoulder gently. "I love you, Sammy."

"Love you too, Gabe," Sam mumbled as he dozed off again, blissfully content.


	8. Goldfish and Pups

Two weeks later, Garth showed up at Gabe’s home with his equipment. Always cheerful and upbeat, he came inside and greeted everyone as he set up his ultrasound machine. “Are we ready to find out what you’re having?” He asked Castiel and Dean with his usual goofy smile.

Elias ran up to him, carrying a bag of goldfish. "Fish fish! Hi!" He held out a handful to the man, grinning from ear to ear.

"Our little man apparently says that you're snacking first, Garth." Dean laughed, shaking his head.

Dropping to his knee, Garth gladly took a handful of the snack. “Thanks, Eli. This is just what I needed!”

Elias beamed at him, hugging him close. "Welcome!" He kissed his cheek, snuggling against him, then started to babble about the pups kicking his daddy.

Garth hugged the adorable pup and kissed his head. “Yep, we’re gonna look at your pups.”

"Look at pups?!" Elias bounced in his arms, pointing over at Castiel's belly.

Dean laughed softly, slipping an arm around Castiel. "Our little man is so damn friendly. I love it."

“He is,” Castiel agreed warmly. “We’re so lucky.”

Elias wiggled down, pushing up Castiel's shirt. "See pup pups now!"

"Well, you heard him, Garth," Dean smirked at the lanky man.

Cracking up, Garth set Elias down and grabbed a bottle of gel while Castiel raised his shirt. He applied the gel liberally to Castiel’s round belly. “How are you feeling, Cas?”

“Better. Still experiencing morning sickness but now it’s only in the morning. And by noon I’m able to eat.”

"He's gained some weight back," Gabriel told him. "He's got some cravings, and since he's keeping stuff down, it's working." Gabriel squeezed Sam's hand, glancing at his mate.

Dean scooped up Elias, placing him on his hip. "We have to let Garth look now."

Castiel leaned back, watching the monitor anxiously as Garth placed his wand against Castiel’s swollen belly. “I’m real glad you’re feeling better, Cas.”

“I am. And my family has been taking great care of us.”

"Mm. Dean has even been making him pie," Gabriel told him, taking a deep breath as Garth started looking him over. He could see Dean just grinding his teeth in anxiety.

Garth nodded, focusing on the task at hand. The pups appeared on the screen and he grinned. “Look at those two wiggle!”

"Cas..." Dean squeezed his mate's hand, making a soft noise

Castiel nodded, returning the squeeze.

Garth moved his wand expertly, his eyes focused on the screen. “Come on, sweetness. Let me see you...”

"You know, any other time we'll be telling them to hide it, but right now..." Dean shook his head, laughing a little.

Castiel also looked amused.

Garth had to push down on Castiel’s abdomen just a tiny bit, but it worked. “Alright, this isn’t official until we see it in person, but it looks like baby A is a boy!”

"You get a brother!" Dean laughed, bouncing Elias gently. "We have a brother!"

Gabriel laughed, pointing to the screen. "See? It looks like a turtle, nearly."

“My baby doesn’t look like a turtle, Gabe!” Castiel grumped.

"...It's how they teach us, Cas. The penis on an ultrasound looks like a turtle, and the little girl looks like three lines." Gabriel told him, shaking his head.

Dan snickered, shaking his head. "It does, a bit..."

“Oh my god!” Castiel flung his arm dramatically. “Can you see what the other baby is?”

Garth moved the wand again and grinned. “If my eyes aren’t mistaken, baby B is also a boy! Congrats, guys!”

Dean laughed, moving to kiss Castiel. "Look! Look at our pups!" Both boys- they had three boys! "Are they in the same placenta? Like can you tell? Are they fraternal, or?"

"They do seem to be sharing the same placenta." Garth printed off a couple of new sonograms for his patients. "How are you feeling, Cas?"

"Better. But I feel like a whale."

"Just wait until you're full term," Gabriel said helpfully, a smirk on his lips. After all, he was a doctor... but he was also Castiel's big brother.

Dean smiled at his mate, trying not to be amused at Gabriel's remark. "But you're a cute whale- make all the boy whales go waaa!"

Sam, who had already been subjected to that little quote by Gabriel, facepalmed.

Castiel shut his eyes and held his belly. “Oh, God.”

Gabriel shrugged, "Well, you might notice an increase in libido, too, now that the morning sickness is easing up."

“Let me have a few days of eating before I even think about my alpha fucking me!”

Shooting a glare at Gabriel, Dean moved to lay a soothing hand on Castiel's shoulder. "Shh... I'm not..." Asking for it. Or thinking about it too much. With their pup and Castiel being so sick, Dean didn't have time to visit Mary Palmer and then have his knot go down. He could go without sex. He had Cas.

Castiel’s face crumpled. “I’m sorry, Dean...”

Dean's eyes widened as he looked at his mate. "For what? You didn't do anything. I'm sorry about the whale thing, I just... you're pregnant. With twins. You're supposed to…"

“I’ve been a terrible omega,” He whimpered. “I can’t take care of Elias, or you...”

Garth shot a scowl at Gabe.

"Hey, that's enough, Cas," Dean told him firmly, his eyes narrowed. "You're my mate, my omega, and I'm the reason you're having a shitty pregnancy."

Garth looked pointedly to Sam. “Sam, why don’t you get Cas a bottle of water?”

“I can do that.” Sam rushed to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water, bringing it back to the couch for Cas.

Castiel sniffled and took the water. “Thanks, Sam...”

Gabriel cleared his throat, "I'm sorry, Cas... that time I wasn't trying to tease you..."

Sam leaned over Castiel. “Can I get you anything?”

Castiel’s lower lip wobbled. “Pie?”

“Pie. Of course.” He patted Castiel’s arm.

"I'll get it. I need to get Elias his snack anyway, and pie works." Dean told them, heading for the kitchen.

Sam took Dean’s spot and let Castiel rest against him. “Two new baby boys. They’ll need names.”

Castiel relaxed into Sam. “Need to start thinking.”

Dean got the pie ready for Castiel and their son, carrying it into the other room. "Here, Cas."

“Thanks, sweetheart...” Castiel took his pie and squeezed Dean’s arm. “I’m sorry I got so upset...”

"Don't, Cas... it's fine." Dean told him quietly, then moved, handing him a wrapped package. "Here."

Castiel took the item curiously. “Dean, what...” he pulled the wrapping paper away and his heart swelled. “Baby names?”

Clearing his throat, Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "I thought that we could look through together. Since we've got identical twins."

“Of course...” Castiel grasped his arm gently. “But nothing that rhymes. These twins are two unique individuals.

"I definitely agree- I want our kids to all to have their own unique names. I also don't want something where their name gets called, and five other kids in their classes answer to it." Dean made a face, then paused, "I forgot my pie." He'd been so distracted by his mate and pup- who was now covered in pie and whipped cream- that he hadn't grabbed his plate.

"I've got it, Dean." Gabriel headed into the kitchen, trying to ignore the tenseness in his shoulders.

Sam followed him and when he stopped, he rubbed Gabe’s shoulders. “Hey...”

Jumping a bit, Gabriel looked at him over his shoulder at him. "Hey." Realizing that there was no silverware on the plate, the doctor moved to get something only for Sam's hands to stop him.

Sam’s arms came around him. “I love you.”

Gabriel leaned back against him, sighing. "I love you too, Sweetness."

Sam kissed the top of his head. “You’re amazing.”

Scoffing softly, the shorter man looked up at his mate. "I should get this in to Dean."

“Hey.” He cupped Gabe’s face in his hand. “It wasn’t a bad joke. Hormones are awful.”

"I wasn't trying to joke. I was being serious, actually. Some people don't realize how pregnancy affects hormones." Pressing his face into Sam's hand, Gabriel sighed.

“Oh, sweetheart...” he touched his forehead to Gabe’s. “You meant well.”

Gabriel shrugged, kissing his hair. "I am going to get this to Dean and lay down with Zep."

“Baby, are you sure?”

"It's more that I feel like they could use a break from me." And damn if that wasn't out of character. Still, he wanted Cassie to be more comfortable.

"That's not true, Gabe."

Gabriel looked at his mate, then kissed his jaw. "What would I do without you?"

"Probably go nuts," Sam teased, tugging Gabe closer. "I love you so fucking much."

Laughing softly, Gabriel hugged him close. "I love you too, Samalam." He kissed him, then stepped back. "Pie time."

Sam ran his thumb over Gabe's jaw. "Save some ice cream for us later," he said with a suggestive wink.

"Yes, Sir!" Gabriel winked, then headed for the living room before he got distracted by his mate.

Castiel was snuggled into Dean as Garth packed up his equipment again. When he spotted his brother, he held his hand out. "Gabe?"

Handing the pie to Dean, Gabriel paused, looking at his little brother. "Yeah, Cas? You want another piece?"

"No. I wanted to say I'm sorry for snapping at you."

Gabriel sighed, then squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry if it sounded like I was pushing you into it, Castiel. I wasn't. I just wanted you to know pregnancy can enhance things…"

"I know. It's not your fault. It's hard to even think about sex right now, much less want it..."

"And that's totally normal too. I've had patients give their partners whiplash." Gabriel shrugged. "It'll work out."

"I hope so." Castiel squeezed his hand.

"Hey, trust me. Okay? You're going to be fine." Gabriel squeezed his hand, then messed up his hair.

Dean, despite his efforts to eat his own pie, was sharing it with Elias. "He is a bottomless pit."

Castiel snorted and nodded. "I think you're right."

"He is having a growth spurt." Gabriel tickled Elias, grinning when he looked up and saw Sam watching.

"He should stop by the time he is 25." Dean fed the toddler the last bite, then handed him the paper plate. "Wanna put this in the garbage?"

"Yeah!" Elias grabbed the plate and toddled off to the kitchen.

Dean followed, wanting to make sure he didn't find trouble on the way.

The little guy found the trash can and threw the plate away. "All gone!"

"Great job, Elias!" Holding out his hand, Dean high fived him before swinging him up into his arms and tickling him. "My awesome son!"

Elias giggled and shrieked. "Daddy!"

Dean grinned, hugging him close. "You get two more brothers!"

"Pup!"

"Two pups!" Dean tickled him, heading back into the living room.

Elias saw his other daddy and grinned, pointing to his belly. "Pups!"

"That's right! Two!" Dean held up two fingers. "Two pups!"

"He's damn good with him," Gabriel told Garth, handing him a cake that he'd made.

"He really is. He loves his pup." Garth gladly accepted the cake.

"Thanks, Garth, for all of this." He told him with a smile, watching as Elias spotted the cake, then ran over to him.

"Of course. I want to keep a close eye on them since Castiel probably won't make it full-term. We have to keep them all happy and healthy."

Dean looked up at that, a frown on his face. "So what can we do to make him stay pregnant longer? We're going to have to go to a hospital if the pups come early."

"Well, twins have a higher tendency to arrive early but try not to worry. They're all in great hands. But if anything concerns you guys, call me."

"...Sure you don't want to move in?" Dean mumbled, hugging Castiel close to himself.

"I can't, big guy. But you guys have my number. You can text me any time and I'll answer."

Gabriel patted him, "Well, I'll always have cake. Tell your girl hello."

"Will do." Grabbing his equipment, Garth said goodbye again and took off.

Dean looked at Castiel, kissing his hair. "Are you okay?"

"Mm-hmm. Little tired but I'm fine."

"We'll take care of you and our pups, I promise." He kissed his hair, sighing.

"I know you will." Castiel rubbed his arm soothingly. "You always take care of us."

Gabriel made a pleased noise, then looked at Sam. "We'll take care of our family."

“Absolutely.” Sam held Gabe tight. “Want to take the pups outside? I need some sun.”

"That sounds good." Gabriel kissed his jaw, hugging him close.

After another kiss, they scooped the pups up and headed outside.

Cas looked to his mate. “I think Garth annoyed the pups.”

"What makes you say that?" He raised a brow, smiling as he placed a hand on his belly.

Castiel winced as one of the pups gave a swift kick. “Because they’re both kicking me.”

"Well, that doesn't surprise me." Dean laughed softly, rubbing his belly.

Castiel grabbed Dean’s other hand and placed it over the second pup. “Feel them? They’re both irritable.”

"Hey, guys... Daddy says you're playing soccer in there. Mind toning it down a little for him?" Dean grinned at him, then kissed his stomach.

Castiel smiled and stroked Dean’s hair. “I hope they look like you.”

Dean laughed softly. "Well, I wouldn't mind green eyes..."

Castiel’s hand paused in Dean’s hair. “I’m tired, Dean,” he confessed hesitantly. “I...I think... I don’t think I can do this again once these two are born.”

Dean looked up at him, watching him intently for a long moment before he nodded. "Honestly... with how rough this has been, Cas, I... I don't think I'd want you to. I just want you to be happy and healthy. If we want more, we can adopt."

That made Castiel smile and he nodded. “I think that would be perfect.”

Sitting on the couch next to Castiel, Dean stole a kiss from him. "I love you, Cas. Always... with our three little boys."

Castiel played with Dean’s shirt. “Even if they’re omegas?”

"Do you honestly think that I would ever hate anything about our children?" Dean frowned, looking at him. "Sammy might as well be my son, and I'm incredibly fucking proud of him... and of having you as my mate. I don't give a damn what we're doing. They're my babies."

He let out a deep, relieved breath. “I love you so much, Dean. And these pups are going to love you.”

"Until they're teenagers." He laughed, shaking his head a bit before he stole a kiss. "I love you too."

When Sam and Gabe came back in with the pups, they found Castiel sleeping in Dean’s arms. Sam caught his brother’s eye and smiled warmly. “He always looks so content with you.”

Dean looked up with a grin, kissing Castiel's hair. "Can you take a picture? I want to be able to show the pups when they're older."

“Of course.” Sam handed Zep to Gabe and pulled out his phone. “Gabe and I are going to make dinner tonight.” He snapped a couple of adorable pictures. “He found a new recipe with chicken that is really high in protein.”

"Sounds good. I'm gonna sleep with him. I've been exhausted too." Dean told him quietly.

Gabriel bounced their daughter, watching the smile on her face. "Get some rest. We'll get this taken care of and watch Elias."

“Yep.” Sam gave Dean a reassuring smile. He knew his brother was tired and constantly worried about his mate and unborn pups. “Nap with him. You’ll both feel better.”

Gabriel moved, turning the lights off so that they could get some rest. "I've got our nephew. Sweet dreams."

Sam draped a blanket over Dean and Castiel. Then he followed his mate out of the living room.

Gabriel put Zeppy in her sling, then looked at Elias. "Do you want to nap with your Daddies or help make dinner?"

“Hep!” Elias climbed onto a chair and pointed at the stove. “I hep!”

"All right, you can help Uncle Gabe make some pasta to go with dinner." He kissed his hair, getting out the eggs and flour. He looked at Sam. "Can you crack those into a bowl so he can pour them when I ask?"

“Of course.” Sam kissed Gabe’s cheek, then began cracking the eggs. “You’re amazing with him.”

Gabriel looked at him, smirking. "Of course I am. I'm awesome in general." Still, his cheeks heated a little bit as he got out the flour. "Now, you only do this if an adult helps, okay, pup?" He nudged Elias, then remembered something. "Here, bud." He put a little apron on him that said Cook in Training.

Sam laughed while Elias stared down at the apron. “That’s too precious.”

"I'm going to put Zeppy in her bouncer- she's pretty sound asleep," Gabriel told him, gently doing so before returning to his nephew. Seeing Elias staring at the fabric, he laughed, "It keeps you clean," Gabriel explained, putting on his own apron. "See, now we match." He pointed to each apron, then kissed his hair. "All right, so watch Uncle Gabriel... first, we make a well..." He explained the steps to the pup as he mixed up the flour and salt, readying them for the eggs.

Elias watched him in fascination, his big eyes filled with interest and curiosity.

"All right- now, Uncle Sammy will hand you the eggs, we'll pour it in..." Gabriel told him, grinning. "Here you go, kiddo." The Alpha grinned, showing Elias how to get the eggs carefully incorporated, then letting him mush them with his hands.

The toddler giggled and smushed the eggs enthusiastically. “Eggs!”

"That's my boy!" Working with the Pup, Gabriel got the dough formed into a ball. "There we go! Now we have to clean up. Let's wash our hands."

“Kay!” 

Sam scooped the toddler up and held him over the sink as Gabe helped him wash his tiny hands.

Gabriel helped him, then let Elias help him wash his own hands. "Okay, so now we let it rest for thirty minutes or so... so we can start on the next part of dinner."

“Linner!” Elias cheered with a grin.

Working with the pup, Gabriel managed to get most of dinner together before he realized that Sam had set up his phone to record them. "...Sammich, how long have you been recording Mr. Cutness and me?"

“Oh, not long,” he insisted with a cheeky grin.

"Somehow, brat, I don't believe that." Gabriel shook his head, kissing him before spanking him lightly. "All right, Elias, let's get the table, set." He picked up his buddy, perching him on his hip.

Elias nodded and pointed to the plates. “Pups eat!”

"That's right, bud." Gabriel looked at him, "Hold up both your hands- that's right- so one for Daddy, one for Daddy, one for you, one for Uncle Sammy, and one for uncle Gabe! That's one, two, three, four, five plates!"

“Five pates!” Elias echoed, bouncing a little. “Five!”

"Exactly! Good job!" They got the plates carefully set out on the table. "Hmm... how many forks, bud? Uncle Gabe can't remember! I'm too old!" Gabriel pretended to be confused as he looked at his hand.

 

Elias shrugged and grabbed Gabe's hand, tugging at his finger. "Eat!"

"...You know what? That's good enough for me." He bounced him, then grabbed out the silverware, letting Elias carefully set them by the plates.

“All done! Eat!”

"Do you hear our young master?" Gabriel winked at his mate. "All right, we'll get you in your high chair. I'll get dinner served while Uncle Sammy wakes up your Daddies."

“Yay!”

Sam cracked up and headed into the living room to wake Dean and Castiel.

Dean nuzzled his face into his mate's hair, trying to ignore the noises around them.

Sam knelt down beside the couch and patted his brother's arm. "De? Wake up. It's dinner time and Cas needs to eat."

Grumbling a bit, Dean slowly woke up. Sam saying that Cas needed to eat, though, easily woke him. "Cas? Dinner…"

Castiel grumbled and nuzzled Dean's shoulder. "Mmm."

"It smells delicious..." Dean kissed his head gently. "You need to eat, love. The pups are going to start kicking you."

Sighing dramatically, Castiel pushed himself up and rubbed his eyes. "It smells good."

"Elias helped make it," Gabriel called from the kitchen. "Sam took a video of it."

"That's adorable..." Castiel grabbed Sam's hands and let his brother in law help him up.

Dean stretched as he stood, running a hand over Castiel's back. "How are you feeling, gorgeous?"

"Better after my nap." Castiel let go of Sam and grasped Dean's arm. His belly had really thrown off his sense of gravity.

"That's my angel." Dean helped him into the kitchen. "...How did he help make this?"

Gabriel grinned, looking at Elias. "Tell your Daddies how you helped make dinner."

"I eat!"

Dean laughed softly, getting Castiel and himself something to drink. "Sure thing, buddy. Uncle Gabe's got your plate."

Setting the plate in front of his nephew, Gabriel grinned. "Eat up, buddy."

"Fank you!" Elias dug into his dinner, squealing happily.

"He made the pasta," Gabriel explained with a grin. "Can you get the video, Sammy?"

"I can do that." He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket as Dean helped Castiel sit down in his seat.

Dean kissed Castiel's hair. "There. Anything else you need? I got you some milk."

"You are perfect." Castiel turned his head and kissed Dean softly.

 

Kissing him back, Dean smoothed his hand down his back. "I disagree, but that's all right." He sat down next to his fiance. "Now... let's see this video."

Sam held the phone up and hit play, and a video started of Elias helping Gabe cook.

"...That's how this pasta was made?" Dean blinked, then grinned. "I had no idea. That's awesome. Good job, Elias!" He looked at Gabriel, "And you."

Gabriel sat down, laughing. "He did most of the work."

Elias shoved a piece of pasta in his mouth and hummed happily.

Cas had a similarly happy expression as he bit into a piece of chicken.

"...Definitely his kid." Gabriel snickered, taking a bite of his own food.

Taking a bite of the pasta, Dean made a pleased noise. "This is really good."

“And it’s good for the babies,” Sam added brightly. “Gabe found a special recipe for pregnant omegas. It will be light on his stomach but it’s packed with protein.”

Gabriel looked over at his mate, shaking his head with a grin. "I found a few recipes."

Dean saw it as Gabriel heard it. Elias was choking. He moved, suddenly there next to his son and holding him face down over his forearm before delivering five blows between his shoulders. The chicken flew out, and Dean pulled him up into his arms, shaking.

Castiel struggled to lean over and see his son. “Dean! Dean, is he okay?”

Gabriel watched as Elias little face widened into a grin, and he laughed, hugging his father close. 

Dean blinked, "He's... he's okay, he's laughing?"

Gabriel took him, carefully looking him over. "He's all right. Dean, that was... damn good."

Shaking, Castiel took Elias from Gabe. “Oh my god...”

Dean sat down, hugging his mate and their pup. "I haven't had to do that since Sammy was..." He glanced over at the giant that was his brother. "He was that size."

Elias blinked at his Daddy. "Eat!"

Castiel kissed the top of Elias’s head. “You scared me, son.”

"'Care?" Elias looked up at him with big blue eyes. "Eat, Dada?" He frowned when one of the pups kicked him, then pushed on the belly. "Nooo.…"

He laughed tearfully and squeezed Elias. “It’s okay, sweetheart. They’re hungry.”

Elias tilted his head, then grabbed a bite of food off Castiel's plate, smooshing it into his Daddy's tummy.

Castiel laughed and shook his head. “Elias...”

Snorting with laughter, Dean shook his head. "Now that's cute..."

"Daddy has to eat the food to get it to the babies," Gabriel explained through a bit of laughter.

Castiel kissed Elias again and handed him back to Dean so he could clean himself up again.

Dean hugged him close, then moved, getting Elias's plate and setting it in front of them. "Eat slow, buddy. Daddy's too young for these heart attacks."

"Eat!" Elias nodded, picking up his little fork and taking a clumsy bite.

"We're all a bit young for that." Gabriel concurred, shaking his head.

Zep began to cry from her saucer seat and Sam stood up. “I’m coming, angel.” Her lower lip wobbled, and she sniffled as she watched her Daddy coming for her.

"Want me to make the bottle?" Gabriel asked, smiling as he watched his mate and daughter.

“I can get it, babe.” He scooped Zep up and tucked her against his chest. “My sweet girl...”

Zeppy gripped his shirt, cooing up at her father.

"She's getting so big already... I can't believe it." Dean shook his head, smiling.

"Well, she is five months old now," Gabriel told him. "She's a big girl."

“She’s my darling.” Sam nuzzled her head as he went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle.

Cooing happily, Zeppelin grabbed at it, then pouted when she realized it wasn't ready.

“Just a second, baby girl.” He bounced her lightly as he warmed her bottle. “I love you so much, Zeppy.”

She snuggled against him, smiling sunnily as he did so, then babbling.

"I love how she moves her hands. She's ranting at you, Daddy." Gabriel snickered, sipping his drink.

“Yep.” Finally, the bottle was warm and Sam stuck it in Zep’s mouth. Once she was sucking, her little body relaxed.

Dean looked over at his mate. "How's dinner going? Our boy is about done with his plate."

“I’m almost done.” Castiel had nearly cleared his plate, to everyone’s relief. “This was delicious, Gabe. And my stomach is fine. No nausea.”

"Good." Gabriel grinned, finishing his own plate off. "We'll have to do dessert a little later. I'm pretty stuffed. Want seconds?"

Dean nodded, "Some more of the noodle stuff, please."

“I think I’m fine.” Castiel finished his last bite and rubbed his belly. “You can make that for me anytime, Gabe.”

Gabriel patted him. "Well, I can't promise we'll always eat what you're eating, but we will feed you whatever you want." He added a scoop of noodles to Dean's plate, laughing as Elias reached for a handful.

“I appreciate it, Gabe.” He pulled a face. “And now one of the pups is on my bladder. Help me up, Dean?”

"Of course." Dean stood, then handed Elias to Gabriel before helping Castiel up. "Ready, gorgeous?"

“Ready.” Castiel grabbed Dean’s hands and groaned softly as Dean pulled him to his feet. “I have to pee so badly.”

Dean slipped an arm around him, "All right, bathroom. Let's go." He kissed his hair, helping him down the hall.

Castiel walked with Dean, rubbing his belly. “I remember Elias doing this to me too.”

"Well, this time I'm with you, Angel. I promise I'll help you whenever you need." And Dean could only imagine how it was going to be when he was full term- or as close as he was going to get. "I'm going to spoil you."

“And I’m so grateful for that.” He leaned into Dean as they reached the bathroom. “I know you’ll be so good to these pups.”

Dean kissed his hair. "I'm going to do my best, just like Elias. You go ahead and go to the bathroom. I know you're not comfortable."

“Mm-hmm.” Castiel waddled into the bathroom. When he came back out he looked considerably more comfortable. “Much better.”

Laughing softly, Dean pulled him into a hug. "I'm glad. We'll have to get a bottle to put by the bed when you're farther along."

“I don’t relish the idea, but if Garth puts me on bed rest, I’ll do it.”

"I more meant because it'll be hard for you to move fast enough to get there." And if he was with Elias or something else...

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.” Castiel rubbed his lower back. “I’m so grateful I have you.”

"Almost as grateful as I am to have you, I'm sure." Dean shot him a grin, then made a soft noise as Castiel's fingers found a tender spot.

Cas nuzzled Dean’s shoulder. “Why don’t we put Elias to bed early tonight and just have a little time for us?”

Dean blinked, then nodded. "I could do with a cuddle..." He pressed a kiss to Castiel's hair, "Though I'll give you forever to stop the massage."

The older man laughed fondly. “You make me so happy.”

Turning, Dean stole a small kiss from him, their lips brushing together. "I can't believe how happy you make me. I feel like I wasn't even alive before now before I broke into the house and then... there you were, and Sammy... and now we have a family." He pressed his forehead against the shorter man's.

Castiel nodded and wrapped his arms around Dean. “I was ready to die,” he said quietly. “I wanted to die. Then Charlie found us and brought us here...and you found me.” A tear rolled down his cheek.

Kissing the tear away, Dean sighed. "I didn't care if I did or not, honestly. I just... I wanted to help who I could, and past that? I didn't care." He snorted softly, looking into Castiel's eyes. "I was so damn scared- I had something to lose when I went for Elias. I didn't want him to be hurt, or... me, I guess. I was scared I wouldn't see you again."

“But you’re here, and you found my baby. Our baby. You brought him home.”

"I guess I'm just saying thank you... for giving me our family, even though it means that you've been through hell." Dean kissed him softly, holding him close for a long moment.

Castiel snuggled into Dean as much as his belly would allow. “I love you, Dean.”

"I love you too." The words were soft, and Dean kissed Castiel's temple. "Let's go check on our son. We'll have to discuss baby names."

“I’ve already been thinking about it,” he admitted as they headed back toward the kitchen.

"Oh? What have you come up with?" Dean grinned, then laughed as he saw Gabriel getting Elias ice cream.

“I think Gabe and Sam can handle him for tonight.” He let Dean help him sit down. “I was thinking Benjamin. Maybe Alexander.”

Gabriel laughed, looking at his brother. "I figured on it. He said he was cool for a sleepover."

"Benjamin and Alexander..." Dean nodded after a moment. "Can we fit some family names in there? Like for middle names?"

"Of course. And I want to see the pups before we really decide, anyway. We could see them and the names might not feel right."

"That is definitely true," Gabriel told them, amused. "I had a family decide that Joseph was entirely wrong and when with Thaddeus."

"You know, I thought that you were going to say the boy was a girl," Dean told him, finishing up his dinner.

Sam snuggled Zep. "Zep just happened to work out. We were lucky."

"Well, Zep would have worked as a boy's name, too." Gabriel kissed his jaw. Then looked at Elias, who was bouncing in his lap.

Castiel grabbed Dean's hand and held it to his belly. "Dean, they're going nuts again."

Dean looked over, laying his hand on his belly. "That's too damn cute... we should take videos and show them when they're older"

Castiel flinched at one of the kicks. "Okay, you two can settle down any time now."

"That's it, guys- you heard your Daddy," Dean told them, stroking his hand over Castiel's belly.

"They're already a handful."

"I can't wait to meet them." It was too damn perfect, really. "I love how they have a ton of personality and spunk, and they come out and they all have to learn what's going on."

Castiel nodded and squeezed Dean's hand. "I think I need some water."

"Of course." Dean nodded, standing. "I've got it. You want ice or just a bottle?"

"Just a bottle. Then I think I should lie down. My back is hurting a little."

Grabbing the water, Dean looked at Gabriel, but the doctor was already heading him off.

"You two go on. We've got Elias for the night." Gabriel assured them. "Say goodnight, buddy." He told the toddler.

Dean kissed his hair, hugging him tightly. "Say goodnight to Daddy."

Elias reached for Castiel and kissed his cheek sloppily. "Nigh, Daddy."

"Good night, my sweet boy." Castiel kissed his little boy and hugged him tightly.

Dean looked over at Gabriel, "Come and-"

"Yeah, yeah. We'll get you if we need anything, of course." Gabriel said reassuringly, patting him on the shoulder.

"Cas, you just worry about resting," Sam insisted, patting Zep's back. "The pups need you to rest."

"I know…"

Dean kissed Elias's hair again, then sighed. "We'll see you tomorrow, bud." He then hugged Sammy, kissing Zeppy goodnight as well. He smiled, then hugged Gabriel. "Night, man."

"Night, De."

Castiel stood up carefully and let Dean lead him back to their bedroom.

Gabriel hugged Elias' hair, bouncing him a bit. "Done with ice cream, bud? We can do bath time."

"I really want to put Gabriel and Sam's names in there..." Dean told his mate as they reached the bedroom, wanting to distract him from his discomfort.

Castiel sat down on the bed, then looked at his alpha in wonder. "I would love that."

"Benjamin Gabriel and Alexander Samuel?" He suggested, moving to get Castiel's slippers off. "Or do you like Alexander Gabriel and Benjamin Samuel?"

"I like Alexander Samuel." Castiel let Dean help him lie back against the pillows. "I still can't believe we're having twin boys."

"Mm. Me either. Identical twins, too." He couldn't stop himself from grinning at the thought. "Three boys. Zeppelin is going to be the most protected girl that there is."

"Yes, she will." Castiel rolled onto his side, squirming until the pressure in his back subsided. "Better..."

"I should have asked Gabriel if I could give you a massage. I heard once that it could send someone into labor, though..." Dean explained, changing out of his jeans.

"We can ask him tomorrow. Right now I just want you to hold me."

"Of course." Dean turned off the light, then climbed into bed with Castiel. Kissing his pregnant omega's shoulder, he wrapped his arms around him.

Castiel sank back into his lover. "I can't wait to see them."

Adjusting the blankets around them, Dean nuzzled Castiel's neck. "I know, me too."

"I hope they look like you..."

"Eh, I'm not that much to look at. They might turn out like Sammy- you both have blue eyes, and blue, I think is more powerful than green in those square things." He explained, kissing his shoulder.

"I love your green eyes," Cas murmured, rubbing his belly. "I love your nose, and your mouth…"

Dean laughed softly, shaking his head. "I could stare into your eyes forever... and your lips..." he smiled, tracing hearts on his lover's belly.

Castiel smiled and closed his eyes, focusing on Dean's gentle hand. "The pups already love you."

"Almost as much as I love them." He was quiet for a long moment, then softly started to sing, "Hey Jude, don't make it bad

Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better..."

Castiel's hand grasped Dean's and he sniffled softly. "I love your voice..."

Dean blushed a little, kissing his hair. "It's not all that much, Cas..."

"It is to me. Keep singing to us?"

"Of course." Hugging Castiel close to him, Dean kept stroking his belly, starting to sing again.

Castiel relaxed deeper into Dean's arms. How was this possible? He had three pups, a safe home, and the most amazing, loving mate he could imagine.

 

XXXXXXX

Don watched silently from the trees, his beady eyes dark as he watched the Winchester Novak house. Months had passed, and he'd seen the slut, Castiel heavy with pup, moving around with the yard with Elias and the other pup- the girl of the other whore... as much as he wanted to hurt them for their part in the deaths of Kraven and Brett, it'd have to wait. Besides... when he took the pups, it would be enough. They'd be worth more money than the whores combined.

He watched as they came out onto the yard, and took a breath. He'd let them get settled, then he'd spring to action.

Sam helped Cas sit down on the blanket he'd spread on the ground. The sun was warm and both Sam and Cas were covered in sunscreen, as well as the pups. They were relaxing, deciding to celebrate the beautiful day outside- or as Dean had wanted, to relax with a beer outside. Gabriel’d insisted on a proper picnic, and set about making food for a proper picnic.

Perfect... Don's lips curled into a wicked smile as he saw the alphas coming outside with a cooler. The first dart pegged the Winchester in the neck, the next the Doctor. He watched as they started to fall to the ground as he shot the bigger whore, then the pregnant one. Honestly, he wanted so much to take the pups... but he wasn't sure he could carve them from his stomach without killing them. Still... He shook his head then headed out to collect his prize.

Elias saw his fathers fall down and he began to scream. "Daddy!"

Rage filled Dean as he tried to move but found himself unable to. Don- the rat, came from the forest and scooped up his son, then Zeppy. Both of the kids were screaming, and Dean knew that he'd never forget the sound. He also knew that he was going to take his time when he killed the bastard holding his son and niece.

Elias continued to scream, reaching for his daddy. "Daddy!"

"That's enough, brat! Shut up!" Don smacked the kid, and then carried the kids to the car. He shoved them into the back seat, ignoring their screaming before he climbed into the front. He locked the car, then started driving.

Terrified, Elias grabbed onto Zep and hugged her tightly. "Daddy..."

"Dada! Li, Li!" Zeppy sniffled, tears pouring down her face as she hugged him back, then screamed as they were thrown around by the car moving.

"Damn kids... shut up!" Don roared at them as he sped down the road. He was getting out of there, selling the kids, and disappearing. The elder Winchester's eyes... Don felt sweat trickle down his spine, and he swallowed hard. He had about thirty minutes for the tranquilizer to wear off, and he was using them all to get the fuck away.


	9. Surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again... Medical stuff? Don't look at it too hard. It's not right, but it'd work on Doctor Sexy.

Dean came to with the sound of his mate sobbing. "Dean, wake up!"

Dean sat up, his eyes heavy. "...Cas?" It took him a moment to shake it off, then he growled as he sat up, assessing the situation. He looked over at his mate, who was understandably upset- then Sam, then... Gabriel, who was barely breathing. The smaller alpha hadn't needed as much to put him out, and it looked like he'd been overdosed with the tranq. "Call Garth, Sam. Now. Tell him what happened. I'm going to get our pups." He kissed Castiel hard. "Okay?"

Castiel could only stare as Dean got to his feet and disappeared from the yard. 

Sam called Garth and managed to explain the situation. Then he pulled Gabe's upper body into his arms, cradling his head.

XXXXXX

 

"Damn it, you said you'd be ready- I've got the brats, and I'm ready to deal!" Don growled the words, shoving his hand through his hair. "Yes, I'm where we agreed to meet!" He paced in the old parking garage, largely unused these days. He'd picked this place on purpose, but now... he was starting to regret his decision. It was too close to their house... "Come on, Victor, when can you be here?"

Elias was clinging to Zep, watching the man warily. “Daddy...”

"An hour isn't soon enough!" Don swore, looking at his watch. Forty-five minutes had passed, and he was screwed if he didn't show up. "I want it in a suitcase, unmarked bills. You know what we agreed on." He didn't want to get stuck with the squalling brats, he wanted the damn money.

The toddler hugged his little cousin closer when she whimpered. "Shh, Zeppy..."

"Look, they're in the back of the fucking car, just get here. They aren't hurt. Top fucking dollar, like I told you," Don told him.

"Good. I'll be there soon." Victor Henriksen made a motion to his men.

His men quickly flanked him, silently waiting for their orders.

Victor started forward only to freeze as he saw a man stride through the garage, throwing a knife that pegged Don in the shoulder. Don dropped the phone he was holding.

"You took my pup and my niece, you son of a bitch," Dean growled the words, reaching his side. "I told you I'd fucking kill you."

Don's eyes widened, and he felt a warmth spread down his pant leg as he turned to run.

Elias heard his daddy’s voice and he cried out, “Daddy!”

Victor signaled his men, and they all converged on the scene. "Freeze, FBI!"

Swearing under his breath, Dean dropped the knife that he held. Thankfully, he hadn't brought his gun with him. He hadn't wanted to take the chance that he'd find the tracker that he'd started putting on his son.

Agents swarmed the area and Elias screamed from inside of the car.

"That's my son," Dean told one of the agents firmly, pulling away to go to Elias and Zeppy. "Daddy's here, buddy..." He scooped him into his arms, kissing his hair. 

Victor watched as he did so, turning to Don. "You are under arrest for human trafficking, endangering the welfare of a child, kidnapping..."

Dean turned him out, focusing on the pups.

Elias sobbed into Dean’s shoulder, his little body trembling. “Daddy!”

"I know, pup, let's call Daddy." Dean was nearly sick with worry about Gabriel- Sam and his mate. He pulled out his phone only to be stopped by an agent. Taking a deep breath, Dean told them what had happened.

The agents took Dean’s statement, and with what they had already witnessed, they let him go with the knowledge that they would be contacting him soon if his testimony was needed.

Dean got the kids buckled into the car, heading back to the house as he called Castiel. Fuck, he felt sick. "It's going to be okay, guys."

Castiel answered almost immediately, sobbing. “Dean!”

"We're okay, we're coming home." Dean took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Zeppy was crying in the back seat, Elias was fussing... "How's Gabe? Sam? Are you okay?"

“I... Gabe’s unconscious... and I’m having contractions!”

"Where's Garth?" Dean felt his breath catch, and he pressed down on the gas pedal. "I'm twenty minutes from you."

“He’s coming… Dean, do you have Elias?”

"I've got Elias and Zeppy. They're okay. I want you to sit back and take some breaths for me, okay?" Biting his lip hard, Dean forced himself to do the same. "Is Gabriel breathing?"

He heard his pregnant mate take a wet breath. “Yes… barely...”

"Okay. Sam's awake?" Dean glanced at the pups in the mirror, who seemed to have calmed down being in Baby.

“Yes... he’s monitoring Gabe’s breathing.”

"Okay. How often are the contractions, Cas?" Dean couldn't believe his voice was calm. Fuck knew that he wasn't going to let himself panic his mate, though.

“I don’t know... they started about fifteen minutes ago. Dean, I need you.”

"I'm nearly there, baby. Okay?" Dean assured him, "I'm going to be there soon. How far out is Garth?" He paused, seeing an ambulance fly past him towards their house.

“I think I hear him.” There was the sound of the phone being held away from Castiel’s mouth. “Garth!”

"Cas, I'm here. We're going to the hospital." The lanky doctor informed him, moving to check him over. There were two paramedics moving in on Gabriel with a stretcher and a bag.

Castiel brought the phone back to his ear. “Dean, Garth is here. He’s here.”

"I'm turning onto our road, baby. I'm nearly here. There's an ambulance." Dean told him. "I love you, I'll see you soon."

"Sir, I need you to let me see your mate, okay?" The woman told Sam firmly, trying to check Gabriel over. "What happened?"

Sam had tears streaming down his face as he clutched Gabe. “We were attacked by a psycho with tranquilizers. Gabe still won’t wake up!”

"Okay." The woman nodded, checking Gabriel over. It was very serious, very quick, and he was being loaded into the ambulance with IVs and more being attached to him. "Sir? You can ride with us."

Dean ran into the yard, "Cas, they babies are in the car. Come on. Garth, you too. We'll follow the ambulance."

Sam got into the ambulance while Dean and Garth helped Castiel to the Impala. The omega was crying and holding his stomach. “It’s too soon!”

Garth rubbed Castiel's back. "Breathe, okay? You're at 34 weeks, okay? We're all right, and your twins will be too." They were all loaded into the car, and he nodded at Dean. "Go."

Dean started the Impala, then waited for the ambulance to leave before he followed it.

In the ambulance, Sam sat beside Gabe’s head, trying to stay out of the way of the medics. “Gabe? I’m here, baby,” he whispered. “I’m right here.”

Gabriel groaned, stirring a little before falling limp on the stretcher.

Sam stroked his sweaty hair and kissed his head. “Don’t you dare leave me...”

"If we can work out what sort of drug was used on him, we should be able to counteract it." The woman told him, bagging the dart they'd taken from Gabriel's neck.

“Just help him,” Sam begged, grasping Gabe’s limp hand. “Please.”

It didn't take them long to get to the hospital, and Gabriel was rushed back to be worked on. Dean came in with Castiel and the two babies. "Sam! We're here. Any news?" Dean called, moving to hand him his daughter.

Sam took Zep, shaking his head. “He was so still, Dean,” he choked out.

Dean moved, hugging him close. "I'm here... we're here, okay?" He kissed Sammy's hair. "Garth said Cas is in early labor."

“What? He’s not due for another five weeks!”

"Yeah." Dean swallowed, looking at Zep. "We're okay. It's going to be all right. They have to be."

Castiel looked terrified. “I don’t want to be here. I can’t have my babies here.”

"Castiel, you need to be here. If the babies are too early, they need the support that we can give them here." Garth told him firmly. "They could die at home."

Dean felt himself pale at Garth's words, "We'll be okay here, Cas. I... I hate hospitals too, okay?"

The omega wanted to cry and argue, but another sharp pain shot through him. He grabbed Garth's arm. “You...you have to do it. I trust you. You have to take care of them.”

"Of course. You know I'm your doctor," Garth assured him, then looked over at Sam. "We need to go up to labor and delivery. That's the third floor, okay? Charlie is on her way."

Dean felt like he was being torn in two. He wanted to stay for Sam, but... he couldn't. Not when Castiel was in labor.

"Sir? You can come back now." The nurse told Sam.

Sam nodded, looking at Dean and Castiel with worry before he turned and followed the nurse with his baby still in his arms.

"We were called by the FBI- they captured the man who did this, and he told them what drug he used, so we were able to administer something to counteract it." She pointed to the room Gabriel was in, laying on a bed. The doctor was pale, his hair sticking to his face.

“Thank you.” Sam sat down beside Gabe. “Gabe...?” He greed a hand and carefully smoothed Gabe’s hair back. “I’m here.”

Gabriel stirred, groaning. He forced his lashes open, his head pounding. He couldn't think, and the world swam as he looked at his mate.

“Gabe?” Sam cupped his face gently. “You’re okay, sweetheart. I’m here.”

"Z... Zeppy?" Gabriel asked, forcing his eyes onto his mate. He'd seen something with her just before passing out. What was it...? The man.…

“Shh, baby. I’m holding her.” Sam gave Zep a little bounce. “I have her.”

Gabe still looked anxious and Sam glanced at the door. then he leaned over and carefully laid Zep in Gabe's arm, mindful of his IVs.

Zep quickly rolled over and snuggled into her daddy, her tiny fist grasping the soft material of his hospital gown.

Gabriel relaxed as he held her, pulling her as close as possible. "What about Elias? Cas? The pups?"

"Everyone's okay." Sam kissed his temple soothingly. "Cas went into labor."

Sitting up, Gabriel tucked Zep against his chest. "Is Garth here? Is he stopping the labor or is it happening now? We're 34 weeks in, right?" He turned, looking at the monitors that he was hooked up to for a moment before reaching to pull the sensors from his chest.

"Babe, stop." Sam gently grabbed his hands and held them still. "Cas is upstairs. Garth and Dean are with him, and I'm sure Garth is trying to stop the labor."

"Sam, I'm all right. My heart rate looks great, my O2's great..." Gabriel stilled as he inhaled the fear on his mate, covered largely by relief. "I scared you, didn't I?"

"Yeah...you scared me," the young omega said quietly.

Reaching out, Gabriel pulled him into a hug, then kissing his hair. "I've got you, Sammy. No way was I going to leave you alone."

Sam nuzzled into his neck. "I love you so much, Gabe…"

"I love you too, Samshine." Kissing his mate's neck, Gabriel yelped when his daughter pulled at his IV. "Zeppy, Daddy needs that. We're using that to get Daddy some fluids."

Sam scooped their little baby up and hugged her. "My little trouble maker."

She looked up at him with big, innocent eyes. "No."

Snickering, Gabriel checked his IV before relaxing back against the bed. "Well, she told you."

He cracked up and kissed her head again. "As soon as Charlie comes for the pups, I'll go see how Cas is doing."

"Well, bitches, aren't you in luck." Charlie entered the room, then shook her head as she saw Gabriel. "You're always in trouble, aren't you? My new girlfriend, Glinda, is going to help if that's all right?" She motioned to the woman in the doorway.

Sam immediately recognized the woman and gave her a warm smile. "Hi, Glinda." He kissed Gabe again and handed Zep to Charlie. "I'll be right back."

Charlie bounced the little girl, kissing her cheek. "We're going to have fun."

"Tell them I'll be up before too long," Gabriel informed him after looking at the IV bag. He watched Sam duck out of the room before he looked at Glinda. He blinked, then tilted his head. "Wait... you're the girl from the toy shop!"

Glinda chuckled and nodded. “I am.”

Charlie tilted her head at her girlfriend. "Oh! You're the pretty girl who had the last teddy for Zeppelin! She loves her teddy." 

Gabriel looked up, seeing his doctor come in the room. "Girls, it's great seeing you, but I need to get myself released to go see to my brother."

“Of course. We’ll take care of Zep until then.”

"Are you getting Elias, too?" He asked, then looked at the doctor. This he could do. Doctors hated other medical staff as patients.

“We are. And if Cas is in labor and it can’t be stopped, we’re taking the pups to our home.”

Gabriel nodded, then frowned as he realized he didn't have his phone. "Can you clean up the back yard? They don't need the reminder when we get home. It's a picnic." He looked back at the doctor. "Sorry about that, but it's been a hell of a day."

“We already have it taken care of,” Charlie promised. “Don’t even worry about it.”

 

Dean was pacing upstairs with Elias in his arms as Castiel was examined. He was so damn worried, but everything about him was calm outwardly. "How is he?"

"He's doing well, and it looks like you two are having these twins today." Garth shot him a reassuring look. "I'm going to take great care of them."

Dean's eyes widened. "Wait- we- what? NOW?" Moving over to his mate, Dean reached for his hand.

"Yep. Hope you got that nursery ready." Garth peeled his gloves off and tossed them away. "Contractions are regular, about four minutes apart. Cas, I want you to try to relax and rest."

Cas clutched Dean's hand, fear in his eyes.

"Hey, we're all right," Dean told him, squeezing his hand gently. "Soon you'll be able to see your toes again." He grinned, looking at Sam who looked gobsmacked. "Can you take Elias? Or is Charlie here?" He didn't want their son scared by seeing him in pain. 

"We're here!" Charlie told him, beaming. "Babies! I can't wait."

Charlie took Elias and gave him a hug. "We're taking them to our place. Keep us updated, guys."

Sam rubbed the back of his neck, moving to hug Castiel as the girls left with the kids. "How are you doing? You're going to be okay, so are the pups."

Castiel leaned into Sam's hug, closing his eyes. "Is my brother okay...?"

"He is. He's probably going to be on his way up here soon." Sam shook his head, thinking about his mate. "He woke up, and he heard you were in labor and he wanted to get up here."

"Well, that figures. He's stubborn as hell." Dean shook his head, kissing Castiel's hair. "I guess it's a good thing that I set up the cribs."

Castiel nodded shakily and leaned into Dean. "Hold me…"

Dean moved, slipping his arms around his mate. "I've got you." He looked at the monitor, seeing that another contraction was starting.

Castiel visibly tensed and buried his face in Dean's neck as he tried to breathe through the contraction.

Sam stood close by, desperate to help but unsure of how he could. "Breathe, Cas. You're doing great."

"That's it, love- you're doing such a good job." Dean kissed his hair, then breathed with him.

The contraction ended and Sam watched Castiel anxiously. "Can I get you ice?" He looked at his brother. "Can he have ice? It helped me."

"Yeah, the nurse said that he could," Dean told him, smoothing Castiel's hair. "If I could have some ice and water, that'd be great, too, Sammy."

Thankful for something to do, Sam nodded and rushed out of the room. He came back a few minutes later with a cup of ice and a glass of ice water. "Here, Dean," he said as he handed his brother the cup of ice. "The nurses were really nice and said Cas could have as much ice as he wanted." He set Dean's ice water within his brother's reach.

Dean thanked him, taking a sip of the water before looking at Castiel. "Are you wanting ice, love?"

Castiel nodded shakily and took the cup of ice. "Thanks, Sam."

"You're welcome." Sam glanced at the door. "I should go tell Gabe how you're doing."

"Please," Castiel murmured.

The door opened behind Sam, and Gabriel entered. "How is he doing?" Seeing his mate, the alpha wrapped his arms around him. 

"Contractions are four minutes apart." Sam sank back into Gabe's arms, comforted by his presence. "I was just coming to find you."

Pressing a kiss to the mating mark, Gabriel inhaled Sam's scent for a moment before he moved to hug Castiel. "I'm glad. I'm here now, though. How are you doing?"

"I'm okay..." Castiel hugged his brother tightly. "What about you? You scared us all."

"I'm all right, I promise. They fixed me up. I just feel hungover as hell." Smoothing Castiel's hair, Gabriel looked at his numbers, relaxing a bit. "We're all okay, it seems. Now we just get to spoil babies."

The omega nodded as he reached for more ice.

Sam nudged his mate. "Garth wants him to be resting as much as possible. Dean, maybe you can turn the TV on? We can find a bad movie to watch."

Dean nodded, turning on the TV. "There's a Doctor Sexy marathon on."

"...You would know that," Gabriel told him, then moved to snuggle his mate.

Cas let out a soft laugh as well. "Doctor Sexy is fine, Dean. Anything to distract me."

Turning the channel to Doctor Sexy, Dean rubbed his back gently.

Gabriel looked over at the printout, then pulled out his phone, texting Garth to see how dilated Castiel was before he found out that his brother was six centimeters dilated. This wasn't going to take long, then, though Gabriel knew that anyway. It wasn't his first labor, it was probably going to go fast anyway.

With his brothers and mate present, Castiel relaxed considerably and sucked on his ice. As they watched Doctor Sexy, his contractions slowly came closer together. After a particularly painful one, Castiel looked at Dean. "I want you to deliver them," he panted, squeezing Dean's hand. "Garth will be there...but I want you to do it."

Dean looked at his mate, then nodded after a moment. "All right... but I'm stepping to the side if I have to." He kissed Castiel gently as Garth came in to check him.

Castiel let out a miserable groan. "Can I push?"

"Dean, get washed up, Gabriel glove him up," Garth ordered as nurses moved around the room with various instruments. "We're going to get you into the stirrups while he's getting ready, okay?"

Gabriel hurried Dean over to the sink, then showed him how to wash up before he gloved him.

Sam sat on the bed with Castiel, doing his best to comfort him. “You’re doing great, Cas. The babies will be here soon and you’ll be holding them.”

Dean hurried down to where Garth ordered him. The lanky man was easily in charge, telling them what to do. "All right, go ahead and push with your next contraction, Cas." 

Shit. He was going to be catching his pup. Dean took a deep breath, then focused. If Castiel could deliver them, go through the labor, he could do this.

The next contraction came moments later. Castiel grabbed Sam’s hand and pushed as hard as he could.

It took a few pushes, but Dean's eyes widened as he saw hair. "I... I see the head, Cas! Keep going! He's almost here!"

Sam rubbed Castiel's back, grinning. "Keep going, Cas. You're doing great."

Castiel nodded weakly and pushed again, crying out in pain.

Dean caught the baby as it slid out, amazed that his hands weren't shaking. "We... we have a baby boy!"

The baby drew a breath and immediately began to scream, his tiny fists flailing in the air.

"Hey, I know it's tough, but here is Uncle Gabe..." Dean handed his brother in law the baby, smiling. "Let me know when you're ready, Cas."

"Is he okay? Let me see him," Castiel demanded shakily.

"He's just fine." Moving over to the bed, Gabriel held the boy up for his brother to see."He's perfectly healthy and pissed to be out in the cold."

Castiel stared at his son in amazement. "Benjamin…"

"He's so beautiful." Dean laughed a little, kissing Castiel's knee. "We've got one more to go. Let me know when you need to push."

Castiel nodded and before he could rest, there was another contraction. Less than ten minutes later, their second son was in Dean’s hands.

Alexander took a breath and made a soft sound, but he didn’t cry.

"Hey, buddy, It's Daddy..." Dean bounced him a bit, moving to where Castiel could see him. "Here, you can hold him."

Castiel gladly took Alexander, tears pouring down his cheeks. “Alexander...”

"And Dean, do you want to cut the cords?" Garth shot him a grin as he clamped the cords off so they could be cut.

Castiel nodded shakily. “Dean, I want you to cut them.”

"Of course." Dean kissed Castiel's cheek as he delivered the placenta, then cut where he was told to. "There we go..." he glanced over at Gabriel who was about to hand Benjamin over to him.

Castiel suddenly grasped his abdomen. “Garth? Something’s wrong!”

Gabriel froze, watching as Garth ducked down to check him over before he moved, taking the baby from his brother after handing Benjamin to a nurse. He palpated Castiel's stomach, then nodded. "Nope, Dean, get back here. Looks like it's three babies, not two!"

"Three?!" Dean stared, then stumbled back into position.

Castiel tensed up again, grabbing Sam’s arm. “Oh god...”

"Take a breath, Cas. We did it twice, you can do it again." Dean assured him, watching his belly tense

Sam supported Castiel, nodding encouragingly. “You can do this.”

Dean bit his lower lip hard, watching as a tiny head with lots of hair appeared.

Cas was beyond exhausted and the moment the pup was in Dean’s hands, he collapsed back against the pillows.

"It's a.... girl?" Dean blinked, wiping her face off. 

"There you go, Cassie... you had a baby girl..." Gabriel told his brother before he frowned.

Dean's eyes widened as he realized she was blue. "She's not breathing!" Had he said it? The sound faded to a whisper of an echo in the room as Garth and Gabriel snatched her away, unwrapping the cord from around her neck.

Castiel stirred weakly, fear filling his heart. "Dean? Dean, she's not crying..."

Feeling like he snapped back into his body Dean moved up by Castiel's head, pulling him close. "She's going to be okay. She has to be."

Castiel burrowed into Dean's chest. "Help her..."

Gabriel took a deep breath, feeling it catch as they worked on her. Then she gasped and Gabriel prayed in a way that he hadn't since Sammy had disappeared.

It took nearly a minute longer, but finally, the tiny newborn let out a pitiful cry.

"That's it, baby, let uncle Gabe see you cry. Show me those lungs." Gabriel rubbed her back as Garth listened to her with a stethoscope.

Dean squeezed Castiel close, shaking a bit.

After a moment of listening, Garth looked to Gabe. "I want her taken up to the NICU, now."

Gabriel nodded, swearing. This time there was no tender moment cutting the cord. Instead, it was as quick as possible, before a good portion of the staff disappeared with the two doctors and their little girl.

Castiel sobbed as they left with his baby girl. "Dean…"

"Cas..." Dean pulled him close, shaking a bit. "That's... She's going to be okay. She…"

Sam looked helpless as he glanced at the isolette where the two boys were snuggled together.

Seeing their sons, Dean moved over to them. He glanced at the nurse. "Can we hold them?"

“Of course. They’re both perfect.” She tried to smile reassuringly at him.

Dean nodded, moving to gently place one of them into Castiel's arms before picking up the other.

Castiel stared down at the newborn, tears still rolling down his cheeks.

"She'll be okay." She had to be... it wouldn't be fair... she had to be. Dean kissed the baby boy's head, shaking.

“I can’t lose her, Dean...”

"I know, me either." And all he could see was her purple face, her body limp in his hands.

"I didn't know," Castiel suddenly cried out. "I...I didn't know. I didn't feel her. What if...what if I did this to her?"

"You didn't, Castiel. You did amazing, she... she is going to be fine." Dean told him firmly, refusing to be wrong.

Suddenly feeling as though he was intruding, Sam slipped out of the room and up to the NICU. He found his mate in the hallway. "Gabe?"

Gabriel looked up, his eyes bright. "Sam. She... Garth kicked me out."

Sam pulled him into a tight hug. "How is she? Do you know anything?"

"She's breathing. I saw before he kicked me out." He told him, burying his head in his chest.

Sam hugged him tighter and kissed his head. "Come on, let's sit down..."

Gabriel nodded, moving over to sit on a bench.

"There you go." Sam couldn't resist pulling Gabe into his lap and looping his arms around his alpha.

Gabriel pressed himself against his chest, then pressed his face into his neck. He hated feeling helpless.

They sat there for a while, trying to comfort each other. Garth found them like that two hours later. He looked exhausted but somewhat relieved. "Hey, guys."

Scrambling to his feet, Gabriel moved over to him. "Yes? Is she okay?"

"She's stable," Garth responded cautiously. "Three pounds, two ounces. seventeen inches."

Gabriel pulled him into a tight hug. "We have to tell them. I... anything else I should know?"

"I know this will be hard, but I want Cas to be resting. If Dean's awake, he can come see her. Once Cas has slept a little, we can bring him down."

"Castiel is going to kill you for saying that if he finds out." Gabriel shook his head, pushing his hair back.

"I'm aware. He also just gave birth to three pups. He needs a few hours to catch his breath."

Gabriel shook his head, sighing. "Fine. I get it. But he is going to murder me." He looked at Sam, "Let's go get your brother."

Sam nodded and they headed back down to Castiel's room.

Castiel was sleeping deeply, curled on his side in the bed. Dean was sitting beside the bed, his newborn sons in his arms.

Dean rocked them gently, looking between them as he sung softly. His heart was aching, thinking about his mate and their daughter. 

Gabriel opened the door, glancing at Sam before looking at their siblings.

Sam went over to his big brother. "Dean, Garth said you can come up and see the baby."

"I'll wake Cas. Can you take Benjamin or Alexander?" Dean told him, holding up the babies.

"No, don't wake Cas," he murmured, carefully scooping up one of his nephews. "He's exhausted and Garth says we should let him sleep."

Dean looked at his brother, scowling a bit. "He deserves to know."

"And he will... when he wakes up," Gabriel told him, taking the other baby.

Sam settled one of the babies into the isolette. “He’d want you with her.”

Dean sighed, then kissed each of the babies before looking at Gabriel and Sam. "Watch over them. I am going to see our girl and Garth." He grabbed his phone, then headed to see her.

Garth was in the hallway when Dean came off the elevator. “Hey, Dean.”

"How is she? Is it that bad that I can't tell Cas?" Dean's eyes were intense as he met the doctor's gaze.

"What? No. I just wanted Cas to get a little rest."

"She's okay?" Dean blinked, tilting his head. "I was sure... she was blue. I did it wrong."

"She was blue," Garth agreed, ushering Dean to the window. "And she's extremely small. But she's stable now."

She looked utterly tiny, with monitors and things around her. "Oh. I... I was sure I killed her."

"What? No!" Garth patted him on the back. "Your boys weighed in at over six pounds each. She's barely three." He glanced at the window, slightly crestfallen. "I'm sorry, Dean. I owe you and Cas an apology."

"For what?" Dean blinked, looking over at him. The look on his face... Hell. Dean hugged the doctor. "She's okay, right? You said she's going to be. You didn't do anything wrong. We didn't know that we were going to have a hide and seek expert."

"I know. But I still feel responsible." He sighed heavily. "Come on. Let's go see your little girl."

"...So Gabriel fucked up too, right?" Raising a brow at him, Dean shook his head as he followed Garth. "Cause he was right there for all of it. None of us saw anything."

“No, of course not. But I’m the OB.”

"...Stop beating yourself up over it. You saved our daughter," Dean told him firmly, patting him hard on the back.

Garth just shook his head. “Let’s get you scrubbed in. Your baby wants to meet you.”

"Deal." Following him back, Dean scrubbed up, taking a deep breath. "I'm scared I'll hurt her. She's tiny."

"You won't hurt her. I've seen you with Elias and Zep."

Dean nodded, gently taking her as Garth passed her over. "Hey, little girl... I'm one of your Daddies. You're a big- well, I guess, a tiny surprise for us…"

Garth guided Dean to the closest rocking chair and helped him sit down. "She's going to be on oxygen for a bit, just to help her." He sat down beside Dean. "And you need to know that… we don't know if or how long she was deprived of oxygen."

"So she might have some consequences of it...." Dean bit his lip, looking down at her. "You know what? It's all right. We've got this, don't we? All that matters is that you're here now..." He stroked her cheek, then touched her tiny fingers, smiling when they clasped around his fingers. 

Garth felt tears come to his eyes as the strong man started to sing Hey Jude to his daughter. She could easily fit in Dean's hand, and the doctor pulled out his phone, taking a little video and snapping some pictures. Castiel would want to see this.

Dean was with his daughter for close to an hour before he had to leave. Sam was in the hall and he hugged his big brother. "How's our girl?"

Jumping as he saw him, then hugged him back, Dean smiled. "She's good. She's tiny, but... she's on oxygen. She's got a bunch of monitors on her and stuff, but.. she's good." He paused, stepping back to shove a hand through his hair. "Garth said she might have been without oxygen, well, she was, she was blue, so it... he doesn't know if she'll have issues or anything..."

Sam nodded solemnly. "Gabe and I were talking about it. Blindness, deafness, learning disabilities... but we have no way of knowing for a while."

"She's going to be all right either way," Dean said firmly, heading towards his mate and sons.

"Of course she is." Sam followed behind his big brother. "We already love her."

Dean nodded, then opened the door to their room. "I can't wait to see my boys and my mate."

“Well, they are cute as hell. Gabe can’t stop staring at them.”

"That's because they're adorable," Gabriel bounced Alexander, grinning. Alexander, however, let out a shout. His sister wasn't here, his brother wasn't and he was hungry! What was with the service around here?!

“Oh, someone sounds crabby.” They scrambled to soothe the pup before he woke Castiel, but they didn’t move fast enough. 

Castiel stirred and opened his bleary eyes. “What...”

"Hey, Cas. Sorry, Alexander Samuel is just fussy," Dean explained with a smile, scooping up the pup. "I think he is hungry."

Castiel laid there for a moment before tears sprang to his eyes. "The...the other baby..."

"Shhh... she is okay." Dean rushed to assure him as Gabriel helped to sit Castiel up. "She is on oxygen but she is good. I just came back from holding her."

"You...you held her?" Castiel grasped Dean's arm carefully. "Can I see her, Dean? I need to see her…"

"Of course. Garth said we had to wait until you got up." Gently passing Alexander to his namesake, Dean kissed his tiny head before going to get Garth. 

"Do you want to hold your boys until Garth comes to get you?" Gabriel offered, motioning to them.

Castiel looked at his sons longingly. "Yes…"

Sam shot him a grin, gently handing Alexander over to his father. "I can't believe that you named them after us."

Nodding, Gabriel gently picked up Benjamin, snuggling the baby with tears in his eyes.

"It was Dean's idea." Castiel snuggled Alexander while Gabe cuddled little Benjamin. "And it made me so happy."

"Well, it's... I like it." Gabriel sat on the edge of the bed so Castiel could see his boy. "Garth sent me a video of Dean singing to your girl."

Castiel looked at his brother tearfully. “He did?”

Nodding, Gabriel pulled out his phone, showing his brother the adorable video. "It is too damn cute."

The video started and Castiel felt a tear roll down his cheek. “I love him so much.”

"Yeah, he isn't too bad." Winking at his mate, Gabriel looked at the babies on the bed.

Castiel snuggled Alexander. “I just had three babies,” he whispered in amazement.

Laughing softly, the alpha nodded. "You did. You kicked ass."

Sam nodded eagerly as he sat down next to the bed. “You’re amazing, Cas!”

“Not amazing.” Castiel kissed his son’s head.

"I disagree," Dean told him from the doorway, walking in with Garth. "...Did you record me singing to her?" Raising a brow at Garth, Dean headed towards his mate.

Castiel looked up at his husband. “Can I see her?” He asked hopefully.

Garth came up behind Dean. “Yep! That’s why I’m here. We’re gonna spring you and you’re gonna see that gorgeous little girl.”

"Um... Cas... what do you think about the name Jude?" Dean suggested, moving to take the baby away and hand him to Sam.

Cas looked up at Dean. “I was thinking Mary...”

"Well, Jude Mary doesn't work, but Mary Jude is kind of cute," Dean told him with a grin. "What do you think? We could call her Jude?"

The older man looked thoughtful. “Jude... I think that would be wonderful.”

Grinning, Dean pulled him into a kiss, then hugged him close. "Three babies? You had to surprise me."

Castiel nuzzled his chest. “I was surprised!”

"She's the Hide and Go Seek winner." Laughing, Dean helped him get into the wheelchair.

“Yep.” Castiel winced as he sat down in the chair. “Gabe, Sam...”

“We’ll stay with the boys,” Sam answered easily.

"Of course we've got our boys. We wouldn't leave them." Gabriel assured him. "Go ahead and spoil our newest girl."

Rubbing Castiel's shoulders, Dean smiled. "Let's go. She's perfect, Cas. She really is."

“I want to hold her. I can’t...I can’t believe this...”

Dean nodded, getting Castiel to where their little girl was as quick as he could. "Here we are, Cas... there's our Jude."

"Now, we need to wash you up real quick," Garth told Castiel, helping him to get it done before moving to pick up the little girl. "Hello, sweetie! Ready to meet your other Daddy?"

Castiel held his arms out eagerly. “Let me see Jude...”

"Here she is." Garth handed over the baby, gently adjusting her in his arms so the cords would be comfortable for them both. "She needs to be on the oxygen for a while." He paused, forcing himself to add, "Like I told Dean... I don't know how much time passed when she couldn't breathe. There are complications... we won't know until she's older, but..."

Castiel shook his head. “I don’t care. We’ll handle it.”

"That's what I said. She's perfect." Dean kissed Castiel's hair, smiling down at her. "She looks... I think she has my nose."

The omega sniffled and stared at their baby’s face. “She’s so beautiful...”

"Yeah... she is." Pressing his face into Castiel's neck, Dean inhaled his scent before looking at their pup.

Castiel held her closer, tracing one fingertip over her tiny cheek. “Hi, Jude...”

"She's perfect, isn't she?" Dean moved, snapping some pictures of the pair. He wanted to remember this moment forever.

“She is... I can’t believe she’s real...”

"She is, though. Our little girl. Three boys and a girl. It's our perfect family." Dean grinned, hugging Castiel and their daughter. "Is she going to be able to be around her brothers, Garth?"

“Not until she leaves NICU. And we’re gonna monitor her very closely.”

"Oh." The thought of her all alone in the NICU damn near broke Dean's heart, and he cleared his throat. "Poor kiddo…"

“I know it sucks. But I want to give her every advantage possible.”

Nodding, Dean stroked her hair, smiling. "She's got dark hair like you, Cas."

“I can’t believe how tiny she is. Benjamin and Alex...they’re almost twice her size.”

Nodding, Dean sat down next to them. "She's only three pounds something."

“Wow...” Castiel started to rock her slowly. “Dean...this is our little girl...”

"Our tiny girl. The master of Hide n' Go Seek." Dean grinned, looking at Castiel.

Castiel had to laugh softly. “You will never get tired of that, will you?” He teased lovingly.

"Well... no. I know, I've said it a few times." His cheeks heated, and Dean rubbed the back of his neck. He was a bit loopy from the let down of adrenaline- dealing with Don- the monster- and then the FBI, and then the labor and delivery…

Castiel leaned over and nuzzled his neck. “Let the terrible dad jokes commence.”

"I've been at them since Sammy was born." Dean's lips quirked, and he laid his head on Castiel's, trying not to yawn.

Castiel leaned against him. “You’re exhausted. Go home and sleep.”

"...What? No." Dean sat up, frowning. "I'm not leaving my family... and Charlie has Elias and Zeppy."

"You're not leaving us, Dean," Castiel murmured. "But you're exhausted."

Suddenly having a brilliant idea, Garth quietly slipped out of the NICU.

Castiel and Dean argued back and forth until Garth returned with a sly grin. "I think I have a compromise. I procured a slightly larger maternity bed for Cas's room. Dean, I want you to get a few hours of sleep."

Dean raised a brow at Garth, tilting his head at him. "I could kiss you."

"Please don't," he teased, bending down to check Jude's oxygen. "You getting some rest is all the thanks I need."

"Well, it's enough of a compromise for me," Dean told him, dropping a kiss on his mate's hair. "Jude, now, believe it or not, he's the one who is harder to get away with stuff with. I'm the softy. Be good for Daddy."

Cas reluctantly let Garth take his new daughter. "Dean, wait. I want to lie back down."

"Of course." And now Dean could actually sleep some instead of playing with their sons until Castiel came back. "Garth... Seriously, thank you."

“Welcome.” Garth gave him a goofy grin as he carefully laid Jude in her isolette.

"See you soon, Jude." Dean blew his daughter a kiss, heading towards their room as he pushed Castiel carefully down the hall. "I need to go buy all of the girl stuff."

"I just want to lie down again," Castiel confessed wearily.

"I know. Me too. I just... there's a lot I've got to do before she comes home." Dean explained as they headed into their room. "And I'm going to take care of you, I promise. I know there's a lot you've been through."

"Mm-hmm."

Dean stopped the chair beside the new, larger bed, and helped Castiel into the bed.

Sam waited until Castiel was settled comfortably to tell his brother, "Garth just had it brought in. Gabe and I are going to get something to eat while you guys rest up."

Gabriel nodded, slipping an arm around Sam. "We'll be back to check on the pups, but they're sound asleep right now. Get some rest."

"Thanks, guys." Dean yawned, trying not to fall over

Castiel scooted over and waited for Dean to join him. When Dean finally settled beside him, Castiel snuggled into his side.

Gabriel dimmed the lights, watching the exhausted pair. "Sweet dreams, gents."

Castiel nuzzled Dean's shoulder. "Kiss Elias for me," he mumbled, his eyes already closing.

"Of course. Call us when you're up, we'll bring him by if we can." Gabriel assured him. "Now get some sleep." Dean, the poor bastard, had already passed out, hugging his make close.

"Hmm..."

Sam hugged Gabe again and they walked to the door, easing quietly out of the room. "That was brilliant, what Garth did. Dean wasn't about to leave the hospital."

"Yeah, I know. He'd have crammed himself into that chair and..." Gabriel shook his head hugging his mate close. "How are you doing? You've had a shit day…"

"I'm fine, baby." He looked down at Gabe, a silly grin on his face. "Our niece is gorgeous."

Gabriel nodded, tugging his mate towards the room. "I want to see her. I won't hold her tonight- she's had a busy day, but I want to look at her. I'll tell her all about how she aged Uncle Gabe a few dozen years when she was born."

Sam gladly squeezed Gabe and nodded. "After we see her, we should grab dinner and see Zep. I miss my girl."

"Of course. Today was..." Gabriel shook his head, trying to ignore the nagging headache. He felt hungover as all hell, but he was pushing through it for his family.

"It was an ordeal. But we have two brand new nephews and a perfect little niece." Sam slung his arm around Gabe's shoulders as they walked. "I'll give you a massage, too."

"An ordeal..." Gabriel slipped his arm around Sam's waist, smiling. "My perfect Mate, always finding the perfect way to put things."

"I'm not perfect." He leaned over and scented Gabe's neck. "But I like to think I'm perfect for you."

"Mmm... I like that." Gabriel kissed his mate, then grinned as they reached the window to see their niece. "Aww, look how tiny she is! We're going to have to buy preemie stuff for her."

"Mm-hmm. Garth said she was just over three pounds, half the size of the boys."

"Yeah. I held her for all of half a second while we were..." Gabriel trailed off, remembering Garth sweeping her away and the nurses pushing him out.

"She's okay, Gabe. And you'll be able to hold her for as long as you want soon. Of course, you'll have to share her with me..."

Nodding, Gabriel looked up at his mate before he pulled him down for a kiss. "I love you, Sammy. And I'll always share our sweet niece."

Sam gladly deepened the kiss, cradling Gabe's cheek in his hand. "I love you, Gabe."

"Let's go home. I want to see our pup and Elias." He smirked a bit, slipping a hand into the rear pocket of Sam's jeans.

"Me too." Pressed close together, the pair quietly left the hospital.

XXXX


	10. Babies

Two days later, Castiel and his two sons were discharged from the hospital. Sam and Gabe were there to help their brothers but Castiel was quiet and withdrawn.

Dean looked over at his mate as they worked on getting their sons dressed to go home. "I know, Cas. I don't want to leave without her, either. It doesn't feel right." And he felt like a terrible parent- Poor Elias wasn't having much time with his Daddies since the triplets were born, and then... well, they were often concerned with Jude, so as much as they cuddled Alexander and Benjamin... it didn't seem enough in comparison.

Castiel sniffled quietly. On top of everything, his hormones were still fluctuating wildly. “She’ll miss us. And she’ll be alone.”

"With the four of us, we will be here as much as possible. We can take shifts." Dean kissed his mate's hair, pulling him close.

"She will be home soon, Cassie. She is doing great." Gabriel tried to reassure him.

Castiel looked at his big brother pleadingly. “Can’t you convince them to discharge her? You’re a doctor. You know how to watch her oxygen.”

"I can't, I'm sorry... it is better that she's here, Cas."And damn if that didn't break his heart. Poor pup... and he felt bad for his brother and his mate.

He knew Gabe was right but it still hurt. “I know...”

Gabriel moved, hugging him. "We get to spoil your three boys at home and get them settled in so when we bring home Queen Jude she can just ascend to her throne."

"...Queen Jude?" Dean raised a brow at him, working on putting Benjamin into his car seat. 

"She doesn't seem like a princess."

Sam laughed at the assessment. “No, she doesn’t. She’s a little queen.”

"I can see her and Zeppy having some issues with that when they're older because Zep's not a princess either," Dean told them, thinking of the two growing up together. 

"Well... of course," Gabriel smirked. "I'm excited for all of the chaos."

“So am I.” Sam picked up one of the baby carriers. “These guys are ridiculously cute.”

"We're just lucky that we have you two to help." Dean shook his head, pushing his hair back. "I think we're ready."

Castiel inhaled deeply and nodded. The moment he left, he knew his heart would shatter. He let Dean hold him close and support him while Gabe and Sam carried the boys.

Dean kissed his hair. "Let's stop and tell her we're going to be back around dinner."

"I'd like that." Castiel let Dean guide him up to the NICU, and Gabe and Sam followed right behind them.

Dean squeezed Castiel's hand, this other hand holding Benjamin's carrier. He hated this, hated how upset his mate was, hated having to leave her... hated not being able to fix it and do enough. "She'll be home soon."

"I know. I still want to hold her." He sighed and finally they reached the window where they could see their baby.

"Of course." Looking up, Dean spotted Garth sipping coffee in the hall. "We want to say goodbye for now and find out how she's doing."

"I think that's Dean for, "When can we take her home?"" Gabriel shook his head with a laugh.

"That would be right." Sam kissed Gabe's temple.

Garth saw them as well and immediately came over. "Ready to leave us, Cas?"

Castiel looked at the window longingly. "I suppose."

"I don't think we'll ever be ready to leave her here," Dean cleared his throat, looking at her. "Can Cas hold her for a bit before we head home?"

"Of course." Garth threw away his coffee cup. "Come on, Cas. Your little angel could use a good cuddle."

Gabriel moved, taking Benjamin's carrier from Dean. "Go on. We've got these two while you're with Queen Jude."

"Thank you, Gabe." Dean nodded at him, following Garth in to see their girl

They walked into the room and quickly scrubbed in. Then Castiel went to Jude's isolette. "Hello, my darling," he whispered, leaning down to carefully pick her up.

Dean smiled, watching as he picked her up. "So how's she been doing, Garth?"

"She's a trooper. She's even beginning to fight the oxygen cannula, which is fantastic."

Castiel sat down with his sweet little girl. "My little Jude..."

Garth looked at Dean and smiled. "We just need to work on her sleep apnea, and she'll be able to come home."

Dean's brow furrowed at his words, but he knew Garth was right, and taking damn good care of her. "So she's not as developed as her brothers." Stupid statement, Dean. You knew that when she was so damn tiny…

"No, she's not," Garth confirmed. "But she's improving steadily. And Gabe and I have been reviewing precautions you'll need to take, as well as some extra care you'll want to learn, such as infant CPR."

Terror clenched Castiel at the thought of his tiny Jude needing CPR.

Dean rubbed his back gently, his jaw clenching. "We'll make sure our girl is safe before we bring her home. She's getting the best care, and she's going to be just fine."

"Of course. And you're still living with Gabriel. He knows what to keep an eye out for." Garth leaned down and looked at Jude's little face. "She really is a little stunner."

"Have you seen her Daddy?" Dean looked at Castiel, smiling. "He's gorgeous." He felt his heart clench, and damn if he didn't want to see a smile on Castiel's lips. He knew how upset he was.

Castiel gave him a watery smile. "I know she's coming home soon, but I can't..." He swallowed thickly and tried not to cry.

"I know, Cas..." Dean swallowed hard, looking between his daughter and mate. "She's stubborn like her Daddies, though. She's going to work extra hard so that she can come home soon."

The omega nodded and sniffled. "I know..."

Biting his lower lip, Dean smoothed Castiel's hair. "Do you want me to take her brothers home? I can take you home later…"

"No." He freed a hand and wiped his eyes. "I want to be there to bring the boys home for the first time."

Nodding, Dean stroked a gentle finger down her cheek. "We're going to come back later, sweetie. We'll be back to spoil you."

Nodding, Castiel cuddled Jude for a moment longer before returning her to the isolette. Then he grabbed Dean's arm and carefully leaned into him.

Gabriel looked at Sam as he played with Benjamin. "I miss our girl. I know we spoiled her and Elias this morning, but…"

"Me too." Sam watched Alexander's adorable face. "We'll see her in a few minutes and we'll give her a good snuggle."

"And... I don't want to have another pup until these ones are at least walking." Gabriel said after a moment, making faces at Benjamin.

"But you do want another pup?" Sam asked hopefully.

"I definitely want another pup, if you do. If you decide that you don't... well, that's fine too." Gabriel leaned over, kissing Sam's jaw.

"I want more pups." Sam nuzzled Gabe's neck and ran his fingers through his alpha's hair. "But I'm fine waiting until these guys can walk."

"Well, and hopefully we can do some potty training." He laughed softly. "It's just a lot of diapers."

"I know." He sighed happily. "I just want a little boy with brown eyes."

"Brown eyes, hm?" Gabriel smirked a little, nuzzling on his mate's neck. "And if you keep up with playing with my hair, I might purr."

"God knows I love making you purr, sir," Sam teased.

"Naughty omega..." He was leaning in for a kiss when Dean and Castiel came out, and he stopped, focusing on them.

Castiel leaned heavily on Dean. "We're ready to get the boys home." And he was feeling far more tired than he wanted to admit.

"How are you feeling, Cas?" Gabriel asked him, watching his brother for a moment. 

"Ah, ah- you get a ride out of here." A nurse rolled up behind Castiel with a wheelchair.

Huffing softly, Cas sat down in the chair. "I'm tired and thirsty. I just want to get my boys home." And try not to cry. Again.

"I can push him," Dean told the nurse, knowing that Sam and Gabriel had their sons.

"Well, I have to make sure they're safely in their car seat in the car before you can leave." She shrugged, moving to let Dean roll his mate out.

Castiel yawned and shifted in the chair, his body still very sore. He could hear Sam and Gabe chatting as the group made their way toward the exit.

Once they were outside, Dean broke away to retrieve the Impala. Castiel watched his husband adoringly. "Gabe, are the boys okay?"

"Of course. They're doing great. Benny's just chilling out here, looking around, and Alex is...doing the same. I thought he was sleeping, but I think he's just bored." Gabriel shook his head with a laugh.

Castiel smiled and Dean pulled the Impala up to the curb. "Let's get the boys in before you guys help me," Cas requested.

Gabriel nodded, as Dean climbed out of the car, hurrying around to his sons. They hadn't actually been able to bring Elias in to meet them, as frustrating as it was, but they'd get to meet their big brother tonight.

Taking Alexander from Sam, Dean carefully put the newborn into the car, facing the back.

Gabe handed Benjamin to Dean next, and Dean secured Benjamin into the backseat as well.

Once the boys were settled safely, Castiel let Dean help him into the Impala. Castiel looked back, wishing he could see his boys. "We're going home, boys."

Dean smirked at his mate, then pointed to a mirror that he'd put on the dash, facing... mirrors on the seat of the Impala so they could see their boys. "Check that out, Cas. I bought these ahead of time. I don't have a mirror for our girl, but…"

"Dean, thank you..." Castiel looked at their little guys. "They're so beautiful."

"Well... I just thought it'd be handy." He cleared his throat, looking out at Gabriel and Sam. "We'll meet you at the house, okay?"

"Of course, you guys drive safe." Gabriel slipped his arm around Sam.

Castiel smiled and waved at Gabe and Sam as Dean put the car into drive.

Sam squeezed Gabe and kissed his cheek. "Let's follow them. I can't wait to see Elias's reaction."

"Right?" Gabriel smirked, pinching Sam's ass before they headed for the car.

They arrived at the house just moments after Dean and Cas. Sam gladly helped Castiel while Dean and Gabe rescued the boys from the backseat.

Benjamin seemed to love the ride, while Alexander overall was unimpressed. Dean grinned, tickling Benjamin. "We'll go on lots of rides, I promise, buddy."

"Yup, your Daddy loves his car. He's going to need to get a bunch more cars so when he dies, you each can have one." Gabriel told Alexander.

"Dude, morbid much?" Dean frowned at him.

Castiel almost immediately burst into tears. “Gabe, Why would you say that?”

Gabriel froze, clearing his throat. "I... just wast picturing teenagers fighting over who got the Impala... er..."

"Dude." Shaking his head, Dean moved to hug Castiel close to his chest, handing his son to Sam. "I'm okay, I'm right here...."

Castiel buried his face in Dean’s chest, his entire body trembling. “I can’t lose you...”

"Shhh... you will never lose me. I've got you, Cas..." Dean kissed his hair, inhaling his mate's scent while glaring at Gabriel.

Sam shook his head at his mate. “Hormones, Gabe. Gotta be careful.”

Gabriel nodded, sighing. "I'm sorry, Cas. I didn't mean…"

The younger omega tried not to be amused as Gabe scrambled for words. Once Castiel settled down, Sam and Gabe gave the boys to their fathers. Then Sam unlocked the front door and opened it. Gabe had pulled his phone out and was filming as Castiel and Dean carried their sons into their home for the first time.

Charlie grinned, tickling Elias's side. "Look who is home!"

Spotting their son, Dean grinned. He couldn't believe that they had twins, well... triplets, and Elias. He looked down at Benjamin, snuggling him close.

Elias rolled off of the couch and ran over to his fathers. “Daddy! Daddy!”

"Hey, buddy, ready to meet your brothers?" Dean scooped up his son on to his hip, holding Benjamin with one arm.

Elias looked at Benjamin for a moment before reaching for Castiel. “Daddy!”

Smiling, Castiel gladly took his son. “Hi, angel.”

"That's Alexander, this is Benjamin," Dean told him, grinning. He'd missed him so much, it was good to hold him if only for a moment.

Elias snuggled into Castiel’s chest and closed his eyes, his little body relaxing.

"Let's get you sat down on the couch," Guiding his brother to sit down, Gabriel smiled as Dean nodded, moving to help her sit down.

Castiel settled back into the couch, cuddling his toddler. “I missed you, baby boy...”

Dean sat down next to them, rubbing Elias' back. "I missed you too, kiddo. We're home now."

Elias turned his head and reached out, patting Dean’s cheek.

"How's my pup?" The alpha pulled him close, nuzzling along his little neck. "That's my boy..."

Elias giggled and grabbed at Dean’s hair. “Daddy.”

"What, buddy? Hm?" He laughed, kissing his face. "I love you so much, Elias!" He carefully adjusted Benjamin before he tickled the toddler again.

Elias squealed happily and squirmed. “No, Daddy!”

"No? No kisses?" Dean pouted at him, his eyes shining with happiness. "What about Daddy? Can I have kisses? Or can you give them to Daddy?" He pointed at Castiel.

“No!” Elias wrapped his tiny arms around Castiel’s neck. “My daddy!”

Dean pouted, looking at Benjamin. "You hear that? Wait until you're older. I can see all of you pilling onto him." He moved, gently placing the newborn in Charlie's arms. "That's Benny."

Charlie melted and smiled at the dozing newborn. "Hi, Benny…"

"Want me to take Alex?" Dean asked his mate, smiling as he watched him cuddle Elias, who seemed to be ignoring his new brother. 

"We'll have to do family pictures after they adjust some," Gabriel told them with a grin.

Castiel let Glinda gently take Alex. Then he grabbed Elias and they snuggled into Dean.

Dean wrapped his arms around his mate and pup, inhaling their scents. "Did you have fun with auntie Charlie?"

“Yeah!” Elias stuck his nose in Dean’s neck. “I got toys!”

"Toys?" Dean gasped, grinning as he held him close. "What toys?"

“Cars. An' a puppy!”

"Can Daddy see?" Dean tickled his sides, glancing at his mate.

“Uh huh!” Elias scrambled off of the couch and toddled down the hall. He returned with a stuffed dog that was nearly as big as him. It looked to be a golden retriever and it had big floppy ears. “Puppy!”

Laughing as he realized that it was a stuffed animal, Dean watched him haul it out. "Ohh! Does puppy have a name?" He was too damn cute. "Cas, why don't you go take a nap? You're exhausted."

Castiel shook his head. “No, I’m okay,” He yawned.

"Cas..." Dean shook his head then looked at Elias. "Want to cuddle Daddy so he takes a nap?"

“Uh huh!” Elias came to the couch and struggled to climb up with his puppy.

Dean grinned, helping Elias up with his Daddy. "Thanks, buddy!"

"The level of cute is too much," Gabriel smirked, he was filming with holding Zeppy.

Elias climbed into Castiel’s lap and snuggled into his daddy. “Nap!”

"See? Give in." Dean kissed Castiel's cheek, grabbing the blanket from the back of the couch.

“I’m not tired,” Castiel grumbled.

"Well, just snuggle Elias, then." Dean tucked the blanket around them.

"S'eep, Dada?" Elias looked up at him, hugging the neck of his stuffed puppy.

“I’m not sleepy,” he insisted, snuggling his boy.

"Well, That's fine then. What do you want for your first dinner home?" Gabriel raised a brow at him.

“Hmm.” Castiel absently rubbed his boy’s back. He had been eating hospital food for almost a week now. “Lasagna?”

"That, I can do." Gabriel shot them a grin, turning off the video. "I'm going to get that started."

“Want a hand, babe?” Sam offered.

"Of course." He looked over at Charlie and Gilda, but the pair were in love with the pups, playing with them. "We'll be in the kitchen with our girl."

Cas nodded, his eyelids heavy. “Sounds good.”

Dean yawned, snuggling in with them. "Get me up if you need me." But the boys were quiet, and if he could sleep... he was going to.

Heading into the kitchen, Gabriel handed Zep over to her other Daddy- he'd been hogging the cuddles- then started to get the things out for dinner.

Sam snuggled his little girl and kissed her head. “Oh, there’s my little princess.”

"Hi, Dada." She sucked on her fingers, looking up at Sam.

"I can't believe how big she is." Gabriel shook his head.

“I know.” Sam kissed her head and patted her back. “She’s my world.”

Gabriel couldn't stop himself from stealing a kiss from his mate. "You and our girl are the reason I breathe."

Sam melted into Gabe, kissing him tenderly. “I love you, Gabe. So much.”

"I love you, Sam. Always." He smiled, then kissed their daughter. "Din-din time, right?"

Zep pulled her hand out of her mouth and patted her daddy’s cheek. “Mm.”

She was so damn cute... the alpha tickled her side before returning to cooking.

Sam grabbed a bottle for Zep and warmed it up. “I’ve missed you, Zeppy. Yes, I have.”

Humming to himself, Gabriel danced to the melody as he put the lasagna together, the scents filling the kitchen.

Sam sat down with their daughter and watched his mate lovingly. “We have the best daddy in the world,” he told Zep as she latched onto the bottle.

Putting the lasagna into the oven, Gabriel shut the door before doing a spin, dancing over to his mate. "You're a bit silly, but that's all right."

“Not silly.” Sam raised his head for a kiss. “You’re the best dad my children could ever have.”

Brushing his lips over Sam's, Gabriel stole Zep out of his arms before spinning her away, dancing. "Well, little darling, I'm always going to be the best Daddy that I possibly can. That makes sense, doesn't it?"

Zep looked up at him with big blue eyes and smiled.

"It had to be you, it had to be you  
I wandered around and finally found, that somebody who  
Could make me be true  
Could make me feel blue  
And even be glad just to be sad, thinking of you..." Gabriel smiled, waltzing their little girl around the kitchen as he crooned to her.

Sam watched them, his heart swelling with love for his tiny family. He wanted another pup, but if it never happened, he would be thankful for his family.

Gabriel grinned at his mate as he finished his song, then handed back their daughter.

Sam eagerly took Zep and kissed her soft hair. “Gabe, I want you to adopt her.”

Gabriel blinked, looking at her. "Baby, I signed her birth certificate, if you remember. She's mine... I mean…"

“I just want to be sure.” He stood up and kissed his husband softly. “If anything were to happen to me, I want to know no one could take her from you.”

Frowning deeply at the thought of anything happening to his mate, Gabriel pulled him and their pup close. "Okay... I understand. But if we do that, aren't they going to want to seek permission from...?"

“How will they know? I don’t know who the piece of shit is.”

"That's why I just... she's mine. Legally, as much as she can be right now. I'm her alpha Daddy. I'm on her birth certificate. But if you want me to adopt her, I will." Needing to soothe himself, Gabriel stroked his fingers through Sam's soft hair.

Sam leaned into Gabe’s gentle touch and closed his eyes. “I love you.”

"I love you too, Sam." Yelping, Gabriel looked at Zeppelin, who had a hand full of his hair, yanking it.

Sam groaned and carefully untangled their daughter's chubby hand from Gabe's hair. "Your dad and I were having a moment, Zep."

"No." She told him firmly, holding out her empty bottle.

Snickering Gabriel rubbed a hand over his face. "Is that so?"

Sam took the empty bottle and kissed her head. "Child." He snuggled her to his chest and patted her back. "Definitely your kid."

"Well, I did tell you." Gabriel tickled her, watching as she snuggled her father. "She's precious."

"She really is." Sam absently swayed with her.

Dinner didn't take long to finish up from there, and Gabriel pulled out a pie that he'd made as a welcome home gift.

“Dean’s gonna be thrilled,” Sam murmured, kissing his husband.

"Well, when Jude gets to come home I will have  
to make him more." Gabriel looked over at him. "I want you." The remark was almost offhand as he kissed him back.

Sam shivered. “Want you, too. Want you to bend me over the bed.”

Nipping at Sam's lower lip, Gabriel grows softly, tugging on Sam's hair. "Oh, I plan on it. For now, get your brothers and our guests. Then we need to put our girl to bed."

“Sounds good.” Sam reluctantly stepped away from his alpha and went to the living room. Charlie and Glinda were watching a movie, the newborns snuggled with them. He looked at the couch and saw Dean and Castiel snuggled together, sleeping.

Charlie looked up, smirking as she saw the flush to Sam's skin and his mussed hair. "Cute... aren't they?"

“They’re precious, but dinner is ready.” He knelt by the couch. “Dean?”

Sulking, Dean opened his eyes, looking at his brother. "Are the boys okay?"

“They’re wonderful. Dinner is ready, and I know Cas is probably hungry. He needs to keep his strength up.”

Dean sat up a little, smoothing Elias's hair. "Hey buddy, dinner time. Can we wake Daddy up?"

Elias sulked, opening his eyes. "Fiiiiiine...." and damn if he didn't sound like Dean.

Castiel snored softly, his eyelashes fluttering.

"Daddy, up!" Elias ordered, pushing his puppy against his face. He was trying to snuggle it against him like Daddy did him, but it was more like he bashed him with it.

Castiel grunted and raised his head. “Wha...”

Dean snickered, pulling Elias into his arms with the puppy. "It is dinner time. He was trying to nuzzle the puppy against you."

“Oh...” Castiel yawned and pulled Elias against his chest.

"Nope, it is dinner time, Cas, and you will go right back to sleep." Dean tried to move the blanket, but Benjamin started crying.

Castiel immediately got up and retrieved Benjamin from Charlie. “What’s wrong, darling...?”

A mighty stench drifted up from his diaper, and Benjamin wailed again. He was NOT happy!

Castiel crinkled his nose. “New diaper,” he murmured, yawning. “Dean, can you check Alexander?”

"You know that I can." Dean tossed Elias in the air, catching him. " Do you want Uncle Sammy or Auntie Charlie?"

Elias pursed his lips. “Sammy!”

"Deal," Dean smirked, handing him over to his brother before going to pick up his youngest son.

Sam gladly cuddled his nephew. “Want some lasagna, kiddo?”

“Yeah!”

"I've got Elias and our girl set up for dinner!" Gabriel called from the kitchen, the scent of garlic bed filling the house.

Sam grinned at Charlie and Glinda. “Let’s go, ladies.”

Charlie stretched, then poked her girl in the side. "I smell garlic bread."

"Of course- it's Italian," Gabriel called, dancing around the kitchen.

Sam carried Elias to the table and settled him in his high chair. “Ready for some lasagna, little man?”

"Yep! An' pie!" Elias kicked his feet happily.

Sam ruffled his hair. “Just like your daddy. Always ready for pie.”

Giggling, he squirmed. "Now, peas!" 

Laughing, Dean entered the kitchen with Alexander snuggled against his chest.

Castiel was right behind him with Benjamin cuddled in the crook of his arm. He still looked exhausted but he was smiling a little.

"So I hear there is pie?" Dean grinned, sitting at the table. 

"Pie!" Elias grinned, watching the little things his daddies were holding.

Castiel sat down next to Dean, mindful of Alexander. “Great, now I have two pie-obsessed boys.”

"So far. Give me time. Our girl will love it too." Dean smirked, snagging a piece of garlic bread.

Castiel’s face fell at the thought of their little girl, alone in the NICU. Suddenly he wasn’t so hungry.

Damn it. Dean ground his teeth together, putting down the bread.

Glancing between the two men, Gabriel shook his head, dishing up food for the pair of them. "We'll get you back to see her soon. Eat for now, or you'll be useless to your other children."

Castiel reluctantly nodded and picked up a piece of bread. He was overjoyed to have Ben and Alex home, but part of his heart was still in that hospital.

Gabriel sat back down, taking a bite of his food. "She's going to be all right. She's strong, and she'll be home, and this will all be a bad memory. Still, we've got our boys."

Dean rocked Alexander, nodding. "Charlie, did you guys feed them?"

"A bottle just before you guys got up." She assured him with a smile.

Sam poured drinks for everyone. "Gabe's lasagna is the best."

"Gabriel's a pretty good cook." Dean nodded, taking a bite of his food. 

"Aw, you're making me blush." Shaking his head, Gabriel took a bite of his food.

Sam finally sat down and grabbed a bite of his own food. "Mm…"

"All right, Zeppy... now Daddy knows that you don't like peas so much, so we're going to try some lasagna." Gabriel carefully smushed a noodle, then offered her a little bit.

Zep tentatively took the bite, then promptly spit it out.

Gabriel caught it with the spoon, raising an eyebrow at her. "Really? Try again, sweets." He added a little cheese to the bite.

Zep made a face and turned her head away when he offered her the new bite.

"...Fine. We don't like lasagna." Gabriel pouted, then got her a bite of the baby food that he'd made earlier.

Zep hummed happily and smiled at her daddy.

Gabriel looked over at Sam as he fed her. "She's eating veggies over pasta."

Sam snorted. "Definitely my child."

Dean shook his head, pointing to her. "Do you see her hair? Of course, she's yours. Most babies lose their hair, but nope- Ms. Zeppy has to have gorgeous hair like her Daddy."

"Mm-hmm. Love my baby girl." Sam reached out and stroked her cheek.

Zeppelin shot him a grin, then reached out, grabbing his finger.

"I know, my little trouble maker." He wiggled his finger for her. "Daddy's girl."

She grinned at him, then tried to steal his garlic bread.

"See? And that's when she's my girl. My little imp." Gabriel snickered, sipping his drink.

Amused, Sam tore off a tiny piece of bread and held it to her lips. "Want to try?"

Dean burst into laughter as she nearly bit Sam's finger in trying to eat the bite.

Sam made a face. "Thank God you only have two teeth, you crocodile."

Zeppy nommed happily on the food, reaching for more with a giggle, signing 'please'.

"Silly girl." He tore off another tiny piece of bread and fed it to her. "But I love you more than anything."

Elias finished his bread, giggling as he reached for more, looking at Castiel. "More?"

Castiel kissed his head and grabbed a piece of bread for his son. He tore it into manageable pieces. "Is it good, Elias?"

He shoved a piece in his mouth, nodding as he chewed on it.

Dean grinned, shaking his head as he took a bite of his lasagna. "Just imagine in about a year- we'll have four toddlers."

Sam made a face. "At least in two or three, they'll be out of diapers."

"Hey, I changed your diapers," Dean told him only for Gabriel to frown at him.

"You are only four years older than Sam."

"Dean changed my diapers. He fed me, too," Sam said softly.

Dean cleared his throat, shrugging as he adjusted Alexander in his arms. "It wasn't a big deal. Someone had to."

Gabriel glanced at Castiel, thinking about how he'd taken care of his younger brother. It hadn't been quite the same... Still, he couldn't imagine Castiel being happy about it.

"You did a great job, De," Sam promised. "And I'm glad you were there."

Dean smirked, shrugging. "Hey, you grew a bit too big, but yeah."

"Well, Gabe seems to like my size."

"Overshare," Charlie shook her head, laughing. 

"His size, the whole way around, is perfect." Gabriel grinned at his mate, looking him over.

Sam reached out and brushed Gabe’s hair back. “You make me happy.”

"Good." Gabriel leaned over and stole a kiss. "I try to."

Zep’s lower lip jutted out and she huffed.

"Oh, sorry, sweetie." Gabriel kissed her hair, then offered her a bite of food.

Sam had to laugh at her expression. “She pouts just like you, babe.”

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He winked at his mate, then fed his girl

Castiel adjusted his newborn and ate a bite of lasagna. As badly as he missed his daughter, he was determined to stay healthy for her.

Dinner went well enough, and Gabriel allowed Charlie and Glinda to shove him away from clean up so that he could get the adorable little Zeppelin into her bath, since, she had decided to put food in her hair and somehow, his.

Castiel took the boys and put them to bed while Dean cleaned Elias up and put him in his pajamas. When Castiel came back out, he was rubbing his eyes and yawning.

Dean looked over at him, tilting his head. "How about we go see our girl in the morning when we're bright eyed and bushy tailed?" He moved, rubbing his back gently.

Castiel nodded reluctantly and curled into Dean’s side. “She’s probably sleeping now.”

Kissing his hair, Dean hugged him close. "Mmhm. Let's get you into bed, and we'll take care of our pups and see our girl in the morning after a good breakfast."

“Yeah...Okay...” Castiel could barely keep his eyes open as they said good night to their brothers and collected their son. “You’re so good for me, Dean.”

Dean cleared his throat as he started to get his mate around for bed. "I'm your alpha. And you're just as good to me."

“I try.” Castiel rubbed his eyes again and watched as Dean laid Elias in his toddler bed. “He’s getting so big...”

Dean kissed his hair, gently tucking the blankets in around him. "There you go, bud- sweet dreams, okay?" He smiled, turning to face his mate. "And he is. He's growing like a weed. Gonna be just as tall as his Daddy."

“You think so?” Castiel rested his head on Dean’s shoulder. “I love him so much.”

Dean kissed his hair softly. "I love him too." He was working on saying the words more- he hadn't said them enough to Sammy, and now... well... he didn't want his kids questioning it.

They finally got changed and crawled into bed together, sliding under the covers. Castiel snuggled into Dean. “We have a beautiful family...”

"Of  
course we do," Dean nuzzled Castiel's hair, smiling at his scent.

“I can’t wait to bring our Jude home...”

"Soon, baby." Dean sighed, trying to ignore the ache in his chest with having her in the hospital.

Cas snuggled closer to his husband, absently stroking his chest. “Thank you, Dean.”

"For what?" Dean blinked, stroking his fingers along Castiel's back.

“For loving me. For giving me a family.”

Dean was quiet for a long moment as he listened to him. "Well... how could I not? You're amazing, so are our pups."

“I just wanted to tell you that. I feel like the luckiest man in the world.”

"Nah... you're just mated to him." Kissing him softly, Dean adjusted the covers. "Get some rest, Cas. I'll get up with the twins if they cry."

"I don't mind getting up," Castiel insisted sleepily.

Dean laughed a little at his tone. "I know, and you can when you're not exhausted. Listen to your alpha who wants to spoil you."

"Wake me up if they need me…"

"Of course, Cas. You know I wouldn't let you if they need you." He smiled a little, hugging him close. "Besides, you were up a lot of nights for nine months almost with them. Now I get to."

Castiel smiled sweetly and buried his fingers in Dean's hair. "Can't believe I get to do this with you..."

"Mm... you do, and I get to with you." He yawned, then laughed. "I guess I'm tired too."

“Then sleep.” Castiel closed his eyes and tucked his head under Dean’s chin.

"Night, Cas." Dean closed his eyes, relaxing into the mattress.

Xxxxx

The babies only woke a couple of times during the night, and Castiel was able to sleep through the soft cries while Dean tended to their boys.

When Elias woke and crawled into bed with them just after seven, Castiel grabbed his pup and snuggled him as he slept.

Dean was up shortly after because of Benjamin, who decided life wasn't right at all, and any wetness at all would NOT be allowed. Dean tucked him close to his chest, then moved to get breakfast going. He might as well, considering that he was up.

He was just getting started when Sam shuffled into the kitchen with Zep. “Hey, De.”

"She's got you up?" Dean glanced over at him, mixing a bowl of eggs with his boy on his chest.

“Mm-hmm. Bright eyed and bushy tailed.” Sam looked at his nephew. “Is that Alex or Benny?”

"It's Benny," Dean shot him a grin, then looked at his boy. "He was not happy with a wet diaper, so... yeah."

“I bet he wasn’t.” Sam quickly warmed up a bottle for Zep. “Are Cas and Alex and Elias still asleep, then?”

"They were when I checked a second ago," Dean assured him, then pointed to the monitor on the table.

Sam looked at the little monitor and grinned. Sure enough, Castiel was sleeping with Elias curled in his arms. “He looks peaceful.”

"He always sleeps great with Elias in his arms." Dean turned on the pan on the stove, then started to make up an omelette for Sam.

Sam grabbed Zep's bottle and sat down with her. "How are you doing after your first night with the boys home?"

"I've dealt with worse," He shrugged, looking down at his son. "They were both up at the same time around midnight, but after a change, a quick feeding, it was one at a time- which was nice." Dean's lips quirked, and he added the stuff that Sammy liked to it, flipped the omelette. "Here you go, Sammy. I made some fruit stuff up this morning when I was up with Alexander."

"You're the best, Dean." Sam snuggled his daughter and eagerly dug into his breakfast.

"No problem. You want some bacon?" Dean moved, putting Benjamin into his bouncer. It wouldn't be safe frying up bacon with him in his arms.

"Bacon would be great." Sam gave Zep a tiny bite of banana.

"Sure thing." He smirked as he watched her spit it back out, pouting as she reached for a berry instead.

Sam obliged and gave her a tiny bite of strawberry. "Is that better?"

Nodding, she grinned at him as she gummed at the berry, her two teeth showing

"She's got you wrapped around her finger." Well, all of them, but that wasn't a big deal. He glanced at the monitor, relaxing as he saw his mate and pups still sleeping. Benjamin had fallen back asleep in his bouncer.

"Of course she does. She's my baby girl. She and Gabe are my whole world." He leaned forward and kissed her head. "Gabe and I were talking about having another pup, but he wants to wait until a few of these guys are out of diapers."

Damn. That made him feel a bit guilty- their pup was nearly a year old. It would be a while longer before their nephews and niece were out of diapers... "Oh. Are you okay with waiting?"

“Absolutely.” He grinned and nuzzled Zep’s head. “Besides, Gabe says I have plenty of time to conceive.”

"Well, if you're sure- I mean, I'm sure you've got time, but it's not fair that you're having to plan around our kids." Dean turned off the bacon, having made a massive mound of it, then gave his brother a rasher.

"It's okay, De. Really. It'll only be a couple of years." Sam eagerly picked up a piece of bacon and blew on it.

Rolling his eyes as his brother, Dean plated himself up some breakfast when Gabriel came in... and Dean heard a cry from the speaker on the table. "Here, Gabriel." He set the plate on the table. "Can you watch Benjamin while I-"

"Get out of here." Gabriel rolled his eyes, kissing Sam's hair before going over to the stove.

Sam gave his husband a dreamy smile. "How did you sleep, gorgeous?"

"Mm. I was good up until my warmth disappeared for our minion." Gabriel shot him a smile, starting to make some more food so that Dean would have something when he got up- and probably Castiel and Elias.

"I thought you would prefer that over the toxic fumes from our offspring."

"You mean she doesn't always smell like baby powder and daisies?" Laughing, Gabriel buzzed her hair with a kiss. "Good morning, sweetie."

Zep swallowed her bite and reached for her alpha daddy.

Gabriel scooped her into his arms and snuggled her against his chest, inhaling her scent. "That's my girlie, yes you are!"

She giggled and nuzzled his neck, her tiny fingers grasping his shirt.

"You need to eat your breakfast, okay? Daddy's got to finish making breakfast for Uncle Cassie and Uncle Dean-o and some for Elias too." He kissed her hair, holding her close. She had his heart in her tiny hands.

Sam grinned and held his arms out when Gabe offered their baby to him. “I think Cas and Elias might be waking up soon.”

"That's why I'm getting breakfast done." Stealing another kiss, Gabriel nipped at his lower lip, then went back to the stove. "I mean, not that Dean-o didn't start... he just got interrupted."

“Of course.” He gently bounced Zep. “Last night was incredible...as usual.”

Gabriel looked at him over his shoulder. "Is that so?"

“Mm-hmm. I’m sore in all my favorite spots.”

"That's delicious, I'll kiss it better later." Winking at him, Gabriel started to plate their breakfast.

In their bedroom, while Dean changed Alexander’s diaper, Castiel yawned and pulled Elias closer. “Dean...”

Dean looked over at him, his brow furrowing. "It's okay, Cas. I've got the twins. You can sleep if you're tired."

“Mm...”

Elias lifted his head and looked for Dean. “Daddy?”

Dean finished with the diaper, then dressed Alexander quickly."Hey, buddy. Good morning." He smiled. "You still tired? You can sleep." He whispered the words are him.

Castiel barely stirred as Elias reached for Dean. “Daddy!”

Dean laughed a little, putting Alex into his sling on his chest before picking up Elias. "Shh... Daddy's sleeping. Let's get you cleaned up, okay?"

Elias grabbed onto his daddy. “Hung'y!”

"Of course." Smiling, Dean made faces at his son, getting him cleaned up so that he could get some food.

“I’ll get up soon,” Castiel slurred as Dean carried their babies to the door.

"Just sleep, baby. I've got this." Dean assured him quietly, slipping out of the room. He took a deep breath, then moved into the kitchen. He blinked as he saw Gabriel cooking. Hm. He got Elias set up in his highchair, then thanked Gabriel as he put plates in front of them.

Sam bounced Zep on his knee. “Hi, Eli!”

Elias looked at him much like Castiel might if he didn't have the chance to get his first two cups of coffee in before the conversation was expected before reaching for his sippy.

"Don't take it personally- he woke up with me twice, shhing the twins. I'm sensing an early N-A-P." Dean told his brother.

Sam snorted and nodded in understanding. “We could all use a good nap.”

"We'll have to get a video of him shhing them. That sounds freaking adorable." Gabriel sat down after passing out coffee to the adults.

Dean sipped his, swearing that he could feel the caffeine seep into his pores. Heaven, right there."Mmhm…"

Giving his brother an amused look, he said, “How is Cas really doing? Can we do anything to help him?”

Considering it for a long moment, Dean sighed. "He's not handling her being in the hospital well. I mean, I... I'm upset about it, but it's not the same thing. He's just..." He shook his head, then looked down at Alexander before looking at Sam. "I don't know how to help him other than just... this." And it still didn't feel like enough.

The younger man reached out and laid his hand on his brother’s arm. “Just keep doing this. I know it’s hard on both of you, but she’ll be home soon,” he promised, giving Zep a little squeeze. “She’ll be home and Cas will be better.”

"Yeah, I know." Dean flashed him a quick smile. As easy as it was between them sometimes, it was as if all of those years apart hadn't happened. 

"So... Dean..." Gabriel looked over at the green-eyed man. "I also don't want you thinking that you have to do this all yourself. That's what we're here for too. We're helping as well." He smirked at the befuddled look on his face.

“Exactly. Gabe and I love those pups too.” He leaned back and sipped at a glass of orange juice. “We’re going to make sure you’re all okay.”

"I just..."  
Dean blinked, then shook his head, moving to get a bottle for Alexander. He'd feed Benny when he was up again.

“Dean? You just what?”

"I don't know? I don't want to be like Dad." Dean said after a moment, offering the bottle to Alex.

“Dean.” Sam stood up with his daughter and gave a hard look to his brother. “You are nothing like him.”

Dean felt his cheeks heat as he looked at his brother. "Er... well..." He blinked as Gabriel pointed his fork at him. 

"You're not, at all. Hell, you play Daddy to everyone in this house." The doctor told him firmly.

"Absolutely. You're a better father to me than John ever was," Sam stated sharply. "You could never be like him."

Damn. Dean felt his chest tighten in emotion, then rubbed at it, before looking at his kids. "Okay, Sammy, Gabe- I get it. Next time I need to be told off, I'll ask." He winked at them, then moved to burp Alex.

Sam nodded. "Damn right." He shifted Zep to his chest and kissed her little head.

Gabriel settled back, shaking his head. He concentrated on the demons following the omegas so much at times that he never thought about the ones that the other alpha had. Still, Dean-o wasn't a big fan of him sticking his nose in that business anyway.

Dean cuddled Alexander against him, kissing his hair.

Just as they were finishing eating, Castiel stumbled into the room. His hair was out of control and he was wearing a pair of Dean's pajamas that were too big for him. He sat down beside his alpha and yawned.

Damn if he wasn't adorable. Dean leaned over, kissing his messy hair before sliding his coffee over to him. "Good morning, gorgeous."

"Daddy!" Elias giggled, kicking his feet. He was in a much better mood after getting some food in his belly.

Castiel smiled for his oldest son and reached out to ruffle his hair. "Hey, kiddo."

Elias grinned, offering him the very last bite of his fruit. "Here, Daddy."

"Thank you, sweetheart, but you eat it." He gently pushed Elias's hand back to his little mouth.

Heaving a sigh, Elias nibbled at the bite of food. 

"He's had an extra egg this morning and some of Daddy's bacon," Dean informed him with a grin.

"Oh, he did?" Castiel picked up a slice of toast and nibbled at it.

"He did. And he conned Uncle Gabe out of 'chocate milk'." Gabriel pointed to his mostly finished sippy.

"Well... he was hungry." Standing, Dean moved to get more coffee and food for his mate.

"I'm sure he was," Castiel said with a chuckle. "How are Alex and Benny? I told you I could get up with them."

"Benny's still sound asleep, in his bouncer there, and Alex is good. He's debating if sleep or a shi... if he should fill his diaper again." Dean told him, glancing down at the baby in his arms. "Want to hold him?"

"Yes." Castiel set his toast down and wiped his hands, then gladly took his newborn from his alpha.

Passing the baby over, Dean tried to ignore how cold his arms felt. "So what can I get you for breakfast?"

"How about you sit, I'll get it?" Gabriel offered.

Castiel gave Gabe a sunny smile. "How about an omelette?"

"Easy- what do you want in it?" Grabbing the eggs, Gabriel danced in front of the stove.

Dean sipped his coffee, glancing at the babies as he tried to figure out what to do now.

"Some bacon, vegetables, and just a little cheese." Castiel leaned into Dean and looked down at the newborn in his arms.

"No problem, that'll be easy enough." Gabriel hummed to himself, starting to make the requested breakfast.

Slipping his arms around his mate, Dean nuzzled his face against his messy hair.

Castiel closed his eyes and sighed happily. “Hi.”

"Hey, Cas." Smiling, Dean kissed his hair. "How are you feeling?"

“Sore. Wonderful.” He let out a weary sigh. “Missing my little girl.”

"Me too." Hell, it was like he could feel that sigh in his soul. Dean felt guilty for being happy that the boys were home when she was alone.

"Dean is going to nap when you get back," Gabriel informed his brother.

“That sounds good. Will you take the boys for us?”

"I was planning on it," Gabriel set Castiel's breakfast in front of him. "Of course, I didn't ask Sam."

Dean sipped his coffee. "I will be fine without a nap. I don't need-"

“You need a nap. I’m exhausted. I can imagine you are quite tired as well.”

"You should have slept in, then. I'm not the one who just pushed three pups out," Dean told him, shaking his head.

"I've got a paddle if you feel the need to use it on him, Cas." Smirking, Gabriel sipped his coffee.

“I feel he would find that more of a reward than a deterrent,” Castiel deadpanned.

"Well, after you get cleared in a bit, I'll have to give you a bunch of paddles and what not." A smirk crossed his lips as he watched Dean-o blush.

Shaking his head, Castiel grabbed a strawberry. “You’re making my mate blush.”

"I'm not blushing," Clearing his throat, Dean shook his head. Definitely not, and he wasn't thinking about Castiel like that when he'd just had three pups.

Castiel nuzzled into Dean’s neck. “I love you, Dean.”

Inhaling Castiel's scent, Dean kissed his jaw. "Love you too, Cas."

Gabriel moved, cleaning off Elias and letting him down from his high chair.

Giggling, Elias toddled out of the dining room, no doubt to find a cat to chase.

"I'm betting he's curled up with the cats in under an hour, sleeping." Dean smiled, shaking his head. Amazingly, for a toddler, he was rather gentle with all of the cats who seemed to have adopted them into one of their clowder.

“That is highly likely.” Castiel finished the omelette and let out a pleased sound. “That was delicious, Gabe. Thanks.”

"You're welcome, Cassie." Gabriel looked over at his mate. "How are you doing, Samsquatch?"

Sam had nodded off a little but he jerked his head up when he heard his name. “Huh?”

Dean kissed Castiel's jaw, then reached for his coffee. Seeing Sam, he shook his head. "And you're trying to get me to take a nap."

Sliding his hands lingeringly over Sam's broad shoulders, Gabriel massaged the muscles. "Tired, Sweetness?"

“Mm...a little.” Sam closed his eyes again and let his head fall forward. “Oh, yeah...”

"Mmhm.... you could go take a nap. I can take care of the boys for now, as Zeppy seems to have decided that she's tired too." Gabriel worked his fingers into the muscles, soothing the tenseness away.

“Alright...” He let Gabe massage him for a few more minutes before he stood up and picked up their sleepy pup. “We have the best daddy, don’t we angel?”

Zeppy nodded against his chest, sleepily cuddling against him.

Laughing, Gabriel kissed them both. "Get some rest, okay? I'll see you when you wake up."

Dean's eyes narrowed as he watched the doctor. They'd have to get him something later.

“Yep.” Sam stood up and carried Zep out of the room.

Castiel yawned again. “You’re so good to him, Gabe.”

"I'm his mate," shrugging, Gabriel looked at them before stealing Alexander from Castiel. You two get cleaned up and go see our girl unless you want to sleep first."

"That's up to Cas. I don't want you to be stuck babysitting for too long," Dean told him.

Cas stood up carefully. “I want to see her. Now,” he said absolutely.

Dean nodded, "I'll get dressed, Cas." He stretched, then headed into the bathroom.

"You have a good mate, Cassie." Placing Alex in his bouncer, Gabriel carefully buckled him in. He could see Elias cuddled up with the cats, running a toy car through their fur.

“I do. He means so much to me.” Cas suddenly hugged his big brother. “And I have you and Charlie to thank for that.”

Gabriel hugged his taller, younger brother. "I am just glad to have you and your family here."

“I wouldn’t have them if not for you.” Castiel gripped him tighter, a slight tremor going through him. “I wouldn’t. I’d probably be dead by now.”

"Cassie... it's okay." Gabriel pulled him closer, sighing. "You are here, you are safe, so is Sammy... and you have a great family."

He nodded into Gabe’s shoulder. “I still wake up sometimes...and there’s a moment when I think... I think I’m there.”

"I wish I could make that better, I do, but all I can say is that you never, ever have to go through that again," Gabriel told him, smoothing his hair. A second later, it popped back up, and he smiled.

Castiel sniffled and rubbed his eyes. “I know you’re right. But I still struggle.” He exhaled deeply. “Maybe... maybe I should see someone.”

"That might be a good idea- if you are still struggling, it could very much help you." Gabriel rubbed his back, hating how much Castiel was still bothered by what had happened. He couldn't just snap his fingers and fix it, either.

“I just don't want to worry Dean. He’s... he worries about the babies and Sam enough.”

"And he worries about you, Cassie. If you talk to him, he'll feel better. Right now, he knows something's wrong and just not knowing how to fix it. Not that he can, but you know what I mean." Gabriel shook his head, watching Castiel. "He's your alpha, your mate. It's supposed to be with him taking care of you and you taking care of him."

“I know...” Cas hugged his brother again. “I’ll talk to him. And maybe you can help me find someone to talk to?”

"Of course. I'll make some calls today." Hugging him close, Gabriel patted his back reassuringly "Now go get ready- Dean-o's got to be worrying."

“Probably.” Castiel pulled away from his brother and joined Dean in their room.

Dean had taken a quick shower and was in the process of getting dressed when his mate came in. "Hey, you okay?" Maybe he was just worrying about everything- hell, he'd probably been talking to his brother, but…

Without a word, Castiel went straight into Dean’s arms and hugged him tightly.

"Aw, Cas..." Pulling his mate close, Dean kissed his hair. "What's wrong? We're going to see our girl soon..." He could scent that his mate was uneasy, but didn't know how to fix it.

“I want to see Jude. Then I want to tell you everything that’s been on my mind...”

 

Damn, Dean hated when people said that. It always shot his anxiety up. "All right. Get cleaned up, Cas- and we'll see our girl." Had he done something, or was it something else?

Castiel nodded and quickly changed into comfortable clothes and put his shoes on. Then they took off for the hospital.

The drive to the hospital was a blur for Dean, as was walking in. Now, he was focused on getting in to see their girl. She was so tiny, he just hoped that she'd had a good night.

As soon as they scrubbed in, a nurse greeted them, bottle in hand. “Good morning, gentlemen. Jude is ready to see her daddies.”

"How'd she do through the night? Was the apnea bad, or...?" Dean trailed off, not sure he wanted to hope that it was significantly better yet. She'd be better, soon, but... Hell. He placed a hand on Castiel's back. "You first, Cas."

“She was just fine last night,” the nurse assured them as Castiel sat down, eager to hold his baby.

"She's so damn cute." And tiny. She looked better color-wise, though- and seemed to be looking around as the nurse handed Jude over to her Omega Daddy.

Castiel gladly took their baby girl and the bottle the nurse had. “Are you hungry, princess?” He whispered.

Sitting down next to them, Dean smiled as he pulled out his phone, snapping some pictures of Castiel with their girl. She was starting to fuss, a tiny, squeaky little cry that was straight up adorable.

Castiel quickly coaxed her into taking the bottle. Once she started sucking, he relaxed and began to rock her slowly.

"See? She's got the eating thing down." And damn if that didn't make Dean relax. He'd been worried about their girl and looked up preemies, and complications... all he'd managed to do was terrify himself.

The nurse nodded. “Her Doctor will be in shortly to speak with the two of you about her progress.”

"Thanks." Reaching over, Dean stroked her fingers. "I think she looks like you."

“She reminds me of you.” Castiel leaned over and kissed Dean’s cheek. “I just want her home with us.”

"Soon, Cas." Dean's lips quirked as he kissed his mate's cheek back. "You know, I spend all my time staring at you. I don't think too much about what I look like."

“You’re gorgeous.” He ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. “I mean that.”

How was it that Castiel could just say things like that and make him blush? He could feel his cheeks heating. "Well, you're the only one who I really care about liking my looks, so..."

“I just love you.” He kissed Dean’s forehead and looked back to their baby. “She’s doing a great job with this bottle.”

Damn if she wasn't. Peering at the bottle, he grinned as he watched her drinking. "She definitely is- she eats faster than her brothers do."

“She’s trying to catch up.” Castiel resumed his gentle rocking. “Her cheeks look a little chubbier.”

"She does, a bit." Dean stroked his finger over her cheek, smiling as he watched them. "She's our perfect girl."

“Of course.”

They were only allowed to stay with her for an hour before they had to leave the NICU. They spoke with her doctor briefly who assured them she was improving steadily. After getting the good news, they decided to go outside and walk around for a while.

Castiel took Dean’s hand as they walked. “I wanted to tell you this...”

Lacing their fingers together, Dean looked over at him, trying not to tense up. "What's up, Cas? Did you need something?"

“I do.” He exhaled shakily. “I think I want to start seeing a therapist.”

Pausing in walking, Dean looked over at his mate before pulling him close. "I'm glad. I... actually looked up some that might be able to help. I just didn't know if that was something that you'd want."

Castiel melted against Dean’s side, relief written all over his face. “I didn’t think... I thought you’d take our babies...because I’m so fucked up...”

Dean growled softly, pushing a hand into Castiel's hair as he held him close. "Be nice to my mate, Cas. I would never, and will never take out pups away from you. You're an amazing man who needs some help because you've been through hell." He couldn't expect him to just down a beer like Dean might have to deal with that or reach for something harder like Jack Daniel's.

Castiel sighed, clearly grateful. “I just want some help so I can be a better daddy...and a better mate for you.”

"You're an amazing mate... but I will be here for you if it's what you want. Always." Dean kissed his hair, holding him close. 

“I just want to be the best and healthiest I can be for you guys,” he murmured.

Dean pressed a kiss to his mark on his mate. "Good. I intend to do the same. You deserve the best."

Castiel slid his arm around Dean and hugged him tightly. “I don’t deserve you.”

"Nah, Cas... I don't deserve you." He slipped his arms around the omega. That's why he wanted to work so hard at it.

Castiel nuzzled into his chest. “I’d like to get something special for Jude.”

"What's that?" Combing his fingers through Castiel's hair, Dean smiled. Moments like this, he was able to relax.

“I’m not sure yet. Maybe we could have a little Welcome home party for her.”

"That's a good idea- I will have her crib set up by then," Dean assured Castiel as they walked to the car.

“You’re the best alpha daddy.” Castiel absently rubbed his abdomen and winced. “I should sit down. I’m so sore.”

"Can you make it to the car?" Dean frowned, holding him carefully. "I can carry you."

Castiel laughed fondly and leaned into Dean. “I can make it. I couldn’t have a better mate.”

Shaking His head, Dean got him out to the car. "I'm just checking, That's all." Because he worried.

“I know.” Castiel slid into the passenger seat and shifted until he was comfortable.

Dean headed around, climbing into the car with a yawn. He rubbed his eyes then started Baby up.

When they got back to the house, all of the babies were napping, as well as Sam. Castiel let Dean help him into the house. “I need to get some water.”

"You sit for a minute, I will get it for you," Dean assured him, taking him to the couch.

Castiel nodded and sat down on the couch. “Can you hand me some fruit too, sweetheart?”

"Sure thing, I could use a snack too." He headed back into the kitchen, humming to himself.

When he came back to the couch, he found Castiel sprawled out more comfortably.

"Do you want anything for the pain?" Dean set down his tray, handing Castiel his water. "I can grab it from the kitchen."

“Oh no, I’m okay. I think I just exerted myself a bit too much.” Castiel took his water and drank it eagerly.

"I understand that too well." Sipping his own water, Dean made a pleased noise. "We'll get you down for a nap shortly.

“Sounds good.” He waited for Dean to sit down before he laid his head on his husband’s lap.

Dean laughed, setting his drink to the side. "Comfortable?"

“Very. You always know how to make me comfortable.”

"Well, I do try." Dean stroked his hair. "You want some fruit?"

“I do.” Castiel gladly took a piece of melon and chewed slowly. “I’m glad we have Sam and Gabe to help us.”

"Me too. We're damn lucky to have our family." Dean ate another bite of melon before offering Castiel a bite of banana.

Castiel took the bite of the banana. “We are.” He swallowed the bite and picked up a grape.

"Gabe picked out all of the strawberries." The pain in the ass. He shook his head, amused.

“He’s great at that.” Castiel ate a few more bites before he was full. “Did Sam tell you he wants another pup?”

"He did, and that they want to wait for ours to be out of diapers." Dean's brow furrowed. "I feel bad about it."

“So do I. If Sam wants another pup, he should have one.”

"Just as soon as they're good with it. He should be going into heat, soon..." Dean mused, then cringed.

“You surely regretted that, hmm?” He teased gently.

"It isn't an image that I like. I prefer to think about my mate." He tugged at the omega's hair a bit.

“Me too.” Castiel leaned into Dean’s hand. “I can’t wait until my body fully heals.”

"I will be glad too, but no pressure," Dean told him, massaging his scalp.

“I know. You’re the best.” He grabbed Dean’s hand and kissed his fingertips.

Smiling, Dean leaned down, kissing him lingeringly. "But don't think that's because I don't want you…"

“Of course. And I want you.”

"Good." He grinned, hugging Castiel close before offering him a slice of kiwi. "Eat, then we'll sleep."

Castiel ate the slice of kiwi. “I’m full.” His hand absently rubbed his abdomen.

"All right. I'm done too." Dean set the bowl to the side, watching him. "Bed or here, Cas?"

“You choose. I don’t care, as long as I’m with you.”

"Bed- we can stretch out a little." Dean stood, then helped Castiel to his feet. "Let me take care of the stuff from our snack and we can head in."

“Perfect.” Castiel began shuffling toward their bedroom.

Dean joined him shortly after being shooed into the bedroom by Gabriel when he went to check on the boys. Apparently, he was to sleep until he felt refreshed or something, but he figured that might happen in about eighteen years. Still, he appreciated the thought.

He found Castiel already in their bed, comfortable and cozy. “I hate that I’m so tired,” he grumbled.

"It'll get better as you heal." Dean moved, laying against his mate. "Get some sleep, Cas."

Castiel tugged Dean closer and stroked his hair. “I think I’m definitely done having pups,” he murmured.

"Which is fine. We have three boys and a little girl," he made a content noise as Castiel stroked his hair.

“You really don’t mind?”

"I really, really don't mind." Dean nuzzled his neck, then kissed his jaw. "I love you, and I love our family. Besides- if we decide later that we want more pups, we can adopt. There are kids out there that need families."

"You're completely right." Castiel closed his eyes and snuggled closer to Dean. "You make me so happy."

"Mm. Almost as happy as you make me." Closing his eyes, Dean inhaled the scent of his mate, enjoying his heat against him.

"When we wake up...I want to see the boys…"

"Me too... Gabe chased me away when I tried to check on them." Dean pouted a little, stroking his hands over Castiel.

"He's a wonderful uncle." Cas absently resumed stroking Dean's hair. "And he loves our babies."

"He is. He is a bossy alpha." Not that Dean would know anything about bossy alphas...

"He just knows if you don't rest, you won't be at your best to take care of us."

Dean made a noncommittal noise, kissing Castiel's hair. "Maybe. You should sleep, Cas."

"I should. But I love listening to you."

Dean laughed softly, pulling him closer for a moment. "Sweet dreams."

"Mm-hmm..."


	11. Graduation

Gabriel snuggled into his pillow, making a soft noise as he felt hands stroking over his body. He wasn't quite awake, but he could smell his mate, his scent aroused and it tingled along his senses.

Soft lips pressed against his shoulder as familiar fingers dug into his side. "Gabe..."

"Mmm?" Slowly opening his eyes, Gabriel stretched a bit. "Samalam? What are you doing, Cupcake?" He pressed himself against his mate, turning to face him.

Sam greeted him with a needy kiss. He was already wet with his slick and he made a little sound. "I need you, Gabe. Please."

Pulling him closer, Gabriel cupped his face, his other hand stroking his body. "Mm... you need me? As much as I need you?" He nipped at his jaw, making a pleased sound as he cupped Sam's ass and pulled him against him.

"Y-Yes!" Sam shifted until he was straddling Gabe's lap. "Need you to fill me up."

"Help me get your pants off, shove mine down, and I'm yours, gorgeous." Sitting up, Gabriel's hands pushed at the fabric, trying to get it out of the way.

They laughed as they struggled to get Sam out of his pajama bottoms. Once he was nude, Sam grabbed at Gabe's sweat pants and yanked them down his hips. The sight of Gabe's swollen cock made Sam tremble.

"See what you do to me, Sam? I'm all hard for you." Wrapping a hand around his cock, Gabriel stroked it for a moment as he watched Sam's eyes.

Sam shook his head and gently batted Gabe's hand away, replacing it with his own. "All mine."

Biting his lower lip, Gabriel nodded as he moved his hand away. Was it wrong that Sam being possessive of his body turned the alpha on? He didn't care. "All yours, Sam. You know that."

"I know. I know you're gonna take care of me." He teased Gabe's cock and grinned. "I wanna ride you."

"Then ride me," Growling the words, Gabriel bucked up into Sam's hand.

Sam groaned as another wave of slick hit him. "I'm already loose for you," he growled. "Got myself all worked up while I was trying to wake you up."

"Dirty, naughty Cupcake... I love that you're that turned on for me." Pushing two fingers deep into his mate, Gabriel made a pleased noise as he stroked him.

Sam tossed his head back and moaned. "Gabe…"

"Yes, Sam? Tell me what you need." He twisted his fingers, teasing him.

"You! I-I need you!"

Leaning up, Gabriel pulled his fingers free, then pushed his other hand into Sam's hair. "Then ride me, Sam. Take my cock into your gorgeous ass and ride me."

"Fuck, yes..." Sam reached down and took Gabe's cock in his hand. Breathing deeply, he lifted his hips and sank down on his husband's dick, groaning in pleasure.

Gabriel growled, thrusting up to meet Sam's slick body as he sank down. "So fucking perfect, Sam..."

Smiling, Sam leaned forward and caught Gabe's lips in a kiss, tangling their fingers together. Then he raised his hips slightly before sinking down again. Gabe filled him up perfectly, stretching him in all the right ways.

Gabriel made a hungry noise, gripping his hands as he moved with his mate. He was so perfect around him, so hot and slick... it made him insane.

The younger omega arched his back, his eyelashes fluttering as he slowly built a delicious rhythm. "Your cock is so big, Gabe."

"Is it?" The alpha purred, moving in time with him. "I think you're just perfect." He rolled his hips, watching Sam closely.

"Y-Yeah...huge and perfect." Sam let out a little yelp as Gabe hit his prostate. "Oh, fuck!"

"There we go, Sam... that's my omega." He smirked, repeating the motion.

"Gabe!" He grabbed at Gabe's chest, trembling. "Do that again, Alpha."

"That's my bossy omega-I'll give you exactly what you need." Making a hungry noise, he obeyed his mate, moving harder and faster.

Thrilled, Sam moved his hips faster, sweat beading on his forehead. He could feel his orgasm building and his nails dug lightly into Gabe's skin.

Swearing softly, Gabriel growled the word as he moved with his mate, his knot starting to thicken at the base of his cock.

Sam nodded frantically. “Knot me, Gabe,” he begged, his hair falling in his eyes. “Knot me!”

"Fuck, yes!" Gabriel growled, thrusting hard and deep as his knot locked him into his mate. "Yes- Sam, come on my knot!"

The command was all Sam needed. He came with a breathy cry, his come splattering on Gabe’s chest. “G-Gabe!”

Gabriel pulled him into a deep kiss, nipping at his mouth as he came with him, pleasure coursing through his body. "Mmm... my mate…"

“All yours...” trembling, Sam managed to clean them up a little before he curled up on Gabe’s chest, still connected to him by Gabe’s knot. “Wow...”

Stroking his fingers gently along Sam's spine, Gabriel smiled. "Wow is definitely right, Gorgeous. That was amazing."

“Mm-hmm.” He nuzzled Gabe’s chest. He felt languid and thoroughly fucked. “You always fuck me so good.”

"Mmm... is that so? I am tempted to wake you up when I slip free and lick you until you're begging me to knot you again." Gabriel licked his lips trailing his hands through Sam's hair.

"Is that a promise, alpha?" Sam purred, lightly stroking Gabe's neck with his fingertips.

A rumble stirred in Gabriel's chest, and the alpha nipped at Sam's mouth. "It is a promise, provided our pup behaves…"

"She's your pup. Since when does she behave?"

"Last week of never." Smirking, Gabriel reached down, trailing his fingers along Sam's entrance where he was wrapped around his cock.

Sam huffed softly, giving Gabe a squeeze. "You're asking for trouble."

"Am I?" The alpha's voice dropped, edging on a growl as he gathered the slick and gently pushed a finger in alongside his knot.

A shudder went through the omega as his own cock stirred. "Tease…"

"Am I?" He growled, rolling his hips as his other hand went to stroke Sam's cock."You're fucking perfect…"

"Yes, you are." Sam closed his eyes and focused on his husband's hand.

Gabriel rolled his hips, not able to move all that much with the size of his knot, but he knew that he could torment his mate some more, pressing on his prostate as he fingered him, then stroked his cock. "And if I want you to come again?"

"I wouldn't object," Sam teased, leaning in for a sweet kiss.

Sam teased, leaning in for a sweet kiss.

Working in another finger, Gabriel kissed him back. "Too much?" Fuck, he was staying hard- he wasn't even sure if his knot was going to go down yet.

He was overly sensitive but his cock was taking an interest. “Keep doing that...”

"My bossy omega... telling your alpha what to do." Stroking his hardening length, Gabriel smirked at his mate. "You're so tight- my knot isn't eve going down. All your fault…"

“Mm-hmm. Damn right.” Sam tightened his muscles around Gabe’s cock.

Gabriel cried out, shaking his head. "Do you know how intense that is?" He nipped along the sensitive part on Sam's throat, teasing them both.

“I know,” Sam breathed. “That’s why I do it.”

Rolling his hips, Gabriel pulled his fingers free, adding the slick to Sam's cock. "My perfect omega- so gorgeous…"

“I love you so much, Gabriel. So much!”

Stealing a brutal kiss, the alpha nipped at his mouth as he moved with him. "Love you, Sam- my Mate... my cupcake…"

“My alpha.” Sam moved his hips erratically. “Love you so much.” His own cock was hard again as he bounced.

"That's it- that's so damn good, pet." Gabriel growled the words, "Love my Sam…"

Sam’s entire body was already oversensitized and it only took a few more minutes for him to come again. He cried out and collapsed into Gabe’s arms.

Gabriel held him close, another orgasm chasing his first and swelling his knot farther. He was shaking as he held his mate, his lashes fluttering.

When Sam caught his breath, he nuzzled Gabe’s neck. “Fuck, I love you...”

Damn, but that swear word on Sam's lips... Gabriel smiled, pressing a kiss to his mark on Sam's neck. "Almost as I love you…"

Sam yawned loudly and nuzzled into his alpha. “Need a nap.”

"Mmhm... sleep. It is early, still." The alpha kissed his hair, holding him close.

“I’m sore. Later you need to kiss it and make it better.”

"Of course- I did promise you," Gabriel smirked, stroking his back. "Sleep, cupcake. You'll need it for later."

“You gonna keep me up tonight?” Sam slurred, already dozing off.

"Mmhm..." Relaxing as he held his mate, Gabriel closed his eyes. It didn't take long for him to follow Sam to sleep.

 

XXXX

 

Jude was officially released from the hospital three weeks after her unexpected arrival into the world. Cas couldn't sit still as he and Dean drove to the hospital to pick up their baby girl. Sam and Gabe were at home with all the pups and Cas could barely hold himself together.

"Cas, we're almost there," Dean assured him with a grin, not that he was doing much better. He was tapping his fingers on the wheel as they headed to the hospital.

"I know. I'm sorry." Castiel reached out and gently squeezed Dean's thigh. He had begun seeing a warm, alpha therapist named Benny. Dean and Castiel had been shocked when Gabe recommended him, but after they met Benny, Castiel understood why. He was the least threatening alpha Castiel had ever met, aside from Dean and Gabe. He was patient and understanding, and Castiel didn't dread seeing him.

"Well, I'm just as excited. I just am sort of reassuring us both," Dean laid his hand over Castiel's, squeezing gently. "It seems like it's been forever."

"I can't wait to hold her in our home," Castiel murmured as they drew closer to the hospital. "I want Elias to hold her."

"Of course- Charlie told me she's got her camera primed and ready." Dean flicked on his turning signal, then pulled into the parking lot.

As soon as they parked and Dean killed the engine, Castiel got out of the car. He had healed quite well from giving birth but Dean still waited on him hand and foot. He grabbed the car seat from the back seat and grinned. Their baby girl was about to take her first ride in the Impala.

Dean took the car seat from him, stealing a kiss. "Our pup's about to go for a ride in Baby." His brow furrowed as he looked in the backseat, realizing that Castiel hadn't exactly ridden him in Baby either. That being said, the bases for the car seats were a bitch to get in…

"She is." Castiel slid his arm around Dean's waist. "Let's go get our girl."

Slipping his arm around Castiel's waist, Dean squeezed him close. "Let's."

They walked into the hospital and straight up to the NICU, where Garth was waiting for them. The goofy doctor had a grin on his face and a gift in his hand. "Hey, guys! I have a surprise for you two."

"Weren't you there the last time I caught a surprise?" Dean shot him a grin, looking at the doctor.

"Indeed!" He pointed to the window, where the two men could see several nurses gathered around Jude's isolette. "Ms. Jude is having a graduation today."

"Aw, hell... I mean..." Dean cleared his throat, looking over at Castiel. "A graduation party and everything. I should have worn a tie."

Castiel grinned at Dean. "Her first graduation…"

"This is awesome- thank you all." Pushing his hair back, Dean told himself that he wasn't even slightly teary as he watched their girl.

"Stay right here." Garth went into the nursery and Castiel and Dean watched as a tiny hat and gown were placed on Jude.

Dean started to fish out his phone. "We should take a video-" 

"We're doing a video," A nurse assured him with a grin.

Garth stuck his head back out. "Come on in, guys."

Squeezing Castiel's waist, Dean took a deep breath. "Ready when you are, Cas." Hell, why was he nervous now? She was coming home. They knew infant CPR- hell, Gabriel had trained everyone in the house when Zeppelin was born and refreshed them…

They walked into the nursery and the moment that Jude was in Castiel's arms, one of the nurses began playing the graduation song on her phone. Castiel laughed tearfully.

"She looks so much bigger..." Dean shook his head, swallowing hard. "Ready to take on this world, sweetheart?"

Jude had slept through the transfer to her daddy's arms and she continued to sleep, clearly undisturbed.

"To be fair, that is a valid response." Dean laughed, looking at Garth for a minute before pulling him into a huge hug.

Garth laughed and gladly returned the hug. "I'm thrilled she's going home."

"Don't forget, you are a friend of the family, man. We will expect you to visit from time to time." Dean patted his back with a smirk.

"Of course. And I wanna see pictures of those gorgeous triplets finally together."

"We are already planning on it, and Elias finally getting to hold her- he has called her his Zep- I don't think he gets it yet, but he will." Dean grinned, looking at his mate.

Garth gave Dean the gift he'd been holding. "Good luck, guys." He smiled fondly at Jude's sleeping face. "And I'll see you soon, kiddo."

"Do you want me to open it now or later?" Dean asked him, looking at the box before grinning at the pup.

"We can open it at home. I want to get Jude home and settled in."

"Let's get going." Dean nodded, motioning for Castiel to take the lead.

Nodding, Cas thanked Garth and the nurses again before he snuggled his baby girl and began walking toward the elevator.

Dean snapped pictures of his mate, following him into the elevator.

Before they could leave, they had to stop and buckle Jude into her car seat. Once she was all snuggled in, Castiel picked up her seat. "Alright, my darling. Time to go."

"You get to ride in Baby- she's the Impala Daddy was telling you about." Dean grinned, bouncing a little bit. Hell. He was bouncing. He should contain this better.

Castiel had to laugh as Dean took his elbow and they made their way to the Impala. "I love you so much, Dean."

"I love you too, Cas- and our pups." Dean grinned, opening the door so that Castiel could load her into the car.

Castiel settled their baby girl in the backseat, taking great care to put her car seat into the base correctly. Then he slid in beside her after giving Dean a kiss. "let's go."

Dean nodded, starting the car. "All right, Baby- this is my girl- Jude..." He took a breath, then started to drive home, taking his time and doing so as safely as possible.

Jude slept through the car ride home, much to Castiel's amusement. She only began to stir as Dean pulled into the driveway.

"See? She can be comfortable in Baby!" Dean grinned, parking the car. He patted the steering wheel before coming around to Castiel's side.

"Of course, Dean." Castiel let Dean help him out of the car. Then they unbuckled Jude's car seat and lifted their baby out of the car.

Dean poked his side, gently so that they didn't drop their baby. "Let's go, love. Elias is waiting, so are Alexander and Benjamin and your crazy uncles."

Castiel laughed but Dean was right. They didn't even make it to the front door before it swung open and Sam pounced on them. "Gabe, they're home!"

"YAY!" Gabriel ran outside with Elias toddling behind. "The boys are with the ladies- oh, she's so pretty!" He bounced, visibly stopping himself from rushing over to greet her.

"Let me get her inside and you guys can love on her all you want," Castiel promised, his heart swelling with love for Gabe and Sam.

Dean laughed, sweeping Elias up into his arms. "Ready to meet your sissy?" He'd seen pictures and videos, but it wasn't the same.

"Of course- we made a special dinner, not that she can have it, but..." Gabriel shrugged, heading into the house. The sooner they were in, the sooner they got to spoil her.

Still smiling so hard his face hurt, Castiel walked inside with his family. He immediately sat down on the couch and unbuckled Jude. Then he lifted her from her car seat. "You're home, baby girl."

The family gathered around the little girl, with Charlie snapping pictures. Dean bit his lower lip, his eyes dark as he watched the Jude looking around as much as she could. He knew without a doubt, she was going to be just as spoiled as the rest of their family.

Castiel held her for a few minutes before looking to Gabe and Sam. "Who wants to hold her first?"

Gabriel looked at Sam, grinning. "You go ahead, Samsquatch. I held her once. You didn't get to." And she looked amazing now, in comparison.

Thrilled, Sam sat next to Castiel and took his tiny niece into her arms. "Oh...look at you, Jude," he whispered.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Dean cleared his throat as he watched Sam watch her. "Isn't she perfect?"

He moved, sitting down so that Elias could get a better vantage point. "See? She was born when Alex and Benny were born."

Elias tilted his head slightly. "Baby!"

"Yes, that's baby Jude. She's your sissy like Benny and Alex are your brothers." Dean grinned, nudging his brother. He couldn't help it, he was too damn happy.

"She's almost the size of the boys when you first brought them home, isn't she?"

Castiel nodded eagerly. "She's been working hard to catch up."

"She's doing really well, according to Garth," Dean told him, then looked at Castiel. "I forgot the gift, um..."

"Gift?" Gabriel blinked, "I'll grab it, is it in the car?"

"Yeah, back seat. Thanks, Gabe."

"No problemo."

Sam snuggled the tiny girl close to his heart, marveling at the sight of her. "She has such long eyelashes…"

 

"Right? They're like Castiel's." Dean grinned, bouncing Elias in his lap. "She's perfect."

"I don't know, Dean- your lashes are pretty long..." Charlie told him, pausing in snapping pictures for a moment.

Gabe came back with the gift and after he set it down, Sam offered their niece to his husband. "Your turn, sweetness."

Kissing Sam, Gabriel took the baby before sitting down with her. "She's too damn adorable."

"Damn adorable," Elias nodded, respecting his uncle's opinion. It didn't quite come out right, but it was clear enough at Gabriel's cheeks heated.

Dean blinked, snickering a bit.

Castiel groaned theatrically. "Good job, Gabe."

"Eh, just ignore it and I'll edit my language... or try to." Gabriel shrugged, pointing to the box. "Open the present."

"That's what I did with Sam," Dean admitted after a moment. "And yeah, I want to know what Garth gave us."

Castiel accepted the package from Dean and shook it for a moment. Then he carefully unwrapped the gift and removed the lid. Inside was a delicate, beautiful white dress and matching bonnet. "That is precious…"

"That is pretty adorable," Dean kissed Elias's hair as he reached for the dress.

As Dean picked up the dress, a book was revealed to them. It seemed to be a baby book for the triplets with a note taped to the front.

Congratulations, you guys. Your little ones have the best fathers. Good luck and stay in touch! --Garth.

Dean let Elias hold the dress, watching as Castiel read the book aloud to them. Damn it. Now his eyes were stinging. "He's a d...good man."

"He really is." Gabriel agreed, then smiled. "We should get the boys with their sister."

"I agree." Cas got up and retrieved his sons from Charlie and Glinda. then he returned to his spot beside his husband. Benny and Alex were awake and alert, nestled against their omega daddy.

"Here, Dean." Gabriel moved, handing Dean his daughter and helping adjust Elias before stepping back. It was too damn adorable, and he heard Charlie squealing before she snapped more pictures, finding all sorts of angles.

"Heya, guys- this is Jude. She had a brief vacation, but she's back now." Dean told them with a grin.

With Dean's help, they managed to tuck Jude between their sons. She was still considerably smaller than them but she was there, awake and breathing on her own.

 

Dean grinned as he looked at his children. He'd never expected that he'd get to this point when he'd broken into the house- he'd simply hoped to find a lead on his brother. Instead, he'd found Sammy, his mate- family. After everything that had happened in their lives, they'd built a family together.

Castiel looked back at him, tears of joy in his eyes as he cradled their three youngest children. He didn't deserve this happiness, and sometimes he woke up anticipating it was all a dream. But it wasn't. He had four beautiful children, his brother, and his incredible Dean.

And he was never letting any of them go.


End file.
